The King's Captain
by Princess of the Pearl
Summary: FINISHED! A series of reflections and memories about Jack and Elizabeth and the life they share together. Picks up on the night Elizabeth learns of her father's death and moves through the rest of AWE and beyond. No real plot, just a lot of mushy romance!
1. The Musings of a Pirate King

The King's Captain

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any of the marvelous characters associated with it.

Summary: A series of stories about Jack and Elizabeth. No real plot, just sweet, romantic good-ness.

Rating: T. I would be happy to send "M" versions of the chapters via e-mail, just ask when you review.

* * *

Introduction

October 4, 1785

Lizzie Sparrow smiled as she leaned against the railing of _The Black Pearl_, watching her husband across the deck. He had one hand on the mighty ship's wheel, the other wrapped around the toddler balanced on his hip. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him with their child, her hands resting against her round, protruding stomach. It wouldn't be long before their family of three expanded to a family of four, and she couldn't wait to give Jack another child.

When she thought about Jack Sparrow—_Captain_ Jack Sparrow—there were so many words that came to mind. There were all the words that described him and who he was… strong, confident, roguish, handsome, spontaneous. Then there were all the words that described who he secretly was, the Jack that only she could see… tender, gentle, loving, compassionate, thoughtful, understanding. And then, of course, there were all the words that described how he made her feel… save, brave, secure, beautiful, loved.

Yes, when Lizzie thought about her Jack, there were so many thoughts and memories that she didn't know where to begin. There were so many aspects of him, so many little quirks and oddities, that it was almost impossible to describe him in the two dimensional sense. Describing Jack was like trying to _be _Jack. No one could quite match him for who he was. One minute the man was so infuriatingly ambiguous and the next he'd do something that was so unbelievably sweet that she swore she could die from loving him so much.

She would never forget the first time she met him. One minute, she was standing on the wall of Fort Charles, high above the sleepy little town of Port Royale, where she spent the majority of her adolescence. She felt dizzy and could vaguely remember muttering something about not being able to breathe before everything went black. The next thing she knew, she was soaking wet, looking up at the most intoxicating face she had ever seen.

She wondered how any person could _not _be exhilarated by him—just look at the man, for crying out loud! Everything about him pulled you in.

Moments later, he'd gone ahead and taken her hostage, an act that should have caused her to immediately detest him. And she tried, God, how she tried. But as he held her to him, a pistol pointed at her neck, she couldn't help but notice the exact way in which he held her. She didn't feel like a hostage—it wasn't malicious or cruel. One would think that he would have held her tight, his fingers biting into her skin, but in fact, it was quite the opposite. It felt as if he were being careful with her, like he would never actually cause her any harm if it came down to it. That was when she realized the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow was more show than anything else. Jack Sparrow, the man, was almost a different person entirely.

* * *

August 14, 1781

"So!" she huffed, chasing after him, infuriated. He was so nonchalant, so carefree that it made her, not for the first time, want to slap him. "Is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth?" The expression on his face changed so dramatically so quickly that it took her back a little. She watched, stifling a gasp as he pulled his sleeve up to reveal the 'P' scare on his arm. The image of what it must have been like flashed into her mind—she could almost visualize him, strapped to a chair, being held down by those who thought they were better than him while a man in a white wig pressed the scorching hot brand against his arm. She squeezed her eyes shut to rid herself of the image, opening them in time to see him roll up his other sleeve. That arm was covered with long, striated scars that stretched from his wrist to his elbow. She didn't want to imagine the torture he had to endure to earn those. Without pause, he folded back the collar of his shirt, revealing the bullet scars on his chest. She clenched her teeth, beginning to feel angry that any human being could hurt another in such a way.

"_No truth at all."_

The look on his face when he showed her those scars would stay in her mind forever. It was the first time she ever saw him behave with all the seriousness in the world. It would be almost a year before she saw him behave in such a way again: the day she sent him to his death. To this day, she felt she could not come up with the words that adequately expressed the depth of regret at having done what she did.

Had she only known… if she had only known the pain she would end up causing herself, not to mention the pain she caused him and the pain she inevitably caused her fiancée, 

she never would have been able to do it. The look on Jack's face made her want to chain herself to the mast and die right there with him. He smirked at her, his typical trademark smirk, and called her a pirate. But his eyes deceived him. He wouldn't express to her what he was truly feeling until much later, but the feeling of hurt and betrayal was evident in his eyes, and they way they bore into hers haunted her every moment until the day they found him.

* * *

July 1, 1782

"Jack!" Elizabeth shot straight up in bed, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and upper lip. Her stomach clenched in knots, making her feel physically ill on top of the turmoil that swirled through her mind. She held her sides as she began to shake, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her tiny cabin aboard the small vessel that Tia Dalma had provided for them to journey to Singapore suddenly felt very hot. Her mouth was dry and as she continued to sob, her muscles began to ache.

She heard footsteps thudding against the wooden floor outside and before she could get up and lock the door, it swung open and Will stepped inside, a candle providing a narrow path of light as he walked. She immediately covered her face as if it would block the images of Jack being swallowed alive and tortured in the barren wasteland that must have been Davy Jones' locker.

"Elizabeth?" he said her name tentatively, sitting on the narrow bed beside her. He put his arms around her trembling form, resting his chin on her forehead as she shook. "It was only a nightmare… you're alright. You're safe. With me."

"Oh, Will," she cried, looking up at him. He brushed her tears away with his thumbs and kissed the end of her nose. He hadn't kissed her lips since the day Jack died.

"Was it… about Jack?"

She looked up at him, wide-eyed. "How did you…"

"I heard you call out his name."

"Oh," she said sheepishly, looking away. "Yes. It was Jack. Will, what if we can't find him? What if he's lost forever?" The look on Will's face said it all. He didn't look angry or jealous. He just looked sad, defeated.

"We will." He forced a smile of comfort on his face. "We'll find him. I promise." There was a silence between the two as he handed her his handkerchief. "What did you dream?"

"I dreamt of him in the locker," she admitted, wiping her hot cheeks with the back of her hand. "Oh, Will, it's all my fault… I—" she trailed off, stopping herself. She bit her lip. It wasn't time for her to confess what she'd done. Not yet. Not when she could still taste Jack, could still feel his lips against hers.

"You what, Elizabeth?" Will asked, his eyebrows going up. He knew she had a confession to make. He was just unsure of what it was.

"I… I should have saved him," she lied.

"You couldn't have saved him, Elizabeth," Will replied, "he chose to stay. To save us all." He smiled, hoping it would spread to his fiancée. "Who would have predicted that Jack would end up being the one to do such a thing?" Elizabeth looked up at him, trying to stop her lip from trembling.

"I just… I should have done more to convince him not to, is all." She feigned a yawn, settling back into the pillows. She looked up at Will and forced an unconvincing smile on her face. "I'm better now. It was sweet of you to check on me."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Will said, sighing as he stood up. "Sweet dreams." He cast her a final glance before leaving her cabin, quietly shutting the door behind him. Once on the other side he squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. He thought she was going to tell him about the kiss. He knew she loved him, try as she might to hide it. And Jack loved her. He must have stayed behind to prevent Elizabeth any harm. There was no way he would have done it just because he was a good man. Will knew better. He cast a wayward glance over his shoulder as he walked away.

Elizabeth listened, holding her breath as his footsteps retreated. When she was sure he was gone, she turned and buried her face in the pillow, muting her sobs as she cried and cried the rest of the night.

Mere hours after he was gone, Elizabeth was already planning what she would say to Jack once he was rescued. It was curious, she mused, how losing someone could force you to realize how you truly feel about them.

* * *

The pain was so great, the regret and despair so deep, that she knew once she saw him again she could forget her sense of honor and pride. She knew that in order to confess how she really felt about him, that she would have to break Will's heart, and she debated with herself for days over what she was going to do. She made up her mind to confess her overwhelming sorrow and sincere love for Jack—how she deeply regretted what she had done, but how she never, for one instant, regretted that kiss and how she was willing to do anything to make it up to him.

_I'm not sorry…_

It was the biggest lie she had ever told.

But the day they found him ended up being a night that changed her life forever, in a way she never expected.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! I have another chapter ready to go, but I'm being stingy and holding on to it until I get at least one! Please? Pretty please? Thanks!


	2. Forgiveness

The King's Captain

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Boo-hoo.

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! It really does keep me motivated to keep writing (I've had a bad case of writer's block for like... three years... lol). So here we are, the first official chapter! I'm going to Disneyland the day after tomorrow and I'll try to get one or two more chapters up before I go. Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

July 18, 1782

_Elizabeth… are you dead? I think I am._

_Silly thing to die for._

_I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth._

_I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?_

Her father's words echoed through her mind, yet she had great difficulty recalling a single thing she had said all evening. Everything was becoming such a blur. A part of her was exhausted, while another part of her knew that sleep would not come easily nor peacefully.

She had finally asked Will to leave her be, unable to take his pity for a moment longer. Things had been strained between them since Jack had been taken down by the kraken, at her doing, and they had only gotten worse in the short time since he'd been back. She knew Will was angry with her, and while he genuinely tried to be comforting, his condolences felt cold and forced.

She now stood in front of the window in her cabin, wishing she could curl up and die. Her father was gone forever, and she never really had the chance to say goodbye. Will, who had been her one true friend since the age of twelve, hated her. And Jack, the man she secretly longed for, hated her even more. She had never felt more alone.

She wiped a stray tear away from her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she would just wake up in her bedroom in Port Royale to find this all a bad dream. She could see the shadow underneath the doorframe and knew it was Will, waiting outside just in case she might need him. He was so sweet and so good to him—she honestly felt she didn't deserve him. But when she heard Jack's voice outside, all coherent thought flew out the window and she crept towards the door to hear what they were saying.

"She alright?"

"She just lost her father, Jack. No, she is not alright."

Silence.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to… you should go to her."

"Why me??"

"Because she loves you."

"I can see the locker's had its effect on ye… perhaps ye should—"

"Jack. I know you know it's true. And I know somewhere inside you care for her as well."

Silence. Footsteps retreating. When she heard Will's voice again, it was distant, farther away.

"All I ever wanted was for her to be happy. Just promise you'll take care of her."

Silence. She hardly knew what to say or what to do with herself. Several moments passed and nothing had happened. Will was wrong. Surely there was no way Jack felt anything for her. And if he did, it certainly wasn't anything good. She could never blame him if all he felt was contempt and hatred. She took a deep breath to hold in a sob and moved back towards the window, burying her face in her hands. She could feel the warm tears stinging her eyes. After another few moments of solitude, she stopped caring, and let it out in a tangled, agonizing sob. She just stood there, hiding her face from no one but herself, overwhelmed by her feelings of loneliness; the grief for the loss of her father and how ashamed she was for what she'd done to both Jack and subsequently Will.

She heard the doorknob turn and the door swung open. She immediately stood upright and furiously rubbed the tears away with the back of her hand. Through her blurred vision, she could see him stalking towards her, a look of defiance plastered on his face. Without hesitation and without speaking a single word, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, placing one hand on the back of her head and smoothing her hair down. At this sudden act of affection, she really lost it and grabbed onto his coat, pulling him closer and breathing him in, letting go of all the things that were plaguing her mind.

"Shh, Lizzie, luv," he whispered, "it'll be alright, darlin', I promise." He went on, whispering sweet nothings for what felt like an eternity whilst she sobbed against him. She cried and cried until there were no tears left, and all that _was _left was the sound of her breath hitching in her throat as she tried to steady her breathing again. At this, he ran one of his hands down her back soothingly, resting his chin atop her head. She sniffed and pulled back slightly, forcing herself to look up at him.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" she managed to choke out, her voice unrecognizable, even to herself.

He smiled—not his usual smirk or a charismatic grin, but a genuine, warm smile. "Now that's an awfully silly thing to ask, don't ye think?"

"It's a perfectly reasonable thing to ask," she sniffed again and stepped away from him. "I don't deserve your forgiveness and I certainly don't forgive your pity."

She heard Jack sigh dramatically and looked to see him rolling his eyes. He walked to where she stood and placed one hand on either of her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me, Lizzie, because I'm only goin' to say this once, savvy?" She weakly nodded her head, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. "I forgive ye. I understand why ye did what ye did an' I respect ye for it. Quite frankly, had it been me, I would have likely done the same thing. Despite what ye may think about yerself, yer a good person. In fact, I'm willin' to bet that had it not been for ye leadin' the search party, I wouldn't be standin' here right now." He paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems to me that ye came to the locker because ye wanted to, not because ye felt like ye had to, which is more than I can say about anyone else aboard this ship. Ye did what was right at the time, and fought to set it right later an' I admire ye for it." He placed his fingers underneath her chin, tilting her head up towards his. He inched closer to her so that their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Jack…"

"Shh." He placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. A beat passed before he moved his hand to her cheek, cupping her face. Without thinking, she turned her head and pressed her lips into his palm before covering his hand with her own, holding it there.

"When I told you I wasn't sorry… I lied," she whispered, unable to tear her eyes from his. "I was, Jack. I was so sorry, I thought I would never be capable of feeling anything else. But I wasn't sorry for the kiss. I was _never _sorry for the kiss." She swallowed. She 

couldn't believe she had just admitted that and bit her lip, realizing she was like putty in his hands. He lowered his head so that they were even closer. He was so close, in fact, that when he parted his lips to speak, she could feel the ends of his moustache tickling her upper lip. When he did speak, his voice was quiet and soft, softer than she'd ever heard it before.

"So ye won't mind… if I…" He trailed off without finishing his sentence, gently pressing his lips against hers. As the kiss deepened, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He, in turn, place one small on the hand of her back, the other tangling into her hair. Within moments, the kiss had become desperate and passionate, frenzied even. He pulled away slightly, allowing both of them to catch their breath. When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her, smiling. She couldn't believe that in a few brief moments, her life had changed so radically. Now that she was here, in this single moment with Jack, she felt untouchable.


	3. From Elizabeth to Lizzie

The King's Captain

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me. I know I promised to send alternate chapters to anyone who asked for them, but the I went ahead and _lost_ the flashdrive that had those chapters on them. So if I don't find it soon, I'll rewrite them and might post it on AFF. Anyways. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and I promise to add another one later tonight if I can remember... a review or two might help, lol. Thanks again and enjoy!

Oh! And to Bundibird, I'm sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. I totally knew this would happen, lol. I chose to write it that way because it was supposed to be Elizabeth overhearing their conversation, without seeing what was going on. That's why there was no explanation as to who was saying what. Sorry! And thanks for your kind reviews.

* * *

"Lock the door," she instructed, her hands on his hips.

"Luv…"

"Do it," she said firmly. He grinned and nodded, traipsing towards the door and flipping the latch. By the time he had turned back to look at her, she was beginning to unbutton her top, and was already at the third button when his hands slowed hers.

"Lizzie." She looked up at him, all seriousness in his eyes. "Don't ever think for one minute that I don't want ye, but—"

"Jack." She placed a finger over his lips as he had done to her earlier. "I know what you're going to say. There's no need to rush… I'm grieving… I'm vulnerable… But this isn't out of the simple need for human contact. This is the need, the want, for contact _with you_." She removed her finger from his lips and he stood silently, staring at her. "I am an adult and I fully realize what I'm doing."

He smiled at her and kissed her with a tenderness she could scarcely believe. Her father would be horrified to know she was letting a man, especially _this _man, take her before she was married. But she _loved _this man with all her heart and she had been through too much in trying to rescue him to wait another moment to be with him. So she stood there and melted into his arms, letting go of all her inhibitions and allowing him to lead her towards the bed…

* * *

Jack slowly rose, propping himself up on his elbows and smiling lazily down at her. God, she was beautiful. And now that he'd been able to make love to her as he'd spent many sleepless nights imagining, he was never letting her go, not ever. He placed a long, sensual kiss on her lips.

Elizabeth watched as he rolled to the side, giggling as he gathered her in his arms and took her with him. He wrapped his arms around her back, allowing her to nestle into the crook of his arm. He used his available arm to pull the bed sheets over them, shielding her from the chill that resulted from their sweat slicked bodies. For the first time in ages, both felt full and complete, safe even.

"Ye alright, luv?" she heard him whisper.

"Better than alright," she replied, letting her head rest against his chest. "You?"

"Bloody fantastic," he replied with a chuckle. A few moments passed, a comfortable silence resonating between them.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you be here when I wake?" she asked, her fingers tracing the scars above his heart.

"I'll likely be needed on deck before ye awake, luv," he replied gently. "I don't trust Barbossa for a damned second."

"Oh." Another few moments of silence passed. "Well, will you please wake me before you leave? I want to be with you." She paused. "Please?"

"Alright, luv," he said, yawning. "Truth o' the matter is, I _want _you with me." She propped herself up on her elbow, looking at him. "Stay with me, Lizzie. Ye don't belong on land, in some borin' little port town. Ye don't belong knittin' and sewin' and cookin' for a husband who could never love you like I do." His words immediately made her heart flutter and her jaw dropped slightly. It seemed he hadn't realized what he'd said, for his eyes quickly averted her stare as if to think of something clever to say. But she knew he'd meant it. The fact that he spoke these words _after _bedding her was confirmation enough that his intentions went beyond sex.

Before he could take it back, she placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. When she pulled away, he was looking at her with wide eyes, clearly stupefied.

"I love you too, Jack," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his again. A smile broke out on her face. "Yes, I'll stay. On one condition."

"Name it, luv, and its yers."

"I need to resolve things with Will before I sail away with you." The mention of the other man in her life seemed to strike a nerve with Jack. "I love _you_," she reminded him, "but Will has been so good to me and he deserves an explanation."

"So he does," Jack sighed, leaning back against the mattress again. She smiled down at him and he grinned, grabbing her waist and yanking her down beside him. "For now, sleep," he said, smoothing down her hair. "S'been a long day." She yawned and nodded, content to finally be in the arms of her captain.

She fell asleep, strangely comforted by the notion that she was, in all but technicality, Elizabeth Swann, the governor's daughter.

She was Lizzie Sparrow, pirate of the Caribbean.


	4. Like Father, Unlike Son

THE KING'S CAPTAIN

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Though I can _pretend_ I own Jack, can't I?? Tee-hee.)

A/N: What a productive day! I watched too much "I Love the 70s" for my own good, and still managed to get out another chapter for ya'll before I go on vacation. I won't be back until June 1, and probably won't be updating until the 2nd or the 3rd. Again, I'm so sorry I can't forward the alternate "M" versions of the chapters to those who have been asking b/c I oh-so-responsibly lost my flashdrive, but if I find it, I will try. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter! Anyone who has any ideas for little snippets from Jack'n'Lizzie's life together, feel free to share. Reviews are appreciated and my sincere thanks to everyone who already has. Keeps me motivated and all. Anyways, enough rambling. Thanks!

* * *

July 19, 1782

The sun was just appearing when Elizabeth awoke early the next morning. It had been a restless night, and even saying that was an understatement. She awoke several times in a cold sweat following the haunting nightmares regarding her father's murder. But each and every time she did awake, Jack was there. He'd hold onto her while she cried, rubbing her back and smoothing down her hair. He'd get up to get her a handkerchief and a glass of water. Well, a glass of water the first time… the second two times, he offered her rum from his flask, which she gratefully accepted. The taste reminded her of him and helped her to forget what was afflicting her. Then he'd just lie there beside her, waiting patiently until she fell asleep.

She was awake before her eyes opened, but she could instantly feel the arm that rested lazily across her torso. She smiled to herself and rolled over, opening her eyes as she went. _Coming face to face with the most beautiful man on the planet, _she mused_, is clearly the ideal way to start any morning. _As beautiful as he was, he was undeniably complicated. He was this incredibly genuine, romantic, sweet man wrapped up in a rough exterior of fearsome legends, tattoos and dreadlocks. He was a mass of contradictions. Every trait he had that she adored was the exact opposite of what everyone else saw. To the rest of the world, he was untrustworthy and dangerous.

But Elizabeth knew better. Last night, he'd unwittingly given her his heart, and now that she had it, she had no intention of ever giving it away. Whoever wanted to take it would have to kill her first. He had bravely showed her a side of him that no one else knew existed and trusted her with it. It was a secret he'd guarded on his own for the entirety of his life and it was safe with her, always.

She brushed some of the dark hair out of his face using just the tips of her fingernails so as to tickle his skin. She grinned and stifled a giggle, watching as his nose twitched and he began to stir. His eyes opened and he stared at her for a moment before blinking his eyes furiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing at him as she ran a hand down his arm. He smirked and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

"Just makin' sure I'm not halluciniatin'."

"Hallucinate much, Jack?"

"Oh, yes," he said, yawning. "The locker is one big hallucination in itself." His words struck her and she bit her lip, looking away.

"Jack, I'm sorry," she whispered, placing her hands flat against his chest. "I thought I was doing the right thing—"

"Luv," he interrupted, "not that I know a lot about doin' the right thing, and not that I like bein' on the receivin' end of if, but ye did. Ye did do the right thing." She couldn't stop her eyebrows from arching. "I know, I know," he waved his hand in the air and pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "Darlin', we'd all be dead otherwise."

"And then I would have never captured the heart of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow," she said with a smile, tugging lightly on the braids on his chin. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. When she pulled back his eyes were closed, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Ye had it long before last night, Lizzie," he said confidently before he opened his eyes. "That day on the pier? When ye so gracefully decided to go for a swim in the harbor?" He closed his eyes and smirked again. "That underdress wasn't as opaque as ye clearly thought it was."

"Jack!" She swatted his arm and he laughed, pulling her down for another kiss. They spent the next hour or so like that, kissing and touching, laughing at each other and musing over what they would do together once the likes of Beckett and Davy Jones had been dealt with. He listened to her fuss about Will and even gave her tips on how to "break it to him gently," as he put it. (Apparently he had a lot of experience in breaking it gently.)

After they reluctantly got out of bed and found their clothes, they emerged on deck, ready to face whatever came next. Together.

* * *

July 21, 1782

Elizabeth watched Jack on the opposite end of the meeting room as he spun around to face the older man. The resemblance was uncanny. She hadn't gotten close enough to get a good look at his face, but from a distance… the dreadlocks, the clothing, all the stuff… it was remarkable how they looked alike, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew who he was.

"Captain Barbossa?" He turned to look at her, a scowl on his face. He was clearly upset over her recent coronation. "Who is that man talking to Jack?" Barbossa sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Were ye not payin' attention, lass? That's Captain Teague—keeper of the code."

"Well, I know," she fidgeted with a button on her shirt. "But who _is_ he?" Barbossa smirked, flitting his eyebrows at her.

"Ask Jack." He chuckled and walked away, shaking his head.

"Fine, I will," she muttered under her breath, glaring at Barbossa as he disappeared amongst the crowd of retreating pirates. She turned to face her crew, giving Tai Huang orders before mustering the rest of her courage and weaving her way around those who were still left towards Jack. She arrived at the tail end of their conversation, clearing her throat delicately to make her presence known.

"Ah, _your highness_." Jack whirled around and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards him. His grip on her was protectively tight and she could feel that his palms were clammy. "I'd like ye to meet Captain Teague… keeper of the code."

Elizabeth was ready to recite her how-do-you-dos, but Teague spoke before she had the chance.

"Now, Jackie," he shook a long, ring claden finger at Jack. "Thought I knew you better than _that_…" She looked up at Jack, who was chewing the inside of his cheek. She watched as his jaw clenched and he forced an unpleasant smile on his face.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice solemn. "This is Teague… Sparrow. Me father."

"Your father?" She was hardly surprised.

"Aye," Jack muttered.

"And who might this charming young woman be?" Teague stepped forward, his hands as rough as his voice as he plucked up Elizabeth's remaining hand and kissed it gently.

"Elizabeth Swann," Jack said. His voice was stiff as well as his posture and the way he kept referring to her as _Elizabeth_ instead of _Lizzie_ signaled to her that something wasn't right between him and his father. "She's _your _king, but she happens to be _my_ girl, so keep yer hands to yerself." At this he tugged her back slightly, so that he was standing in front of her.

"Honestly, Jackie, will ye never forgive yer ol' man?"

"No." Jack shot his father a wary glance before placing his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back and leading her away. She wanted to ask him about what was so clearly troubling them but resolved to keep quiet until they had gotten back to the Pearl. They exchanged nothing but awkward, mindless chatter and by the time they did reach the ship, Jack was still visibly tense. He barked orders at the crew and quickly retreated to his cabin, leaving Elizabeth on deck to establish a quick game plan for the following day's battle.

"I'll have you know that I could used your support with Barbossa on deck tonight," she spat as she slammed the door behind her. She expected him to be sitting behind his desk, a bottle of rum in one hand. But instead she found him sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but his breeches. He did have a bottle of rum in one hand, but it remained unopened, and he fiddled with the wax seal on the bottle's neck. At the pitiful sight before her, all her anger melted away, and she quickly shed her overcoat before sitting next to him. She tenderly placed a hand on his thigh, and when he didn't look up at her, moved it to his face, angling it towards her own.

"You don't get along with your father, do you?" she asked quietly.

"That obvious, eh?" he replied, smirking at his own sarcasm. "Lizzie…" he paused and sighed, as if at a loss for words. But the notion that she was Lizzie again was comforting enough. "I may 'ave been with many women, an' I may 'ave lied to a few, but I've never been unfaithful to one. Not ever."

"Really?" she whispered, so as to hide the surprise in her voice.

"No. I learned how to treat a woman by watchin' him an' how he treated me mum," he looked around the cabin, avoiding her eyes. He sucked in a deep breath, finally uncorking the bottle and raising it to his lips. He took a long sip before pulling it away. "I 

swear… me mother spent more time cryin' over how he hurt her than she did anythin' else. But she always took him back… an' he always found someone else." He paused again. "Thirteen years ago… when I was nineteen… long before the Pearl or any of this," he motioned towards himself, indicating his choice to become a pirate, "I found me a nice girl an' was goin' to ask her to marry me. Me mum had died two years prior an' I made the mistake of tellin' me father o' me intentions… because the next time he found someone else, he found _my _someone else." When he looked at Elizabeth, the horror was evident in her brown eyes. He waved his hand and took another sip of rum. "Wasn't like that. He didn't take her by force, if that's what yer thinkin'. But he bedded her nonetheless."

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth sighed and looked away. She looked up at Jack again, the bottle pressed to his lips. She waited for him to lower it before taking it from him and setting it on the nightstand. He looked at her, wide-eyed, as she climbed into his lap, straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, weaving her hands through his hair. She felt immediate relief at the feeling of his hands on her hips, holding her against him. When she pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his, brushing a thumb over his lips. "So that's what you meant when you told him to keep his hands to himself." Jack didn't respond, so she kissed him again before placing her hands on either side of his face. "I'll have you know, Jack Sparrow, that I have never been happier than I am with you. Now that I've been with you, no man, least of all _him_, will ever take your place." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If my destiny is to die as something other than yours, then my destiny is to die alone."

The look on Jack's face said enough and she let out a shriek of laughter as he quickly pinned her beneath him on the bed. Nothing more was spoken between the two as fell asleep, Elizabeth nestled against Jack's chest, their arms wrapped around one another with the fierce battle awaiting them at dawn.


	5. Goodbye

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine. Sniffles.

* * *

July 22, 1782

Every inch of Elizabeth's body was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Her head pounded purely from the constant thoughts that flew through her mind. The battle was over. She survived. Jack survived. Will did not. He was now the captain of the Flying Dutchman, the successor of the infamous Davy Jones. The guilt she felt was overwhelming. She and Will had barely spoken two words to each other since the night she and Jack first made love, and now he was shackled to a ship and a duty for the rest of eternity, only eligible to set foot on land for one day every ten years. She couldn't help but feel responsible and terribly grief stricken at the way things had ended between them.

Her hands and arms throbbed. Her biceps were aching from the constant sword play and her hands were blistered from having gripped the handle so tight. Her legs and feet were equally fatigued, and the constant pouring of rain and the pitching of the ship during the course of the battle did absolutely nothing to make their fight any easier.

She felt weary and depressed, yet utterly jubilant at the notion that she made it through unscathed, in the large scheme of things. Yet as broken down as her body was, she stood still, feet planted firmly on the deck of the Pearl and her now-weathered hands perched on the railing. Her eyes were fixed on the Dutchman, several yards away, her mind providing her a plethora of scenarios as to what would happen next. She was so focused on the ghost ship and its newly appointed captain that she didn't hear Jack move up behind her and wasn't even aware of his presence until his placed his hands on her shoulders.

They stood there together for a few moments without saying anything, until Elizabeth's tired voice broke the silence.

"I hardly know what to do," she admitted weakly, leaning back against Jack's chest. They were both still wet from the recently departed maelstrom and when her body made contact with his, their clothing made a squishy sound. Jack was quiet, hardly knowing what to do himself.

"It appears to me, darlin'," he whispered, moving his hands down her arms and around her torso, holding her to him protectively, "that he's waitin' for ye."

"I know he is," Elizabeth replied, sighing. "But what do I say to him? What could I _possibly_ say that would make up for all that I've done? And once he's gone, what do I do next? Where do I go from here?"

"First," Jack ran his hands back up her arms, squeezing them lightly, "ye tell him how ye genuinely feel. Now _I'm_ clearly not the expert on honesty, but if ye just come out with it… it might be bad now, but it'll be less bad later on. Don't know that it'll make up for anythin', but it's the best ye can do, for all parties involved." He paused. "An' concernin' what happens next… it doesn't matter, luv, because I'll be waitin' for ye when all is said an' done."

"Oh, Jack," she turned to face him and threw her arms around him, burying her face against his shoulder. "I can't imagine what I'd do without you."

"I can," he smirked and tilted his head, "ye'd be sittin' on that little spit of land waitin' for dear Mr. Turner to come ashore once every ten years. Right where you _don't _belong."

"And where do I belong?" She smiled and leaned into him, grabbing on to the collar of his coat and pulling him to her gently.

"Here," he grinned, "with me." She placed a hand on the back of his head and lowered it to hers, kissing him. When she pulled back, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. "Shall I prepare the longboat, then?"

"I suppose you should," she sighed, rubbing her upper arms with her hands.

"Yer cold," Jack scowled and quickly shed off his coat, draping it around her shoulders. "Sorry, darlin', but it's a bit wet… don't know that it'll help much." She clutched it to her for a moment before smiling weakly and handing it back to him. He frowned. "Didn't think it was _that_ cold."

"It's not that," she said softly, "but… I don't think… Should I really go to meet with Will with your coat around me?" She watched as he paused, in thought. He smiled and swiftly pecked her lips before guiding her towards a longboat, helping her step in.

* * *

As she rowed towards the shore, her stomach a bevy of knots and butterflies, Jack's words echoed through her mind, bringing her the comfort she so desperately needed. _I'll wait for you…_

Will watched as Elizabeth got closer and closer. He couldn't help but wonder if she was as nervous as he was. He also wondered, and rightfully so, how she felt about them, their relationship. They had had a brief conversation on the Pearl a few days earlier, in which they had essentially ended their romantic involvement, but it ended quickly for neither of them knew what to say or how to behave around the other.

He knew she loved Jack. In some sense, he knew she had always loved Jack. The way she constantly defended him and they way she talked about him like he was some kind of hero… the way he saw her kiss him, that fateful day when the kraken finally caught up with them. He only saw them for a brief moment, but what he saw was enough. _That _kiss was deep, sensual. It was nothing like the chaste, almost innocent kisses that _he_ shared with Elizabeth. And there had been that night he overheard her talking to him.

When Jack was sent to the locker, Elizabeth was visibly devastated. She was despondent for days. Every night, he would stand by the door of her cabin, listening to her as she cried herself to sleep. The first few nights, when he heard her crying, he would go to her and try to comfort her, to make it better. But she would always blame it on something else, proving to him that she clearly did not want to talk about it, especially with him. Then he heard Elizabeth talking to him, talking to Jack, as if he were there, as if he could hear her.

_Jack, please forgive me… _

_I'm so sorry for what I've done… what I did to you…_

_Please come back to me…_

_I'm so, so, sorry._

_I love you._

The words stung him and at first he was angry, as he had every right to be. But the more time he spent alone with his own thoughts, he realized that he didn't want to be with Elizabeth if she didn't want to be with him. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. And if Jack made her happy… he would let her go. It hurt. Of course it hurt, undeniably 

so. But he couldn't control her, he didn't want to. He just wanted her to have everything she'd ever wanted. Even if what she wanted wasn't a life with him. He knew she loved him, but not like he loved her, and not like she loved Jack. She loved him. She was _in love_ with Jack.

Before he could further pity himself or the way things had changed since the incident with the kraken, she was there, heaving the longboat onto the shore. He clenched his fists and then his jaw, willing himself to not say anything he would regret later. Being able to accept Elizabeth's decision was one thing, but being able to voice his acceptation was another thing.

He watched as she turned around, facing him. She offered him a weak smile and stood there, not moving. He decided to take the first step, and when he started walking towards her, she started walking towards him. They reached each other and stood there, just staring. Suddenly, without warning, she burst into tears and threw her arms around him. He stood still for a moment before putting his arms around her, holding her to him. So she did feel awful. After several minutes, she pulled back, wiping her tears away.

"How did things get so complicated?" she whispered, her voice broken.

"Life has a way of complicating things," he answered, his voice just as soft.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." She placed her hand over the jagged scar on his chest, running her fingers over it. "And I'm sorry for… for everything. The way things ended between us."

"They don't have to," he said quickly, his hands on her hips. "One day, after ten years, we can…" He stopped himself and leaned in, but she stopped him.

"Will," she pressed a finger to his lips, adding tearfully, "I'm sorry. I… I love him."

"I know," Will nodded and looked away, sighing as he did so.

"You know?"

"I've always known, Elizabeth," he replied quietly. She looked around, her mouth moving but the words would not come out. Before she could speak, he continued. "You don't need to apologize. I know _you_ and I know your intentions were not to hurt me." 

He bit his lip before going on. "I only want you to be happy." She nodded and also bit her lips, vowing to keep back more tears. "Does he… make you happy?"

"Yes," she admitted, "he does."

"Does he treat you fairly?"

"Yes."

"And does he… does he love you back?" Elizabeth nodded. He nodded back. "Then that's all I need to know."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't be," he smiled at her, the most genuine smile he could muster. "Just be happy. And if he ever hurts you… If he ever hurts you, Elizabeth—"

"He won't," she interjected, smiling at the knowledge of knowing deep down, in her heart, that Jack would never hurt her. Not intentionally, anyways. Will sighed and looked away. She knew he was skeptical. She knew he still thought of Jack as only a pirate, not to be trusted. But she also knew that he didn't know Jack the way she did. _No one knew Jack the way she did._

"It's almost sunset," he said, trying to talk about something other than Jack. "I should go." She nodded. There were no words to ease the burden of becoming the captain of the Flying Dutchman. There was nothing she could say to take back his curse. She watched as he turned around, walking several feet up the beach towards the chest that now held his heart. He picked it up and turned around, facing her. She smiled at him and walked to where he stood, holding her hands out. He smiled back knowingly, handing it to her.

"I promise," she whispered, "to always keep it safe. Always."

"Thank you." They were silent for a few moments before they locked eyes again. She set the chest down and they again embraced, as life-long friends who still cared deeply for each other.

"Will you be here in ten years?" she asked when they pulled apart. "Because I will… if you're willing."

"I'll be here," he replied. "I'll look forward to seeing you… and Jack." She nodded. She knew he wouldn't be looking forward to seeing Jack, that it was just a statement to assure her he had forgiven her. Or if he hadn't, he would. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear, turning towards the ocean and walking down the beach as the sun sank beneath the horizon. And then he was gone. With a brilliant flash of green, the Flying Dutchman had disappeared, and Will Turner was gone.


	6. Aftershocks

THE KING'S CAPTAIN

CHAPTER FIVE

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine. Boo-hoo.

**A/N: **I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories. You've all been so sweet and wonderful, I really appreciate your kind words. It keeps me motivated and makes me want to write more. I always try to write the kind of stories that I would want to read and your feedback has been very encouraging. I would especially like to thank those of you who have reviewed every chapter (or almost every chapter), you know who you are! This next chapter is dedicated wholeheartedly to you. Enjoy!

* * *

July 22, 1782

Elizabeth could hear Barbossa complaining about how long it had been as she approached the ship. A smile crossed her face when she heard Jack tell him to shut his mouth or he'd shut it for him. She was still exhausted. The physical exhaustion from the battle was still weighing her down and the emotional exhaustion from her meeting with Will wasn't helping matters. When she reached the side of the Pearl, she saw Gibbs poke his head over the railing and grin.

"Capt'n, she's returned!" She heard him yell. She grabbed onto the rope ladder and began to climb, smiling when she saw Jack look down at her. The climb was slow, as she had to do it with one hand. The chest was tucked under her left arm, and she kept it from falling by holding it there with her hand. When she neared the railing, she let out a shriek of surprise when Jack's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and hoisted her on deck. He didn't give her time to say anything as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the cabin, barking orders over his shoulder as he went.

Elizabeth entered the cabin, their cabin, both hands gripping the handles of the chest. She looked around as she heard Jack lock the door. When she felt him move up behind her, his hands on her upper arms, she squeezed her eyes shut, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I keep crying," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's been a long day, luv," he whispered back, placing a kiss on the base of her neck. "A lot has happened." They were quiet for a few moments, just standing there together. Jack was the one to speak first. "Is that—"

"His heart," she answered, turning around and facing him. "He asked me to keep it safe for him." Jack nodded, rubbing his chin with his hand. "And I promised I would be here. In ten years." Jack nodded again, not saying anything. "Jack, he has no one else."

"I know," he smiled to reassure her. "M'not angry."

"I was afraid you'd be upset…"

"Lizzie," he said gently, taking a step forward. She watched with worried eyes as he took the chest from her and set it down on his desk. He walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "Now why would I be upset?"

"I don't know," she sighed, burying her face in his chest. "I guess I over thought things. Can we just go to sleep and let the rest of the world slip away?" She looked up to see him grinning at her. She leaned up and placed her hand on the back of his neck, kissing him firmly.

"Sounds good to me, luv," he answered when she pulled back. "Just stand right 'ere and let Jack take care o' everything." She giggled when he began to unbutton her overcoat, peeling it from her and letting it drop to the floor, leaving her in her underclothing. She shrieked with laughter when he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms, stalking across the room and dropping her on the bed. She raised her legs as he pulled her boots off, settling back against the pillows when he pulled the covers over her. She watched him from across the room as he stripped of everything but his breeches, including the infamous red bandana that forever adorned his head. When he moved towards the bed, she held out her arms to him, and he settled into them, pulling her closer.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Aye, darlin'?" Her eyes felt heavy. She pressed her lips against his chest and ran her hand down his back as she felt sleep beginning to take over.

"I love you."

"'An I you, Lizzie," he replied. "Now rest. Things'll be better tomorrow." She yawned and nodded, drifting off into a much-needed sleep.

Elizabeth knew he was right. Things _would_ be better tomorrow. As sleep began to overtake her, she wondered what the future held for her and Jack. The beginning of their relationship had been blissfully easy. But she knew too well that it would not always smooth sailing, both literally and figuratively. She knew herself and she knew Jack. She was stubborn. He was stubborn. Both of them had potentially explosive personalities, which could potentially create a startling reaction. No, it wouldn't be easy. But it would be worth it.

* * *

It wasn't the muffled, frightened noises he was making that woke Elizabeth up. It was the constant moving… the restless way in which Jack was tossing and turning. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she forced them open anyways as she slowly sat up in bed. She rubbed them with her fists as they adjusted to the darkness of the cabin. She looked down at Jack, his brow furrowed in his sleep.

"Jack?" she reached over and lightly shook his shoulder. At this simple, gentle touch, he shot straight up in bed, breathing heavily. Startled, she paused for a moment before scooting towards him, placing a hand on his back. "It's alright," she whispered, "it was just a dream."

"That was _not_ a dream," he spat angrily, throwing the covers off and climbing out of bed. The tone of his voice stung her and she sat there, watching as he went to a cabinet across the room and pulled out a bottle of rum. He uncorked the top and took a long drink, only stopping to come up for air. He looked at her as she bit her lip and fiddled with the edge of the bed sheet. His expression softened and he set the bottle down. "Come 'ere, Lizzie."

She didn't say anything, but followed him out of bed. She walked over to him, stopping a few feet away. He closed the gap between them and put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"M'sorry," he said softly, "I didn't mean to snap at ye."

"What was it?" she asked, leaning against him.

"A nightmare of the sea-beastie kind," he replied, letting go of her and reaching for the bottle again.

"I see," she bit her lip, realization hitting her hard. Since Jack had been back and even in the days before they found him, she had wondered to herself, with much trepidation, what kind of effect it would have on him. She couldn't imagine that he would walk away from his experience with the kraken, and then his experience in the locker, unscathed. And now that she had confirmation that he had been seriously affected, decidedly not for the good, it made her head and chest hurt. She was hit with a sudden wave of guilt, and it wasn't the gentle, sweeping waves that lapped at your feet on the shore. It was the kind of wave that came with a tsunami, completely bowling her over and drowning her with grief at what she had done. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth, holding back a sob. She desperately did not want to cry. Firstly, she felt that she had cried so much already… secondly, and more importantly, she felt she had no right. Jack was the one who was suffering, she thought to herself, and she was the cause of it.

With her eyes squeezed shut, she didn't notice that Jack had stopped to look at her, his lips pursed and his eyebrows knotted in concern.

"Lizzie?" he asked, setting the bottle down again and taking a step towards her. He placed his hands on her arms, cocking his head to the side to better look at her.

"This is my fault," she managed to croak out. "The locker has had this terrible effect on you and it's my completely fault!"

"Come with me, luv," he said softly, taking her hands down from her face. He guided her over to the desk chair and plopped down. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap. She sat with her hands wrung together, her head hanging down, avoiding his gaze. He placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Now I know I've said this before," he said gently, as if she were a child, "but whether or not you had shackled me to the mast, I would 'ave ended up in the locker anyways. We _all _would 'ave. And if we all ended up there, you an' me would not be here right now. I 'ave no regrets over what 'appened. Everythin' that 'appened let to this, you and me this." He ran his hand up her thigh to emphasize his point. "I 'ave no regrets," he repeated, "do you?"

She was quiet while she looked at him. She brought a hand up to his face, running the back of her fingers from his temple down to his chin, stopping to cup his cheek. She placed a soft kiss on his lips, brushing her thumb over them.

"No," she shook her head and smiled weakly. "No regrets."

"Good," he said resolutely, placing his arm under her legs and carrying her towards the bed. Once they were both settled, he wrapped his arms around her. They were quiet for a long while, just lying there together comfortably. "Liz?"

"Hmm?" she pulled back, looking at him.

"Ye want to know somethin'?"

"Yes," she nodded and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"They've lessened, ye know." She looked at him, puzzled. "The nightmares. In the locker, I couldn't get any sleep without one wakin' me up again. But since I've been back…" he trailed off, sighing before continuing, "…since I've been with you, it's been less."

"Really?" She couldn't stop herself from beaming. He nodded. She kissed the base of his neck before settling back into his arms, her forehead against his chest. Not another word was spoken as they drifted off into sleep, a peaceful sleep, comforted once again by each other's presence.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for now, folks! I've been brainstorming for two days as to what to write next, and I am simply at a loss. In other words, I NEED HELP!! Any suggestions or ideas would be greatly appreciated. Just hit the _review _button and let me know what you think. I will take any and all thoughts into consideration. The more ideas I get, the sooner I can update. I have some ideas about Jack and his father, but they need to come later, much later. I intend for this story to be very long, at the _very least_ fifteen chapters. I'd like to be ambitious enough to reach around 30-40 chapters. So any ideas for the later years would be great too. Thank you so much! I probably wouldn't have even reached chapter two without your support. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. More soon! _–Princess of the Pearl_


	7. Gone

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **I just want to say thanks to those who took a few moments to jot down a few ideas for me. I wrote them all down and will use every single one eventually. But for now I am going to stay on track with how AWE ended, with the addition of JxE goodness of course! So in this chapter, Elizabeth will owe Jack a big, fat **I told you so**, and in the next chapter, Jack will owe Elizabeth a thank you. So, I hereby dedicate this chapter to anyone who has offered their thoughts for future chapters for this story. You know who you are and thank you so much! Like I said, I will use your ideas eventually. Just not right away. Thanks again! (And yes, for those of you who were curious enough to read my profile, the date for this chapter is _coincidentally _yeah right my birthday.)

-_Princess of the Pearl_

* * *

July 25, 1782

"This is a bad idea," Elizabeth said, shaking her head, her arms crossed. She stood at the Pearl's railing, looking out at the bustling port of Tortuga.

"_Uhg_. Elizabeth," Jack rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, leaning his back against the railing so that he was facing her. "It will be fine. I trust 'em not to be stupid enough to let it 'appen again."

"It's not them I don't trust, Jack," she said, equally as annoyed as he was. "It's _him_," she lowered her voice to a loud whisper, motioning her head toward the Pearl's other captain. She turned to face Jack, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "You of all people should know better!"

"I do know better!" He huffed back. She looked at him with glaring eyes. "Look," he moved to the side, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. She placed her hands flat against his chest, eyeing him suspiciously. "I trust me crew. They came with ye to rescue me from the locker, didn't they?"

"Yes, but…"

"See? I know ye know I'm right," he smirked and leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away. He pouted. Unable to resist him, she returned to his arms, looking up at him.

"I understand that you trust them, Jack," she said softly, trying to reason with him. She didn't want his ship to be taken from him again. She wouldn't be able to bear the look on his face… "But you know how Barbossa is. You know how persuasive he can be. _You know_ how good he is at luring you into a false sense of security! Don't you trust my instincts?"

"Of course I do," he said, quickly. She frowned. She knew he was just saying it because it was what she wanted to hear. How irritating. "I just 'appen to think yer mistaken, that's all." She scowled at him, crossed her arms again, tapping her foot against the wooden deck. He grinned at her. "Would it help if I told ye I wanted ye to come with me?"

"No," she said quickly. Then she took in his words. He wanted her to come with him. He _wanted _her with him. The idea of a few hours of alone time with Jack someplace other than the ship was awfully tempting. She found her irritation melting away a little bit and before she could stop herself, she was smiling at him. "Maybe a little…" she looked away.

"Splendid!" He threw his hands up in the air and moved over to plant a quick kiss on the end of her nose. "We'll be off soon. Just you, me 'an Gibbs." He planted another kiss against her forehead before sashaying across the deck to attend to his captainly duties.

"Gibbs?" she muttered under her breath. So much for alone time. She turned around, again facing the harbor. It would be nice to be on land for a few hours, but she found that she was already missing what had become her home. She smiled to herself, pleased at the way things were turning out for her, and for Jack. _Oh Jack…_ her eyes scanned the deck for him. She found him, acting like his usual jovial, jubilant self. She felt her heart rate pick up. What a complicated man he was. No one would know, she thought, what he was really like. There was a side to him that she knew only she saw. But no matter which side of him was showing she loved them both.

She sighed as she headed for the cabin. There was one thing she needed to make sure they had with them before leaving the ship, one thing that she knew Jack would thank her for later.

* * *

Elizabeth let out a giggle, not caring who was watching her, as Jack leaned in to nuzzle her neck. It had been a wonderful day, easily one of the best of her life. As it turned out, Jack had planned alone time for them after all, leaving Gibbs on one of the docs to keep an eye on the ship. It made her feel better to know that someone on the crew other than herself who was, undoubtedly, on Jack's side.

The trip ashore had been to secure supplies for the ship, which took about an hour or so out of their day. With the rest of the time they had left, Jack lavished her with attention, buying her new clothes. He bought her two new pairs of breeches, several new blouses, and, to complete her pirate look, as Jack had put it, he bought her a new leather coat, a pair of knee-high boots, and a tri-corn hat, similar to his own. He then went on to remind her that as brilliant a pirate as she was, she was still a girl (his girl), and bought her two new dresses. They weren't the kind of dresses her father would have bought her, but she found them lovely nonetheless, and she was touched at Jack's apparent need to take care of her in such a way.

After their shopping spree, he guided them to a sleepy little pub to grab some food. He watched her with delight and amusement as she wolfed down her food, utterly grateful for something other than dried meat and stale bread. When they were done eating, he took her to a bathhouse on the outside of town. He kissed her hand and headed for the door, telling her he had some errands of his own to run. She persuaded him and persuaded him to stay, even enticing him by stripping down in front of him, but he would not be budged.

They now walked together, his arm dangling lazily around her waist. Every other minute, his lips would lean down to press themselves against her neck and he'd whisper to her about a surprise he'd secured for her. They strolled down the dock, the leather bag she'd brought with her from the ship hanging over his shoulder. Neither of them had a care in the world. The sun was slowly setting below the horizon, the day almost done, and she was sad to see it end.

As they reached closer to where they had left Gibbs, with Jack whispering all the inappropriate things he planned on doing to her once they got back to the Pearl, Elizabeth looked up towards their floating home. And then the world came crashing down around them.

"Jack!" she said his name urgently, halting in her tracks. It took him by surprise and he stopped a few paces ahead of her, turning to look at her, concerned.

"What? Did ye forget something?"

"The Pearl," she said, her mouth suddenly dry. Her stomach began to cramp. She'd been right. She didn't want to be, but she had been. Jack's eyebrows knotted and he looked out to the harbor, where they'd left her. She couldn't see his face, but could only imagine what it looked like. "She's gone."

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for tonight, ya'll. I apologize if this chapter seems short, but it conveys all I wanted to have and all it really needs to have before the next installment. Once I post this, I'm off to work on the next chapter, which I'll try to have posted either tomorrow or the next day. But what will happen next?? (Like _I _don't know, lol.) How will Jack react to the Black Pearl being gone? (Again.) What surprise did he have for Elizabeth? How will they get it back? Stay tuned and let me know what you think or else I might be stingy and hold out on you! Thanks for your feedback! See ya laters!


	8. A Night in Tortuga

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER SEVEN—A NIGHT IN TORTUGA**

**DISCLAIMER:** Regrettably, still not mine.

**A/N: **Here we go with Chapter 7! We'll find out what Elizabeth took from the Pearl (and why Jack owes her a thank you) and what surprise Jack has for her. Enjoy!

* * *

July 25, 1782

"Why is it _there_?" Elizabeth still couldn't see Jack's face, but she watched as his fist clenched, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't know," she replied quietly. "Gibbs was supposed to keep watch…"

"Gibbs." Jack said his name, the irritation evident in his voice. He whirled around, the trinkets in his hair clinking together. Whatever expression must have been on his face was now gone, for it was a mask of calm. But the bulge above his jaw was evident and she could tell he must have been clenching his teeth together tightly. "Where is he?" he muttered angrily. Elizabeth looked around. The sun was sinking in the sky and it wouldn't be long before it was dark. "Ah." She looked up to see Jack standing over a barrel.

She moved to his side and saw Jack's first mate (or former first mate, given he no longer had a ship) fast asleep, against the barrel's wooden frame, a tattered teddy bear tucked under his arm. He was a pathetic sight indeed, but a part of her couldn't blame the man. The crew hadn't gotten much rest since the battle and she knew how exhausted she had been… falling asleep, even when you weren't supposed to, was inevitable.

"Jack!" She crossed her arms, watching as he pulled a flask from his belt. She'd noticed since they'd been spending so much time together that he repeatedly turned to alcohol instead of her when something was troubling him. He shot her a glance and she bit her lip, literally, when he unscrewed the lid and poured the amber brown liquid all over the older man's face. Gibbs sputtered and coughed, glancing around blearily before looking up at them.

"Any particular reason why my ship is gone?" Jack asked, his eyes wide, awaiting an explanation.

"The ship…" Gibbs chuckled before trailing off, "…aren't we…" He looked around again, this time taking in his surroundings. Jack. Elizabeth. A doc. Other people. Hmmm. "…on the ship?"

"Does this look like the ship to you, Mister Gibbs?"

"Jack, be reasonable," Elizabeth said gently, seeing his anger coming to a boil. He held up his finger to her and she crossed her arms. How dare he! Hadn't she told him this would happen?? And he didn't listen to her! He should have trusted her!

"Been drinking, have we?" Jack asked, kicking the empty glass bottle with his foot. She watched as it tipped over, rolling down the wooden planks and off the side, landing in the water with a splash.

"Well, no thanks to you!" Elizabeth practically shouted, her arms flying up. Jack shot her an angry glance. "You left him that bottle, Jack, as 'fair payment, mate!'" She swirled around, mimicking him. "This is no one's fault but yours! I told you this would happen, I tried to warn you and you didn't listen!" He glared at her.

"Well maybe that's because I don't entirely trust ye!" he shouted back, just as passionately. "Ye might want to duck back into town, Lizzie. Ye know, buy a pair of shackles for the next time a kraken might come alone!" Elizabeth was dumbfounded, struck. The words stung her and it hurt. She couldn't stop the immediate build up of tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I can't believe you," she said, determined to hide the wavering in her voice. "That is completely unfair! And you said you forgave me!" Jack was about to spat something back when Gibbs interrupted.

"Uh, Capt'n—"

"What?!" he whirled around, going from facing Elizabeth to facing Gibbs.

"The ship?"

"Ah, yes," he said anxiously. He stalked towards the end of the doc. While his back was turned, she rubbed away the tears in her eyes furiously with the back of her wrist. She caught Gibbs looking at her, but she looked away quickly, hiding herself from his sympathetic smile. "Now which one of this sorry excuses for a vessel is the least attended, eh?" Jack asked, to no one in particular.

"Per'aps we should wait?" Gibbs said, as if interfering on the couple's behalf.

"Wait? Are ye insinuating that yer still tired after that lil' catnap of yers?"

"'Till early mornin'," Gibbs continued. "Just before dawn, when the rest of the town is, well…"

"Hung over," Jack smirked, catching on. "Good plan. Yer still in trouble, though. We should find a place to stay then, I suppose," he rubbed his chin, heading back towards Elizabeth. He went to reach for her large, leather bag, which now carried her things as well as the parcels of goods they'd bought in town. But she reached down and grabbed it before he could, straining with the effort to swing the heavy load over her shoulder. He looked at her, questioningly.

"I can manage on my own, Captain. Thank you," she said coolly. He looked at her, speechless. "Shall we find an inn, then? I'm tired."

"We shall…" He slowly tore his gaze from hers as the trio made their way back into town in silence. They reached a tired, run-down, Spanish style inn on the outskirts of town, and it was still the cleanest place they could find. Elizabeth grimaced when Jack turned on his instant charm, pulling a small, cloth bag off his belt that was filled with coins. It clinked when it landed on the front counter, causing the elderly woman sitting behind it to look up.

"Two rooms," he said, grinning. "One for the gent and one for me an' me lady friend."

"Two rooms?" the elderly woman repeated, adjusting her glasses.

"Three rooms," Elizabeth interjected. She could feel Jack's eyes on her, but didn't look up. She wouldn't let herself. The elderly woman looked at her, then to Jack, then to her again. "Ladies need their privacy."

"Aye…" Jack said through clenched teeth. "Three rooms."

* * *

Elizabeth rolled over in bed, wrapping her arms around herself. She and Jack hadn't spoken since the incident on the docs. She heard him leave several hours earlier and he hadn't returned. She kept trying to reason with herself, but the voice of doubt inside her head was too strong. What if he was off with some woman, an old flame? What if he'd 

gotten drunk and passed out in an alley somewhere? What if he was going to leave her there? Alone?

She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. She'd done too much of that lately. The brawling in the Tortuga streets was keeping her awake, as well as the obvious tension between her and Jack. She squeezed her eyes shut, begging for sleep to take her, when the door knob began to rattle. She became deathly still. The rattling intensified. She crawled out of bed, silently creeping across the room towards her bag. She untied the laces and began to frantically, albeit quietly, search through her things for the pistol she had with her. But before she could find it, the door swung open, Jack's hand still gripped tightly on the handle.

"Why didn't you just knock, Jack?" she asked, irritated. She shuffled across the floor, feigning a yawn. She crawled back in bed. "Now if you don't mind, I was sleeping."

"If I knocked," he replied, shutting the door none too softly behind him. She felt the bed dip beside her and she expected he would have climbed on next to her. When she removed the covers from her face, however, she found him sitting there, his hands folded in his lap. "Would ye have answered?" Their eyes met. Why did he always do this? Why was it, that whenever she was angry with him, he acted so damn adorable that she was sucked right back into him again?

"No," she admitted, sitting up so that she was facing him. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

"Ye were right," he sighed, looking at the floor.

"That's not what I meant." She said, her voice impatient.

"An' I'm not finished," he stood up and stalked across the room, beginning to shed of his outer clothing and effects, keeping his face hidden from her, but she knew he meant it. In his own special way, he meant it. "What I said to ye on the doc earlier was… it was wrong and uncalled for. I was just angry an' I took it out on you an'…" He suddenly grabbed a small, dirty, glass vase from the dresser top that held some dead flowers, hurling it against the wall. This sudden outburst startled her and she jumped. "I trusted them!"

Elizabeth again crawled out of bed, walking over to him. At this point, he had stripped of everything but his boots and his breeches. She placed a hand on his face, directing it so that he was looking at her.

"I trusted 'em," he repeated, his voice soft again. "Ye probably think I'm so stupid."

"No," she smiled, placing her other hand on the opposite side of his face. She leaned in to him and kissed him, holding him against her. She moved down to his neck and had every intention of going lower when she noticed the white bandage on his chest, prickled with tiny, sporadic dots of red. "Jack?" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Don't fret, luv," he said, placing her hand over it. "It's yer surprise."

"What did you do??" she asked, her eyes now wide.

"Take it off an' see." She bit her lip and nodded, slowly removing the bandage. She gasped when she saw it, covering her mouth as a different kind of tears filled her eyes. There, over his heart, etched in permanent, ebony black ink, was her name. Her name, L-I-Z-Z-I-E, was permanently printed over his heart. Her fingers moved to touch it, but hesitated, looking up at him. "Go ahead," he said, smiling reassuringly, "doesn't hurt." She smiled back and traced the elegant lettering before bending her head down and kissing his chest.

"Oh Jack," the tears rolled down her cheeks and she stepped back, brushing them away, embarrassed.

"What?" It was his eyes that filled with worry now. He looked down at his new tattoo and then to her, then to the tattoo and back again. "Do ye hate it?"

"No!" She shook her head, moving towards him again. "It's not that. I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you." He placed his hand under her chin.

"Tears of joy, luv?"

"Yes," she nodded, smiling as he captured her lips in his own. As he was kissing her she thought of the Pearl, and what they were going to do next. Then she remembered. She pulled away, offering no explanation as she darted across the room towards her bag, rummaging through it as she had been before. She found it, and, careful as to not expose it to him, held it behind her back as she stood upright again. "I have a surprise for you, too."

"Ye do?" His eyebrows went up. He smirked. "What is it?"

"We needn't commandeer a ship tomorrow morning, Jack," she said, grinning. She was quite proud of herself and hoped that Jack would be proud of her too.

"An' why not?" he crossed his arms.

"Barbossa will be coming back for us before another day has passed," she continued. Jack let out a puff of laughter.

"Why is that? He's already got the Pearl."

"Ah, but the Black Pearl is _not _what he wanted most, is it?" she asked. She watched him as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. So this is what it felt like, she mused, to think like him.

"An' I suppose ye know what he wants most?"

"Yes."

"Do tell, dearie," Jack took a step closer, as did she. It was then that she revealed her prize, unraveling it and watching as his eyes grew wide.

"He wants eternal youth."

"Elizabeth!" He could have died happy right then and there. What a brilliant little pirate she had turned out to be. He rushed forward and grabbed her hips, sweeping her off her feet and swirling her around the room. She shrieked with laughter, giggling when he set her down and smothered her with kisses. "Yer brilliant, luv, absolutely brilliant."

"I know," she said confidently, the charts still clutched in her hand. "Now tell me you love me and I just might forgive you for the horrible things you said earlier."

"Did this not make up for it?" he asked, pointing to his chest.

"It did," she replied, smirking. "I want to hear you say it anyways." He grinned as he stepped towards her, grabbing her and pulling her against him roughly. He kissed her full on the lips before leveling his mouth with her ear.

"I love you, Lizzie, now an' always." She smiled, again tracing the tattoo of her name over his heart.

"Forever?" she asked, her eyes earnest.

"Forever an' ever."

"I love you too, Jack," she whispered back, about to kiss him when he stopped her.

"Forever?"

"Yes, forever," she laughed, kissing him anyways.

They lay in bed for hours that night, not saying anything, just enjoying the other's presence. Right before they drifted off the sleep, very early in the morning, a thought crossed Elizabeth's mind.

"Do you suppose we should tell Gibbs we're not meeting at the docs?"

"Eh," she felt Jack shrug and looked at him to see his eyes closed, a nonchalant look on his face. "Let 'im sweat it out."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for now! I hope you guys liked it! (I won't know unless you review!) The response to the last chapter was awesome, you guys totally rock! Thanks for the support and the feedback. See you at Chapter 8!


	9. The Silly Fountain

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER EIGHT—THE SILLY FOUNTAIN**

**DISCLAIMER: **Regretfully, still not mine.

**A/N: **Okay! Sorry for not updating over the weekend, but was too busy hitting my head against the wall with writer's block. (And anyone who gets sucked into daytime TV every time summer comes around will understand the feelings of utter despair and frankly, pissed-offness at the loss of Forbes March from OLTL. Sorry—had to get it out. Moving on!) My problem is that I have all these ideas for future chapters (we know they'll eventually tie the knot and have at _least _two wee ones running around) but that point of the Jack'n'Lizzie story has not been reached yet. _Sigh_. So anyways… this chapter will require that a major decision be made regarding the Fountain of Youth, mainly regarding the question of "to drink or not to drink." Enough of my babblings already. Enjoy!

* * *

July 26, 1782

Elizabeth was the first to wake the next morning, the early rays of sunlight stirring her from her sleep. She blearily rubbed her eyes and looked around, her surroundings unfamiliar. When the memories of the previous day's events came flooding back to her, she suppressed a groan of disappointment before rolling over to look at Jack. The sight before her instantly put a smile on her face, reminding her that everything was going to be okay.

He was sleeping on his stomach, his arm stretched out above his head. The other arm was dangling off the edge of the bed, his fingertips just barely avoiding the floor. The bed sheets were tangled around his legs and his pillow was on the floor, wedged between the nightstand and the bed frame. Elizabeth sat up, drawing her legs towards her chest. She smiled at him, wishing he was laying on his back so she could gaze at the declaration of love he had inked on his chest. She knew it would seem odd to anyone other than them, that to an outsider it was _just _a tattoo. But she knew Jack better than anyone. She'd had multiple opportunities to examine him as she was now and had taken notice of his tattoos. Each one… well, it was like the trinkets he had sewn into his hair. Each one meant something to him, recalled to him a special memory or evoked a feeling that he didn't want to forget. The fact that he'd taken her name and placed it over his heart meant more to her than anything ever had. She grinned to herself. She would have to get one someday, just for him.

She eased herself back down on the bed again, tracing invisible shapes with her fingernails on his back. It only took a few moments of this before she heard a throaty chuckle in the back of his throat and she scooted over, watching as he rolled to his other side so that he was facing her. He propped himself up on his elbow before leaning in and kissing her, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"Been awake long?" he asked, his voice heavy and sleepy.

"No," she whispered back, "only a few minutes." She grinned. "And as much as I'd like to stay in this bed all day and thank you for your gift," she ran her thumb over the tattoo, making him smirk, "we should get up. Barbossa could be back at any moment." Jack began to chew on the inside of his cheek and his brow furrowed. She noticed he did this when he was nervous. "What is it?"

"Do ye really think he'll be back?" he asked, the apprehension in her voice reminding her of a timid child. She smiled warmly at him, sweeping her lips across his as an act of reassurance.

"He can't find the fountain without those charts," she reminded him.

"What makes ye so sure that he wants to even find the fountain?"

"I overheard him muttering to himself one day. He didn't realize I was listening," she replied, a grin on her face. Jack's eyes grew wide with amusement.

"Really? Ol' Hector's been talkin' to 'imself? What'd he say?"

Elizabeth laughed.

"Something along the lines of finding the _Aqua de Vida_ so as to take advantage of his second chance," she informed him. "I didn't hear much else, he was muttering after all."

"Brute that he is, he was always a sickly bastard," Jack grunted as he heaved himself out of bed, moving about the room to find his clothing. "Probly wants to find the fountain so he won't die of a cold." He turned around to face her, smirking. "Can ye imagine? A great, fearsome captain such as 'imself dyin' of a cold. Ha!"

"You can't die of a cold, Jack," Elizabeth sighed, getting up and beginning to dress herself.

"Colds can turn into other things," Jack replied, pulling his breeches on. He waved his hand in the air. "Doesn't matter anyways. All we 'ave to do is make 'im think we'll give him the charts, then we can get the Pearl and 'ave the fountain all to our onesies." He went back to dressing himself. She sat down on the edge of the bed as she pulled her blouse on, her thoughts regarding eternal youth and beauty once again plaguing her mind. She folded her hands loosely in her lap, looking at the ground. "What?" She looked up to see him looking at her, puzzled. "Somethin' I said?"

"No," she replied, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Then what?" He wobbled across the room, one boot on, one boot still missing, and sat beside her. "Ye seem troubled."

"I don't want to live forever, Jack," she confessed quietly, looking up at him. He was silent, his face unreadable. She sighed and went on. "To keep building relationships and then to watch everyone I care about slowly grow old and die… I've already had too much of that. My father, James, Will—"

"James?" Jack's eyebrows went up. They hadn't talked about it yet. He didn't even know she'd seen him. "Norrington's dead?"

"Yes," she admitted. "He was killed by one of Jones' crew." She felt she didn't need to mention _who_ had killed him, not that it would have bothered Jack anyways. It just wasn't necessary and beside the point. "But what about the future, Jack?" she turned towards him, tucking her leg up. "What about _our _future?"

"What about it?" he asked, though not in an impatient or irritated way.

"I want a family," she told him, taking his hand in hers. His forehead wrinkled. "Not right now, but someday." He looked at her, his eyes wide, not saying anything. They had already discussed what they would do in their future, but children had never been a part of those discussions. She suddenly didn't feel well as she began to panic. What if he didn't want a family? What if they wanted different things in life? She had always wanted to be a mother, and as much as she loved Jack (with all her heart), the idea of compromising her maternal desires was unthinkable. "Jack?" He was looking at the floor. "Please, say something."

"M'not sayin' I don't want a crew of me own some day," he suddenly stood up, pacing about as he spoke. "Ye just caught me off guard, that's all." She sat still, looking up at him. Their eyes met and he fell silent again, looking away quickly. "I'm just… don't know that I'm even cut out for fatherhood. Not like I had a stellar example set for me." Her heart sank a little bit. So that's what this was about. She stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You are nothing like your father, do you hear me?" He weakly nodded his head. "You will be a wonderful father someday. Do you know how I know that?" He didn't say anything, but his eyes begged an answer. "By how you treat me." A small smile tugged at his lips. "People aren't always a reflection of their parents, you know."

"I know," he replied, grinning fully at her now. "Don't know that I'd find ye all that attractive with a white wig on."

"Jack!" she swatted at his arm. "I take after my mother," she added defensively.

"Thank 'eavens for that," he teased, dodging out of the way. A beat passed between them in which they just stood there, smirking at one another. He finally stepped forward, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her towards him. "So that's what you want, then?" he asked her softly, all seriousness returning to his voice. "To have babies an' grow old?"

She nodded. "Only if you'll do it with me," she added, looking up at him. He smiled at her and bent down, kissing her forehead.

"Sounds good to me, luv."

"Really?" she asked, her face easily conveying her trepidation. "Because I don't want you to abandon your dreams just to appease mine."

"Darlin', you encompass my dreams, not some silly fountain in the swamps of the Bahamas," he quickly pecked her on the lips, swirling her around and sitting her on the bed. "Now sit down an' let me practice me negotiatin' skills on ye."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay kiddies, that's it for now. I probably won't update for the next couple of days as I have ample graduation ceremonies to attend and will be very busy. But I'm thinking of ways to continue this story always. Thanks for reading, now go review!


	10. Worth It

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER NINE—WORTH IT**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Well, it's been a busy couple of days. I've been in the East Bay (SF bay area of California) at graduations (one cousin graduated from College Park High School and the other from Pleasant Hill Middle School, both in the Walnut Creek/Pleasant Hill area), which for anyone who knows, gets hotter than hell in the summer. Both were in the full-on sun, so I've been wandering around more delirious than Jack since then. Tomorrow is my little bro's high school graduation (awww!) back home in the North Bay, so there will be no updates (probably) until Sunday. Anyways, before we get on with the next chapter, I'd like to give a quick thanks to ciel and Aenea Endymion for their "illness" ideas. This chapter is for you! (And to Future Mrs. Sparrow: I will be using the nightmare idea—by chapter 15 or 20—soon! Thanks!) Enjoy!

* * *

August 21, 1782

The early morning sun was slowly rising over the horizon in the Visayan Islands, casting a warm, orange glow over the tranquil waters of the Philippines. Jack yawned and blinked his eyes as few times as the cabin came into focus. He usually awoke at this time, his body well adjusted to the early hours being a captain called for. He smiled to himself as he stretched, placing an arm under his head. Ah, yes, Captain Jack Sparrow once again. His Lizzie had been utterly right about Barbossa. It was true that the older captain wanted the Black Pearl, but he'd wanted immortality even more. So Jack traded the famous charts for the Pearl and hadn't looked back. When he stood at the helm, one hand on the wheel and the other snaked around Elizabeth's waist, he knew he'd gotten the better end of the bargain.

It had been nearly a month since they'd last seen Barbossa, but the rumors surrounding the discovery of the Aqua de Vida were as rampant as ever. While in Montevideo, they'd heard that the young, handsome Captain Barbossa had been spotted not far away in Porto Alegre. That made him laugh then and the thought was still humorous. Barbossa might be young, but handsome… he just couldn't see it. By the time they had reached Madagascar, they overheard a group of men in a tavern talking of Barbossa's ship going down in a storm before he ever reached the fountain, him along with it. But that couldn't be possible. Jack knew better. Barbossa had successfully sailed the Pearl through the maelstrom and emerged with hardly a scratch on it. It would take more than an average storm to take a captain of his skill down. So he didn't _really_ know where 

Barbossa had ended up, but he supposed it didn't matter. It was true that Barbossa was worthy adversary, even more so if he'd found the fountain and was now young and strong. But him and his Lizzie, together? He smirked, daring anyone to come up against them.

Oh, Lizzie… he rolled over in bed, propping himself up on his elbow. There she was, his entire life wrapped up into a bundle of soft, creamy skin and golden hair. The past few weeks since he—_since they_—had gotten the Pearl back had been more incredible than he ever would have thought. He'd been given back his beloved ship, along with the opportunity to return to his pirate ways, all the while with her by his side. As the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow and his accomplice Lizzie Swann, who was earning a fearsome reputation in her own right, plundered ships left and right, they began building rumors that squashed those of that silly fountain.

Yes, she was beautiful. She was fearless and challenging. And she was his. She might not realize it, but he thanked his lucky stars for her every day. He leaned down and planted a swift kiss against her forehead before quietly moving out of bed, careful to not disturb her. The last few days had been a whirlwind of activity, most of which encompassed the _honest pirating_ they and the crew had longed for since defeating the East India Company. He wanted to give her a few extra hours of sleep before going ashore for supplies.

He dressed quickly, knowing there was much to be done before the day got rolling. Once he was fully dressed, hat on head, he glanced back to his sleeping angel. He silently moved back to the bed, throwing an extra blanket over her and leaving her with another kiss before heading outside.

Three hours came and went and still no Lizzie. Jack was concerned—she'd _never_ slept this late. The crew was growing restless, ready to go into town, but Jack refused to leave without her. After Gibbs expressed the growing impatience amongst them, for the fourth time, he headed back to the cabin to see what was taking her so long.

When he stepped inside, the cabin was still dark, the curtains drawn over the windows. His squinted as his eyes adjusted.

"Jack?" her voice was heavy and unrecognizable. He whirled around towards the bed to see her propped against the pillows, her arm draped across her forehead.

"Liz?" he stalked towards her, taking in the sight she made. Her skin was pale and clammy to the touch. She had a handkerchief in her available hand and the skin around her nose was red and chapped. Her eyes were red also, and they looked watery and irritated. "Good God, luv, ye look like hell."

"Thank you," she sneered, glaring at him. Suddenly her face scrunched up and she quickly brought the handkerchief to her face, letting out a colossal sneeze.

"You, darlin', are sick," he concluded, pointing to her. He pressed his hand against her forehead. He had noticed that she felt warm earlier before he'd left the room, when he'd kissed her, but he hadn't realized it was because she was ill.

"I am not!" she quickly defended. She then let out a miserable sounding cough, in which she sat back and looked up at him, defeated. "I'm sick."

"You are," he replied with a smile, going over to the washbasin on the opposite side of the room. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in the cool water before ringing it out and bringing it back to her. He folded it over and pressed it against her head.

"Jack, we were supposed to go into town today," she wheezed, sniffling.

"Psh," he waved his hand at her.

"You mustn't forget the supplies for my sewing kit," she told him, sitting up again. "I used the last of my thread mending Marty's shirt."

"I'll make sure to remind Gibbs," he replied, lightly pushing her back down again.

"Aren't you going?" Her eyebrows went up as she spoke.

"Of course not," he answered defiantly. He pinched her handkerchief between two fingers and tossed it across the room. He handed fished his own off his belt, offering her a clean one.

"Oh, Jack," she sighed, again sniffling, "you shouldn't stay here. You'll catch it."

"Luv," he smirked, revealing a few gold teeth. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't get sick." She rolled her eyes at him. "Besides," he leaned down and placed a long, leisurely kiss against her lips. When he pulled back, they were both smiling. "Where else would I want to be than with my Lizzie girl, eh?" He plucked her hand up from her side and kissed it, making her giggle.

"Jack, how can you kiss me when I look so disgusting?" she asked, holding back another sneeze.

"Ha!" He forced out a laugh, making her eyes grow wide. "You? Disgusting? Never." She smiled, which in turn made him smile. "Just lie back and try to get some rest, darlin'," he said, his voice softening as she nestled back, "'an leave everythin' to me. I'll take care of ye."

"You're too good to me," she said, smiling up at him. He smiled back, bending down and pressing a chaste kiss against her lips.

"Well, I love ye," he replied as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "S'that simple."

"I love you too." He sat beside her, rubbing her hand with the back of her thumb until she fell asleep. After returning to the deck and giving his crew orders for the day, he returned to her. He quickly stripped of his affects and most of his clothing before climbing into the bunk beside her and taking her into his arms, holding her to him as she slept. Ill or not, she was still his. The very first night he told her he loved her, he had promised to always take care of her, and he meant every word of it. He knew he would get sick, that whatever she had would pass on to him within a day or so. He might be Captain Jack Sparrow, but much to his chagrin, he knew he was still just human. But it would be worth it. He smiled. For Lizzie, anything was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! Please?? Pretty please??


	11. Captured

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TEN—CAPTURED**

**DISCLAIMER:** As you might have guessed… still not mine.

**A/N: **I wasn't expecting to post anything until tomorrow, but I had a sudden idea for another chapter. So in this chapter, Lizzie is back in the Caribbean and Jack… well, we don't really know where Jack is. The last chapter ended with Jack taking care of a sick Elizabeth and him thinking to himself how he knew he was going to catch it. Of course he did, and a simple little cold has led to a catastrophe that separates our favorite couple. I felt like it was time for some good old fashioned angst and drama. So if you start to freak out (like I often do, lol), go back and reread the first part of the introduction (entitled "The Musings of a Pirate King.") All will end happily, I promise. I love getting your reviews and hearing what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

September 13, 1782

"In you go!"

Elizabeth stumbled across the dank cell, throwing her arms out at an attempt to keep her balance so she wouldn't fall from the force by which she'd been thrown in. Once she had regained her balance, she turned around, glaring at the retreating figures of the Royal Navy soldiers. She placed her hand on her upper arm, rubbing it gently and wondering if she would bruise there from the enemy's grip.

Her cell was at the end of a narrow, dark passageway, separated from the others. She hadn't determined yet if it was because she was a woman or because she was a pirate, more sought after than your average criminal. The prison she was being held in made the one in Port Royale look insignificant. When the lieutenant in charge had asked for her name, she'd given him the one she saw herself as, the name she'd lived by in every way but legally… Lizzie Sparrow. She knew under that name that her previous arrest in Port Royale would not be referenced and she might walk away because it would be seen as her first offense. But she should have known better. The name _Sparrow_ was synonymous with piracy. If anything, she'd placed the noose around her own neck.

She looked around at the limited space she had. The cell was a perfect square that couldn't have been larger than six by six feet. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the most wanted fugitives were kept in cells like this one. She walked to the corner farthest from the door and leaned against it, sliding down until she was sitting. She looked down at her wrists, the skin puffy and raw from the shackles. There was no window in her cell and the only light there was drifted in from the adjacent hallway. She let her head fall back, resting against the wall, and closed her eyes.

Why hadn't she listened to Jack? He told her not to go into town alone. He warned her that it would be dangerous, that he'd been arrested there himself once before. But he'd gotten sick, no thanks to her, and the medical supplies on board the Pearl were running low. She'd used up the last of the tea supply when she'd been sick. He told her he didn't need it, that he'd be okay, that it wasn't worth the risk. It was just tea, he told her, he would get well without it. She knew he would, but she also knew that it would make him feel better, that it would help him sleep at night. So, stubborn as she was and always had been, she waited for him to doze off before taking the longboat around to the opposite side of the island. Even Gibbs had warned her, but she didn't care. She'd been fighting right along with them for months now, she could handle herself.

She was almost successful. She'd been so close. She got the bloody tea from a local apothecary and found a pub. She wanted to buy a small case of rum to surprise Jack for when he got better. She hadn't even made it to the front bar when the doors swung open and the Royal Navy came charging in. They'd been surveying the place for weeks now, determining it to be a favorite hang-out for pirates. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe if she hadn't fought back the way she had they would have let her go. But her swordsmanship was a dead giveaway.

So now she sat, in prison in St. Lucia, awaiting her fate. She had no idea what had happened to the Black Pearl, what had happened to Jack. He was smart enough to shelter the ship in a cove away from town, but it was still likely that he'd been discovered and captured as well. Or worse. She knew well enough that the most notorious pirates, the most wanted, were often killed on the spot in battle. And Jack hadn't been well, not up to his usual strength. If they had been attacked, he didn't stand a chance. She squeezed her eyes shut. The thought terrified her. She pressed her hand to her chest, praying to God that should something happen to him, she would just know it. And if something had happened to him… then she didn't care if she hung or not. There was no pain, no torture they could inflict on her that would hurt her more than losing Jack.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Jack had escaped, he'd gotten away. He always did. So far, she herself had been lucky, but now she wasn't sure. They hadn't had that serious talk yet, the one where they poured their hearts out and gushed about what they would do if they were to ever lose one another. They had no plan, no place to meet in the event of getting separated. If she were to escape, she would head to Tortuga. Jack told her once that there was no place better to blend in than the pirate-ridden port, and in the event of her escape, that would be the best place to go. She sighed, knowing there would be no escape. She was strong and she was smart, but she wasn't like Jack. She couldn't come up with things the way he did. But who could? She bit her bottom lip, praying that her chin would stop trembling. She desperately did not want to cry, but the thought of no escape loomed over her. She hated to admit it, but the prison was well laid-out. No windows in the cell, the narrow hallways… she couldn't get away without _someone_ noticing her. Her only hope was to be rescued.

Would she be rescued? Did Jack even know where she was, where they'd taken her? Was Jack even still alive?

"Stop it," she muttered to herself through clenched teeth. She placed her hands over her ears, as if the negative thoughts were actual voices that she could block out. As much as she had tried not to, she couldn't hold it back. Her eyes, nose and throat burned. She angrily wiped the tears away as they fell, burying her face in her hands.

The thoughts of everything she wouldn't be able to do if she wasn't found in time were looming over her like a thick, black rain cloud. All the things she wanted to do with Jack… there were so many things he had yet to teach her, so many things she wanted to experience for the first time when by his side. There were so many places she hadn't yet been to, so many cultures she wanted to gain knowledge of. They hadn't even shared their first Christmas together, hadn't shared a birthday.

She imagined warm nights when Jack would send the crew into town, sharing her with only the moon, the stars and the Black Pearl. She imagined Sunday mornings in bed, talking, laughing and sharing about all the things they'd done in the past week and all the things they were going to do in the next week. She imagined traveling the world, from the emerald green hills of Ireland and Scotland, to the humid, balmy rainforests of Brazil, to the brilliant blue waters in Greece. She imagined dark eyed, dark haired children, with the combined spirit and sense of adventure of both their parents. She imagined Jack's warm body, they way it felt with his arms around her. She imagined his breath, hot against her cheek and his smooth voice drifting into her ear. _Hold on, Lizzie_, he would say,_ I'm comin' for you._

She nodded to herself and sniffled, brushing away more tears. Yes, Jack would find her. He would save her and they would have all of those things and more.

She sat up straight, forcing herself to regain her composure when she heard the voices and footsteps down the hallway. They grew louder and louder and suddenly the door swung open. She stared up at the men defiantly, her arms crossed.

"You, with us." One of the men said. He was wearing a powdered wig under his tricorn hat and his clothing was nicer than that of the other two men, indicating his higher status. She just glared at them, not moving. "Is she deaf?" he asked the two soldiers with him, his voice dry and irritated.

"No, just a pain in the arse," replied another one of the men.

"I'll give you one more chance, girly," the white wig said, trying his hardest to sound threatening. But she wasn't afraid of him. She was too angry to be afraid of him. "Either you come willingly, or we take you out of here by force."

"To where are you taking me?" she finally asked, her voice as defiant as the expression on her face.

"No where you need to concern yourself with. Let's go."

"Thank you sir, but I prefer to stay in my cell." She turned around so that she was no longer facing them, looking at the blank wall, knowing full-well what would happen next. She heard the two soldiers moving in behind her and didn't struggle when they grabbed her by the arms, hoisting her off her feet and dragging her out of the cell. As they hauled her down the hallway, she had no idea where they were taking her or what would happen to her once she got there. All she could do was count on Jack, wherever he was, to come for her.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think should happen next. I have a few ideas myself, but I'd love to hear your opinions. Thanks! See you at chapter 11!


	12. Rescued

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN—RESCUED**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Read the chapter title. Pretty much sums this chapter up. :) Just a warning though, this chapter is a tad-bit graphic as something extremely painful happens to Elizabeth. I put the entire chapter in _italics _so you can skip over it if you're squeamish. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

September 13, 1782

Dark. Dizzy. Pain.

Elizabeth could barely organize her thoughts as she sat, huddled in the corner of the room where she'd been left. There was a small window towards the ceiling, but it wasn't large enough to make an escape through, even with her petite frame. And even if she could fit through, she wasn't strong enough… she had barely any strength left to keep her head up, let alone make a break for it. So she now sat, with her back against the wall, facing the door so she could see if anyone were to enter.

The room she had been placed in wasn't much bigger than the cell she'd originally been given. It was just large enough for a small table and a few chairs. In the corner near the door there was a cast-iron oven. The heat coming from it easily made the entire room warm, providing a stark contrast against the cool, damp, stone floor.

They didn't believe her when she told them she didn't know Jack. And why should they? She cursed herself once the interrogation began, having shot herself in the foot once again. The last time she'd given a name other than her own, she'd been hauled across the ocean by a crew of blood thirsty pirates. Telling the people in charge here that her last name was _Sparrow_ was a huge mistake in its own right. They wanted to know everything. How she was related to Jack, where he was, how they could find him… it seemed that Jack was single-handedly being held accountable for the entire affair with the East India Company. Her captors refused to believe that there was more than one Sparrow family in the Caribbean. And it was her fault.

She winced and gritted her teeth as she shifted positions, but no matter how she moved, she was still uncomfortable._ Uncomfortable_… she mused… the word simply wasn't strong enough. Her ankles had been shackled together and each of her arms had 

been shackled to the arms of the chair the entire time she'd been interrogated. Her eyes burned with fatigue, she felt weak and hungry. And her arm seared with the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life. It was a pain so intense that it made her physically ill, sick to her stomach whenever she thought about it.

_They held her down so she had absolutely no room to move. Their hold on her was so tight it made her stomach clench. She had always been a strong girl, but she wasn't strong enough against the three soldiers that pinned her to her seat. She watched, her eyes wide with fear, her heart beating a mile a minute, as the lieutenant pulled the iron rod out of the fire. When he turned around and looked at her, his eyes devoid of any warmth or remorse, she could see the "P" on the end of the rod, glowing orange from the heat of it. She began to feel dizzy when he started moving towards her. Everything was in slow-motion and it was almost as if she were on the outside, watching this happen to her. She instinctively tried to pull away as the brand was lowered towards her arm, but couldn't move. She was absolutely terrified… so this is what Jack had gone through. As it grew closer and closer to her skin, she could feel the heat radiating off of it. She clenched her jaw as tight as she could and squeezed her eyes shut, knowing she had no choice left but to let it happen. She vowed she wouldn't scream. She desperately didn't want them to see what they were doing to her. But the minute that brand pressed against her skin, at the sound of her flesh sizzling under its scorching heat, she couldn't stop herself and she let out the most anguished, tortured scream a person could manage. The tears in the corners of her eyes instantly spilled onto her cheeks. She'd never, not once, felt throbbing pain like this. And then it was over. The unshackled her ankles and wrists and left her there, alone. _

She pulled her knees up to her chest and slowly began to rock. She was nauseous and her head was spinning, but she needed to stay awake. She had to stay awake. She used what little strength she had left to pull her arm up, rolling her sleeve back. The burn was red and angry, her skin peeling. In a way, it was comforting. It meant that they were going to let her go. They wouldn't have branded her as a pirate if they were just going to let her hang the next morning.

She would never walk away from the life she had with Jack. She loved being at his side. She loved being a pirate. She made a vow to herself, as she sat there still reeling with pain, that she would never hide what would eventually scar. She would wear it proudly, as Jack did. She was, forevermore, a pirate.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, her surroundings fuzzy and unfamiliar. She didn't know when she'd passed out or how long she'd been out. She was still weak and she couldn't see 

properly, but the pain that shot up her back indicated to her that she hadn't been moved. She tried to sit up, tried to move, but couldn't.

The loud blasting, the shouting, and the sounds of crumbling stone had awoken her. The last time she remembered hearing those exact noises was the night the Black Pearl sailed into Port Royale. A weak smile crept onto her face. He was there, he had come for her. Gun fire was what she heard next. She blinked hard several times, trying to focus, but it had no effect. She could, however, vaguely make out the shadows under the heavy wooden door opposite her. She heard voices, the familiar voices of Pearl's crew, outside.

"I'm in here!" she cried weakly, knowing her voice was lost amidst the surrounding noise. She again tried to straighten her position as a loud pounding began to beat against the door. She gasped and jumped after a gun was fired, the handle cracking and falling to the floor. The door swung open and she could hazily see Gibbs, followed by Pintel and Ragetti and a few others. Gibbs let out a heavy sigh of relief and hurried towards her. She let out a pained cry as he reached for her. He looked at her through worried eyes and gently grabbed her wrist, looking at her now-scorched flesh.

"Bleedin' Christ!" she heard him curse. He looked up at her, his brow furrowed. "S'alright, Miss Elizabeth," he said, again placing his arms around her. She grabbed onto the fabric of his vest as he scooped her up, carrying her towards the door. "We're takin' ye home."

"Jack?" she managed to squeak out, her voice tired and unrecognizable. But her eyes were heavy and she was still exhausted. She never heard his reply as she again drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it for now, folks. I know the chapters probably seem short, but because I update so often, I figured it was an even trade. Look for an update in the next couple of days. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	13. Desperately Lost

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWELVE—DESPERATELY LOST**

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope. Still not mine.

**A/N: **Woooo... two chapters in one day. I feel so successful. Go me! But I digress... Okay, so here's chapter twelve! Lizzie's back on the Pearl and it's up to Jack to take care of her while she recovers from her ordeal with the Royal Navy. Will he choose to seek revenge? Read to find out!

* * *

September 14, 1782

The sun was just beginning to make its first appearance on the horizon and she still, understandably so, hadn't woken up. But Jack didn't care. He wanted her to sleep as much as it took in order for her to regain her strength. The journey from Indonesia, where she'd been captured, back to the Caribbean had taken a few weeks and he couldn't help but wonder how often she'd been fed during that time. Her body was already noticeably slimmer and she had bruises that would perfectly fit a man's thumb print covering her arms.

Then there was the brand wound. Seeing that horrifying, ugly burn on her arm made him seethe with anger. It made him absolutely livid. Still, he was thankful. It could have been a lot worse. The image of her standing at the gallows, a rope around her beautiful neck and a trap door under her feet… it made him cringe. He wanted to find the exact man, the pompous, white-wigged, arrogant bastard that had done this to her. In his eyes, there was no punishment fit for hurting his Lizzie.

Despite everything she had been through and how it had marred her appearance, she was still the apple of his eye. He looked down at her and smiled, placing his hand on the top of her head and brushing her hair back. To him, she was the most gorgeous creature on God's green earth. It was true that he had seen a lot of women, been with a lot of women. But after Lizzie, he was done for and he knew it. There would never be anyone who could match her for who she was or how she made him feel.

He leaned back in his chair and yawned. He'd been sitting there by her bedside for hours, forgetting about his own needs. She was all that mattered. It amazed him how the fear of being separated from her and how the utter terror at almost losing her was making him think. He couldn't wait for her to wake up so he could tell her all the things that were going through his mind. God, what a whelp he'd become. Being with Lizzie had made him a love struck fool. He knew that the hardened façade he hid behind was notwithstanding. At this point, he just didn't give a damn. If loving Elizabeth made him foolish, then he was content to be so.

As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help but wonder how different things could have been. If she had rejected him that very first night and decided to stay with Will… he knew he wouldn't be who he had become. Will. He wondered where Mr. Turner was. He couldn't help but feel like he was always watching them, judging him and how he treated her. Now Jack didn't care what other people thought, he never had. Frankly, Elizabeth's opinion was the only one that really mattered to him. However, he could not stop himself for hoping for the blacksmith's approval. Out of all the men, aside from himself, that had loved Elizabeth… her father, the commodore… he knew that Will loved her the most, and he wondered if he would be satisfied with how he was taking care of her.

"Decidedly not, given the circumstances," he muttered under his breath. The voices of judgment were attacking him. Will wouldn't have let this happen. He would have made sure that she never went ashore alone, and thus, this would not have happened. He chewed at his bottom lip. Was loving her selfish? Was keeping her with him on the Pearl selfish? He briefly squeezed his eyes shut, shaking away those worries. All that mattered was her getting better. The rest would have to come later. He reached out for her hand and took it in his own. It seemed so small. He lifted it up and pressed a soft kiss against her fingers before leaning down and pressing another kiss against her temple.

"Wake up, Lizzie," he whispered. _Wake up so I can tell you how desperately lost I am without you. I want to tell you I love you and need you always. _He let his head come down to rest on the mattress beside her hand. He would only rest his eyes for a few minutes. He wanted to be awake in case she were to wake up and need something. Yes, he would only rest his eyes for a few minutes…

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes with gargantuan effort, the surroundings of Jack's cabin, their cabin, coming into view. She couldn't hold back a small grin at the realization that she was once again home. The pain in her arm had lessened, though not by much. She tried to pull her arm up to get a better look at it, but it was stuck. She looked down to see a mess of dark dreadlocks and a red bandana beside her. Her little grin turned into a full blown smile. Jack was sleeping soundly at her side. The fact that he was sleeping did nothing to upset her. The fact that he was at her side was enough to set the whole world right again.

"Waited up by yer bedside all night," she looked up to see Gibbs across the room, standing next to a large wooden barrel, filled with rum, no doubt. And judging by the beads of sweat that had accumulated on the older man's face, he'd brought it up from the cellar single handedly. He noticed her looking at the barrel and grinned. "For you an' the capt'n. Whenever yer ready for it."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling.

"S'no trifle. Just thought ye'd both be needin' it, is all," he returned. His voice was barely audible, just above a whisper so as to not wake Jack.

"Not that," she winced as she moved to sit up. "I mean for carrying me out of that place…" she drifted off, suddenly wondering where Jack had been. Why hadn't he been the one to gather her up in his arms? She looked down at the sleeping pirate. Gibbs must have sensed what was suddenly troubling her, for he instantly spoke up.

"We went in different directions, split up, as it were. On the way here, he told me that I was the only one he trusted to get you out safe if somethin' were to happen to him. When we reached the prison, he sent me an' some of the crew in one direction an' he took the others elsewheres. I just happened to be the one to find ye first."

"I see," she said quietly, looking down at Jack again. So that was why. He knew there was a good chance he might get hurt, or worse, once they reached the prison, and in the event that such a thing should happen, he wanted her to get out. Regardless of what happened to him, he made sure that she came first. She smiled. She knew full well by now that Jack had a much larger heart than he would ever own up to, but she still found that she was surprised by all the things he did for her. "Has he gotten any sleep?" she asked, looking back to Gibbs. He gave her a look that was somewhere between puzzled and amused. "Aside from this, obviously."

"Don't think so," Gibbs answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Once we got out of St. Lucia, I came in here a few times meself to make sure all was fairin' well an' to see if anythin' was required of me." He paused and looked away before smiling, making her wonder if all pirates were romantics deep down inside. "Each an' every time, he was sittin' awake, by yer side." She looked down at Jack. "I'll leave you two be."

She smiled at him as he left the room before turning her attentions back to Jack. She was torn between letting him get some much needed sleep and waking him up so she could let him know she was alright. After a few moments of pondering, gazing down at his beautiful, sculptured face, she chose the latter. She ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair until he began to stir. She watched with a grin as his eyes fluttered open and he quickly sat up, as if he'd fallen asleep on night watch. He rubbed his eyes with his fist the way a child would and when he looked over at her, noticing she was awake, his face lit up and a smile broke out on his lips. He stood up with such force that the chair he had been sitting in nearly toppled over and he descended on her, kissing her with a passion that seemed to be fiery hot and astoundingly gentle at the same time.

"Thank god," he said breathlessly when he pulled back.

"Worried about me?" she asked quietly, smiling up at him.

"Just a wee bit," he replied, pecking another kiss against her cheekbone. There was a brief silence between the two as he sat on the edge of the bed, gathering both her hands in one of his and lavishing it with kisses. "My pirate," he whispered. He gently took hold of her wrist and turned her forearm so that it was facing him. He wished he could just kiss it and make it better, but he dared not touch it yet. He remembered the pain he felt when Beckett held the brand against his own arm. It would be awhile before he could touch it in a way other than taking care of it. When he looked back at her, she was watching him with fearful eyes. "Oh, luv," he said, his eyebrows knotting. "I'm so sorry this 'appened to you."

"It's not your fault," she whispered back, looking at the brand then back at him. "It's mine." His face grew hard, angry.

"This is _not _yer fault, by any means."

"I should never have gone ashore alone. You told me not to, I didn't listen."

"Luv, this is not yer fault." This time, his voice was stern, strong. "This was cruel and it should not have happened to you. An' as soon as you 'ave your strength back, I'm going to find the exact brute that did this and make sure he pays for it."

"Jack, no," she said quickly, grabbing one of his fingers. He was about to object to her objection, but she placed a finger over his lips to stop him. "Going back there will only cause more trouble and I don't need that." A small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"What do you need, darlin'?" he asked.

"I need you to stay with me. I need… you. I just need you," she replied, settling herself back down against the pillows. "And I need you to hold me."

"My pleasure," she let out a soft giggle as he began stripping of all his excess affects. He climbed over her legs to the other side of the bunk before gently pulling her to him, holding her in his arms.

"Jack?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Would you sing to me?" she asked nervously, her fingernail drawing small circles across his bare chest. He grinned.

"What would ye like me to sing, my pirate?"

"Our song," she answered softly, releasing a yawn. He nodded knowingly, then began to sing.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_" Elizabeth fell asleep as Jack sang to her, his voice soft and quiet. Even after everything she'd been through since her capture and subsequent rescue, she knew that she made more to be thankful for than not. At the end of the day, she was back in Jack's arms, where she felt she would always belong.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that's it for chapter twelve! I hope you guys liked it. (I do it for you, after all, and Jack'n'Lizzie of course!) Please review and see you at ch. 13!


	14. Tortured Dreams

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN—TORTURED DREAMS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Someday I will be able to say Jack'n'Lizzie (or at least Jack) are mine. _I wish._ Until that day comes, they're still not mine.

**A/N: **Okay, this section is hereby dedicated to Future Mrs. Sparrow, who gave me the idea for this particular chapter. So hats off to her and many thanks, once again!

* * *

_It was warm in Port Royale, uncomfortably warm. The air was hot and heavy, and the large crowd that had turned out to watch the execution only generated more heat. The sun was high above in the sky, making the top of Elizabeth's head feel warm. She could feel the tiny beads of sweat beginning to accumulate on her brow, which she brushed away with the back of her wrist. Even in the shade and with the assistance of a paper fan, she was hot. She shifted uncomfortably, placing her hand behind her back and tugging at her corset to try and offer herself some relief from its strict confines. _

_Yet despite the heat, it was a beautiful day, in weather only. The skies did not hold a single cloud. They were a light, robin's egg blue, reflecting the turquoise Caribbean waters perfectly. In circumstance, however, it was an ugly day, full of prejudice and injustice. _

_She looked up at her father, standing beside her. He had a placid look on his face, but she knew how he really felt. Executions always made him uneasy, no matter how he was opposed to the criminal standing at the gallows. She'd gone to him many times in the hours approaching this particular execution, begging for the life of the man about to be hung, but he simply told her there was nothing he could do. The warrant for this man's arrest, he told her, had been signed by the king. It was out of his hands. _

_She turned to look up at James, her fiancé. She had planned to beg for mercy on behalf of the criminal's life, but if her father, the governor, did not have the jurisdiction to spare him, then the commodore wouldn't even come close. Besides, she'd already asked him to rescue Will, as a wedding present. She couldn't very well ask him to do it again._

_She breathed in deep through her nostrils in an attempt to steady her nerves. Her stomach was churning as it was, her corset and the heat doing nothing at all to help. She looked ahead at the crowd that had gathered. How sickening, that a man's death was viewed as a spectacle, as a form of entertainment. They had all showed up, the entire town, the rich and poor alike wearing their Sunday best. It infuriated her. She wanted to __stand up and scream at every single one of them, telling them just how wrong this was. But they wouldn't listen. At the next execution they would be back, dressed to the nines, waiting for the well-known short drop and sudden stop._

_It didn't matter. It didn't matter that her father could do nothing. It didn't matter that James could do nothing, nor did it matter that she had promised to be his wife. It would hurt him, she knew, but she would never marry him. Will would come. He would come and put a stop to this, she knew he would. And then that man, the "criminal," would take her in his arms and sweep her away from this dreary little town, full of propriety and rules that she couldn't bear to follow any longer. Their life would be one full of adventure and excitement, a very different kind of happily ever after. But it would be happy, alright, she knew that just by looking at him. _

_She stood up as straight as she could, trying to be brave like he had asked her to, like he said he needed her to be. She looked over the heads of those in the crowd, straight up to the man that stood with his hands bound, waiting for the noose to be placed around his neck. It was as if they were connected, for as soon as she looked at him, he turned to look at her, and smiled. She tried to smile back, but she was too terrified. Where was Will? He should have been here by now._

_Then the "ceremony" began. A man with a scroll began to read the charges against the criminal and the crowd fell silent. Where was Will? Where was he?? This was the part when he was supposed to push through the mass of people and pay his respects to her father and the commodore. Why hadn't he arrived yet? The drums had started. She looked around frantically, trying to spot him in the crowd, but he wasn't there. She had to stop this, she had to stop it now! She couldn't wait for Will any longer. _

"_Stop!" she shouted, stepping down from the platform she had been standing on. But the man read on. No one even paused to look at her. "I said stop! I demand you, stop! This is wrong!" she cried again, but nothing happened. She looked back to her father, back to James, but they both stood still with stone expressions on their faces. It was as if no one could hear her. The drums were beating faster now. _

"_May God have mercy on your soul." No. Her chest was pounding. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She spun around to face the gallows again, the heavy footsteps of the executioner thudding heavily, echoing through the air. It was as if she was watching it in slow motion. He reached for the handle that would cause the prisoner to fall. No… no, no, no… She looked to his face and again, he caught her eyes, mouthing a simple phrase to her._

_I love you._

_And then he fell. She let go of the anguished, blood curdling scream that had been starting to build in the base of her stomach. The tears instantly began to fall and she squeezed her eyes shut. But it didn't change anything. Jack was dead._

* * *

October 9, 1782

Elizabeth sat straight up in bed, her chest heaving. She pressed her face into her hands, forcing herself to calm down so she wouldn't immediately burst into tears. But the fear she felt was so intense… She looked down to Jack's side of the bed, finding it still neatly made as she had left it that morning. She looked around the dark cabin. There was no sign of him. He must've still been at the wheel. She stepped out of bed and quickly padded across the room and pulled her boots on before grabbing a shawl and slipping it over her shoulders. She then bounded across the cabin and swung the door open, not bothering to close it behind her.

She made her way out to the deck, stepping backwards to see up to the wheel. There he was, perfectly fine as she knew he would be, his hands gripped on the wheel. He hadn't noticed her yet. She took a deep breath, again trying to calm herself. But she needed him, needed his comfort. She moved up the stairs, gripping the railing tight.

"Lizzie!" His face seemed to light up when he saw her. Then his brow furrowed, noticing how distressed she looked. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Um…" She suddenly felt ridiculous, not knowing what to say. "I…" She immediately stared down at her boots, unable to look at him. She felt his fingers underneath her chin, propping her head up to look at him. Her vision became blurry as her eyes clouded with tears. "Are you coming to bed soon?" she asked, her voice quiet and broken.

"Smith!" Jack barked, looking over his shoulder at one of the crew members who stood at the rail, peeling an orange.

"Aye, capt'n?"

"Take the wheel. Yer shift begins now."

"But my shift doesn't start for another hour, capt'n," the young pirate replied nervously. Elizabeth watched as Jack's face hardened, his expression irritated and dark. "Aye, capt'n!" The young man quickly came forward and took the wheel from Jack, not daring to look at him.

"Come on, luv," Jack said softly, placing his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back. He led her back towards the cabin. Once they were inside and he had shut and locked the door behind them, she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. She cried quietly as she felt his arms come up to embrace her, stroking her back and hair.

"It was so real, Jack," she whimpered, grabbing tightly onto the fabric of his jacket. Her hands came up to his neck, her thumbs lightly rubbing over his Adam's apple, right where the noose had been. "It was so real." She closed her eyes again, trying to erase the images from her nightmare out of her head. But they wouldn't leave her alone. They ate away at her, tormenting her.

"Nightmare?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. His hands had moved to her upper arms, rubbing up and down gently. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and teary, nodding weakly. He pressed a soft yet firm kiss against her forehead. "Get back in bed, Lizzie. I'll be right there." She nodded again, not trusting her voice to hold up, and kicked her boots off, leaving the shawl beside them on the floor. She pulled the covers over her lap before bringing her knees to her chest, resting her chin atop them. She looked up when she felt the bed shift, looking to see Jack getting in beside her. He moved close to her and placed one arm around her. She leaned into his body and closed her eyes, feeling better as his other arm moved to embrace her. His presence seemed to fix everything.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You must think me ridiculous." He simply shook his head and offered her a gently, non-judging smile.

"Tell me," he whispered back, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Do you remember the day you told me it would never have worked out between us?" she asked, tracing a heart on his knee. He grinned.

"My would-be execution," he said, nodding. "O' course I remember."

"I dreamt…" She didn't want to think about it. But she knew if she told him it would make it better. "I dreamt that Will never came. I tried to stop it, but no one would listen. No one could hear me. I saw you hang. You died right in front of me, Jack, and I couldn't stop it." Her voice cracked as she stifled another sob.

"Shh, darlin'." She felt his lips press against her temple and his hand ran through her hair. "Wasn't real. I'm here. Just fine, see?" She looked up to see him smiling at her. She placed her hand on the side of his face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. He was there, he was fine. She tilted her head up and kissed him. "I love you, Lizzie," he said quietly, yet assuredly, before kissing the end of her nose. A smile broke out on her face. He had told her many times before that he loved her, but it was usually in response to her telling him how she felt. She knew it was genuine nonetheless, that it didn't mean anything other than the fact that he had trouble with his emotions. But to hear him say it first, without any prompting, made her heart swell.

"I love you too, Jack." He had been so patient with her. This wasn't the first time she had had nightmares. On their very first night together, the night she learned of her father's death, she had been wracked by nightmares all night. He simply smiled at her while comforting her, and told her that nightmares were but a mere setback to having a brilliant imagination and a free spirit. He then had kissed her and told her that the good would always overcome the bad.

"Ye know ye can always come to me with these things, don't you, luv?" he asked her, his eyebrows going up.

"Yes, I know," she replied, kissing his palm as he cupped her face.

"Good," he said resolutely. "Now what say you," he paused to kiss her neck, making her giggle, "I do things to you that assure such nightmares don't return, eh?" She let out a relieved laugh as he gently pushed her down against the mattress.

"I think that would be—"

She didn't get to answer as he cut her off with a kiss, simultaneously chasing away all the negative thoughts that swirled around her. She watched him sleep later that night, overwhelmed at her love for the man. Once again he had come to her rescue and made everything right. She knew now more than ever that she belonged with him, belonged by his side. With him, there was nothing she couldn't do, no challenge she couldn't face. Fear was inevitable, she knew that. It was subhuman to be unafraid all the time. But at least while she was with him, she'd have everything she needed to fight that fear. He gave her strength, he gave her courage, he gave her comfort—all the things she never would have imagined he could give her. But most of all, he gave her unconditional love, which made her a better person. Yes, with Jack at her side, she was the type of person she always wanted to be.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it! I really hope you liked it! Now hit the review button and let me know what you think! Ta-ta for now and see you at chapter fourteen!

**A/N #2: **Okay, okay, so this is a cheap shot at an update, but I just sat down to plan out a calendar of sorts for the rest of the story. I've had a few people ask me if Elizabeth is pregnant yet, or when she's going to get pregnant. I'm sure you've all noticed that at the beginning of every chapter, I post the date. (i.e. July 25, 1782.) I just wanted to post a few important months for you guys to look forward to and to make your own assumptions as to what might happen! I didn't want to give it away as to what will happen when. These are just months to look out for in the upcoming chapters! Just a reminder, the story is currently in October of 1782.

December 1782 (for two different reasons)

May 1783

August 1783

May 1785

December 1785

July 1792

So those are important months for our favorite duo. That's not to say that other important events won't come up in between. I just wanted to give you guys (who are all _awesome_ by the way, your feedback is so sweet!) a heads up for the future. I hope you're all enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope to make it pretty long, between 30 and 40 chapters. Thanks again!!


	15. Sweet Moments

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN—SWEET MOMENTS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope. Not mine. Yet…

**A/N: **So here's my dilemma. I have about a thousand ideas for cute little moments between Jack and Liz, but not a single one of them will make a long enough chapter. So sporadically throughout this story, there will be chapters that contain a series of little snippets of their day-to-day life. And if any of you, my lovely reviewers, have any ideas that might work, let me know! All will be considered and most likely used. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

October 11, 1782

It had been an immensely long day, the overwhelming heat not doing a damn thing to make it any better. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder as she ducked inside the cool cabin. She leaned against the door as she closed it behind her, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. Despite Jack's insistence that all she had to do was "sit there an' look pretty," she pulled her own on the ship, working hard like any of the other crew members. But she was still the only female on board and there were only so many manly behaviorisms she could handle before needing a break from it all.

She pulled her tricorn hat off her head and tossed it onto Jack's desk as she walked by. On her way to the bed she lazily kicked off her boots and unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse. She flopped onto the mattress and draped her arm across her face, thankful to be out of the scorching Caribbean sun, if only for an hour or so.

She was just beginning to doze off when the door thrust open. Startled, she flew straight up, her eyes wide.

"Lizzie!" It was Jack. His eyes were worried and his face was slightly twisted as if he were in pain.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned. Jack might have been eccentric, but he typically kept his cool. Something must have been going on. Perhaps an enemy ship was approaching or some sort of damage to the Pearl had been discovered. Whatever it was, Jack was clearly upset about it.

"It hurts!" he whined. She watched as he shook his hand before looking down at it.

"What?" She got off the bed and walked over to him.

"It hurts," he repeated, holding his finger up. She arched her eyebrow before gently taking his hand in hers and examining the wounded finger. There, embedded in the soft padding of his finger, was a tiny, black splinter. She had to stifle her laughter upon seeing it, knowing that it would only wound his ego. As trivial as it might seem, she knew that he had hurt himself, and immediately gone to her about it. If she laughed at him, he would not do so in the future. "Don't touch it!" he huffed, yanking his hand away when she moved to brush over it with her finger. She tried not to, but grinned anyways. He was like a child who'd been hurt while playing with his friends.

"Well, what would you like me to do, Jack? Look at it and wish for it to go away?"

"Yes." He replied defensively.

"Sit on the bed, Jack" she sighed. He glanced at her, still pouting, but did as he was told. She went to the cupboard across the room, rummaging around in the small first-aid kit Jack had bought her after her experience with the Royal Navy. She pulled out a pair of tweezers, holding it behind her back as she made her way back over to him.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked, holding cradling his finger as if he were mortally wounded.

"Give me your hand."

"No."

"Jack."

"Why?"

"If you leave it in there, it could get infected, now hold still and give me your hand!" Without pausing, she grabbed his hand and held it against her chest, close to her face so she could better see what she was doing. He twisted his arm in an attempt to pull away, but before he could further object, the splinter was out. "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Is that it?" he asked, holding his hand in front of his eyes for inspection.

"Yes. You're free to go on with your captainly duties." He smirked at her, a glint in his eye. "What? I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"You 'aven't kissed it yet." She smiled at him seductively before taking hold of his finger and bringing it to her lips. She gave it a soft kiss before locking eyes with him, deliberately taking his finger into her mouth and softly sucking on it. She watched as his eyes grew dark, full of lust. It thrilled her to know that she had caused this reaction in him, to know that he wanted her the way she wanted him.

In an instant, he had her pinned beneath him on the mattress, and he began to attack her neck with his mouth.

"Jack!" she shrieked, giggling as he nipped at her collarbone. "What about your duties?" He pulled back and grinned at her, quickly brushing his lips over her cheek.

"I've got my duties right here. Now lay back 'an let me thank you properly…"

* * *

October 17, 1782

Elizabeth sighed and crossed her arms, leaning against the mast. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, irritated. She hated it when he did this. He'd be there one minute and then she'd turn around to find that he'd disappeared. Sometimes he would remain elusive for a few hours and when she would ask him where he'd been, he would just tell her he was off thinking. And when she'd ask him where he'd been off to, he'd get irritated with her for asking so many questions. Why did he have to be so damn frustrating?

This time, she decided to ask around. But Gibbs hadn't seen him, nor had Pintel or Ragetti, or even Marty. No one seemed to know where the captain had headed off to.

"Fish in a barrel, fish in a barrel! Rawk!" She turned to her side to see Cotton and his ever-present parrot, the old man swabbing the deck with a mop.

"Beg pardon?" To this day, she couldn't understand how Gibbs was able to interpret what that bloody bird was saying. Cotton pointed up towards the crow's nest, an unreadable expression on his face. She looked up to see his back turned to her as he stared at to sea. She looked back to Cotton to thank him, but he had already turned in the other direction.

Elizabeth headed towards the rigging and began to climb. By the time she reached the top, she was sweaty and breathless, but she didn't care. She leaned against the edge of the crow's nest. Jack still hadn't noticed her.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked gently, all irritation she had felt suddenly gone. He looked so beautiful. The sun was hitting him in a way that made his tan skin glow. He had stripped of his jacket and hat and his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his chest. He looked up at her and an easy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before he looked back out to sea.

"You found me," he said. His voice wasn't annoyed or upset, however, just complacent. "This is where I come to think."

"Shall I leave you to your thoughts, then?" she asked, leaning into the palm of her hand.

"No," he shook his head as he looked up at her. The same contented smile crossed his face. "Come sit with me." He raised his arms up and helped her step into the crow's nest. Once she stepped inside, he gently tugged on her arm, pulling her into his lap. She leaned into his chest and he wrapped one arm around her, his hand running up and down her back as they sat their together in comfortable silence. Every once in a while she would lean in and kiss his bare chest and he would lean down and kiss the top of her head. But no words were spoken as they simply shared each other's company and watched the sun go down.

* * *

November 1, 1782

"Alright, fine, fair enough," Jack replied, waving his hand in the air. Elizabeth giggled. The sun was just starting to come up over the horizon and they had already been awake for hours. Jack had been on wheel-duty in the early morning hours, and she had been determined to keep him company. Using nothing but her cleavage and a seductive smile, she had persuaded him to tie the wheel off in the direction they were headed. She had then spread out a blanket for the two of them and provided him with a bottle of rum, making him a very happy pirate indeed.

They were now lying on the blanket, the sky a light, rosy, pink, facing each other. They'd been talking for hours about nothing in particular. Their thoughts on certain things, reflections and memories… it was moments like these when Elizabeth loved him the most, the moments where it was just the two of them and his soul was completely bared to her.

"It's my turn, then," she said, taking a swig from the bottle. "Ask away."

"Alright," he paused and chewed his lip as he thought. "I've got one." He paused again, a glimmer in his eye. "What's one thing ye want that ye don't already 'ave?"

She knew the answer to that. Of course she knew the answer to that, but she dare not tell him. The last time she had brought it up, he just about had a heart attack. Besides, he'd already given her so much. She would just have to be patient and wait awhile until he was ready.

"I don't know," she said quietly, her fingers working away at a loose spot in the blanket, making the hole bigger.

"Oh, come on," he retorted. She gritted her teeth. He knew her too well. "There must be something."

"There is, but—"

"I've told ye some pretty secretive things, Lizzie," he reminded her.

"You'll be frightened," she told him, a warning tone to her voice.

"I fear nothing," he quickly replied, twisting his moustache. He grinned a devilish smirk. "'M Captain Jack Sparrow." Oh, of course. Like she'd forgotten. She rolled her eyes.

"Children," she said, her voice soft. She looked away when his eyes grew wide. She sat up, unsure of what else to do. She should have kept her mouth shut or at least made something up. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry…" She made to get up and just walk away, get away from the uncomfortable quiet, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, forcing her to look at him.

"Now that's not fair, missy," he said, his voice solemn. He placed one of his hands on either side of her head, pinning her beneath him so she couldn't leave. "Ye can't just bring up somethin' as serious as a brood of little ones and expect me to exactly know what to do. But if ye'd be patient 'nough to sit still and let me gather my thoughts, ye might be surprised by what ye hear." He paused, his face serious yet unreadable. She stared up at him, wide-eyed, waiting for him to make the next move. He pulled back from her and sat up, his knees at his chest. She moved to sit next to him, wanting to be able to see his face. "Do ye really think we're ready, luv?" he asked her, still chewing on his lip nervously.

She smiled at him and tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

"Honestly? I think we could handle it. Together." She was quiet for a moment as she rested her head against his shoulder. "The real question is… is it something _you_ want or something you'll do because I want it?" She smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"Lizzie…" he drifted off before finishing. She didn't say anything. She would give him time. She knew that these moments of utter honesty and vulnerability were not easy for him and she didn't want to rush or pressure him. "Lizzie, I think that… I think that… fatherin' yer children would be my greatest accomplishment." In that single moment, her heart stopped. Her throat felt tight as a surge of emotion washed over her. She looked up to him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you," he whispered, his forehead coming to rest against hers.

"I love you," she managed to choke out, wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face into his neck and breathed in his scent. God, how she loved this man. And she knew he was right. Creating a child, creating a life, was sure to be the greatest thing they would ever do together.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! In the chapters to come, Jack and Elizabeth will discuss parenthood a little more seriously. So keep your eyes open! Some big stuff is headed their way. Thanks for reading, now go review! See you at chapter fifteen!


	16. Three Minutes

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN—THREE MINUTES**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! I wasn't sure how it was going to do, so I'm very happy that it was well received. I've had a few different requests for Lizzie to be put in a situation where she needs to take care of Jack, so that it was this chapter is all about! Just keep in mind, as you're reading it, that I know nothing about medicine and what kinds of things the body can and can't handle. It's just about the drama, people! So anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. On we go!

* * *

_Three minutes._

_Three minutes, that's all it took._

_Three minutes. Everything changed._

* * *

November 10, 1782

"Let's just focus on having the one, shall we?" He replied, catching her foot in his hand when she went to playfully kick him in the side. She watched him and bit her lip, expecting him to tickle it as he often did, knowing how sensitive she was to things like that. But instead he brought it towards his mouth and placed a quick kiss on the top of her big toe, before lowering it back down again and massaging the ball of foot with the pads of his thumbs. She let out a purr of approval before smiling at him.

"I know, I know," she said in a tone that admitted defeat. "But don't you ever think down the line? What the future holds?"

"Course I do," he answered, his brow furrowing slightly. "Just not all at once." She smiled at him. Ever since the day he had told her he would be honored to father her child, _their child_, they'd been discussing families and babies almost daily. And it felt like every three or four hours, he'd whisk her away to their cabin and he'd make love to her… The fact that he genuinely seemed to want this as much as she did warmed her heart and she knew he'd be a good father. No matter what other people might think, or what doubts he himself had, she knew he'd surprise them all. She couldn't wait to see him holding their child. She couldn't wait until she actually got pregnant… she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she told him it was finally going to happen. But until that day came, they would just have to keep trying.

They'd been awake for a few hours now, and a soft glow illuminated the cabin, the first rays of light shining through the curtains. She woke when something tickled her neck and opened her eyes to see Jack hovering over her, a smirk on his face and his eyebrows waggling at her. They spent the better part of the morning waking up the crew, so to speak, and now sat on opposite ends of the bed. She was at the head, he at the foot. They talked about everything that came to mind and spent a good amount of time just grinning at each other like idiots. And now he was massaging her foot. She just lay there, watching him… who would have thought things would turn out this way?

She continued to watch him as a glimmer twinkled in his eyes and they grew dark. He grinned at her and released her foot as he crawled on his hands and knees towards her. She opened her arms to welcome him, and he had almost reached her when there was a fervent pounding on the door. Jack let out an irritated groan.

"Go away!" he barked over his shoulder, returning his attentions to the beautiful creature in his bed.

"Capt'n??" It was Gibbs. Something was up. The older man knew better than to disrupt the captain and his girl. Elizabeth stifled a giggle as Jack rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, heaving himself out of bed. He quickly found his breeches and pulled them up before answering the door. Elizabeth couldn't see Gibbs from where the bunk was, but she could hear him perfectly.

"Someone better be close to death, Mister Gibbs, and if he's not, he will be," she heard Jack mutter.

"Ship approaching!" She heard Gibbs pant, breathless.

"Colors?" Jack's voice was suddenly serious.

"There aren't any."

"One minute, I'm on me way." She heard the door close and quickly sprung out of bed, gathering her clothes. She had pulled her breeches and blouse on by the time Jack reached her again. "Ship approaching," Jack informed her, clearly not knowing she had heard everything. He wrinkled his nose at her as he started to dress. "And just what do ye think yer doin'?" he asked her as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You said there's a ship approaching, did you not?" She moved to the chair on the opposite side of the room, where her boots and hat lay.

"I did," he answered. "But yer daft if ye think I'm lettin' you out there."

"Don't you dare," she replied, her voice solemn and her face hard. She knew what he was thinking. But she didn't care. She was going out there whether he liked it or not. He chuckled at her and she felt her skin get hot. How condescending! How irritating! She suppressed the sudden urge to slap him as she pulled on her cutlass. She looked up at him to see him watching her, his face clearly annoyed. By this time, they were both fully dressed and ready to go, but he'd be damned if she went anywhere outside this cabin.

"Now you listen to me," he said, his voice angry. He walked to her in large steps, holding her by the shoulders. She'd seen him annoyed before, seen him irritated, but she had never seen him outright angry as he appeared to be now. It scared her a little bit. "I know ye want to go out there an' fight. But yer a fool, Lizzie, if ye think I'm about to let the woman who may or may not be carryin' my child go out there and risk her life for the sake of feelin' helpful. There be many thinks in this life that I be willin' to risk and that is not, nor will it ever be, one of them. Do you understand?" Taking in the utter seriousness in his tone, she simply nodded her head, not knowing what to say to him. Fighting with him or pushing him on the matter would make it worse, and he had a very viable point. But she didn't like the idea of him out there without her. Since she'd been with him, she always kept an extra eye out for him, always had his back.

His face softened when he saw the frightened expression on her own face. "Come 'ere," he whispered, pulling her to him. She buried her face against his shoulder and breathed in deep, losing herself in his scent. "I'll be fine. Don't worry bout me, luv. This isn't anythin' I can't handle." He kissed her forehead before smiling down at her, kissing her full on the lips. He squeezed her hand. "Ye don't open that door for _anyone_ but me or Gibbs, savvy?"

"Savvy," she replied quietly, not trusting her voice to hold up. He quickly kissed her again and smiled at her before heading towards the deck, locking the door behind him.

Three minutes ago, everything was normal. Then he was gone, off to face an uncertain enemy, and everything scared her. Within another three minutes, the battle had started. She heard the firing of the enemy's cannons, but didn't feel the boat pitch. They had missed. A single moment passed before it was evident that the men from the other ship had started to board the Pearl. The sounds of shouting men and gunfire was all she needed to know that the battle had begun.

Elizabeth was in an absolute panic. Not knowing exactly where Jack was or who he was dueling with terrified her to know end. It was one thing when she was in the midst of it all, her adrenaline pumping as she fought alongside everyone else. It was quite another thing, however, to hear those sounds and not know what was happening. A half an hour must have passed, her stomach in knots and her mind racing, before the battle seemed to subside. She paused from her pacing back and forth across the room, staring at the door when a shadow appeared from underneath. Whether it was the shadow of an ally or an enemy, she didn't know. She heard the key in the lock and the door swung open.

"Come quick, Miss Elizabeth…" It was Gibbs, again out of breath. But his face was serious, his forehead wrinkled with worry.

* * *

_Three minutes._

_They had been laughing and sharing their hopes for the future._

_Three minutes._

* * *

November 11, 1782

The rest of the previous day was a blur. She didn't remember much of what was said, for the thudding panic in her head had grown too loud when she stepped out on deck. The enemy had been a ship captained by an inexperienced young pirate, whose young, cocky, egotism was no match for the Pearl's crew. He was a good fighter, though, a tough opponent before Gibbs said Jack took him down for good. But before that, he'd gotten his rival captain with a slash on his right arm and a deep stab in his side.

She vaguely remembered the dread that flashed through her mind when she saw him, her Jack, slumped against the railing, his hands pressed over the wound in his abdomen.

_Oh, God…_

She fell to her knees beside him, tearing his hands away to replace them with her own. Oh, God, there was so much blood… the whole experience was surreal, as if she had been watching herself go through the motions.

_Oh, God, Jack… oh, god…_

He smiled weakly at her when she knelt next to him, muttering something about how he did her proud. She remembered unraveling the sash around his waist and pressing it against the wound, sopping up some of the blood. She remembered Gibbs helping her hoist him to his feet and getting him back to the cabin. Cotton was there a few minutes later, to seal up both the gashes. She remembered how his head rolled around, like he would collapse at any minute, and how he held onto her hand, his palms clammy. She managed to get a change of clothes on him, again with Gibbs' help, and got him into bed where he needed to rest. Then he passed out, and he hadn't opened his eyes since.

She remembered being hysterical at first, shaking his shoulders and begging him to wake up. Gibbs had to pull her off him and told her that he was fine, that the loss of blood had made him weak and he just needed sleep. She prayed he was right.

She had found a moment to wash the blood, Jack's blood, off her hands, but she still hadn't changed her clothes. Stepping away from him for just those few moments was enough, she didn't want to be away from him any longer. She now sat, the sun going down the day after all this had happened, with his hand pressed between her own. So this is what it was like for him, she thought to herself, when she was the one in that bed.

She spent hours talking to him like he was awake, with no idea if he could hear her or not. She sang him their song several times, smoothing back his hair while he slept, brushing her finger over his pale lips. She had nightmare-like visions of seeing Will, of him appearing and telling her it was time to let go.

"We can't let that happen," she whispered, bringing his fingers to her lips and kissing them gently. "There's too much we haven't done yet. Too many places we haven't been… you promised you'd take me to Greece, remember? And to Australia? So you have to wake up soon. I could never go without you." She placed his hand down on the bed and reached up to feel his forehead. His temperature had gone down slightly, which was a good thing, Gibbs had told her. But he was still a bit feverish, which made her nervous. She reached for the damp cloth beside her and placed it over his forehead, dabbing at his smooth, tan skin.

"I'm going to check your stitches, my love," she said gently as she stood up. Her voice was shaky as she talked to him, but she didn't care. At least she was holding it together. She peeled back the covers and slowly lifted the edge of his shirt to examine the sutures. They hadn't torn at all and his wound didn't appear to be infected. So long as she kept dabbing it with an alcohol soaked cloth, as Gibbs had told her, it would be alright. He'd be fine…

"You better be," she told him as she sat down. She again took his hand in hers, this time pressing it against her face. She leaned into it and looked down at him. She'd never seen him hurt like this. That was when she lost it, her resolve starting to fade. "You listen to me, Jack," she leaned down, close to his face. "You _need _to come out of this. I'm not strong enough to lose you again. I can't go on without you, Jack. I know you know that I love you, but you can't know how much, or else you'd be awake already. You must know that if I could take your place in that bed, I would… we have so much to do, Jack. What about the family we've been talking about?" She leaned forward so she was hovering over his face. "I need you," she hoarsely whispered, her voice broken. She gingerly pressed her lips against his. She moved to kiss his cheek, ignoring the tears as they fell around him, before moving back to his lips again. When she kissed him the second time, it almost felt like he was kissing her back. She swallowed back a sob and then she heard a soft moan coming from somewhere in the back of his throat. She quickly pulled away and looked down at him, his closed eyes twitching.

"Lizzie?" his voice was tired and seemed far away, but it was there. He was waking up. She could have sworn her heart was flying.

"Yes, Jack, it's me! I'm here!" she whispered excitedly, grasping onto his hand as tightly as she could without hurting him. He smirked up at her and briefly closed his eyes again, swallowing and wincing slightly. "What is it, what do you need? What can I get you?" All she wanted to do was make this easier for him, to ease his pain as much as she could.

"My girl," he whispered again, using all the strength he had to reach up and caress the side of his face. "Don't cry for me, Lizzie," he told her, his voice gaining a little in strength, "I'm not goin' anywhere. I've 'ad worse than—" he grimaced, "—this before. I just felt tired, is all. No worries, alright luv?"

"Alright," she nodded and sniffled, trying to hide the fear from her voice. As frightened as she was, she believed him. "I was afraid I'd never see you open your eyes again, Jack," she confessed, turning his hand against her cheek and pressing her lips into his palm.

"What? 'An miss out on this pretty face? I think not." She let out a soft laugh. As wounded as he was, he was still Jack. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, humming to him softly and smoothing his hair back again until he fell back into a deep slumber. As she watched him sleep the second time around, she came to realize that this sort of thing was what their life was going to be about. It was going to be risky and at times, down-right dangerous. But she knew that if she had his strength to lean upon, and was able to give him hers, it'd be alright.

What had happened to Jack this time came upon them so fast. A part of her knew that his recovery would take so much longer. But he would be okay. He'd heal. He was… she grinned at the thought.

"After all," she whispered to him as he slept, "you _are_ Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked chapter fifteen! I know it was a tad on the dramatic side and a bit mushy, but I thought it was sweet. So let me know what you think! If you haven't already (yes, I know this is a shameless plug for my own work, but who cares) check out my new story _Capsized_. It's another JxE fic that's almost done. Requests for future chapters (for this or other stories) or one-shots are always welcome! Thanks and see you at chapter sixteen!


	17. Secrets & Doubt

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN—SECRETS & DOUBT**

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, not mine.

**A/N: **So the title to this chapter kind of provides a good idea as to what it's about. Lizzie's doubt that Jack actually wants a child has once again started to mount, and isn't being eased any by his suspicious behavior and the fact that he's keeping something from her. But is it a good something or a not so good something? Read to find out… enjoy!

Oh, and remember those important dates I posted at the end of chapter fourteen? The first one holds relevance now. :)

* * *

December 1, 1782

Something was going on with Jack. That much Elizabeth was sure of. She wasn't exactly sure that that something might be, but something was definitely going on.

It was the middle of the afternoon on their second day in Tortuga. They hadn't been to the pirate-ridden port in months and the entire crew, Jack included, was excited at the prospect of being back. But Elizabeth had only been ashore once, on the first day.

That first day in port, the Pearl was being restocked for supplies and she and Jack returned to the ship with all sorts of personal goods—a fresh bar of soap, a few bottles of wine, a few new items of clothing, two new blankets for their cabin, and a flask that had caught Jack's eye. They returned to an empty ship, for the crew had been given leave for the evening, and the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other as they stumbled towards their cabin amidst soft moans, tender kisses, and articles of fallen clothing. They spent that afternoon and a good part of the night making love, relishing in the fact that they could be as loud and passionate as they wanted in the ship's vacancy.

When they finally lay slumped against one another, their bodies slicked with sweat, Elizabeth's mind began to wonder if they'd finally done it, if they'd finally made a child. But when she looked up at him and voiced her thoughts, he shushed her and told her it had been a long day, and that they both needed rest. His words struck her and she waited until he fell asleep before her emotions finally got the better of her and she cried quietly, hiding her face in her pillow.

She awoke late the next morning to find him gone. She headed out on deck to find that most of the crew had returned and immediately went to Gibbs, who was gathering an unraveled pile of rope. He told her that Jack had gone ashore and would be back within an hour, and that he'd told him to tell her not to worry. She didn't at first. But an hour came and went and Jack still hadn't returned. Then passed two hours. Then three. Her mind was racing. She kept flashing to the day when she was captured, the circumstances way too similar. One of them secretly headed ashore before the other was awake and didn't return. At the approach of the fourth hour, she was readying a long-boat, preparing to go look for him when she saw him rowing towards the ship.

He climbed aboard the ship with a nonchalant "'ello" and a quick kiss on the cheek. With that he brushed past her and headed into their cabin. That would not do, not at all. Her cheeks burned with anger and embarrassment as she stood alone on deck, the feel of the crews' eyes on her. She stormed after him, slamming the open door behind her.

"So that's it?" she asked loudly, her arms crossed. "No explanation?"

"There's nothin' to explain, Lizzie," he replied, his eyebrow going up curiously. He looked back down to his desk. "Calm down."

"How dare you!" she shouted. "You leave me before I'm awake and disappear for nearly four hours and you don't even have the decency to tell me where you were, what you were doing?! I was worried sick about you, Jack!"

"I'm fine," he answered, clearly irritated. If she wasn't angry before, she sure as hell was now.

"How dare you treat my concern for you like it doesn't even matter!" He looked up at her and sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. She was so furious. If she only knew what he'd been doing… "And after the way you dismissed me last night… you have some nerve, Jack Sparrow!"

"I just went ashore to check on somethin'. Nothin' you need to worry about, I promise." He paused. "What are you talkin' about, 'the way I dismissed you last night??'"

"I tried to bring up the notion of us having a child and you essentially told me to shut up," she reminded him, her voice fragile. Why was she getting so worked up? Why was she allowing him to have this affect on her? But more importantly, why wasn't he telling her where he had been? Didn't he trust her? Unless… no, he wouldn't. He loved her. He hadn't done so much as looked at another woman since they'd been together. She wanted to believe him, that it was nothing. She trusted him, but the fact that he didn't seem to trust her made her chest swell with pain.

"I was tired!" he replied, waving his hands in the air as he did so. The tears were burning in her eyes now. He was tired. Right. The realization of what might actually be going on hit her like a ton of bricks. He watched as her face fell. The sight of her heart breaking in front of him made his own heart break. He'd hurt her. Somehow, just by being himself, he hurt her. "What?"

She drew in a shaky breath before speaking.

"Do you want a baby or not?"

Her question stung.

"How can ye ask me that, Lizzie?"

"Do you?"

_More than anything. _But the words would not come out. He stood there, silent, his mouth slightly open. He stared at her, unable to say anything. The tears that had been brewing in her eyes finally spilled down her cheeks and she nodded as if he had answered her.

"I see."

"I 'aven't said anything."

"Well I think if the answer doesn't immediately come to you, that says more than anything." He watched as she stomped across the room, angrily brushing away her tears as she went. She grabbed one of the blankets they had bought the other day from the cupboard, holding it to her, her back to him.

"Where are ye goin'?" he asked, panic rising in his voice. No. He couldn't have screwed up this bad. He couldn't lose her. He'd rather die.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said back, her voice quiet and dejected. "I just need space." The voice that had been so fiery and full of passion just moments ago now wavered with every syllable. What the hell was he doing! Just tell her that it was all a big misunderstanding, that he was just an idiot who for the first time in his life, didn't know what to say! But he couldn't. So instead he took a step towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, taking a step away from him. "Please, Jack?" He didn't answer, but nodded a nod she didn't see, her back still to him.

She heard his retreating footsteps, followed by the door quietly closing. Once she was sure he was gone, she fell to her knees, covering her face with the blanket to muffle her sobs.

* * *

Hours passed and Elizabeth hadn't seen nor heard from Jack. The way their fight had built up and exploded so fast left her head spinning. She wanted to go to him, to find him wherever he was and beg him to hold her and tell her it would be alright. She craved his reassurance, his warmth. But she wouldn't be the first to fold. He was the one who was wrong, and that wasn't just her stubbornness talking. But maybe… had she expected too much of him too soon?

She now stood in front of the large window, watching the water glisten under the stars and the moonlight. No one had come to her to tell her that supper was ready, but she supposed it didn't matter much anyways. She wasn't hungry.

She was still arguing with herself over whether or not to go find Jack when she heard the door open softly behind her. She didn't turn around to see who it was. She knew it was him. She could hear his clunking of his boots against the wood as he slowly walked towards her. But she didn't fully realize how close he was until she felt his hands nimbly rest on her hips. The proud part of her told her to walk away, to get away from him, but she was too tired to fight with him. She didn't want to anyways. So instead she found herself leaning back, leaning into his chest.

"Come with me, Lizzie," he said quietly. She could feel the braids on his chin brushing against the top of her shoulder. She turned to face him, her eyes wide. He looked down at her, his face shining with honesty and vulnerability. "Don't cry anymore, darlin'. Come with me?"

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"We're not goin' far. Just come with me." She nodded and he took her hand, leading her towards the door. The full moon made the night sky feel bright, and despite the fact that it was already December, the Caribbean air was warm and inviting. Once they got out to the main deck, her breath caught in her throat at the sight she saw.

There was a full, plush, quilt spread out on the wooden floor boards, a single wooden chair place in the center of it. The entire deck was filled with candles, glowing softly underneath the inky black sky. A small voice in the back of her head momentarily questioned the safety of so many lit candles, but the sheer beauty of it rendered her speechless. This must have taken Jack at least an hour to set up. She turned around to face him, a slight smile taking shape on the corners of his mouth.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice full of awe.

"It's what I was doin' earlier," he answered. "Do ye like it?"

"Jack… Jack, it's beautiful." She stepped closer to him, allowing him to shake his arm around her waist. So that's what he'd been up to. He spent the day planning a romantic evening for the two of them and she went off on him as if he had betrayed her. She felt like an idiot. "I don't deserve this," she whispered, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so sorry."

"I'm the one that should be sorry. If one of us doesn't deserve somethin', it's me who doesn't deserve you." The sincerity in his eyes made her chest feel warm and a wave of love for him surged through her. She leaned up and into him, planting a slow, deliberate kiss on his lips. "I sent the crew ashore for the evenin'," he told her when they pulled apart. "The ship is ours for the night."

"Good," she whispered seductively. "Then I get you all to myself." She kissed him again, but he felt distant, rigid, almost. "Jack?"

"Before we do any o' that…" He took her by the hand and led her towards the blanket. He gently pushed down on her shoulders and sat her in the chair. "Ye need to hear me out, Lizzie. I've some explaining to do and things won't be right 'till ye hear me straight through." Her heartbeat quickened a little. His behavior was making her nervous. Perhaps he did have something to confess, something she wasn't going to like.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Jack. I misjudged you. You don't need to explain anything."

"Yes I do," he said quickly. He began to pace. "Lizzie, ye know it's not easy for me to discuss matters of the heart as if they were everyday issues. But I find that… I love ye so damn much that it just doesn't matter anymore." Oh god. He was going to pour his heart out to her. Emotional tears sprung up in her eyes. "An' ye have to know that the way I acted last night and the way I acted this afternoon after bein' gone a bit longer than expected was just a stupid way to surprise ye. I never had any intention of makin' ye cry. In fact, I bloody well hate myself for hurtin' ye. An' ye need to know that… that this baby… stuff… it frightens me. Downright scares the hell out of me." He stopped pacing and looked at her, his eyes deadly serious. "But I want it. I want it more than I think I've ever wanted anything. I told ye once that I would be honored to father your children and I still feel that way. So don't ever doubt for one minute that I don't want a child, because I do." He came before her, kneeling on both knees. He placed his hands on her outer thighs, looking up at her. It was his eyes that were now wide.

"Oh, Jack," she lightly placed a hand on his cheek before he started talking again.

"I love ye, Elizabeth," he said firmly, more resolutely than he ever had before. "I want ye to know that I would do anythin' for you. If you were to decide tomorrow that ye no longer wanted a life at sea, I would willingly give it all up, ye mean that much to me."

"I'll never ask you to do that," she told him gently, needing him to know that.

"Good," he sighed, letting out a slight chuckle of relief. "Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

"If we're goin' to do this baby thing… I want to do it right. I want to do right by you and our future wee-one."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her stomach in a ball of nervous knots. Then she felt her chest tighten and she felt surreally dizzy as she watched him shift from both knees to one. Her eyes went larger than she thought possible. "Jack!" she let out his name in a loud, surprised whisper when he pulled something out of his pocket. A glint of silver caught in the moonlight.

"This was my mother's," he told her. He opened his palm to reveal a simple band of braided silver. Yet in all its simplicity, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, because it was coming from him. The look on his face astounded her. She'd never seen him this serious before. "I've kept it with me since the day she died. An' I want you to have it." She watched with bated breath as he took her hand in his, gently latching on to her finger. "Marry me, Lizzie. Marry me an' I promise to spend every single day of the rest of me life makin' ye happy and takin' care of ye." She watched, silent, as he slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit, like it was destined to become hers.

"Jack… I…"

"Well?" She could have sworn she saw a wet glisten in his eyes, either from the sheer nervousness he must have been feeling or from the overwhelming emotion the both of them were caught up in. Suddenly, looking down at the man she loved more than anything in the world, more than life itself, she felt a rush of utter ecstatic glee.

"Yes!" she cried, jumping out of her chair and into his arms. They landed on the deck with a hard, resounding _thud_, but before he had the chance to wince in pain or offer a protest, her mouth was pressed against his in a passionate, bruising kiss. They finally parted, the necessity for air overpowering them, and she rested her forehead against his. "Yes, Jack. Yes, I'll marry you. Just ask me when."

He smiled up at her. It wasn't a grin, or a smirk. It was a genuine, happy smile. "Is tomorrow too soon?" No, it wasn't. But her heart fluttered a little. She couldn't wait to give herself to him, to legally be his. Suddenly, tomorrow seemed to far away.

"How about tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: **Aha! A nice little cliffhanger to leave you all with. So, Jack and Lizzie are engaged! Exciting, no? I just want to let you all know, I'm going out of town this Saturday (June 28) and won't be back until July 6th. I'm going to a cabin in the mountains for the Independence Day holiday and won't have internet the _entire time_, so there will be no updates between that period. But I will be bringing my computer so I can write while I'm there. I expect to have one or two more chapters up before I go, but if not, just know there will be ample updates when I get back. Thanks for reading now go review! All of you are so wonderful and the things you say are so sweet! I hope you liked it. See you at Jack'n'Lizzie's wedding!


	18. A Change of Plans

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN—A CHANGE OF PLANS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Okay, okay. So my original plans for this chapter have been scraped (as the title might suggest) and I've decided to take it in a different direction. I was going to have this chapter in the story a bit later on, but think now is a good time. I had this chapter in mind long before I really knew how this story was going to take shape, sometime in early June. Also, I know I told you all that December 1782 was going to be big for Jack and Elizabeth for two different reasons, but it will end up being big for _five _different reasons.

1. Jack and Lizzie are engaged!

2. Jack and Lizzie will (eventually) make it to the altar!

3. Jack and Lizzie share their first Christmas together!

4. If I told you, I'd have to shoot you. (Don't worry, you'll know by the end of the chapter.)

5. See number four. (Except you won't know until the next chapter or maybe even the chapter after that.)

So yeah. This will likely be the last chapter I post before going on vacation (if you can call it a vacation…), unless I'm struck with a moment of inspiration tomorrow night and post one more chapter before leaving. Alrighty then! Enough of the author word-vomit that no one really wants to read but we all seem to post anyways. On with chapter seventeen! And I almost forgot: I hereby advise a character death warning for this chapter. You have been warned, so don't hate me too much.

* * *

December 1, 1782

"How about tonight?" Elizabeth watched him with bated breath, biting down on her bottom lip nervously as she awaited his answer. His eyebrows went up curiously and his lips parted slightly.

"Tonight?" He placed his hands on her back and sat up, taking her with him. She now straddled his waist as they faced each other. "Don't ye want time to plan at least a little bit? Buy some flowers, buy a dress, take a bath, get a real ring—"

"Jack." She placed her finger over his lips before his words struck her. "What do you mean, 'get a real ring?'"

"Well, I thought ye'd want to pick out somethin' of your own. I meant for that one to act as a placeholder, really," he replied quietly and nonchalantly. "The other one is a bit old and surely not what ye'd expect from a more… affluent prospect."

"First of all," she started, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could get closer to him, if it were at all possible. "I _love _my ring. You're right. It might not be what I'd receive from a more _affluent prospect_ but… honestly, Jack, do you think I really care about that?" He looked at her, his eyes uncertain. "That ring came from you, from your mother. And it's beautiful. No other ring, no matter how costly, will ever mean more to me than that one." He smiled at her, a smile that made her heart swell. "And second of all, I don't really care about the other things. Once upon a time, I might have wanted the perfect flowers and the perfect dress for the perfect wedding in the perfect venue."

"Try sayin' perfect one more time in that sentence, darlin'," he said cheekily. She playfully punched him in the shoulder before continuing.

"I found the perfect man to make up for it," she told him, resting her forehead against his. He grinned and leaned in slightly, kissing her.

"Well," he sighed, heaving both of them to their feet. "I s'pose we should blow out these candles before we go ashore."

"Yes, I suppose we should," she replied, heading in the opposite direction so they could cover more ground more quickly. "If we don't, the entire ship could explode."

"That would be mighty unfortunate," he said lacklusterly. Elizabeth laughed. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

It took a good half an hour to get all the candles blown out, and then to get them put away below deck. When the longboat reached shore, Jack stepped out first. As Elizabeth stood up, he gently took hold of her waist and lifted her onto the soft white sand on the beach.

They walked with their arms wrapped around one another towards the small, one-room chapel on the opposite side of the island. They had almost made it through the wild part of town when Gibbs' voice slowed them down.

"Capt'n!"

"Ah, Mister Gibbs!" Jack turned around, his arm still snaked around Elizabeth's waist. "You are now looking at the future Mr. and Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth looked up at him. He was beaming. The knowledge that their impending union was making him as happy as it was making her made her feel warm all over.

"Capt'n?" Gibbs was clearly puzzled. Mr. and Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow?? That was a phrase he never thought he'd hear.

"We're getting married," she announced proudly, wiggling her finger.

"Well…" Gibbs scratched his head. "Congratulations, then."

"Is there somethin' else you need to say, Joshamee?" Jack asked, slightly irritated.

"Aye, Capt'n. Was just headin' towards the Pearl when I spotted you two."

"That so?"

"Aye. Ye see—"

"Hello, Jack." A woman's voice interrupted him. A sheepish grin crossed Gibbs' face and he stepped to the side, revealing the owner of the voice. Standing there, dressed in a long, brown skirt, a billowing, white blouse, and an oversized brown hat was Anamaria, someone Elizabeth hadn't thought about since the last time she saw her, more than a year ago. She looked up at Jack, an uncomfortable look on his face. That made her worried. She never exactly knew how Jack and Ana knew each other, but she suspected that they had once shared the same bed.

"What are ye doin' here?" Jack asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Jack. No need for niceties, I see."

"You're one to talk," he replied, annoyed. He tore his arm from Elizabeth's waist and crossed it with his other arm. "Yer the one who jumped ship and took off without sayin' anything."

"Yer the one who stole my boat and then neglected to save the one ye promised me from bein' blown to bits, you stubborn ass!" she hissed back.

"Speakin' of neglectin' things, ye've neglected to tell me _WHY YOU'RE HERE!_" Jack growled. Ana looked as if she might shout something back, her body noticeably tensing before relaxing again.

"We aven't the time for this, Jack."

"Oh, what does that mean?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Our father is ill." _Our_ father?? As in Jack and Anamaria _had _the same father? Meaning they were _brother and sister_? That was unexpected.

"She's your sister?" Elizabeth whispered loudly, tugging on his jacket sleeve. How could he forget to tell her he had a sister?! And that it was someone she'd met before!

"Who is she?" Ana asked, clearly annoyed. She obviously didn't recognize her.

"Half-sister," Jack said coldly. "This is my Elizabeth," he said, turning his attention back to Anamaria. "You leave her alone." Ana held up her hands defensively. Then her face dropped slightly as realization hit her.

"Elizabeth _Swann_? Yer walkin' around arm-in-arm with Elizabeth bloody Swann??"

"I beg your pardon!" Elizabeth scoffed. No wonder Jack didn't like her.

"Get out with it, Ana, what do ye want??"

"I told ye. Our father be ill."

"Oh," Jack said, uncaringly. "I thought ye actually had somethin' that mattered to report to me."

"He's dying, Jack! I suggest ye head to Shipwreck cove and sort out your issues before it's too late," she said, her voice softening.

"Oh, how very caring of you." Jack clearly didn't care. "Well, give 'em me best. I've more important things to attend to." He once again snaked his arm around Elizabeth's waist and made to walk away, but she didn't budge. "Lizzie?" he asked, turning to look at her, undoubtedly confused.

"She's right, Jack," she said softly, looking up at him. His face hardened. She pulled him away a safe distance, guiding him by the elbow. "Listen to me. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to my father."

"Yes, but you actually liked your father."

"It doesn't matter," she said, shaking her head. "Jack, someday soon, you will be a father yourself. And I can guarantee that if you don't take the opportunity to say your goodbyes while you have the chance, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." His face softened and he suddenly looked sad. The pitiful look he was giving her broke her heart.

"Don't ye want to get married?"

"Of course I do," she told him, placing her hand on the side of his face. "And we will. But Ana's right. We should head to Shipwreck Cove tonight. We don't have to stay long, just long enough for you to say what needs to be said. Then we can set sail and get married wherever we want." He sighed unhappily and looked around before turning back to her. "Alright?"

"Alright," he uneasily nodded his head. "Gibbs!"

"Aye, capt'n?"

"Gather the crew. We leave in an hour."

* * *

December 4, 1782

It was twilight when the Black Pearl reached Shipwreck Cove three days later. Anamaria had sailed with them, and she and Jack were at each other's throats nearly every opportunity they had. As soon as they made port, Jack left Gibbs in charge of the ship and headed ashore with her and Elizabeth. The siblings (_half-_siblings, Jack reminded her) bickered through the streets of the sleepy town until they reached Teague's flat.

"Well?" Ana asked impatiently when Jack paused outside the door.

"He's nervous!" Elizabeth barked, glaring daggers at her future half-sister-in-law. Ana rolled her eyes and waved her hand at her, clearly paying her no attention. Elizabeth chose to ignore this and took Jack by the hands, leading him back a few steps so that Ana couldn't hear them. "Do you want me to come in with you?" she asked him, her voice soft and gentle. He looked down at her, his face a mixture of emotions.

"Yes," he said quietly. She smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him, ignoring the gagging sound that Ana made. What was she, five? "But I need to go it alone. It won't be pretty and… and I need to go it alone."

"Alright," she told him, tucking a dreadlock behind his ear. "Go ahead. I'll be right here, waiting for you." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before swallowing and heading inside. Ana made to follow him, but Elizabeth grabbed her by the arm, stopping her.

"What are ye, his keeper?" she asked, irritated. She yanked her arm away, moving to sit on a stone wall opposite the door.

"Damn straight I am," Elizabeth answered, her voice hard and strong. "You're his sister. You know as well as I do that he needs to face this by himself, without your snide comments and demoralizing behavior." She expected Ana to have a quick comeback, but she simply grinned.

"You tell it like it is, Miss Swann." She paused, looking her up and down. "I like that."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, trying her hardest not to sound snide, but she knew she must have failed miserably at it. Suddenly a wave of naseau swept over her. Jack's anxiousness had caused her to feel anxious as well. She hated that he was so uncomfortable. She placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach as she steadied herself against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oi," she heard Ana say. "You sick?"

"I'm nervous for Jack, that's all," Elizabeth replied.

"Uh-huh," the other woman replied. Elizabeth shot her a glance. "And when was the last time ye had your monthly visit?"

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth stood upright. How dare she ask something so personal? Wait… when _was_ the last time she had her monthly visit? She couldn't remember. She had always been irregular, long before she ever met Jack, so she didn't really take notice if she skipped it a month. "That's none of your business." Ana smirked. She could suddenly see the resemblance she shared with Jack.

"I've two wee ones of me own," Ana told her. "I know what it looks like."

"I hardly did anything!" Elizabeth said, annoyed with her frankness. Anamaria stood up and walked closer, lowering her voice a little bit.

"Me Aunt Stella, she's a midwife in La Rochelle. Pay 'er a visit sometime. Ye might be surprised." Elizabeth opened her mouth, about to say something back, when the door opened. Jack stood in the door frame, his face blank. "Well?" Ana asked. She was suddenly quiet, cautious even.

"He, uh…" Jack paused, as if he didn't know how to continue. "He's gone."

* * *

Elizabeth sat up in bed, watching him as he fluttered around the cabin, slowly undressing. He'd barely spoken three words to her since Teague's passing earlier that evening and he hardly ate anything when they returned to the Pearl. Elizabeth even tried to get to him by opening a fresh bottle of rum, but he was uninterested. So she resigned to give him his space. When he was ready, he would come to her.

He was now only wearing his shirt and breeches. He finally grabbed the rum bottle off his desk and uncorked it. He brought the bottle to his lips but paused. He uneasily set the bottle back down and glanced across the room at Elizabeth. When he noticed she had been watching him, he looked away quickly, clearly mortified. He got up from behind the desk and sauntered across the room, staring out the window mindlessly. At this, she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed. She walked across the room to him and took a hold of one of his fingers. He didn't even look up.

"What can I do?" she asked him quietly, pressing her lips against his shoulder for a brief moment.

"I…" he stopped. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and uncertain. "I was angry at 'im for years. I just… hated him. For the way he treated my mother. For what he did to me. When you… when you and I… I slowly stopped carin'. Didn't matter much anymore."

"Did you tell him that?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Doesn't mean I necessarily forgive the man. But I told 'im it was alright, that we were square again." He sighed heavily. He was quiet for a few minutes before he threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated. "How am I supposed to feel about this? Am I supposed to… I dunno, be grievin' over him? I hardly knew the man. I didn't even…" His voice trailed off and his gaze fell to the floor as he went to stand next to the bunk. "I didn't even know him."

Elizabeth had seen many sides to Jack Sparrow that no one else had ever seen before. But she'd never seen him like this. He was broken, defeated. For the first time since she'd known him, all his defenses were down. She'd never seen him so lost. She followed his path across the room and stood in front of him, waiting until he felt strong enough to acknowledge her. But his eyes remained transfixed on the ground. She could hear that his breathing was irregular. Standing there, watching him as he slowly unraveled, it hit her. Strength just wasn't going to come to him. She needed to give it to him.

She took a step closer to him and placed her hands on his hips, slowly tugging him towards her. He was hesitant at first, and just stood there, unmoving. But after a moment or so, she felt him embrace her back. His head fell down to her shoulder and she winced with emotional pain when she felt the wetness of his unspoken tears seep into the fabric of her nightshirt. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his head, smoothing his hair down and running her available hand down his back soothingly the way he had done for her so many times. Since they'd been together, she'd been hoping for the opportunity to be there to comfort him and be strong, the way he was constantly doing. But now that she'd been given that opportunity, she was unsure how she felt about it. On one hand, she was glad to be there for him, to be strong for him. On the other hand, she absolutely hated with all of her being that he was in pain.

They stood there like that for several minutes before he finally pulled away from her. He again tried to hide his face, but she tilted it towards her own and smiled at him, brushing his tears away with her thumbs before leaning up and kissing each of his cheeks. Without saying a word, she led him to the bunk, tucking him in like he was a child. She crawled to the other side and got in beside him, leaning on her elbow and drawing soothing patterns over his chest with her fingers. Then she waited until he fell asleep before whispering an unheard _I love you_ in his ear.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, that's it for chapter seventeen. I hope you guys liked it! Look for an update on either the 6th or 7th of July. Now go review and let me know what you think! See you at chapter eighteen!


	19. Storytelling

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN—STORYTELLING**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Alriiight, I know I said I wouldn't post again before leaving for vacation, but I've had quite an emotional day and writing (not to mention the wonderful and supportive feedback I get from all of you sweet reviewers) is kind of a therapeutic escape from the real world. In fact, I'm kind of struggling to keep it together right now, so bare with me if this chapter is a little short. So aren't you all lucky, you get another chapter before I leave! But anyways. I'm sure you don't want to hear about my drama. So, just to recap:

December 1782 is shaping up to be quite a month for our dynamic duo.

1. Jack and Lizzie are engaged!

2. Jack and Lizzie get married (eventually)!

3. Jack and Lizzie's first Christmas as a couple is right around the corner!

4. Poor (or not so poor, depending on how you look at things) Teague bit the bullet, kicked the bucket, is turning up daisies, or whatever you want to call it. He's dead.

5. I won't tell you yet, but no thanks to Anamaria, it's kind of obvious now, isn't it?

Now before you read this chapter, I should give you a heads up as to what it's about. I've always been fascinated by Teague Sparrow and thought that there was a lot beneath the surface to be explained. So this chapter talks about him mostly… a sort of eulogy since I killed him off. It also provides a little insight as to where Jack comes from.

So yeah, anyways, keep your eyes peeled for exciting things to transpire for the future Mr. and Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow. Now, without further ado, on with chapter eighteen! (Oh, and yes, for those of you who are picky. I know the actress that portrays Anamaria is African American. Don't read too far into the fact that her mother and brother—a different brother than Jack—have Spanish-sounding names.)

* * *

December 5, 1782

Elizabeth had hoped she would be the first one awake the next morning, but as fate would have it, she opened her eyes to see Jack leaning on his elbow, his face in the palm of his hand, looking down at her, a content smile on his face. She smiled back up at him and without saying anything, placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers, giving him a long, much-needed kiss.

"Good morning to you too, Lizzie," he said quietly. She grinned and he placed another kiss on her forehead before leaning back a bit. "Did ye sleep well, luv?"

"Yes, quite well, actually," she answered. "I've been so tired lately." Her own statement immediately hit her as she recalled her conversation with Anamaria the previous day. As she had watched Jack sleep last night, she thought about her symptoms and what Ana had said, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, the possibility that she was right was increasing. Should she tell Jack about what she and his sister talked about? She looked up at his face, so sweet, smiling down at her. No. She'd keep it to herself for the time being. If she was in fact pregnant, it might work out to be the perfect Christmas surprise for her future husband. She smiled at the thought, imagining his reaction to hearing he was going to be a father.

"An' just what are you smilin' at?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Nothing," she lied, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm just very happy is all." She breathed in deep through her nostrils. She mustn't get ahead of herself. She wasn't even sure yet, and she knew that if she got her hopes up, and then it turned out that she _wasn't_ pregnant, the disappointment would be great.

"I've a few matters to attend to today," he told her, sighing. "I'm afraid they won't be very exciting."

"I don't mind," she replied. "I want to be with you."

"An' I want to be with you, very much, my Lizzie, but it might be best if I handle them on me own. Not to mention, my charming sister will be hanging around, and I'd prefer to keep her as far away from you as possible." Her brow furrowed. Why wouldn't Jack want her to know his family? "Now, it's nothin' like that," he said quickly, reading her concern. "I just meant that she's a pain in the arse as it is. She an' me pops were close. He favored her over his other children."

"His other _children_?" Elizabeth asked, her voice hesitant. "You have other siblings, Jack?"

"Aye, an' I know about all of 'em, but a few I've never met."

"Tell me," she said gently, not wanting it to seem like she was prying. If he didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to make it seem like he had to. But she was curious. And they _were_ getting married. She wanted to know more about his family before officially becoming his wife.

"Well," he grunted slightly and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "There's thirteen of us, total."

"_Thirteen_?" Elizabeth was astounded.

"I know," Jack sighed. "Pops was a busy man." She smiled. She was relieved to hear him call his father something other than his first name. She knew that it meant something. "It's a long story to be told. Ye sure ye want to hear it?" She nodded and he gave her a slight grin before sighing again and continuing. It all started with when pops was around my age, 'cept maybe a year older. Ye see, he turned pirate when he was fifteen…"

* * *

_LONDON, ENGLAND_

_1749_

_Captain Teague Sparrow was thirty-three years old when he met Elisabeth Smith. She was the wife of a wealthy London businessman, George Smith, and she was bored. George spent more time than not away from home on business, but he loved his wife more than anything and he provided her a good, stable home. They'd been married for nearly three years and still hadn't had a child, something that George desperately wanted. In February of that year, George left to meet with an associate in France. That same month, only a week earlier, _The Devil's Pride_ docked in London Harbor. _

_Captain Teague knew exactly what he wanted. For seven days, he'd had his eye on the wealthy estate of George and Elisabeth Smith. All he had to do was wait for the man to leave. His wife wouldn't be a problem. He'd seen her in town. She was a petite thing and she wouldn't pose a threat._

_But the night that he did break into the Smith Estate, he didn't find a petite, frail missus that he could tie to a chair while he ransacked the place. He found a feisty woman whose father had been a general in the British Army… a man who had taught his daughter well. She put up a good fight, but the attraction was immediate, and it went both ways. Teague liked the notion of corrupting the young socialite and Elisabeth, or Bess as she was known by most, found the older pirate to be cunning and roguishly handsome. _

_Their affair would be brief, lasting only two weeks before Teague's attention drifted to another. Nathaniel Smith was born on November 12, 1749. But Bess knew the boy didn't __belong to her husband. And she thanked the good Lord above that he looked like her, and not his real father._

* * *

_LONDON, ENGLAND_

_1749_

_Catherine Martin hated to be called "Cat." That was an honor reserved only for her parents. Her father died when she was eleven, leaving her alone with her mother. Her family was moderately wealthy, but when she was seventeen, the money finally ran out. Her mother had always been sickly, and with no income to pay her doctors, she died that year. Catherine faced a life of begging in the streets when she was taken in to work as a maid at the Smith Estate. Her employers were kind and fed her well and they seemed to be genuinely in love. But whenever George would leave for one of his business trips, some kind of suitor would come knocking, and Elisabeth spent the majority of George's absence in her bedchamber._

_In February of 1749, a different kind of suitor entered the Smith household._

_He was older than Catherine by twelve years. And he was a scoundrel. It was no secret amongst the servants that he was a pirate. But Catherine was enamored nonetheless. She saw the romantic swashbuckler as handsome and dashing. She would go to bed at night, dreaming of being swept off her feet and having grand adventures out at sea as a pirate's bride. She was young and naive, and when the older Teague Sparrow turned his attentions from his mistress to the younger maid, she was elated. She didn't mind that _he _called her Cat._

_Catherine's beauty rivaled that of Bess Smith and everyone knew it. Where Bess was thin and waif-like, Catherine was curvy in all the right places. Everything from her lips to her hips was full and round. She got those curves, along with her olive-complected skin, from her mother's Italian roots. She had thick dark hair and enchanting eyes, and those eyes were quick to attract Teague's short attention span._

_He, like many, mistook his lust for love and swept the girl off her feet, just as she had hoped for. But she genuinely loved the man, her big heart doing little to reason with her more practical mind. They were married by the end of the month and they set sail that very night. _

_Pirate life was not at all what Catherine envisioned. But she made do. She loved her husband and being by his side was enough to keep her happy. And by June of 1750, her __world was made complete when she looked into the dark eyes of her son. She instantly fell in love. His name would be John, after her father, who she missed so much. But Teague was displeased with this. The name "John" would not do for the son of the legendary Captain Teague Sparrow. And so they would call him Jack. Jack Sparrow…_

* * *

_CADIZ, SPAIN_

_1755_

_Not long after the birth of Teague's first legitimate son was born, it became apparent that the way Teague ran his ship was in no way safe for a baby. So the young family returned to London, where a small house was built on the outskirts of town. Teague would settle down. After all, he had a family to take care of. But Catherine saw right through it. His unhappiness was blaringly apparent, as well as his philandering. So it was with a heavy heart that she encouraged him to take up the sea again. It would keep him away from her and their son, who was by this time, five years old. But it would also keep him away from the single women in town. Wouldn't it?_

_Teague was all too happy to oblige. He would be back every other month or so to visit. They would still be married, of course. But now he had his freedom back._

_That freedom led to a life-long affair with Rosa Tómas in Cadiz. In 1755, twins were born. Antonio Tómas and Anamaria Tómas both grew up to make their father proud. Both became pirates._

* * *

_LONDON, ENGLAND_

_1756_

_Catherine doted on her son. She loved that little boy more than life itself. They spent every day together. She made sure he learned his reading and writing and arithmetic. But she also made sure that the young lad had fun. They'd play together for hours and she would tell him stories to make up for the time his father was away. But she longed for another child. If her life could be so wonderful with one, imagine how spectacular it would be with two. And she wanted to give Jack a young play-mate._

_In 1756, she got her wish. Jack Sparrow got a little sister, Emily Anne. And even as a young six-year-old, he vowed to always protect her._

* * *

_MARSEILLE, FRANCE_

_1761_

_Teague was lonely. While it was true that he was not in love with his wife, he missed her company. And he missed his children, even the ones he kept secret. Nathaniel surely didn't know he existed, but was probably better off. He despised the society that surrounded George Smith, but he had no doubt that the man was a good father. Jackie was growing up so fast. He was eleven now. He was a good lad, taking care of his mum and sister while he was gone. Anamaria and Antonio were always arguing, Rosa had told him. Antonio was a good boy, like Jack, but that Anamaria was a spit-fire who argued for the sake of arguing._

_When he reached Marseille, he was desperate for a little womanly contact. A one night stand with Marguerite Letoire produced another child, a child he shamefully admitted he never really got to know. His sixth child and third daughter, Sophie Letoire, was born that year._

* * *

_LONDON, ENGLAND_

_1762_

_The very next year changed his life forever. He blamed that year for becoming the drunken, unfeeling wretch that he was. _

_It was a rainy, dark September morning. Catherine watched from the window as Jack came trudging up the hill with the goods from the market they needed. He was such a good boy. He shouldn't have to take care of them the way he did, not at his age. But he insisted and he never complained. His mother and his sister were his life, and with his father's continual absences, he stepped up. _

_Catherine glanced at the clock. It was nearly ten in the morning! Where was Emily? Why wasn't she awake yet, was she still feeling ill? The previous night, the six-year-old little girl came to her mother, complaining of an upset stomach. Catherine had been sewing by the fire, mending one of Jack's shirts, so the boy offered to put his sister to bed. _

"_Emily, love?" Catherine called softly as she entered the section of the house where the children slept. "It's time to get up, darling, you've been asleep all morning." The child didn't stir. "Emily?" She knelt down beside her and brushed her finger's against her daughter's cheek. She gasped. Her skin was cold. "Emily!" She grabbed the girl by the shoulders._

"_Mum?" She heard Jack's voice behind her._

"_Jack, go fetch the doctor, now!" Her son's eyes grew wide with fear, but he nodded and did as he was told, running out the door as fast as he could. But by the time he returned with the doctor, he found his mother sitting in Emily's bed, holding the little girl in her arms. Tears were running down her cheeks. It was too late._

_Teague returned two days after the funeral, with no idea what had happened. He found a defeated wife with no energy to argue, a wife who would never be the same. He also found a son that hated him, blaming him for not being there. He knew then that his relationship with his son, his Jack, would never be the same._

_And Jack, at just twelve years old, knew it too. He also knew, as he watched his mother from day to day, that she would never be the same. The light that burned within her had finally been snuffed out._

* * *

_TORTUGA_

_1764_

_Teague's life went into a tailspin of drinking and one-night-stands. He woke up more mornings than not in the alleyways of Tortuga. His next three children were born to women he hardly knew._

_Daniel was born in May of 1764 to Victoria, a wench with coarse brown hair and a mouth like a sailor._

_Rebecca Rose was born in July. Her mother, another wench named Cassandra, was considerably prettier than Victoria, but equally as opinionated and foul-mouthed. He liked her though, and when he returned to Tortuga two years later, he requested her at the whore house. Nikolas was born in 1766._

* * *

_THE KINGDOM OF MONACO_

_1767_

_Teague was captured by French authorities in late 1766. He was sent to a prison in Monaco, and instantly caught the eye of the stubborn jail-keeper's daughter, Nicole. She, like the women he fancied in Tortuga, was full of opinions and curses that he himself had __never even heard before. Nicole was a feisty young woman who'd been looking for a way out of Monaco, a way to see the world. This gave him something to bargain with. She slipped him the keys to his cell, and he gave her passage away from the place she'd lived her whole life._

_He tried to resist the bratty young woman, but he found her too tempting to pass up. They began a lurid affair and Michele was born that year. Less than a year later, in 1768, Charlotte was born. But two pregnancies so close together was too much. After giving birth to Charlotte, she was stricken with a fever of which she never recovered from. Teague didn't know what to do with two little girls. He considered taking them home to Catherine. He thought maybe they would help mend the hole in her heart caused by Emily's death. But then again, they might make it worse. And Jack had clearly expressed his wishes to never see him again… so he sailed back to Monaco and left the children on their grandparents' doorstep, with a forged letter in Nicole's name._

_He just didn't know what else to do._

* * *

_LONDON, ENGLAND_

_1769_

_If Jack had only hated him before, Teague could only imagine how he felt about him now. He heard through word of mouth that his son, who was now working for the East India Company, was getting married. Catherine had left him a year earlier, in the middle of the night, the same way Emily had died. So Teague felt he should be there, no matter how the boy said he detested him. He was nineteen now, though. Hardly a boy anymore._

_The girl's name was Hannah. She was a beautiful young woman, and a year Jack's senior. But Jack… he was head-over-heels for that girl. His devotion to her was evident just by the way he looked at her. Teague could tell, though, that his son's devotion ran deeper than hers. _

_He still wasn't sure how it happened, even after the fact. He remembered there being plenty of drink… and he remembered waking up next to Hannah the next morning. He remembered sitting up in bed, trying to rub away the throbbing in his temples. Then he looked up. Jack stood in the doorway. He didn't look angry. He just looked hurt, confused…_

_As fate would have it, the woman who was once Jack's fiancé now had given birth to his younger brother. David-Jack. At least she had the decency to partially name the child after the man whose heart she broke._

_Teague was in a bar in Tortuga three months after the boy's birth when he heard that Captain Jack Sparrow had sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot._

* * *

_MADRID, SPAIN_

_1781_

_A year before his death, Teague had one last fling. Isabel was nearly half his age but had more wisdom than any woman he'd ever met. Except for Catherine. He'd spend the rest of his life wishing to go back and fix the wrongs he'd done to his late wife. How ironic… he only realized how he really did love that woman once she was gone. _

_That's why he chose Isabel. She reminded him of her, of his Cat._

_He was on his way home to Shipwreck cove when he heard that a daughter, his thirteenth child, had been born. He would never meet little Sierra. But he'd make damn sure he wrote down all the names of his children and give them to Jack. The boy only knew of Antonio and Anamaria. He deserved, at the very least, to know the truth. When he saw Jack and his new lady-love, a young spitfire with timeless beauty named Elizabeth Swann, he palmed the letter into his son's hand._

"_I know ye hate me," he said, before Elizabeth approached them. "But read this someday. I won't be around forever and ye deserve to know, boy." Jack said nothing. He thought then, as he watched his son walk away with the girl, that he'd die with his son hating him._

_And as he lay dying a year later, looking up at his son, he smiled. He died a happy man._

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! And I was afraid that was going to be too short. Turns out it's the longest chapter (of anything!) I've ever written. I hope you guys liked it. It didn't have a lot of Jack'n'Lizzie in it, but it's something I've been wanting to write for a long time. So as you can see, he comes from a large family! Teague really got around, didn't he? I'm thinking about making little Sierra, Jack's youngest sibling, a more permanent character, but I'm not sure yet. What do you guys think? If you think it's a horrible idea, I won't do it, but if you think it'll work, I just might. So yes. That _is_ the last chapter before I go away. Now go review! Thanks for reading! Have a great 4th of July, everyone! See you at chapter nineteen!


	20. Mr & Mrs Captain Jack Sparrow

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN—MR. & MRS. CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW**

**DISCLAIMER: **They're still not mine. And they likely never will be, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

**A/N: **Alright, I'm back from vacation (a day early, yay!) and pleased to say that I got _a lot_ of writing done. (All the way through Chapter 25!) Expect updates pretty frequently (about every other day)! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me. So here we go folks, the chapter we've all been waiting for! Jack and Elizabeth's wedding day is finally here, and not a moment too soon. So without further ado, on with chapter nineteen!

* * *

December 9, 1782

Elizabeth rolled over in bed, her eyes still closed, and reached for her fiancée. She wanted to nestle against his chest and feel his arms wrap around her, for the feeling she got when she was in such a position made her feel untouchable. But when she put her arms out, they came into contact with nothing but air. Her eyes instantly shot open to see that Jack's side of the bed was empty. She placed her hand against the sheets. They no longer held his warmth, meaning he had already been awake and out of bed for several hours. Her brow furrowed. She had so wanted to wake up next to him on that particular morning. After all, this was her last morning as Elizabeth Swann. By the time the sun rose tomorrow, she would be Elizabeth Sparrow.

She moved to get up out of bed herself when she noticed something on his pillow. It was a folded piece of parchment. She reached for it instinctively and unfolded it, smiling when she saw that the message inside was written in Jack's hand.

_My Dearest Lizzie,_

_Not that I believe in such things, but it's said to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, and having already tried to marry you twice now, and failing both times, I'll take no such risk. _

_I've gone off into town to run some groom-like errands. Then I plan to sequester myself in a little inn I've not yet taken you to so as to avoid running into each other. By the time you've awaken (given how late I kept you up last night, so as to give you one last __ravaging as a single woman), I'll likely already be holed away there, thinking of you, as always._

_Esmerelda is expecting you at the Tortuga Baths, as is Mrs. Johansen at the dress shop near the docks. I've told her that you are to select whichever dress you like. I've seen to it that she's gotten plenty of coin to sustain whatever your little heart desires. She also said she would see to it that you had a bouquet of flowers, a new comb for your hair, and of course, a new pair of shoes. As much as I love you in them, your old boots will do nothing to flatter you in your dress._

_Don't worry about getting me a ring. I've already had it taken care of._

_Wait for me at the dress shop. I will be there at sunset and together we'll go to the church on the hill. _

_I love you, my Lizzie, as I always have. And even though you already know I will love you until I take my last breath and beyond, tonight I pledge it to you and make you Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow. I will see you at sunset._

_Forever Yours,_

_Jack_

Elizabeth bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek. He was, without a doubt, the single greatest thing that had ever happened to her.

* * *

She took her time getting ready that morning. She didn't want to rush this day. She wanted to savor each and every minute of it. She leisurely got dressed and washed her face before tying her hair back in a braid. She took her time finding and putting on her boots before heading out on deck. When she did finally make it outside, she was greeting with a chorus of congratulatory salutations from the more familiar members of the crew… Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton (well, Cotton's parrot.) She knew Jack had already headed into town, but Gibbs was nowhere in sight.

She walked over to Pintel and Ragetti, who were folding the Jolly Roger, bickering all the while on the proper way to do so. Whenever they entered port, Jack ordered the flag to be folded and hidden, even when in Tortuga. He wouldn't take the risk of an ambush, not while Elizabeth was on board.

"Where is Mr. Gibbs?" she asked, looking around to make sure she hadn't missed him.

"Ashore with the Capt'n," Pintel answered. "Said he wanted the weddin' to be a private-like affair but that he still needed a witness."

"I see," she nodded. "Is there a longboat ready or shall I prepare one?"

"Capt'n made sure one was ready for ye, Miss Lizabeth," Ragetti said, gently taking her by the elbow and leading her towards it. "Though I s'pose when I sees ye next, ye'll be Mrs. Capt'n, won't ye?"

"Yes, though you may still call me Elizabeth," she said, smiling sweetly. She would have said _Lizzie_, but she wanted that name to be reserved for Jack and only Jack. It didn't sound right when anyone else said it. She leaned in and kissed the pirate on the cheek, grinning when she saw crimson flare up on his face.

"Safe journey in, Miss Lizabeth," he said, his voice bashful.

As she rowed ashore, she thought, as any bride would on her wedding day, of the future that lay ahead of her. She was mostly optimistic, but couldn't help but fear that being married might change them, change their relationship. She prayed it wouldn't. For the truth of the matter was, she had felt like Jack's wife since he took her aboard the Pearl and promised to keep her there with him always. Officially being bound to him meant the world to her, especially the fact that he asked her to be his without her having to prompt him first. She just hoped that he knew it didn't matter. While she wanted to be his wife more than she had ever wanted anything, she hoped he knew that, married or not, she would love him until the day she died. She didn't need a piece of paper to declare her love for him.

When she reached the shore, she pulled out the pocket-watch that Jack had gotten her in France. (Although he said he paid for it fair and square, she couldn't help but wonder if he had swiped it from a dignitary or a wealthy French citizen. Not that it would matter, but she still wondered.) It was just turning ten o'clock in the morning. Good. She smiled. That meant she had plenty of time to run a few errands of her own before heading to the bathhouse and then the dress shop.

* * *

Esmerelda Gutierrez was not a likeable woman, not at all.

The last time Jack had taken Elizabeth to the bathhouse, he had admitted to a fling with the Spanish woman early on in his pirate career, and Elizabeth was slightly miffed at him for sending her to the one bathhouse in Tortuga that was run by a former flame of his. After all, it was their wedding day, for goodness sake! She sighed as she sat on the edge of the large, round, wooden tub. She would have to settle for knowing that she was the one Jack planned to marry, not Esmerelda.

She smiled to herself. How ironic was it that a place like Tortuga had three bathhouses? She couldn't imagine they were all that busy. This one certainly wasn't. Although she half attributed that to the fact that the woman who ran it was a—

"Miss Swann? There's a guest here for you."

Her brow furrowed. A guest? It wouldn't be Jack, would it? Gibbs perhaps? Maybe he had a message from her future husband. She quickly stepped away from the tub and wrapped herself in one of the large bath sheets.

"Who is it?" she called, standing against the door, her pistol behind her back.

"A Mrs. Lillian Wilshire." Oh, of course! Elizabeth opened the door. One of the young bath-girls who couldn't have been older than twelve stood there. Behind her stood a tall, broad-shouldered redhead whose face was dotted with freckles. She appeared to be in her early to mid 40s and dressed in average apparel. "Thank you," she said to the bath girl, fetching her a coin from her bag. The girl beamed and curtseyed before leaving Elizabeth alone with the older woman.

"My nurse told me you stopped by my place of business," Lillian said, stepping inside. "I'm sorry I missed you, but when she told me you were engaged to Jack Sparrow, I had to see you for myself." She smiled warmly at Elizabeth and placed her hands on her cheeks. "You're a lovely girl. You must make him quite happy for him to settle down."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, smiling back. She instantly liked this woman. "I beg your pardon, but, how do you know Jack?"

"My mother was a midwife, as I am today," she answered, setting her cloak down and sitting in a nearby chair. "I was thirteen years old and her assistant when he was born."

"Your mother delivered him?" Elizabeth asked. Lillian smiled and nodded.

"Yes. My mother was quite fond of Catherine. They wrote often." She shifted positions and pulled a small, round pair of glasses out of her pocket before sliding them onto her face. "So. My nurse tells me you think you're expecting?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "I'm quite sure of it, actually."

"I see. Tell me your symptoms." Elizabeth told her everything. She was late, she'd been experiencing bouts of nausea and dizziness, her breasts were tender, and that all of this she'd been hiding from Jack. "Well, you certainly sound as though you'd be expecting. But I won't know for sure until I examine you." Elizabeth watched the older woman was she stood, walked across the room, opened the door and hollered for one of the bath-girls. "I'll pay you three schillings to run to my nurse and fetch from her two pillows, an extra blanket and my bag. And if your employer has any complaints, tell her to take it up with me. And it'll be an extra schilling if you're back in five minutes." The girl nodded and ran down the hall, clearly in need of that extra schilling.

"You plan to examine me here?"

"I don't see why not," Lillian answered. "Besides, I'm sure you have plenty of other things to do today, getting ready for your marriage, and all that." Exactly five minutes had passed when there was a knock at the door. The bath-girl had clearly earned that fourth schilling. Lillian spread the blanket on the floor and arranged the pillows against the foot of the tub, instructing Elizabeth, bath sheet and all, to lean against them. Elizabeth did as she was told and squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that if the news was what she had hoped it would be, the invasive probing would be worth it.

"Well?" she asked, opening her eyes and covering herself again when Lillian stood up.

"Well," the woman sighed. "It's near impossible to tell at this stage, but I think it's very _safe_ to say that you are, in fact, with child. Congratulations." The tears of joy and excitement were instantaneous. Elizabeth was pregnant. With Jack's child.

She couldn't wait to tell him. What a perfect wedding gift…

* * *

It didn't take Elizabeth long to find her wedding dress. The minute she saw it, she instantly knew it was what she wanted.

It was a very pale shade of lavender, made primarily of taffeta with layers of French laces and silk. There were delicate patterns of beads covering the bodice and trimming the hem of the skirt. And when she tried it on, it fit perfectly, no corset required. She was so glad she didn't have to wear a corset. Now that she knew she was pregnant with Jack's baby, she wanted every single curve of her body to be accentuated.

She stood in the privacy of her dressing room, admiring herself in the mirror. She pulled up the skirt slightly so she could see her new shoes. Her hair was already done, pulled back in a loose bun with strands of wispy, caramel colored hair falling down around her face. The new comb Jack had promised her was lovely. It was an iridescent white embellished with, of course, black pearls. She turned around when there was a gentle knock at the door. Mrs. Johansen, no doubt, with the bouquet she said she was going to get.

"Come in," Elizabeth called softly. She looked up to the reflection in the mirror and instantly broke out into a smile when she saw none other than her future husband poke his head in the room. Her smile was reciprocated when his face seemed to light up at the sight of her.

"Lizzie," he said, his voice holding a quiet, breathless quality. She turned around to face him.

"Do you like it?" she asked. She so hoped he would like it, and judging by the look on his face, he did.

"Lizzie, my darling, there aren't words." He took a few steps towards her and placed his hands on her hips, gently pulling her to him. He bent his head down and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful, luv. Simply beautiful."

"So do you," she replied. She placed her hands on his shoulders and took a slight step back to get a better look at him. She couldn't recall a time when she had seen him this clean. All smudges of dirt were gone from his person and a fresh lining of kohl had been carefully applied to his eyes. His facial hair was neatly trimmed and his typically wild mane of hair had been tied back into one large ponytail, dreadlocks, trinkets and all. His worn, leather hat was vacant from his head, as was his bandana. Everything else about him was new. He was wearing a brand new leather jacket, underneath said-jacket was a crisp, white shirt. She smiled, noting how the shirt was parted in such a way so that the tattoo of her name over his heart could be seen. As soon as the baby was born, she would get one too. _Jack_. His breeches were new and so were his boots. His handsomeness was devastating. "Shall we get going then?" she asked, eagerly anticipating their impending ceremony.

"Yes, luv, but before we do, I have to apologize," he said, a look of regret washing over his face.

"Why?" Her eyebrows knotted together nervously.

"I promised ye a bouquet, but there's no time for it. We have to hurry."

"What do you mean?" she asked, concern clearly rising in her voice.

"The word is out all over town. The navy is on their way here looking for us. Seems they're not too happy wif' me over breakin' you outta jail and beaten a few of their henchmen to a bloody pulp."

"Oh, Jack…" She fought the tears as she looked up at him, her face panic stricken.

"Don't fret, darlin'," he said, placing his fingers under her chin. "We _will_ get married tonight. But as soon as we've said our I dos…" he paused, smirking. "…an' I've kissed me beautiful bride, we must be on our way. Gibbs is already set to meet us at the church. He went to roust the priest, so as to save us time." She nodded, still urging herself not to cry. "Are ye ready then?" he asked.

"More than ever. And Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't worry about the bouquet. All I want is to be your wife." He smiled and briefly kissed her again before they left the store, thanking Mrs. Johansen on the way out, and headed up the hill towards the chapel.

* * *

By the time they reached the old, stone church, the sun was sinking fast below the horizon. Elizabeth held in a fearful gasp when she could see the royal navy ships sailing into Tortuga Harbor. She was, not for the first time, Jack had anchored the Pearl in a sheltered cove, away from the main port. "Jack," she whispered, squeezing his hand. He paused and looked down to where her eyes were fixed.

"Not good," he muttered. "Now we really 'ave to hurry. Come on, luv." Jack pulled the heavy, wooden door open, allowing Elizabeth to step inside first. Upon their entrance, Elizabeth noticed the priest and Gibbs already standing at the altar, waiting for them. The priest was old, ancient looking, even. He adjusted his glasses upon seeing the two enter. Gibbs broke out into a smile. He'd known Elizabeth since she was a child, and here she was, getting married. She looked so grown up, more so than she ever had before.

"What about the necessary paperwork?" Elizabeth whispered to Jack as they hurried their way down the aisle. "I haven't signed anything, how will we have the time to—"

"Don't worry, luv. Forged your signature when I heard the king's boys were on their way into town." He smirked down when he noticed her looking at him warily. "M'Captain Jack Sparrow." _Of course._

"'Ello Father, Joshamee," Jack said quickly before turning his attentions back to the priest. "Now I'm sure ye've all sorts of things in that little book of yours," he motioned towards the bible. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Her father, who was always a man of strong, Christian faith, would be horrified. "But we're sort of—"

"In a hurry," she interjected.

"Precisely, in a hurry. So if you 'ave an express version, that would be most helpful."

"An express version?" The priest asked, his voice sounding as old as he looked.

"Aye."

"What my future husband means," Elizabeth continued, speaking just as fast as Jack had, "is perhaps we could skip straight to the vows?"

"Of course." The priest was clearly annoyed. "Your names first, please?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Do you have the rings?"

"Rings?" Jack's face twisted slightly in confusion. Elizabeth looked up at him. He could not have forgotten the rings… "Oh, yes! Rings!" He pulled two silver bands out of his coat pocket. He handed one, which was intended for himself, to Elizabeth, holding onto hers in his own hand.

"Right," the priest opened the Bible and adjusted his glasses again. "Young man, repeat after me. I, Jack Sparrow…"

"I, Jack Sparrow…"

"Promise to take thee, Elizabeth Swann…"

Jack smiled and took Elizabeth's hand, poising the ring at her finger. "Promise to take thee, Elizabeth Swann…"

"In good times and bad, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"In good times an' bad, for richer, for poorer, in sickness an' in 'ealth…"

"As long as we both shall live."

"As long," he slid the ring on her finger, a simple, silver band that accompanied the ring he'd already given her perfectly, "as we both shall live."

"And you, young lady, repeat your vows."

"I, Elizabeth Swann," she took Jack's hand, as he had taken hers. "Promise to take thee, Jack Sparrow…" This was finally happening. She couldn't believe they were finally getting married. "In good times and in bad, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." She slid the band, which matched hers, onto his finger. It astounded her. Jack was such a complicated person, yet the rings that he'd chosen to symbolize their union were so simple. It said to her that she was what brought calmness and sanity to his world, and she was touched.

"In the power invested in by, and by the power of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, you may kiss—"

The doors to the church burst open, the wood splintering with a violent crash, a small gang of Royal Navy soldiers poised, their guns ready.

"Freeze!" One of them shouted. Elizabeth looked up at Jack. No, no, no… this couldn't he happening. She felt Jack grab her waist and before she knew it, he was pressing into her with a searing-hot passionate kiss. She then watched in horror as he turned to Gibbs.

"Get her outta here, now! I'll catch up with you later!"

"What?!" Elizabeth was mortified. Did the vows about sticking together, no matter what, mean _nothing_ to him?

"Elizabeth," he turned down to her, placing a hand on her stomach. Good God, he couldn't possibly know, could he? "You have to. Do this for me. Please, darlin', I'll be fine."

"Jack, I can't leave you…" She reached up to place a hand on his face.

"I said _freeze_!"

"You **have** to." He turned back to his first mate. "Gibbs, now!"

"Aye, Capt'n!" Elizabeth screamed when Gibbs moved towards her and grabbed her, hoisting her over his shoulder and bolting towards the back door. She couldn't see a thing as Gibbs carried her out the back, but continued to scream when she heard gun-fire erupt behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it for chapter nineteen! I hope you guys liked it. So we know that Lizzie and Gibbs have escaped unharmed. But what about Jack? (Try not to worry too much… I'm too far in love with him to let anything truly awful happen.) Stay tuned! Now go review!


	21. Decidedly Untraditional

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY—DECIDEDLY UNTRADITIONAL**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Not yet, anyways.

**A/N: **Okay, so when we last left Jack'n'Lizzie, they were closed in on by the Royal Navy. Gibbs took off with a protesting Lizzie strung over his shoulder (at Jack's orders, no less). Jack was left, alone and unarmed, to face the RN soldiers. So things aren't looking too good for the newlyweds right now, not at all. But have faith, my dears. After all, as we've heard many times before… he _is_ Captain Jack Sparrow. ;) And now we know why December 1782 is the most eventful month yet!

1. Jack and Lizzie got engaged!

2. Jack and Lizzie got _married_!

3. Teague croaked and we learned about Jack's rather large family.

4. Jack and Lizzie will share their first Christmas together!

5. ELIZABETH IS PREGNANT! I love babies, drinks all around!

Also, I posted a poll for this story. It's in my profile for anyone who wants to vote! And to clear up any confusion… in the last chapter, when Jack placed his hand on Elizabeth's stomach, he didn't _actually_ know she was pregnant. It was just a protective gesture, that's all. She'll tell him soon enough.

Now, on with chapter twenty!

* * *

December 9, 1782

The trek back to the Pearl was a tiresome one. Elizabeth kicked and screamed, trying to fight against Gibbs the entire way, to no avail. He finally got her on deck though, the crew watching in justified confusion when he plopped the wailing young-woman on the ground. He knelt beside her, trying to comfort her, but she beat against his chest. She was furious at him for taking her away from there. She was furious at the navy for ruining her wedding day. But most of all, she was furious at Jack.

She could no longer see through the blurry tears of anger and despair. There was no way Jack could have survived against all those men, all those guns. He hadn't even been armed.

"Why?!" she screamed, her small fists colliding against Gibbs' chest and shoulders. The rest of the crew just stood and watched, still with no idea as to what had happened. However, Elizabeth's hysterics were a solemn indication that it was something terrible, something involving their captain.

"Look!" she heard Ragetti's voice. She leaned forward, peering around Gibbs. "It's the Capt'n!" Sure enough, there was Jack, soaking wet, standing on the railing and gripping onto the rigging for balance.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered, in utter disbelief. She wiped the tears away from her face as she hauled herself to her feet.

"Set sail! We need to get away from this rock now, and I mean now!" Jack shouted to his crew, who all rushed off to their duties, leaving Gibbs, Elizabeth and himself. He jumped down from the railing, holding his arms out as Elizabeth fell against him. All the anger she held against him had disappeared. She was just glad he was alive. "Shh, it's alright, luv. I'm alright. It's okay." He smoothed down her hair as she buried her face in his neck, letting out a relieved sob.

"I thought you were dead!" she wailed. She pulled back, looking at him. There was a cut on his forehead, above his right eyebrow. There was also a tear in his new shirt, an angry gash on his arm, where a bullet had grazed his skin. The jacket was gone, clearly discarded in his escape attempt. "You're hurt!" she cried, grabbing on to his hand.

"Just a few scrapes," he said, looking down at his arm. "Nothin' that won't heal." He paused and looked at her dress, offering her a weak smile. "I got you all wet."

"We'll need to get this stitched before it gets infected," she said, ignoring him. "So much for our wedding night."

"Nonsense," Jack replied, waving his hand at her. "We will still have a wedding night, I promise. Meet me in our cabin. I just want to make sure the crew has things under control first, is all." She nodded and he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. She then padded towards the cabin, trying to control her unsteady breathing as she went. Jack turned to Gibbs. "Did she give ye much trouble?"

"Just like you said she would," Gibbs replied, nodding. He rubbed the back of his neck and then his upper arm. "You better take care of 'er, Jack. That girl loves you more'n life itself."

"I will," Jack took a deep breath, nodding before he lightly slapped the older man on the back. "Thanks again, mate. I owe ye one."

* * *

Elizabeth wiped away the tears that refused to stop falling, sniffling to herself as she dug through the medical kit she insisted upon having after the Pearl was last attacked. She kept trying to calm herself down, kept reminding herself that everything was going to be alright, that Jack was fine. But the experience had left her shaken and she knew she'd be paranoid from this moment on. Bad things just kept happening.

She sighed.

She knew this would happen. She knew a life with Jack would be dangerous, that it wouldn't be easy. But it had been worth it. Every hardship they had faced had been absolutely worth it, for every time they had managed to escape with their lives. But she was still afraid. What would happen if next time, they weren't so lucky? The thought of losing Jack, or even something happening to her, now that they had a child on the way to think about, terrified her. She had never been so scared before.

She stopped digging through the medical bag for the needle and thread she had been looking for and buried her face in her hands, letting out a sob. She stood there for a few moments, just letting the tears fall, no longer caring about being brave. She heard the door open and heard Jack enter, crossing the room towards her, but she didn't look around to face him. She couldn't make herself.

"Lizzie," he said, his voice gentle. She felt his hands on her upper arms, turning her so that she was facing him. "Look at me, darlin'. I need ye to look at me."

"Jack," she croaked out, opening her eyes. He was blurry through her tears and she had to blink several times before she was able to clearly focus on him. "How did you escape? How did you get away from there?" She paused, waiting for his answer before another thought crossed her mind. "And don't you dare tell me that you're Captain Jack Sparrow, because I already know you are. You may be some legendary pirate who manages to escape every knot he's bound in, but you're still human, and I know you better than that. Tell me the truth."

"I ran," he admitted, his eyes averting hers. She could tell he wished he had some incredible story of his escape. It look a lot for him to admit to her that all he could do was run away. "I turned and I ran and I got lucky."

"If that's all you planned to do, then why did you make me leave you? We could have ran together and then I would have been spared the thought of thinking you were dead!" She was starting to feel angry again. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. He was alive, wasn't he? And she desperately wanted to salvage what was left of their wedding night. She had already had one wedding night taken away from her and she would be damned if she let it happen again.

"I couldn't risk it," he said quietly. The fear was evidently rising in his voice. And while she hated the fact that he was, or had been, afraid, she cherished that he was able to admit his true feelings to her, instead of hiding behind his image. "M'not strong enough, Liz. I'm not strong enough to lose you."

"I know," she said, tracing his jaw with the tips of her fingers. "But you know me better than that, Jack. You know I'm fully capable of handling myself."

"I know you are, luv. But accidents happen. Bad things happen. An' you could get pregnant at any time. You already could be an' we wouldn't know it. I know you can handle a sword and a pistol an' I know you're a hell of a fighter. You could probably even best me. But right now… I'm just not willin' to put you in that kind of danger. An' I know you know I'm right." He was right. And she _was_ pregnant. Until the baby was born, she knew she had to take it easy. She wouldn't like it. It would be frustrating. But for the sake of their unborn child, the child they made together, she had to play it safe. And she was a wife now. Jack's wife.

"You're right," she said, sighing. "I promise to be safe. But the next time we're put in danger, don't send me off with Gibbs or anyone else. I want you to be the one to whisk me away," she leaned into him and kissed him before pressing her face into his shoulder. She felt his arms come up around her, his lips brushing against her hair, and she breathed him in, inhaling his scent as if it were the last chance she would ever have to do so. "Now sit down. We need to stitch you up."

"No," he answered, holding his arm as close to his face as he could manage. "It jus' barely grazed me. Not deep enough to require stitches. But it'll need to be cleaned." She grabbed his wrist to inspect the wound on his arm herself. True enough, the cut wasn't nearly deep enough to require stitches.

"Well, sit down anyways," she told him. "And take your shirt off."

"As you wish, Mrs. Sparrow," he said, smirking at her. She glanced over at him, a smile crossing her face. _Mrs. Sparrow_. That was the first time anyone had called her that. She liked it. She liked this new identity. The way their names sounded together… _Jack and Elizabeth Sparrow. Mr. and Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow._ It was like music. She pressed her hand against her stomach when he wasn't looking. _And baby makes three…_

She walked over to the wash basin and dipped the small wash cloth in the water. She wrung it out before turning back to face him. The sight of him, sitting there with no shirt on, still took her breath away. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"You know…" Damn. He'd caught her gawking at him. "It's not polite to stare, darlin'."

"I'm your wife," she reminded him, walking back to the bed and sitting beside him. "I can stare at you whenever I want and for however long I want."

"That's my girl," he said cockily. The smirk vanished from his face, however, and he hissed sharply through his teeth, wincing, when she began to dab at his arm with the cloth.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, pulling back slightly. "Does it hurt?"

"Not too bad," he lied. "I've 'ad worse than this before."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, trying as hard as she could to be as gentle as she could before continuing. After a matter of moments, she had both the cut on his arm and the cut above his eyebrow cleaned up. She had returned to the washbasin and was rinsing the cloth of his blood when she felt him creep up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist. She dropped the cloth and leaned back into him, her arm going up behind his neck and her fingers weaving into his hair. "Jack…" His name escaped her lips in a sort of frazzled whisper. The feeling of being that close to him, especially on their wedding night, was exhilarating.

"Come to bed, Lizzie," he whispered, his voice tinged with lust. She felt him pull back slightly as his fingers began to deftly untie the laces of her dress. After no more than three minutes had passed, he had her completely naked, leaving her to undress him as he had done to her. She looked up at him, his face pouting.

"What?" she asked, concerned. Did she do something wrong? "Jack? What's wrong?"

"I didn't get to carry you over the threshold," he said, the pout evident in his voice.

"Oh," her face softened. No, he didn't. Nor was there a bouquet or a cake or a father to give her away. There was no first dance. They didn't get to walk back down the aisle together, as man and wife. There was no reception to follow the ceremony. But they were married. They _were_ man and wife. She smiled. That's all that really mattered to her anyways. "Well," she said, reassuringly. "All it is, is tradition. And who says we're to follow tradition anyways? Isn't it better doing it our way?"

"Decidedly untraditional," he said, the smile returning to his face. "I like it." He took hold of her hands and brought them up to his mouth, taking his time to kiss each one before he tugged on them slightly and led her back over to the bed. When they reached the bunk he bent down and scooped her off her feet, making her laugh as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled down at her as he settled her against the pillows before climbing on, nestling in between her legs. He looked down at her and paused, just smiling at her.

She looked back up at him and something inside of her felt warm. Now was the right moment, she could feel it. Now was the time to tell him about the baby. He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him, pressing a finger over his lips.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in a combination of concern and annoyance.

"Jack," she took a deep breath, "there's something I have to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" he asked, burying his face in her neck, leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

"No. I need to tell you something," she repeated.

"What then?" He leaned back, propping himself on his elbows as he looked down at her.

"Earlier, before I went to the bathhouse, I had some time to run an errand of my own."

"Oh yes? And where did you go, my sweet Lizzie?" He nipped her collarbone.

"I went… to see a midwife." His eyes grew wide, but the rest of his face seemed uncertain, unreadable. "And she told me…" She took another deep breath. She was so nervous, yet so excited at the same time. "She told me that I'm going to have your child. I'm pregnant, Jack." He was silent. Why wasn't he saying anything?? Then, before she could ask him what his thoughts were, a smile broke out on his face. It was a sweet, genuinely happy smile.

"Really?" he asked, his voice hesitant, as if he were afraid it might not be true. She nodded, smiling back. "We did it?"

"We did it. We're having a baby." She watched as the smile on his face broadened and a happy chuckle elicited from the back of his throat.

"A baby," he repeated, sighing contentedly.

"Are you… pleased? Are you happy?"

"M'not just happy, luv, I'm bloody ecstatic," he replied, leaning down and pressing an ardent kiss to her lips. But when he pulled back, he was pouting again. "Does this mean we can't… you know." Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"We can. You won't hurt us."

"Oh, thank god," he let out a relieved sigh. "Ye had me worried for a minute." He paused and looked down at her, his eyes happy. "I love you, Elizabeth Sparrow."

"And I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

She leaned up into his kiss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow…" his voice momentarily drifted off. He looked down her body, placing his hand lightly over her stomach. He smiled, imagining what it would be like as the baby grew, when he could feel their child move inside her. "…and a wee-one on the way."

* * *

**A/N: **Awww! So yay! They're married now and expecting a child! I was going to wait to post this until tomorrow, but I was too excited to wait. Hee-hee! Now... Be happy and go review, I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. See you at chapter twenty-one!


	22. To Many More

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE—TO MANY MORE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Alright, so I know it's not the Christmas season for us yet, but it is for Jack'n'Lizzie! I did my homework and researched the history of the Christmas tree because I wanted to my story to be historically accurate. As it turns out, the British didn't start using the tree until the 1800s, but the Germans have used the Christmas tree since the 1600s. I figured it might be something Jack picked up on his travels (basically because I really wanted there to be a tree for the first Christmas as a couple!). So anyways. Enough history lessons to bore you all to tears. On with chapter 21!

Oh, and really quick. For this chapter's purposes, just ignore the _"How's mum?... She looks great!"_ scene from AWE. Just pretend that didn't happen. :)

_**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL!**_ (Obnoxious enough for ya? Tee-hee.)

* * *

December 20, 1782

Jack woke up that morning before he wanted to. A few extra hours of sleep sounded heavenly, but as always, a ship could not run without a captain. He stretched slightly and yawned before propping himself up on his elbow to glance down at his sleeping wife. He smiled. _His wife_. After what happened with Hannah, he never thought he would ever want to be a husband again. But he found that being Lizzie's husband, and having her as his wife, was more fulfilling than anything he had ever done before. It meant more to him than any treasure he'd pilfered or ports he'd sacked. Mrs. Elizabeth Sparrow meant more to him than all those things put together.

He loved watching her as she slept. He loved knowing how at peace she was then. Her golden hair was fanned out all around her. One arm was at her side, her hand resting lazily against her flat stomach. The other arm was up across her pillow, the once-angry _P_ on her arm now only a shade or two darker than her skin. And as strange as it sounded, he _loved_ that scar. It meant that she had pulled through something that most men would have howled over for weeks. But not her, not his Lizzie. That scar healed beautifully, and she made it through with little to no complaint. He would have understood if she walked around with a scarf tied around her wrist, trying to hide it, but she never did. She wore it proudly, as a way of challenging anyone who would belittle her for it.

He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against that scar, pulling back when she shifted slightly. She rolled to her side, still asleep, pulling both arms closer to herself as she did so. He smiled before stepping out of bed, careful so as not to disturb her in her slumber. She'd been exhausted as of late, with the baby on the way. And he was so proud of the way she tried to keep her raging hormones in check. He'd caught her several times sitting on the bed in their cabin, screaming into a pillow so she could vent her frustrations without taking it out on him. When he asked her about it, she just sighed, irritated, and reminded him that they were newlyweds, and she was determined to not let her uncontrollable emotions get in the way.

Several other times he had caught her, in the same position, balling her eyes out. He'd ask her what was wrong, and she'd reply that she didn't know. She just felt sad. In those instances, he would lie her down on the bed and massage her feet or her neck, or he'd rub her back, or he'd just hold her until she fell asleep, comforted by his presence. Once or twice, he had even caught her talking to the chest, as if it were Will himself. That he didn't quite know what to do with. He knew it didn't mean anything, that it was just her way of talking to a friend, of getting her thoughts out. Perhaps he'd get her a diary so she wouldn't have to do that anymore…

He quickly got dressed and made his way down to the galley. He had Mason, the ship's cook, prepare a cup of tea for Elizabeth. He waited patiently for the water to boil and the tea to seep before taking it back to the cabin. When he opened the door, he first looked to the bed. It was empty. He looked across the room and saw Elizabeth standing at the window in nothing but one of his shirts. Her hair had been loosely tied into two braids, each one falling over one of her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled as he entered the room. He set the steaming mug on his desk before going to her, sliding his arms around her waist and looking over her shoulder at the English coast.

"Mmm," she sighed contentedly, leaning back into him. "Good morning, my husband." He kissed her neck.

"Mornin' my wife," he replied, placing his hands flat against her stomach. "An' how are we feelin' today?"

"Queasy," she admitted. "But far less than yesterday."

"Good. Well I brought ye some tea, so maybe that'll steady yer stomach a bit."

"You did?" She turned slightly so that she could look up at him and see his face. "You're too good to me, Jack. Thank you."

"Well what kind of 'usband would I be if I weren't to take proper care of my pregnant wife?" He smirked. She leaned up and kissed him, running her fingers along his jaw as she did so.

"You are a very fine husband," she told him, slipping away from his arms.

"Go on, it's on me desk," he said, watching her as she grinned and walked to where it was. She picked the mug up, blowing on the steaming contents before taking a sip. She took her tea and walked over to the bed, sitting upright so that she was facing his desk. As he sat down in the desk's chair, she pulled one of the blankets over her bare legs, much to Jack's displeasure. "We'll have to pick up some more of that tea if ye like it. I think that's the last of it."

"Yes," she replied. "We have plenty of things to do today, don't we?"

"Just some holiday shoppin' is all."

"Yes, but there's lots of holiday shopping to do, isn't there?"

"How do ye figure?"

"Well, I need to do shopping for you, you need to do shopping for me. Then there's the crew to think about and something to get for Anamaria and the baby and—"

"Alright." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, holding a finger up with his available hand. "First off, we _don't _need to get something for Ana. Secondly, the crew? Why get somethin' for the crew? And **thirdly, **the baby isn't even born yet. Why buy presents for the little rascal now?"

"First," she replied, mocking him only slightly. "We _do _need to get something for Ana, and we should get something for her two children as well." Jack made a face. "She's the only sibling you have regular contact with, Jack. And your father just died. It would be very nice of you to get something for her."

"Fine. We'll drop it in Shipwreck Cove after the holiday. We won't be able to get back there in five days."

"Fine," she agreed. "Second of all, yes, we do need something for the crew. It will keep morale up and give them something to do when we're spending our Christmas morning with each other."

"They don't deserve anythin'!" Jack wailed. "They marooned me. Again."

"They didn't really maroon you, they just left you in Tortuga," Elizabeth said quickly, ignoring the face he made. "And need I remind you they came right back for you, on their own, once they realized the terrible mistake they'd made."

"Yeah," Jack scoffed, "and that good ole Barbie didn't have the charts."

"Nonetheless," she interjected. "It doesn't have to be something big. We could get them each their own bottle of rum, or brandy, or port or whatever it is they fancy. And we'll get a new flask for Gibbs." Jack shot a glare at her. "He's your first mate and the only one who's stuck by you all these years. And he's saved my life twice now."

"Alright, fine."

"And the baby, while it isn't born yet, is still alive. We have to get it presents!" She pouted, instantly making him soften a little.

"Then it will have the finest presents we can find," he said, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet up on the desk. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Liz?"

"Yes?"

"Do you suppose… well, it's alright if ye don't want to, but it's somethin' I do every year and I'd like it if you'd come with me… it's just a thought, so if ye—"

"Jack, just ask me," she said, chuckling slightly.

"Every year," he said, his voice soft. "I take flowers to me mum and little Em. They're not buried far from here and I'd like just… ye know, let 'em know I still think about 'em is all."

"Jack," she said, astounded by his sincerity once again. She lowered the mug from her face and placed it on the wash stand before walking over to him. She sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think that would be a very sweet thing to do." She leaned down and kissed him. _What a love he is_, she thought.

* * *

December 21, 1782

"Are you sure?" she asked, holding on to his hand and looking up at him. In his other hand were two single white roses. He stared vacantly at the little cemetery on the hill, just outside London. She could still feel his warmth through the gloves they both wore. A light snow had started to fall, covering the ground and the stones in a white powder. "I'll go up there with you. It's no trouble."

"No," he said, sighing, wishing he had the courage to tell her that he needed her to go with him, that he didn't want to go it alone. "I can manage."

"Alright," she released his hand and pulled her cloak closer around her. "I'll wait for you here then?" He leaned back and kissed her cheek before opening the old, rusty gate and making his way up the hill. He could see his breath with each step he took. He hated it here. He hated the cold and missed the warm sunshine that was still present in the Caribbean. But Elizabeth had talked so fondly of the memories of the white Christmases she had as a child, making him think of his own childhood in the little village near England's busiest city. And he would have gone anyways, if only for a day, to come to this place. Two white roses, every year…

He finally reached his destination. He looked down at the small, stone cross.

_Emily Anne Sparrow_

_Daughter, Sister_

_1756-1762_

It had been twenty years since the little girl died and he still missed her. He remembered how he and his mother would dote on her. She was such a beautiful little thing… He reached over and took the dead rose from last Christmas off the top of the stone and replaced it with the new one, brushing the snow away as he went. Beside it stood the larger cross.

_Catherine Marie Martin Sparrow_

_Beloved Mother & Wife_

_1732-1768_

He did the same, brushing away the still falling snow and replacing a dead rose with a fresh one. Once the task was done, he just stood there for a few minutes, just staring. 

He wouldn't cry. On her deathbed, his mother had asked him not to cry for her, and so he had always held back. But that didn't change the fact that he was angry still, after all these years. Maybe if his father had just been around a bit more, things would have been different. But it was too late now. He was the only Sparrow left now.

"I'm the only one," he muttered to himself, toeing a clump of snow on the ground.

"No," he whirled around, startled, to see that his Elizabeth had trudged up the hill after him. He would never say it, but he was glad she did. "You've got two more right here." She walked to him and took his hand. The two of them just stood there, paying their silent respects to the dead. And suddenly, he wasn't so angry anymore.

* * *

December 25, 1782

Once again, the Black Pearl was vacant, save for the newlyweds. The crew had all gone ashore. Some had families nearby that they wanted to visit, but the majority of them wanted to spend their holiday with wine, women and song. There once was a time when Jack Sparrow preferred to do just that on his Christmas morning, but times had changed, and he was glad as hell that they had.

Elizabeth stood outside, rubbing her arms impatiently. She was dressed only in his clothing, which she preferred to sleep in, and nothing else. She could only thank god that it wasn't snowing… yet. Jack had said it would only be a few more minutes nearly fifteen minutes ago! What on earth was he doing? She was about to charge into the room, tired of waiting for whatever surprise he had for her and nearly frozen to death, when the door opened. Jack stood in the doorway, a grin on his face. He began to walk towards her.

"Can I go inside now?" she asked, still rubbing her arms.

"Hold on," he stepped behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. She sighed, freezing and tired, as he guided her into the cabin. "There," suddenly, his hands flew away from her face. What she saw both amazed her and perplexed her. In front of the window was a small, green tree, all of the presents they had wrapped in secrecy spread around the base of it. In the corner, covered with the bed sheets, was a large object.

"Jack," his name came out breathy. "I don't know what to say."

"It's called a Christmas tree," he said triumphantly. "I noticed 'em when I was hiding out in a village in Germany. I figure the whole world will be usin' 'em someday."

"It's lovely," she said, laughing. So this is what he's been up too… "What's that?" she asked, pointing towards the awkwardly large object in the corner.

"That's for later. Come sit," he guided her over towards the large floor pillows he told her he got in India. They sat there and spent the entirety of the morning, laughing and opening presents. After each present was opened, or nearly each present, she would lean in and kiss her new husband, or vice-versa.

The things they got for the baby, swaddling clothes, a rattle, a whole collection of bottles, a stuffed bear, cloth diapers, they opened together. As each present was unwrapped, they'd "ooh" and "ahh," as if they had never seen them before.

Amongst the things he got her were new clothing items, which he said were made large for when the baby began to grow. Those made her smile. What a thoughtful gift. There was a small bottle of lilac perfume, a hole satchel of tea, which he promised was just for her, and beautifully intricate silver hand mirror that he caught her looking at in town. He also got her a beautiful, leather bound diary. On the inside cover was written:

_To my beautiful wife, on our first Christmas together. _

_Here's to many more._

_Always,_

_Jack_

And she got him plenty of things as well. She bought him a whole case of rum, which she promised he would never have to share. While the compass that hung on his belt held a great deal of sentimental value, as it only pointed to each other, she bought him one that would come in handy for actual navigation. And she found a beautiful new leather jacket, to replace the one he had discarded in his most recent escape from the Royal Navy. But the thing she couldn't wait to give him most was tucked in her back pocket.

"There's one more thing for you," she told him. He looked up from one of his rum bottles, which he was steadfastedly tearing the wax seal from.

"Oh?" The look on his face made her laugh. She could tell he liked to get presents.

"Yes." She shifted her weight so she could pull it out.

"What it is?" he asked, looking down at the envelope.

"Open it," she said, clasping her hands together and smiling in anticipation. He grinned back as he carefully tore open the top and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. On it, carefully drawn in what he knew to be Elizabeth's hand, was a design of his name. _Jack_.

"Yes… I know me name," he said, confused. "What is it?" he repeated.

"It's a plan," she told him. He watched as she pulled back the collar of her shirt, revealing the creamy white skin over her heart. "The midwife told me to avoid needles during my pregnancy. So, once the baby is born, I'm getting a tattoo."

"Lizzie," he said, smiling. He scooted closer to her and planted a kiss on her lips. "It's the best present yet. Thank ye."

"You're welcome," she replied, kissing him back. "Now. Are you going to let me uncover that thing in the corner, or do I have to wait until my birthday for that?"

"Oh!" He jumped to his feet and bent down, grabbing her hands and pulling her up as well. "That, my dear, isn't for you."

"It's not?"

"No. But I want you to be the one to uncover it, so to speak."

"Alright…" she said unsteadily as he led her towards it. She looked at him, trepidation evident in her eyes, and so he nodded. She turned back towards the… whatever it was… and pulled the sheets off. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears instantly springing into her eyes. She couldn't believe he did this, all on his own.

Standing there in front of her was a gorgeous wooden cradle. It was covered in detailed, elaborate carvings of flowers and animals. The padding that lined it was a creamy white color. She turned back to face him, immediately wrapping her arms around him.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

"Ye like it?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips, smirking down at her.

"I love it," she kissed him again. "Where did you… how did you…"

"I got it way back in early November," he told her, smiling proudly, "when we first talked about having a wee-one. I saw it in a woodman's shop and knew it had to be ours."

"Oh, Jack." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "This has been the happiest Christmas… I don't know what to say."

"Say that you want to spend every Christmas with me." She looked up at him, his face had grown serious.

"I do," she kissed him for a third time. "And every other day."

* * *

**A/N: **So that was Jack and Elizabeth's first Christmas together! I hope you guys liked it. Now go review and let me know what you think! See you at chapter 22!

_**AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL**_ (As if once wasn't enough…)


	23. The Calm After the Storm

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO—THE CALM AFTER THE STORM**

**DISCLAIMER: **These brilliant characters do not belong to me. I'm still bummed about that.

**A/N: **Alright, so I wrote this chapter a long time ago as a stand-alone, but I figured it would make a perfect addition to this story. So I hope you all like it! In this chapter, we pick up after Jack and Elizabeth have had one of their legendary throw-down, knock-out arguments. While very angry with him, Liz informs her husband that he will not be sharing their cabin with her that evening. Oh yeah, and it's raining outside. This is **not **a songfic, but it is based on a verse from the classic song, "When a Man Loves a Woman." I'm sorry if it seems short, but like I said, I wrote it a long time ago, meaning for it to be a stand-alone fic. Now, without further ado, on with chapter 22!

* * *

_When a man loves a woman…_

_He'd Give up all his comforts_

_Go and sleep out in the rain_

_If she says that's the way_

_It ought to be_

* * *

January 11, 1783

Elizabeth sat up in bed, her back propped up against the pillows. Her hand was cramping, but she wrote on anyways, desperate to force her frustrations out onto paper. He'd given her the bloody journal, and even though she was currently venting about all things Jack Sparrow, at least she was using it.

The Black Pearl was anchored in a sheltered cove somewhere between Taiwan and Japan in the East China Sea. Jack had made the decision to stop sailing for the night in order to wait out the storm that was brewing and to allow his crew some much needed rest. They'd recently sailed from the Tanimbar Islands near Papua New Guinea with only a few short stops, leaving everyone on board understandably exhausted. Except for Elizabeth.

Unlike the rest of the crew, she'd been holed up in the cabin most of the trip, either because she had been feeling the effects of her first trimester of pregnancy or because Jack had locked her in, to "protect" her. She understood his concern and she respected him for it, but she was tired of being treated like a child. She missed being outside, working, at Jack's side, and finally she'd had enough and they'd gotten into an argument.

The sky had become murky and black and the light tapping on the cabin's window panes had steadily increased in both loudness and frequency. It had been almost three hours since she'd last seen her husband, leaving her with only her thoughts, her anger coming from a steady simmer to a raging boil. If he'd been so concerned, how come he hadn't come inside to check on her? Why did he yell at her in front of the entire crew? What gave him the right? When did trying to protect her turn into being a pompous, arrogant—

The door swung open suddenly and in walked Jack, rubbing his hands together. His skin was a bit pale and his clothing clung to him, soaked all the way through. She watched him with glaring eyes from across the room, shoving her journal between the bunk and the wall.

"Crew's asleep." He muttered, stalking over to the large wooden chest in search of dry clothing.

"Well you'll have to be quiet so as not to disturb them," she said coldly, crossing her arms. He turned to look at her, his eyes narrow.

"An' what is that supposed to mean, Lizzie?" he asked. She could tell he was trying not to shiver, but she was too angry at him to mention it or offer him pity.

"You're not sleeping here."

"This is my ship!" he wailed, a dry shirt clutched in his hand.

"_Our_ ship," she corrected. "I'm your wife, remember?" She wiggled her ring finger at him. He clenched his teeth, his hands balling into fists. "Besides," she continued. "Wasn't it you who told me that women of my _condition_ needed their space?" Jack sighed angrily, tapping his foot impatiently against the wooden floor boards.

"There isn't a spare hammock to be found in the crew's quarters," he replied. Drops of water were now falling from his clothing and hair, landing on the floor and pooling at his feet.

"Then sleep in the cargo hold," she retorted, her arms still crossed.

"It's stocked full."

"Then sleep on deck!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"IT'S RAINING!" he roared back. She squinted her eyes at him, unyielding. "Fine," he growled, "but may I at least change clothes first?"

"If you wish," she answered coolly, "but I don't see the point, you'll just get wet again." He turned around towards the chest again, but instead of searching for a dry pair of breeches, he paused, his face hidden from her. This she did not like, for she could practically see the wheels churning in his head.

"I suppose then, dearest, that you wish me to clean this up before I leave?" he asked in an all-too-sweet tone. She didn't answer, but instead watched in horror as he grabbed one of her blouses, one of her _new_ blouses from Christmas, from the trunk, throwing it to the ground and sopping up the puddle with it. "There!" he said triumphantly, folding the dirty, wet garment and placing it back where he had found it. "Good as new!" With that he stomped back across the room, grabbing a pillow off the bed as he went. He slammed the door behind him, so hard that her wedding band, which she'd taken off in a fit of anger, rolled off the washstand and onto the floor.

She bit her lip. No, she would not cry, not when he was the one who was behaving so childishly. She was determined to let the band just sit on the floor, but a whole minute had yet to pass before she'd leapt out of bed, kneeling on the floor as she slid the ring back onto her finger. _He's gone now_, a voice whispered inside her head, _you can let go._ And let go she did. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed quietly, her cries muted by the storm.

She hated how every time she got mad at him, she instantly regretted every word she said to him, wishing she could take it all back. She was just too in love with him.

The image of him, soaking wet and trying not to shiver as he'd come into the cabin, flashed into her mind over and over again. He would surely catch a cold before the night was over, which she knew all too well could turn into something worse. Her mother had died of pneumonia when she was seven, and even though she knew she was probably being paranoid and unreasonable, panic began to surge through her. She picked herself up off the floor and grabbed the shawl from the foot of the bunk, wrapping it around her shoulders before heading for the door.

When she first set foot on deck, she didn't see him. Perhaps he had gone below? She looked up at the skies, the rain hitting her and instantly soaking into her clothing. She headed towards the mast, where she could better survey the ship, but before she'd gotten that far she heard him mutter something to himself. She looked behind her towards the wheel and saw him, his back turned to her. She could tell by his position that he had his arms wrapped around himself, the pillow already a soggy mess underneath his head. She quickly darted up the steps and came to kneel in front of him, instantly capturing his attention.

"Lizzie, darlin'," he sat up quickly, the bitterness already gone from his voice. He shook the rain from his eyes as he took her hand in his. "What are ye doin' out her, luv, ye'll get sick!"

"Jack, I'm sorry!" she shouted over the storm, placing her hands on his face. His skin was freezing. She scooted closer to him, placing her hands on his chest. Every inch of him was cold, soaked to the bone. He smiled at her, as best he could in his current condition.

"M'sorry too, luv," he replied, tracing her jaw with his fingers.

"Please come back inside!" she pleaded, standing up. She took his hands in hers as she stood, helping to pull him onto his feet. He simply nodded and followed her down the stairs, back towards their cabin. She pushed him inside first, closing the door behind her. She rushed across the room and grabbed a spare blanket from the cabinet. She threw it onto his desk and began to strip him of his wet clothing. When she looked up, he was smirking at her.

"Luv, if ye wanted me this badly, all ye had to do was ask." Elizabeth smirked back, holding in a smartass comment. The sight of him broke her heart. His lips were starting to turn purple and he was shivering from the cold.

"Help me get these off you," she said quietly. He nodded and began to strip. Once he'd gotten rid of all his wet clothing, she grabbed the blanket again, draping it over his shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, placing her hand on his face. "Jack, I'm sorry I was so terrible to you… I was just… you needn't treat me like a child just because I'm going to have one."

"Mine," he replied quietly, placing his hand on her flat stomach. "_My _child."

"Ours," she whispered back, placing her hand over his.

"Ours," he nodded. "I would… I would just…" He sighed and looked away as if gathering his thoughts. When he spoke again, his voice was hesitant, dare she say, frightened. "I'd die if anythin' ever happened to you." She nodded knowingly.

"I feel the same way," she whispered. She leaned up and kissed him, his skin cold against hers. "So let's get you warm."

"An' how do ye plan on doin' that, Mrs. Sparrow?" he asked as she took his hand, leading him towards the bunk. She grinned at him and pushed him against the mattress, making him laugh. They spent the rest of the night relishing in each other's company, sheltered comfortably away in their own little world.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's chapter 22! I hope you liked it and again I'm sorry if it was short, but it works as it is. Now go review! I'll see you at chapter 23, which I'm planning to make a series of sweet little moments, like in chapter 14. Thanks for reading!


	24. Sweet Moments II

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE—SWEET MOMENTS II**

**DISCLAIMER: **As much as I wish they were, Jack'n'Lizzie are _still_ not mine.

**A/N: **Hi all! So, like I posted at the end of the last chapter, this chapter is full of sweet little moments like in chapter fourteen. But unlike chapter fourteen, this chapter is sweet little moments: pregnancy edition. I'm going to speed up a little bit and have a sweet moment for the next few months of Elizabeth's pregnancy (February-May). Now I don't know exactly when Elizabeth's birthday is (or should be) so I just planned it for February. I know Johnny Depp's birthday is June 9, so I'll make that Jack's birthday (for future chapters), unless anyone else knows if Jack _has_ an official birthday. I won't be giving their ages because I don't think it's important in the slightest bit. I'm using a few ideas from you lovely reviewers for this chapter, you know who you are! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Oh, by the way, I know a few of you have probably noticed that there was no New Year's celebration for Jack and Liz, but I plan on taking this story pretty far, so look for one in future chapters.

One more thing! (I know, I know, I'll shut up soon, I promise.) I know that back in Jack and Elizabeth's time, it wasn't known that drinking during pregnancy was bad for you. But we know now and I can't let Elizabeth drink! So I'm not one hundred percent historically accurate, but you understand. Now, enough of me!

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

February 16, 1783

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bunk, her arms and legs crossed. Every couple of minutes or so she would huff out a frustrated breath and mutter some sort of insult at her husband, who was out on deck.

She _couldn't believe_ that he had the gall to lock her in their cabin AGAIN, after all the arguments and conversations they'd had. He even had the nerve to tell her to keep the curtains drawn because he didn't want her to get too much sun. What was he thinking? That she was going to shrivel up like a prune? She was tempted to march over to the window and open the curtains herself, but she still wasn't feeling all that well and she was too tired to deal with it. Besides, she had to admit that keeping them closed kept the cabin cool. It was blazing hot outside, even in February.

And all of this was happening on her birthday. Jack hadn't said a word to her about it all day. He'd completely forgotten. That in itself made arguing with him all the more difficult. She didn't want to remind him that it was her birthday. She wanted him to have a sudden epiphany and come to her. She wanted him to make up for it on his own.

She swallowed and bit her lip. No. She would not cry. But with her hormones still raging, she found it difficult to keep her emotions in check. She was about to crawl under the covers and bury her face in a pillow when she heard the a key turning in the doorknob. Jack entered, a silly grin on his face, and suddenly she went from upset to pissed off.

"Lizzie!" he cried, his grin broadening. She quickly stood up, aware of his eyes on her as she walked over to his desk, grabbed the first paperweight she could find and heaved it at him. "Oi!" he shouted, dodging out of the way as it landed against the wall, shattering into a million little pieces. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"How could you not know?!" she cried, grabbing another one. This one she clutched tightly in her fist. She'd make good use of it eventually. "You have some nerve, waltzing in here like you haven't a care in the world! You've locked me, alone, AGAIN, in this damn cabin! I've spent more time alone in here since I've been on this _stupid_ ship!" she screamed, stressing the word "stupid." She took pleasure in the flinch on Jack's face when she said it. "And it's my birthday!" she kept screaming, watching as his face fell slightly. "And you forgot!"

"Lizzie," he said calmly, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Leave me alone," she said bitterly, no longer caring if she cried in front of him or not. She set the ornament back on the desk, turning away and covering her face, defeated.

"Lizzie, I—"

"I said leave me alone!"

"Ididn'tforgetitwasyourbirthday!" he said quickly, without breathing. She turned to face him.

"What?"

"I said, I didn't forget it was your birthday." She stood there, staring at him, waiting for him to continue. "And I know you hate being locked in here. I only did it today so I could surprise you."

"Surprise me?" she hastily wiped away her tears.

"Yes," he said, holding out his hand. "Come with me, Lizzie. I've something to show you." She nodded slightly and walked to him, but when she reached him, he lowered his hand. Instead, he took her in his arms and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry I hurt ye, luv. Please don't cry." She nodded again and smiled, letting him kiss her nose before he took her outside. When they hit the deck, she winced from the bright sunlight and blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden change in lighting.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. The place was vaguely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Turn around," he told her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. She did as she was told and gasped. Lying ahead of them was a tiny, deserted spit of land. _Their _spit of land. Several years ago, they spent the night there, just the two of them, thinking it would be the place of their deaths. So many memories came flooding back to her as a different kind of tears filled her eyes. She could still faintly smell burnt rum wafting through the air.

"Oh, Jack," she leaned back into him. "It's the best birthday present I've ever had." It wasn't really a present, but a gesture, and that meant so much more. They spent the night again, just the two of them, but this time she fell asleep nestled up against him, his steady breathing and warm body a constant comfort.

* * *

March 2, 1783

"Well what about Sarah?" Elizabeth shook her head, her nose wrinkled. "Rose?" She shook her head again. "Penelope?" She rolled her eyes at that one. She was absolutely right. None of the names they had come up with over the course of the morning sounded right. Nothing seemed good enough, strong enough. "Well, you think of something," he threw his hands up, frustrated.

"I like… James."

Jack let out a snort of a laugh.

"What's wrong with James?"

"You expect me to name my son after the man who tried to kill me? More than once, remember?"

"Fair enough," Elizabeth sighed, holding up her hands defensively. They'd been tossing names back and forth for almost an hour and still hadn't agreed on a single one. "We could name the child after one of our relatives."

"His name won't be Teague." Jack said decisively. She looked at him as if to persuade him, but he shook his head. "No."

"Well, what about one of my relatives?" She smiled. "If it _is _a boy, we could name him Weatherby."

"Ha!"

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth glared at him. "What's wrong with naming him Weatherby?"

"Would _you_ want to go through life with a name like _Weatherby_?"

"Weatherby is a perfectly respectably name."

"Weatherby Sparrow. Yes, that sounds very pirate-like." Jack rolled his eyes. "'Weatherby Sparrow sacks Nassau Port.' 'Weatherby Sparrow escapes certain death from the Royal Navy.'" He laughed. "Don't think so, luv."

"Weatherby was my _father's_ name," she stood up so fast she knocked her chair over. She glared down at him. Her lips were pursed in a line, but her eyes were sad, hurt. He sighed. Once again, he'd managed to hurt the woman he loved. Nice going, Sparrow. She made to leave but he jumped up and grabbed her arms before she could. She struggled against him. "Let go of me! Let go, you—" He pressed his mouth against hers in a bruising kiss.

"M'sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," she said quietly. They stood there for a few moments in an awkward silence. She finally sighed, breaking the tension. "If it's a boy… I don't want to name him Weatherby."

"Oh?"

"If it's a boy? I want…" She traced a heart on his chest with her finger. "I'd like to name him _Jack_. After his father."

"I'd like that," he said softly, his hands on her waist. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

* * *

March 30, 1783

Jack sat across from Elizabeth, watching her with a slight smirk on her face as she proceeded to clear her plate. The first three months of her pregnancy were over, and as she settled into the second trimester, she seemed to be eating everything in sight. Little random smells and flavors no longer repulsed her.

"Jack?" she looked up at him, her cheek stuffed with food.

"Yes, luv?" he replied, trying to hide the amusement from his face. He knew what she wanted.

"Are you going to finish that?" He suppressed a chuckle and slid his plate towards her. She grinned and stabbed the biscuit on his plate with her fork.

* * *

April 19, 1783

"Jack, how much longer is it?" she wailed, wiping a trickle of sweat off her forehead. Her ankles were swollen, her feet hurt. They'd been walking for what seemed like bloody forever. She placed a hand on the globe of her stomach, now starting to round quite nicely, and huffed out a short breath. He didn't answer her, so she persisted. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost, luv," he called over his shoulder. He was carrying the picnic basket, which she was thankful for, but she still felt like she had weights strapped to her shoulders. He paused and turned around to face her. "Are ye tired, luv? I can carry you?"

"No," she said, smiling. She took another deep breath. He was so sweet. "I'm fine." He smiled back and she took his hand, swatting away a bug with her available hand. "But really, is it much longer?"

"No," he said, chuckling. "Look, see there?" He motioned towards the clearing ahead. "The beach is just ahead." They walked the remainder of the short distance in a comfortable silence, and when they reached the beach, it was just as beautiful as Jack had promised her it would be. It was completely vacant, except for the two of them. The Pearl was anchored in a cove on the other side of the island, giving them total privacy. Other Caribbean islands dotted the horizon, the palm trees danced in the light spring breeze, bringing in the sweet smell of the sea air.

"This is beautiful," she sighed, trying to catch her breath. "I could stay here forever."

"I knew you'd like it," he replied, setting the basket down. "Hungry, darlin'?"

"Famished!" she whirled around, again facing him. He laughed. They sat down in the sand, dining a casual meal of fresh baguette, fruit and cheese they got from the little market in town. She smiled, watching as he took a long drink of water. He'd been so careful to not drink alcohol in front of her. They spent the rest of the afternoon, just lying there, talking about everything there was to talk about. They discussed names for the baby, how long it would take to convert the navigation room into a nursery, bringing the child to Port Royale to see where Elizabeth grew up, and then to the quiet village near London where Jack grew up… Now, as the sun slowly sank in the sky, they both lay on their backs. Jack had his arms under his head and Elizabeth had her fingers on her belly when she suddenly jerked upright.

"Jack!" she cried.

"What, what, what?!" He flew up beside her, his eyes wide and his voice panicky. She laughed. "S'not funny," he pouted, his brow furrowing.

"Sorry," she giggled, calming herself down. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I can feel it," she said softly. His eyes grew wide again. "I can feel the baby. It's kicking." She reached for his hand, which he let her take willingly. He scooted closer as she placed his palm against her round stomach. "Right there. Can you feel it?" Sure enough, right where she placed his hand, he could feel the gentle kicking of their child.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, looking up to her face. She was smiling, positively glowing. She was beautiful before, and he knew she would be beautiful afterwards, but right now, 

with the child they made together growing inside her, she was absolutely radiant. Nothing was more gorgeous than a pregnant Lizzie.

"No," she said, her voice still soft, warm. "It tickles almost." They just sat there, grinning at each other like the love-sick fools they were, his hand still on her belly. "Can you feel it? How much more it started to kick?"

"Knows who its dad is," he replied proudly. As he felt the baby kick, he imagined bringing it back to this very beach someday. He imagined holding a chubby, little hand, Elizabeth on the other side. They'd swing the child gently against the waves and it would laugh and laugh and laugh. And so they continued to sit there. Jack, Elizabeth, and their unborn child, as happy as any family possibly could be.

* * *

May 8, 1783

It was the middle of the night and Elizabeth was now seven months pregnant. The ship was sailing somewhere near Tortuga. Jack insisted on being near the pirate infested island, where their midwife was, just in case anything were to happen. And thank god for that, because on this particular night, they were going to need her.

Elizabeth tossed and turned in bed, finally throwing the covers off. She was hot and it wasn't even summer yet. She could feel the sweat beading on her brow and upper lip and pooling between her legs. Jack was at the wheel, but promised her he would be a long before the night grew too late. Her stomach and breasts continuing to grow with each passing week, her shoulders were tense and her back was pinched. She desperately hoped he would be there soon. She wanted a massage and as her husband, she wanted it to be from him.

She leaned over and lit the oil lantern on the bed stand. Once her eyes adjusted to the soft light that came from it, she looked down at her legs. What she saw stopped her breath and her chest began to pound. It wasn't sweat. It was a small pool of blood.

"Oh god, oh god…" She suddenly felt dizzy. She got out of bed as fast as she could and found a different nightshirt to change into before going out on deck. She had to find Jack. She needed Jack. Something wasn't right with the baby… she couldn't lose this baby, she just couldn't. It would kill both of them and she knew it. She found him at the wheel, where he was supposed to be, and she could tell by the look on his face when he saw her that he knew something was wrong. He quickly passed off the wheel to Cotton, who was standing beside him, and went to her, placing one hand on her arm and the other on her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyebrows knotted with worry.

"They baby," she said breathlessly, her eyes filling with tears. She'd never been so scared, not in her entire life. Not when she saw skeletal pirates or battled with Davy Jones. Not even when Will was stabbed. "I woke up… there was… there was blood, Jack, there was blood!"

"Turn this ship around now, head for Tortuga!" Jack turned around to Cotton. His voice was hard and demanding. "Come on, luv. We need to get you ready to go ashore."

* * *

Jack sat by himself on a bench outside Lillian's home. When they arrived in the middle of that night and told her what had happened, she shuffled Elizabeth inside and told Jack to stay put, to let her do her job. His head was spinning with a million different ideas regarding what might be going on. Was Elizabeth okay? The baby? Was their baby okay? His hands were clasped together, his feet apart, his head down. He didn't know where Gibbs was, but he told him to stay nearby, and knew that he was. When it was made known that Elizabeth was pregnant, the older man always fluttered about, like a concerned grandparent. Suddenly, as if the Gods could hear his thoughts, he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Gibbs walking towards him, a bottle of rum in each hand.

"Here," he said quietly. "Thought ye might need this."

"Thanks, mate," Jack said, his voice quiet and solemn. He took the bottle from him and popped the cork off. He raised it to his lips, but stopped before drinking.

"Have they told ye anything yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No, not a damn thing. They 'aven't told me anything."

"Elizabeth is strong an' so are you," Gibbs told him, ever the comforting pirate. "That must mean the runt is twice as strong as the both of ye. Everything'll be fine." Right as he finished speaking, the door to Lillian's cottage opened, and the tall redhead stepped outside, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Where is she?" Jack was on his feet in an instant. "The baby? My wife? Where's my wife?"

"Your wife is fine, Jack," Lillian said, smiling. "And so is your child."

"What happened?" he asked, suddenly out of breath.

"Just spotted a little bit, that's all."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"Jack," Lillian said calmly. "I've seen this many times before. Elizabeth just bled a little bit. All it means is that she's run down and needs a lot of rest. I've told her to stay in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy."

"Can I see her?"

"Go ahead," Lillian replied. "She's been asking for you."

* * *

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out, holding out her arms when she saw him enter the room. She was lying on a bed in the back of the house, her clothes still on.

"Don't scare me like that," he whispered in her ear, taking her into his arms as soon as he was close enough.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered back, her voice still wavering. "Lillian told me I'm to be on bed rest until the baby is born. And she doesn't want us to go far, either."

"We won't," he said, pulling back. He cupped her face and kissed her, long and hard. "I'm keepin' that ship docked right 'ere in Tortuga."

"The crew won't be happy," Elizabeth replied as he took her hands in his.

"Screw 'em. Let 'em leave me again if they want. You're all that matters, you an' the kid." She nodded, her eyes teary.

"I was so frightened, Jack," she said tearfully. He nodded and again wrapped his arms around her, letting her burry her face in his shoulder.

"It's alright now, luv. It's alright."

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? Let me know! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! I'll see you all at Chapter 24!


	25. The Best Ever

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR—THE BEST EVER**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **Okay, so it's time for Jack's birthday, but poor Elizabeth is bed-ridden. What's a pirate to do? Read and find out! Now, on with Chapter 24!

Just a quick note—I just finished watching "What's Eating Gilbert Grape?" (my favorite Johnny movie, aside from all things pirates of course, and my all-time favorite book) and for those of you who have seen it, you'll notice that I borrowed one of Bonnie Grape's lines. Anyways. Just thought I should point that out!

* * *

June 8, 1783

Elizabeth sat upright in bed, lightly drumming her fingers against the leather binding of her journal. She'd written in it until she felt like her hand might fall off. She'd read every single book Jack had in their cabin, and then he'd bought her several more, all of which she continued to devour. She'd been sitting in this bed for exactly one month and she was, if she hadn't already, going to go crazy.

Jack spent as much time with her as he could. Whenever he wasn't at the wheel, in the crow's nest, dealing with squabbling crew members or just overseeing things, he was at her side. He'd either prop himself up at the opposite end of the bed or lean on his elbow next to her, telling her stories, his hand stroking her ever-growing belly. But she missed being by _his _side. She missed being at the wheel herself and sitting on his lap in the crow's nest.

But Lillian insisted on bed-rest. And if that's what was going to keep their baby healthy and safe, then that's what she was going to do.

It was nearing midnight, but she wasn't tired. Almost two hours had passed since Jack had last been in to see her. In that time, she'd gotten him to send in Gibbs, with whom she proceeded to plan for Jack's birthday. Gibbs had promised that there'd be music—he said the few crew members who owned instruments had already agreed to play. There'd be plenty of drink—extra barrels of rum had been purchased, without Jack's knowledge, for the occasion. And there'd be no women from town. Gibbs assured her that the crew had been instructed not to bring women back to the ship, and anyone who did would be dealt with by the captain's wife, which was, undoubtedly, more terrifying than be dealt with by the captain.

She sighed. She wanted Jack to have a happy birthday, even if she couldn't be a part of it. She knew that when the time came for his surprise party, he would protest because she would be inside, alone. But she would insist. _Do it for me_, she would say. _Live vicariously for me. Soon enough I'll be back with you._

Suddenly the door opened and Jack himself came stomping in, rubbing his arms.

"Freak Caribbean weather," she heard him mutter under his breath. She watched him with amused eyes as he began stripping of his effects. He glanced over his shoulder at her. "It's the bloody summer season and it's freezin' outside."

"Calypso's way of wishing you a happy birthday?" she smirked, her eyebrows wiggling at him.

"Doubtful." He stalked over to the bed, in just shirt and breeches, and flopped down, face first, beside her. She shifted her weight, as best she could, to one side so she was facing him. She ran her hand down her back and he let out a complacent moan.

"Your muscles are tense," she told him. "If I weren't so huge, I'd straddle you and give you a proper massage."

"Lizzie," he said her name firmly, propping himself up. He scooted around so that he was on his knees, looking down at her. "You're beautiful. You're carryin' me child and you're beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You're sweet," she told him. "Wrong, but sweet."

"Speakin' of sweet…" He looked down at her, his eyes all-knowing. "I spoke with dear ole Joshamee Gibbs just a little while ago. Been planning a party for me, have you?"

"I'm going to kill that man." Jack chuckled. "I told him it was to be a surprise!"

"You clearly don't know Gibbsy as well as I do," Jack said, the chuckle still in his voice. He leaned down again and kissed her forehead. "Man can't keep his mouth shut. Gossips more than the ladies in town, he does."

"Clearly," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth.

"Doesn't matter anyways," he said nonchalantly. "Not so sure I want a party, anyways."

"What?" He didn't want a party? Since when did Jack Sparrow not want a party? "It's your birthday! You have to have a party!"

"You didn't want one on your birthday."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is, Lizzie? Enlighten me."

"Jack," she sighed. She grabbed onto his hand. "You've had no time for yourself this past month. All you've done is captain the ship and take care of me and the baby."

"And those are two things I'm quite content to do," he protested.

"Jack," she repeated his name. "Tomorrow is your birthday. You deserve to have fun. I _want _you to have fun. Please, Jack? Do it for me. Live vicariously for me. Soon enough I'll be back with you. Once that time has come, we'll have a party of our own." She grinned at him suggestively, but the pained look on his face refused to go away.

"I won't be able to have fun with you in 'ere." He paused and looked down, away from her face. He was going to say something sweet. Every time he looked down like that, he said something that made her fall even more in love with him. "All I want is to spend me birthday with you."

"We'll have time to spend together tomorrow," she said reassuringly, taking his face in her hands. "And I'll enjoy the party from in here. It'll be fine."

"Luv—"

"It'll be fine." He nodded weakly, a sad smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love ye too, darlin'."

"Now," she stretched her arms out to him. "Come to bed with me?" He smirked and straddled her waist as best he could, leaning over towards the side table and blowing out the lantern.

* * *

June 9, 1783

Jack awoke the next morning with the feeling of her warm, round stomach pressing against his back. He could feel her soft hands running up and down his side. Her mouth was only inches from his ear and it kept leaning down to brush against the column of his neck. He smiled before opening his eyes. He loved mornings like this. Mornings with Lizzie… nothing could be better.

"Happy birthday, husband," she whispered, her voice deep and throaty.

"Mmm." He rolled onto his back so that he was looking up at her face. Her features had rounded a bit due to her pregnancy, but nothing could make her unattractive to him. You could knock out all her teeth. You could shave her head. She could sprout facial hair. All of the above could occur and she would still be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He told her this and she laughed.

"Heaven forbid," she said, still laughing. "You should get out on deck."

"No," he said firmly. "Don't imagine the party is until this evenin'. So. This mornin', I'm all yours."

"You're always mine," she reminded him, running her fingers down his face, over his incredible cheek bones, tugging lightly at the braids on his chin. She bent her head down and kissed him.

"Just imagine," he grinned foolishly when she pulled away.

"What?"

"Next year… my next birthday?"

"Yes?"

"We'll 'ave to make it child-friendly." He smirked.

"Yes," she laughed again. "Not a disappointing notion, I hope."

"Luv, it's the best notion of any notion I've ever had."

Outside, Gibbs, who was always in charge until Mr. Elizabeth Swann decided to grace his crew with his presence, rolled his eyes. Elizabeth's laughter could be clearly heard well-outside the cabin. Her laughter turned to giggles and then he heard Jack laugh. He grinned to himself.

"Those two…" he muttered.

* * *

"We're devils, we're black sheep, we're _REALLY BAD EGGS_, drink up, me 'earties yo-ho!"

Elizabeth quietly sang the song herself. She took delight in how the crew always screamed that one line, _really bad eggs_, at the top of their lungs. She knew they knew it was Jack's favorite part. She'd listened carefully to every detail of the party she could. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine them all, thoroughly enjoying themselves. The party had been going for several hours now, and all the while she sat there, imagining what it was like, what was happening.

She could imagine the looks on all their faces when they jumped out of their hiding places and screamed _"SURPRISE!" _as loudly as they could. She could imagine the look on Jack's face as he feigned shock. She could imagine the sheepish grin on Gibbs' face when Jack glanced at him over his shoulder.

She could hear the instruments quite well—an accordion, a fiddle, a guitar and a flute. She could hear their happy shouting and singing, albeit off-key singing. She could tell they were having a good time. She hoped Jack was having a good time, too. She was happy for him. He deserved to spend his birthday with his mates. She wanted him to have a huge bash, one last hoorah before the baby was born. She knew how badly he wanted to have the baby. She even knew what a wonderful father he was going to be. But she couldn't help but wonder if he really knew what it would be like, that it wasn't all fun and games. She hoped he wouldn't shy away from it. She hoped he wouldn't…

But that was beside the point. Those thoughts and fears were far away from her now. All she could think about was Jack's party, hoping that he was having the time of his life. She was happy for him. Yes, she was happy for him… _Then why are you crying?_

It was his birthday. She so wanted to be sharing it with him. And she felt so guilty, so selfish, for crying on his day, for pitying herself. She didn't want to cry, she really didn't.

Her head shot up when she heard the door open quickly. Jack shuffled into the room and shut the door behind him, leaning against it and closing his eyes. He sighed deeply, as if relieved for the quiet. "They try," he said, his eyes still closed. "Bless 'em, they really try." He opened his eyes and looked over to his Lizzie. His expression instantly fell when he noticed her quickly trying to hide her tears.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to hide the quiver in her voice, still brushing away the tears with the backs of her fingers. "The party—"

"The party was… certainly a party," he came to the edge of the bed and sat beside her, taking her small hands in his. "But I told ye before, Lizzie. The only place I want to be on my birthday is 'ere. With you."

"Jack, I—"

"Why are you crying?" he asked, cutting her off.

"I'm so sorry," she said, sniffling. "Jack, I'm so, so sorry. I tried not to, I just… I wish I could have been there with you."

"Ha!" Jack let out a loud puff of laughter. Her brow wrinkled. She didn't know whether to be angry, offended, embarrassed or sad. "Lizzie, don't you know by now?" She just sat there. What was he talking about? "Wherever I go," he peeled back the corner of his shirt, showing her his heart and her name that was written over it. She smiled. "Wherever I go," he repeated, "I always take you with me."

* * *

They spent the rest of the night, lying awake, talking. It was an hour before dawn and neither of them was tired yet. The party had only died down about three hours ago. Jack had explained to her that the majority of them were so drunk, they probably never noticed he was gone, that it was a wonder the ship hadn't burnt down yet.

"You miss her," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Little Em? Course I do," he admitted. She loved these conversations. As much as she loved Captain Jack Sparrow, she loved it when he was just Jack.

"How old would she be?" Elizabeth asked. She was leaning on her elbow. Her available hand was giving, what Jack had called, a "post-birthday foot massage." She made a big deal about it before smirking and kissing his big toe. She was happy to do it. She'd do anything for the man, a simple foot massage being the least of those things.

"Twenty-seven," Jack said after a moment of thought. He sighed. "Twenty-seven."

"I imagine she was beautiful."

"She was," Jack replied, his grin broadening. "And she was a spitfire. That girl never stopped moving, never stopped talking. If she were alive today…" his voice drifted off. She knew how hard this must be, for he'd only talked about his little sister, his Emily, two other times. "If she were alive today, an' she were a pirate, she'd be more notorious than me, I figure."

"You think so?" Elizabeth's eyebrows went up. "More notorious than Captain Jack Sparrow… can you imagine?" Jack laughed.

"She would be," Jack insisted. He looked at her for a long time, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What?" she asked, her voice soft. "What are you thinking about?"

"I always wondered," he paused, looking off. "I always imagined how she'd be as an adult. Then you see, I met this girl. Few years back." Elizabeth's ears perked up. He was talking to her about some girl he'd met? Nice. But… if it helped him deal with missing his sister, she'd bite her tongue. For now. "An' before I met this girl, I thought there was no other like Emily. She was only six when…" he waved his hand. "But she was still stubborn. Tenacious. Enigmatic. An' then I met this girl and there she was. There was Emily, as she would be."

"Whatever happened to _this girl_?" she asked, her voice slightly mimicking his.

"Oh," Jack sighed. "She went off an' married this scoundrel who clearly doesn't deserve a beautiful creature such as she." She looked up at him. His eyes were sad, fixed on her. It was obvious who this girl was. "Last I 'eard, she's expectin' a wee-one of her own."

"I see," Elizabeth whispered. "Well, do you know what I think?"

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think," she edged closer to him, leaning against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso. "If she married this, as you call him, 'scoundrel,' she must be deeply and terribly and irrecoverably in love with him."

"You think?"

"Yes." She cocked her head up to his. He grinned, his beautiful, charming grin, and she kissed him.

"You know what I think?"

"What?" she yawned.

"I think that this scoundrel… he's the luckiest man to ever live."

"Oh yes?"

"Aye."

"Did the scoundrel," she paused, yawning again. "Did the scoundrel have a good birthday?"

"The best ever." He kissed the top of her forehead and began to run his fingers through her hair. It was no lie. This was the best birthday he'd ever had. Period. He began to hum a little bit and when he heard her give a slight moan of approval, began to sing to her. "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me…" He sang until he heard her breathing steady, until she was asleep. Then he settled down, as best as he could so as not to disturb her and closed his eyes. Sleep came easily.

* * *

**A/N: **Since the last two chapters have had birthdays, I want to share a birthday story with you guys.

I turned 15 in the summer of 2003. I was in summer school that year because I suck at geometry (still do). One day, my mom and little brother (or not so little, he's two years younger than me and yet taller than me…) picked me up and we all went to Taco Bell for lunch. The movie theater is right next to the Bell and we decided to see a movie. Since I usually get to choose what we see, we let Scott choose. He wanted to see _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I didn't. I _really_ didn't. I was irritated as hell by all the girls in my class who were constantly oohing and awing over Orlando Bloom, and thus, he bugged me. I didn't really know who Johnny Depp was. I saw part of _Edward Scissorhands_ on TV when I was eight and quite honestly, it scared the hell out of me. It was the part when he starts to freak out and is clawing at the bathroom wallpaper with his scissorhands. Yeah. Scary.

So anyways. I _did not_ want to see this movie. I begged. I pleaded. "Please, can we see something else?? PLEASE??" My mom told me to quit complaining. So much for saying "please." So I went. Albeit begrudgingly, but I went.

The movie started off fine. I thought Jack Davenport was handsome. I was impressed by Kevin McNally's sideburns. I thought Orlando Bloom breaking the sconce off the wall was funny. Then that girl… that girl from _Bend it Like Beckham_! Yeah, I recognized her. She rolls off in her carriage and this image of a ship, or what we're meant to believe is a ship, appears. And there's this guy. Tan skin. Dreads. Kohl. I literally gasped.

I was so into how beautiful this man was, this pirate guy, that I wasn't paying attention all that much when his name was mentioned. I spent half the movie thinking his name was Smith. (Or Smithy, if you like.)

My birthday was a few weeks later. My mom asked me what I wanted to do that day. I grinned. She rolled her eyes. "You're in love with Jack Sparrow, aren't you?"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

So on my fifteenth birthday, I sat in the movie theater with my three best friends, watching the movie I never wanted to see, for the fourth time.

And so began my love affair with _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

So, to anyone who actually read that, now you know. My birthday is on July 25th. It's been five years of non-stop _Pirates_. :-)


	26. One Year and Seventeen Days

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE—ONE YEAR AND SEVENTEEN DAYS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. _Sigh._

**A/N: **I've realized that, in this point of the story, discretion is key, so I won't say anything about this chapter... ;)

Also, I realize that I'm posting new chapters very quickly. I just happen to have a lot of stuff written from vacation and I want to get it up ASAP! I'm also working on a new character for this story (check out my profile for some info) and a few new JxE stories. The sooner I get more stuff up for _The King's Captain_, the more time I'll have to work on some other projects.

So, without further ado, on with Chapter 25!

* * *

July 18, 1783

_One year._

Elizabeth leaned against the railing of the ship, relishing in the feeling of the wind rustling her hair. She'd been in bed so long, she'd forgotten what it felt like to have the sun warming her skin, what the salty sea air smelled like. After complaining long enough and loud enough, driving Jack half-mad, she'd gotten him to go ashore and convince Lillian that a few hours outside each day wouldn't cause any harm. What a dear husband he was.

When he'd gotten back, he'd tried so hard to be irritated with her, but he couldn't keep it up. He was as thrilled to have her outside, with him, as she was to be there. He helped her out of bed and sat at his desk, grinning at her like a school boy as she got dressed. When she was ready, he wrapped one arm around her waist and guided her outside himself. He then proceeded to parade her around deck as if he were showing off her clearly pregnant stomach, as if to say _mine_.

After about twenty minutes of this, he couldn't ignore his captainly duties any longer and he reluctantly left her at the railing. But before he could get away, she looped her fingers underneath his belt and yanked him to her. She kissed him fiercely, possessively… her way of saying _mine_. She couldn't see the look on his face as he walked away, but she could imagine it perfectly. She knew him well. He was smirking, his thoughts almost audible. _Yep. She wants me._ She watched with amused curiosity when he lightly grabbed Gibbs by the arm, whispering in the older man's ear. She knew he was telling him to keep an eye out for her.

All throughout the day, crew members she hadn't seen since her bed-rest flocked to her, and while awkward at first, she enjoyed their attention and their company. They asked her countless questions about the baby, about being pregnant. They reminded her of school children, their eyes wide and eager as she talked. When she felt the baby move, she let them place their hands on her belly, so they could feel it too. This child would be growing up amongst these men, and the sooner Baby Sparrow got to know them, the better. When Ragetti had had his turn, he hoisted Marty off the ground so he too could feel the light kicking. Elizabeth giggled and looked up to see Jack, watching her from the wheel. His eyes were dark, his jaw clenched. His jealousy, utterly ridiculous as it was, was endearing. She smiled and mouthed "I Love You" in his direction before he smirked and turned away, his eyes once again trained on the sea.

After almost an hour of this, she was thankful for the peace and quiet, able to watch Jack as he still stood at the wheel. She could only imagine how bored her captain husband was. Since Lillian had prescribed bed-rest, the Black Pearl had been sailing around the Caribbean in a triangle, between Port Royale, Montserrat and Tortuga. This way they were never more than an hour away from Lillian. Still… he seemed so comfortable, so at ease when behind the wheel, like he was born to be there.

The sunlight only seemed to soften his fine, chiseled features. His dark, wild hair slightly fanned out behind him, rustling in the much-needed sea breeze. He looked like a God. His beauty was inescapable, undeniable. She wondered if he realized just how gorgeous he really was. He was perfect. Even his imperfections were perfect.

She sighed. It had been one year, exactly one year since that very first night they shared together. She couldn't believe how fast it had gone by. Somewhere inside she knew what things would be like if she weren't with him. If she were on some secluded island, alone, waiting for Will… only a few months would have passed. With Jack, she was able to go on, to keep living. And she knew neither of them would fully understand what that meant to her. A part of her would always love Will. A part of her would always belong to him. Just not in the same way as it had been. When it came down to it, she was Jack's, utterly and completely. She was his wife, the mother of his child, and someday, _children_. Yes, she loved Will. But she was _in_ love with Jack. Jack was her world. No man would ever, ever replace him.

Her pregnancy in itself had gone by so fast. It still felt like only a few days ago she and Jack were lying in the cabin, his hand splayed across her flat stomach, talking and musing about what it would be like once the baby began to grow. Already, within the next few weeks, they'd have their child. She couldn't wait to hold it. Already she knew it would look like Jack. Maybe it was mother's instinct, but she could almost see a small pair of black eyes, looking up at her, just like their father's. She felt the baby kick then, as if it could hear her thoughts. She smiled and looked down, placing a hand on the swell of her belly.

She looked up at Jack. She wondered if he realized it had been a whole year yet. She didn't think he had, for he hadn't said anything to her about it. But with Jack, everything was a constant surprise. He was likely planning something. Either way, she wouldn't hold it against him. She had only realized it herself an hour or so earlier.

She swallowed. In the joy of knowing she and Jack had reached such a momentous milestone came the sadness of knowing her father had been gone just as long. She wished he was here now, wondering if he would approve. She knew that he would. He always stressed to her that he only wanted her to be happy, and while she knew he had difficulty digesting some of the decisions she made, she knew she always had his support. She wished she could see him hold her child, his first grandchild. While she instinctively knew their child would look like Jack, she hoped she could see a trace of her parents there too.

She looked back to Jack. One year. She could scarcely believe they'd made it, though she thanked every God in heaven for having him in her life, for having him as her husband and the honor to be his wife, to bear his child. She smiled, watching with amusement as he swatted, and failed, furiously at a mosquito. She'd remind him later.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the back of the ship, leaning against one of the masts. Her eyes were closed and her legs were stretched out in front of her. She hummed lightly to herself, drumming her fingertips against her belly as she did so. She had disappeared from Jack's line of sight, knowing that soon, he would usher her back to the cabin to get into bed. It had been more than a few hours and she was desperate for just a few more minutes outside. Just a few more minutes…

A shadow cast over her face, blocking out her sun. She knew who it was without opening her eyes.

"Something I can do for you?" She arched her eyebrow as she opened her eyes, looking up at his handsome face. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at him.

"I've been lookin' all over for you," he muttered, crossing his arms. "Avodin' yer bed-rest, are you, Lizzie dear?"

"Absolutely," she fearlessly admitted. "I've just missed being outside… I feel alive out here."

"Do you, now?"

"Yes," she sighed, continuing to look up at him. She patted the wooden boards beneath her. "Come sit with me. Please?"

"We really ought to get you back to bed, luv."

"Please? For just a minute?" He couldn't resist the sweet, pleading look in her eyes. So he grinned at her and sat beside her, snaking an arm around her. She let out a contented moan before leaning into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Jack?"

"Yes, my luv?"

"Do you realize what today is?" she asked, glancing up at him. She hoped he did. He sighed heavily.

"Aye," he replied. "It's been a year since yer father died." He paused. "I didn't want to mention it, darlin'. I didn't want to bring up bad feelings, 'specially since we've so much to be happy for." She looked up at him and smiled. He was too adorable.

"Yes, it's been a year since my father died," she confirmed. "Which means…" Without using words, she told him. She leaned up and kissed his neck. She placed a hand on the side of his face and tilted it towards her, kissing his jaw. When she looked back at him, his eyes were closed and a lazy smile had crept across his face. "Did you think we'd be where we are a year ago?"

"Not exactly," he admitted. "'Hoped,' is a better word."

"Really?" She was touched.

"Aye, more or less. I didn't know exactly where we'd be or what we'd be doin'. I just hoped I'd be the lucky one. The one who'd get the girl in the end."

"Did you ever doubt it?" she asked. She watched him as he mulled over his thoughts. She could tell he was afraid of saying the wrong thing. "You can be honest," she told him, trying to be reassuring. To prove her point, she kissed him, stroking his cheek with her fingers.

"You an' Will had such a history. A part of me knew I couldn't compete with that."

"Oh, Jack," she sighed, nestling back down against him. "Yes," she sighed. "Will and I had… have, a history. We always will. But we became different people. He wasn't the earnest blacksmith I was raised with, nor was I the proper governor's daughter. We both became pirates… he just had more difficulty admitting it than I did. And our love, the kind of love we shared, it changed. I fell in love with you." She looked up at him to see him watching her, his face worried. "I fell in love with you," she repeated, "and in many ways, you saved me. I'm more myself with you than I ever have been with anyone. I used to be afraid of the person I had become, but not anymore. I love who I am with you. My life is more complete, more fulfilled than it ever could have been with Will or anyone else for that matter. Everything I always wanted, history be damned, is right here with you." She placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat.

"Lizzie," his voice cracked. He instantly closed his mouth and looked away. He closed his eyes.

"Jack?" When he looked at her, she was smiling at him, sweetly, encouragingly.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before," he said, his voice stronger now. He bent his head down and kissed her, long, slow, soft. When she pulled away from him, the necessity for air overwhelming, he was smirking. "What say you… we dock in the next port and I give the crew shore-leave for the evening? We could celebrate our… anniversary… in a more appropriate way."

"Mmm," she moaned happily and closed her eyes as he kissed the end of her nose. "Sounds heavenly."

* * *

"This way," Jack said quietly, taking small steps with his hands over Elizabeth's eyes. He couldn't wait for her to see what he had prepared. "Almost there."

"Jack," she giggled. "How many times have you surprised me in the past year?"

"Not enough," he replied, his voice confident. "Don't worry, Lizzie. You surprise me every day, know it or not." He guided her out of the cabin, onto the deck. Everything was as he had left it. "Alright. Open yer eyes." He pulled his hands up and he watched her as her face lit up.

"Jack," his name came out in a gasp-like whisper. She instantly flashed to the night when he proposed. The stars were glittering high above them, the deck decorated with candles. Although this time, there was a small, round table, set for two with a meal spread out that looked fit for a king. _A pirate king. _"Jack!" His name now came out in an excited giggle. She threw her arms around him and kissed him all over, finally capturing his lips. "You're the most wonderfully wonderful man… I love you."

"I love you too, darlin'," he smiled back, his hands on the small of her back. He lead her towards the table. "Happy anniversary," he whispered as he pulled her chair out for her. Once he himself was seated, he winked at her as if to say "dig in." And dig in she did. She was, after all, eating for two.

"Did Mason prepare this before going ashore?" she asked, not caring that her mouth was full. Jack smirked. She swallowed before letting her jaw drop. "You?"

"Aye."

"I had no idea you knew how to cook," she said, wiping her face with her napkin. "You never told me."

"Now, Lizzie, it's only been a year," he reminded her. "What fun would we have left if you already knew everythin' there was to know, eh?" She smiled. He was right. But she continued to look at him. "Me mum taught me," he told her, as if reading her thoughts.

"She must have been wonderful," Elizabeth replied, her voice dream-like. They spent the rest of the meal talking about their mothers, and then about the baby, what was to happen in the weeks to come.

"Dance with me," he finally said, standing up and walking towards her chair. He held his hand out. She took it, but her face was skeptical.

"There's no music…"

"Eh," Jack sighed. "Who needs it, anyway?" She smiled and let him pull her to her feet. He twirled her around the deck and she laughed. He pulled her close to him, resting his hands on her hips. She draped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"Will you still dance with me once the baby is born?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied, a look on his face that suggested he was offended she'd even ask. She was about to offer her apologies when he surprised her yet again, leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

August 4, 1783

Elizabeth opened her eyes drearily and let out a frustrated moan. No matter how she shifted her position, she was uncomfortable. Every inch of her was swollen. Her muscles ached from the extra weight and she had to go to the bathroom all the time. And this, she thought to herself with disdain, was only the beginning of a new day.

She groaned as she rolled to the side, placing her feet on the floor. When she stood up, she felt a rush of warm liquid trickle down her legs and a sharp pain shoot up her back. She didn't bother to change before she rushed out on deck.

"Jack!" she cried his name, looking around for him frantically.

"Lizzie?" she turned around to see him coming up from below deck, Gibbs on his heels. "What is it?" He placed a hand on her stomach, his face a contortion of concerned wrinkles.

"It's time."

One year and seventeen days after their parents were very first intimately joined, Baby Sparrow was on the way.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaah! Lizzie's in labor! Stay tuned, the next chapter will have the birth, so start placing your bets now. I knew when I very first started this story what the sex of the baby was going to be, so I won't be changing anything, but I'm still curious… what do you guys think it is?? **This is your last chance to vote in the poll! I'm going to remove it when I post the next chapter. **

Thanks for reading, now go review! See you at Chapter 26!


	27. Labor Pains

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX—LABOR PAINS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Jack and Elizabeth do not belong to me, but Baby Sparrow I can take full credit for!

**A/N: **Okay, so Lizzie's in labor! Now keep in mind that I've never been pregnant or in a delivery room when someone is being born before (I don't even watch _Baby Story_ or anything like that), so I can't say I know exactly what a birth entails aside from lots of pain. I only have Hollywood's interpretation of childbirth, so for anyone who knows better, bear with me.

I have paid close attention to how people voted in the pole, but I would just like to **remind** everyone that I decided on the sex of the baby a long, long time ago and even had the name picked out.

And I hereby dedicate this chapter to a dear friend of mine, whose birthday is August 4.

So anyways, without further ado, on with Chapter 26!

* * *

August 4, 1783

Lillian Wilshire was enjoying the warm, inviting sunshine the day Baby Sparrow was born. The morning started out uneventful enough. She woke up early and brewed some tea for her and her assistant, Mae, who rented the spare bedroom in the back of the cottage where she lived and operated her business. Once the tea had been drunk and breakfast had been eaten, she sent the young woman into town for some medical supplies. She had originally planned to put the errand off until the following day, but decided she might as well get it done with.

She then went out to the small garden behind the house. Moments of solitude in which to do whatever she pleased came few and far between, so the opportunity to do some leisurely activities was snatched up before it drifted away. She watered and pruned the roses and lavender. She tended to her vegetable garden and even planted some new seeds. She was getting ready to see to her sunflowers when she heard the front gate open and slam. _Must be Mae… that was quick._

When she rounded the corner to greet her apprentice, she instead saw the one-and-only Captain Jack Sparrow. My, how he'd grown… and he so looked like his mother. He was panting, quite visibly out of breath, and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead. He carried a leather sack, filled with what appeared to be soft items… clothing, a blanket perhaps. She suppressed a grin, thinking to herself of how very un-pirate-like he looked.

"Hello, Jack," she said, an amused smile on her face. "What brings you to—"

Before she could finish, Jack waved his arms in the air, panic crossing his face. "BABY!" he shouted, still breathing quite hard. Lillian's brow furrowed. Before she could attempt to respond to his outburst, the gate opened again. A very round Elizabeth Sparrow was being carefully escorted by Jack's first mate. She was huffing herself, her face flushed, both hands pressed against the swell of her belly as if she was afraid the baby would just fall out.

"I see," Lillian observed, chuckling softly. "Hello Joshamee," she continued, her voice and smile holding the slightest coyness. "It's been a long time, has it not?"

"Lillian," Gibbs smiled back. "You look lovely, as always." He was about to take her hand and kiss it when Jack stepped forward, waving his hands about frantically.

"BABY!" he shouted again.

"Jack," Lillian placed her hand on the pirate's arm. "Breathe." To this, he pouted, looking just as he did when he was a child. She turned to his wife, who seemed to be handling this all with much more stride than her husband. "Hello, dear. How is it coming?"

"Alright," Elizabeth answered, breathing in through her nose. "The pain isn't much…" She winced and squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. "…yet."

"That's good to hear." Lillian wiped her dirty hands on her apron before stepping towards the young woman. She then placed her hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the cottage. "And how far apart are your contractions?"

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth looked at her, her eyes lost.

"The cramps, darling. How often do they occur?" She leaned forward and opened the door, leading her inside, towards the bedroom she used for occasions just like this.

"Oh." Her cheeks turned red, though whether from the pain or embarrassment, the midwife had yet to decipher. "About… every ten minutes, maybe less. I haven't really 

been keeping track." Lillian had her sit on the bed, watching as her eyes grew wide. "Was I supposed to be keeping track?"

"It's alright, child, it's not necessary." Elizabeth tried not to grimace at her words. Child? Yes, she was having one, but was she still one? The panic she had been so carefully avoiding began to settle into her nerves. My God, she was about to become a mother… was she really ready for this? Could she really do this? She remembered her childhood in London and then in Port Royale. She remembered hearing of women who died in labor or some time afterwards from _childbed fever._ When she was nine, she'd gotten a hole of one of her father's journals and read that her own mother nearly died giving birth to her. She thought about Jack, alone with a child… she couldn't do that to him! Oh, God… She could feel her eyebrows knotting with worry.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. No. This was not the time to be having doubts. She needed to be strong. Speaking of strength, where _was _Jack? She needed her husband.

"Here, love." She looked up to see Lillian pulling an old garment from a wardrobe against the wall. The older woman handed it to her. "Put this on. I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Um… Lillian?" Elizabeth spoke hesitantly, picking at a hole in the garment.

"Yes, dear?" She paused at the doorway, looking back at her.

"Could you send in Jack? I… I need him."

* * *

Gibbs watched with amusement as Jack paced back and forth in Lillian's parlor. He kept moving his hands. First, they were behind his back. Then in front of him, clasped together tightly. Then he pulled them apart and clenched his fists together before letting them hang at his sides. After this, he brought one hand to his mouth, biting his nail.

"Easy, lad," Gibbs said, his voice smooth and his face a mask of calm. Jack whirled around, looking at him. A curious thing… out of all the people he'd met in his life, no one was more superstitious or became agitated and nervous more easily than his first mate, yet he was the one who was perfectly composed and unruffled. It was times like this when Jack was glad the older man was around.

"How are you so calm?" he grumbled, going back to pacing.

"Cause it's yer babe an' not mine," Gibbs replied, chuckling.

"She's just…" Jack's voice drifted off. His eyes stared vacantly at nothing in particular.

"Strong," Gibbs stood and placed one hand on either one of his captain's shoulders, "as I've told ye before. You know that. You know she'll be fine." He paused, a smirk crossing his face. "I went ahead and took the liberty of sendin' Marty an' Cotton into town to buy cigars. Jus' think o' that. It'll… calm yer nerves."

"You're a diamond, mate," Jack said, a small smile crossing his face.

"Jack?" The two turned around to see Lillian standing in the doorway that separated the parlor from the rest of the house.

"Is she—" Jack took a step forward, but was cut off when the redhead smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"She's fine. She's asking for you." Without waiting for directions, Jack moved past her, towards where she had come from. "Third door on the right!" she called over her shoulder. She turned back around, once again facing Gibbs. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

* * *

"Lizzie?" Jack gently pushed the door open, poking his head inside. He caught a full view of his wife's backside as she pulled a large, knee-length nightshirt over her head. She turned around to face him, pulling her hair out from underneath the shirt's collar. She smiled, relieved to see him. He walked further into the room, closing the door behind him. "How are ye feelin', luv?"

Her face worried a bit as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm scared," she admitted. He offered her a gentle smile and walked to her, taking her hands in his. He stood there, holding on to her, and kissed her.

"Don't be," he said as he broke the kiss. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, but her eyes were still afraid.

"So much can happen, Jack…"

"_Can_ happen," he replied, carefully emphasizing his words. "Won't, though."

"How can you be sure?" He smiled again. He was so confident, so brave. "You're not the one having the baby."

"Luv," he leaned in, lowering his voice to a whisper. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her stomach, rubbing in light circles. "Some things yer just sure of. This be one of them." When he looked back to her face again, a slight smile had found its way onto her lips, which made him feel undeniably relieved. He didn't want her to be afraid and so he needed to be fearless. He wouldn't tell her he was terrified, scared out of his mind like he never had been before. She didn't need that. "Now let's get you settled, shall we?" He tried to rid his mind of the panicky thoughts that swirled about as he led her towards the bed. Once he'd gotten her situated, he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Thank you," she said, exhaling deeply. He nodded and they spent a few minutes just sitting there, looking at each other. She finally spoke. "Jack?"

"Yes, darlin'?" His thumb was brushing over her knuckles soothingly when suddenly she gripped his hand. He watched as she cringed with pain and tried not to cringe himself as she squeezed onto his hand with all the strength she could muster. "It's alright," he said softly. "Almost over." Within a moment, her hold on him lessened and she leaned back, breathing heavily.

"Jack?"

"Aye?"

"I know," she paused, taking a deep breath. "I know it's not customary for the father to be in the birthing room, that he's supposed to wait outside, but… I was hoping… I thought that maybe you could—"

She was silenced when his lips descended upon hers, his long fingers weaving into her hair. "Yes," he said quietly when he pulled back. "I'll be here as long as you want me here." She smiled at him.

"Have a look out the window, Jack," she said. She watched as he grinned at her and stood, walking the window across the room. Over the rows of flowers and vegetables was a picturesque view of the cove they had docked in, the Black Pearl bobbing patiently in the calm Caribbean waters. He smiled. The tranquility that the ship possessed along with the notion that he would return to it, a beautiful wife on one arm and a beautiful baby in the other, greatly soothed his nerves. He smirked, but when he turned back to Elizabeth, his face quickly fell. Her eyes were again squeezed shut and she was grasping onto the sheets so tightly her knuckles had turned white. Her lips were pressed together in a thin, tight line.

"Lizzie?" He was at her side in a minute. When she felt the bed dip underneath his weight, she held out her hand, letting out a grateful sigh when he grabbed onto it. She squeezed with all her might and let out an anguished cry. "Hold on, luv," she heard him say. "Hold on."

"Oh, Jack," she fell back this time, her voice weak and tired. "They're coming closer now."

"What can I do?" he asked, his eyes worried.

"I could do with something to drink," she said, breathing in deep.

"I'll go to Lillian." He leaned down to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." He quickly discarded his jacket and hat in the wooden chair next to the door before leaving. He suddenly felt very warm. He treaded down the hall towards the parlor where he had last seen the midwife when he heard a soft moan. He paused, listening carefully.

"Josh… Joshamee…"

"Lillian…"

His brow furrowed. _Oh, wrong!_ _Very wrong! _He quietly took the remaining steps to the parlor with his eyes closed. He opened one, as a precaution, and then opened the other, relieved to see that both of them were still fully dressed. They were, nonetheless, in a passionate embrace, reminding him of… well, him and Elizabeth, only older and with a little less tact. Gibbs' vest had been removed and was lying on the floor on the other side of the room, his shirt buttoned halfway down.

Jack leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. It was time to make his presence known. "Ahem." He smirked when the two flew apart from one another, crimson creeping into both of their cheeks. Lillian wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before smoothing out her dress and running a hand through her curly red hair. Gibbs immediately began to button his shirt, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Me wife was wonderin' if she could have somthin' to drink," Jack said, the smirk not once leaving his face. He was enjoying Gibbs' discomfort far too much.

"She," Lillian paused, taking a deep breath, her eyes darting back and forth between Jack, Gibbs and the floor. "She shouldn't. But I'll have my apprentice bring her some ice when she returns from the market." She forced a smile on her face. "I'll go check on her!" She disappeared from the room, leaving Jack and Gibbs alone.

"You charmer," Jack finally said, false flirtation in his voice.

"Sorry, capt'n." Gibbs' eyes darted up to Jack before looking at the floor again.

* * *

Hours had passed and Elizabeth's labor had turned her from a patient expectant mother to a raging mess of hormones. No niceties were exchanged as Lillian and Mae fluttered in and out of the room, bringing in extra blankets and silver tools that Jack had never seen before, murmuring "Any minute now," under their breaths.

"Alright, Elizabeth," Lillian said calmly, rolling her sleeves up. "It's time for you to start pushing. I need you to sit up and spread your legs for me."

Elizabeth let out an agonized moan as Mae pushed her way between her and Jack, propping extra pillows behind her back. Jack scowled slightly when she walked to the other side, holding one of Elizabeth's knees in place. The thought of someone else looking at her, his Lizzie, the way he had only looked at her made him feel uncomfortable and fiercely protective at the same time. "Hold the other one," she said firmly, looking at Jack. He wanted to mutter something himself, but kept his mouth shut and did as he was told, giving Elizabeth his available hand.

"I hate you!" she cried, yet took his hand nonetheless. "I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't, dear," Lillian said patiently, before Jack could respond himself.

"Don't worry," Mae said reassuringly, looking at Jack. "They always say that."

He moved back only slightly before Elizabeth tugged on his arm, pulling him as close as she could.

"Jack, don't leave, don't leave me!" she cried. He could only imagine what Gibbs must be imagining by the sounds she was making. "Please don't leave!"

"I won't leave ye, Lizzie, I won't," he said, loosening his hand from hers to brush the wet hair off her sweat slicked forehead.

"Elizabeth, dear, are you ready?" Lillian asked. Jack could see her poke her head up from behind Elizabeth's spread legs. Elizabeth nodded weakly, a strangled sound coming from somewhere in the back of her throat. "Alright, then, push now and don't stop until you've counted to ten, just like I told you." Elizabeth did as she was told and Jack watched, amazed by her strength as she closed her eyes tightly and bared her teeth. "I need you to push, Elizabeth, this child won't deliver itself!" Lillian said loudly, yet calmly. _How could she still be so bloody calm?! _Jack wondered.

"I AM PUSHING!" Elizabeth roared back.

"Harder, then, I need you to push harder!" Jack could do nothing but watch as Elizabeth rolled her eyes and let out a hefty scream. Ten seconds passed and she fell back against the pillows. Her face had gone pale. She looked up to Jack, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"I can't do this, Jack, I can't," she cried, tears of pain adding to the salty moisture that had already accumulated on her cheeks.

"Yes you can, Lizzie," he said firmly, yet reassuringly. "You can do _anything_. Push, luv, you can do it." She nodded as best she could and went back to pushing, her face turning bright red.

"Just a few more pushes, Elizabeth!" Lillian called.

"Almost there, darling," Mae added.

"One more push, come on!"

Jack's heart was beating faster and faster now. He could hardly gather his thoughts and couldn't begin to fathom what Elizabeth must be feeling. Everything they had worked for, everything they had been through in the past nine months was coming to a close. He swallowed hard as Elizabeth's grip on his hand tightened and she groaned loudly. Then, before he could offer any more words of encouragement, it was over. A tiny cry pierced the air.

Elizabeth remained upright, her jaw opened slightly. Jack leaned forward, trying to get a glimpse, but he didn't need to. Lillian held up the squirming infant. It wailed incessantly and was covered in blood, the cord still attached to its naval. It had a gooey mess of dark hair atop its head and its limbs flailed about involuntarily. And yet… it was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen. Love at first sight.

"Congratulations," Lillian said, her voice soft again. "You have a daughter."

* * *

It was now Gibbs who was pacing. The screaming had ceased and the baby's cry had replaced it. He heard heavy footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see Jack coming down the hallway, a silly, dreamlike grin on his face. And dare he say… a wet glisten in his eyes?

"Capt'n??" His hands wrung together nervously.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack breathed his name out, but the smile remained. "Kindly tell the crew to prepare their good-luck charms. There will be another little lady joining them soon."

* * *

"_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me 'earties yo-ho!"_

Elizabeth let out a laugh as she watched Jack with their little girl. It was tired and hardly sounded at all like her usual laugh, but it was genuine nonetheless. He'd been swirling around the room like he were five years old for two rounds of their favorite song and had yet to tire of it. The sun was starting to set, the day almost gone, and yet he had more enthusiastic, contagious energy than he had that morning.

Jack's dark, happy eyes darted to his wife. "You hear that?" Elizabeth watched as he planted his finger in the tiny baby's fist. She grabbed on tightly. "We made your mum laugh. I think that makes us a mighty good team, don't you?" He sashayed back to the bed and sat in the chair beside it, turning his arms so Elizabeth could get a good look at their baby.

"It makes you an exceptional team," she sighed, smiling happily. Jack flashed her a golden grin before looking back down at the infant. _His girls… _"She looks like you, you know."

"Nah," Jack sighed. "She's prettier than me." Elizabeth laughed. "She looks like Em did when she was born. I remember goin' to see my mum afterwards… she looked just like this, dark hair an' everythin'. I was bald when I was born."

"You?" Elizabeth's eyes widened, twirling one of his dreadlocks around her finger. "Never." Jack smirked. She paused, watching him intently as he cooed and made faces at the dark-eyed, dark-haired little one… very un-pirate like. She grinned. "Jack?"

"Yes?" He responded, yet didn't tear his gaze away from the squirming bundle.

"I think we should call her Emily," she said softly. Jack's eyes immediately shot to hers, wide with surprise. "After your sister."

"Really?" He was touched and could only imagine how much the gesture would have meant to his mother. She nodded, smiling at him. He stood up and leaned down to her. He kissed her long and languid, careful not to squish the baby between them. When he spoke again, his voice was a whisper. "Thank you." She squeezed his hand and continued to smile at him as he carried their little pirate over to the window. "Look, Emily," he said softly, but loud enough so that Elizabeth could hear. He tilted his head towards the ship in the harbor, the ship with black sails. "You see that ship there? That's your new home."

* * *

**A/N: **Awwww! Jack and a baby, what could be cuter? Well, I worked really hard on that chapter, so I hope you all liked it! Go review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! See you at Chapter 27!


	28. Little Sisters

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN—LITTLE SISTERS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Jack and Lizzie do not belong to me.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! First of all, I want to thank each and every one of you reviewers for being so wonderful. Your words inspire me to keep writing. If it weren't for you, I probably would have abandoned this story a long time ago.

Now, back to business! The last chapter ended quite happily, if I do say so myself. And you all know what that means, don't you? It's time for some DRAMA! I had this idea a while ago, but I decided not to use it. But now, the more I think about it, the more I'm liking it, and I think I will use it after all.

Jack and Elizabeth are getting ready to take baby Emily back to the Pearl when a young boy from town arrives, looking for the pirate captain. In this chapter, we'll see the return of Anamaria, along with the introduction of a few (sort of) new characters. Neither of them is the villain I've posted about in my profile. She/he won't be showing up for a little while longer.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Three month ago, everything was normal. Isabel Eldora had plenty to be thankful for. She had a beautiful daughter who she cherished more than life itself, her strong Catholic faith, and her quick-witted resourcefulness. She met the day-to-day challenges of being a single parent as best she could. She'd take her little one to the places where she used to play as a child. She'd raise her in Madrid, as her parents, God rest them, had done for her. Her little girl was the only family she had. It was a small family and it was a poor family… but it was hers.

As the summer days rolled by, she began to feel run-down. She didn't have as much energy as she used to. Her defenses were weakening. She had no money to pay the doctors for the care she knew she needed. As she rapidly became more and more ill, the painful realization that she might not live to see her daughter's next birthday. She had no family in Spain, or anywhere else for that matter, that would take the little girl once she was gone.

She had to find the girl's father. She had to find Teague Sparrow.

Their affair had been brief, but just long enough to produce a child. She knew the much older man had many other children. He had even confessed to her that he rarely saw most of them. But he was the only one left, the only one who might give a damn about the dark eyed child.

So she sold her small, one-room flat and nearly everything she owned to buy passage to the Caribbean for her and her daughter. The child was only two years old and needed constant attention, constant supervision… two things that she could no longer give her. At night, in their tiny, cramped cabin, when she thought the little girl was sleeping, she would cry and cry and cry, only to hear a small voice asking her why she was sad.

She did her best to explain to the child that sometimes, people had to go away… that it was God's will. She said this even though her faith had slowly faded; faded as the illness tore through her and made her weaker. She just didn't know how else to explain it. She told her that someday soon, she would have to go away, up to heaven. The little girl was confused. "Why?" she had asked. She just shook her head. She didn't know. Life was cruel. It was unfair. But as long as she still had a breath in her body, she would do her best to make as much sense out of things as she could. For her daughter's sake.

By the time _The Rose's Dart_ sailed into Tortuga Harbor, two sailors had to escort Isabel and the child to an inn, for she was too weak to carry her things. She spent the next day in her room, only forcing herself to leave to find food for the girl because she was hungry. In an act that restored her faith, she met Anamaria Tómas, Teague's oldest, living daughter, and her two children, Leo (who was eleven) and Oelivea (who was six).

Anamaria had only intended to stop in the pirate-infested port for a few days, but when she came across an ailing, sickly young woman struggling to control a fussy toddler and carry groceries, she was compelled to do something. She couldn't tell Isabel that Teague was dead and gone. After hearing her story, she didn't have the heart. She couldn't take the little girl, _her _little sister. She hardly had enough money, or enough room on _The Devil's Serpent_ to take in another child. Antonio, the last she'd heard, was seen plundering some port near Madagascar. He was unmarried and content to be so, leaving him highly unfit to step in.

But… there was Jack. She'd last seen him at the beginning of the year, a pregnant wife on one arm and a sack full of Christmas presents for his niece and nephew over his other shoulder. The gesture was touching, and she knew she had Elizabeth to thank for that. She asked them to stay a while, but her relationship with her older brother was still strained, to say the least, and he left Shipwreck Cove before even seeing the children. She hoped she would someday have the chance to describe to him the look on their 

faces as they opened their gifts. Jack and Elizabeth, despite the fact that she knew them to be expecting a baby of their own, were the only ones left, the only hope the little girl had.

Anamaria stayed by Isabel's side as much as she could. She grew fond of the young woman, who was only a year older than herself. But she grew weaker and weaker every day. Ana had no idea where to find Jack. So she'd wait. She'd keep her ear to the ground and wait for a sign of that infamous ship sailing into harbor…

* * *

August 6, 1783

"You're wrapping it too tight!" Jack fussed, watching impatiently as Elizabeth swaddled the baby. She'd spent the previous day recovering from the delivery and they were now preparing to leave Lillian's and head back to the Pearl, back home. "See!" he wailed, motioning to the sleeping child. "Look at 'er face! She doesn't like it!"

"What face?" Elizabeth chuckled. "She's dead asleep, Jack. And if you keep whining like that, she won't be for much longer. Besides, _you_ didn't wrap it tight enough. It kept falling off." Jack pouted, watching as his wife tucked the last corner of the blanket in place. As ruffled as he was, he couldn't help but stare at her in amazement. 48 hours had yet to pass, and already she had changing diapers, breast feeding, swaddling, and rocking Emily to sleep down to a science. She made it look so easy. "There we go," Elizabeth cooed, scooping the infant into her arms. "Are you ready to leave, my love?"

"Ready as all get-out," Jack replied, his eyes now fixed out the window as the Black Pearl waited patiently for them to return.

Elizabeth laughed. "I was talking to the baby, Jack."

Jack smirked. "Of course ye were." He sauntered over to her, placing one arm around her waist and using the other hand to reach out and tentatively brush Emily's soft cheek. "I suppose she's the new love of yer life, eh?"

"Is it impossible to have more than one?" she asked him, turning her head slightly so she could see his face. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her. When the kiss broke, she was watching him, her eyes wide and sincere. "I could never choose between two halves of my heart, Jack." He nodded knowingly before kissing her again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he prayed she would never _have _to choose. And if she did? He'd want her to pick their daughter. No questions asked, no doubts, no regrets. Emily came first now. That's all there was to it.

"Shall we get a move on, then?" he asked, pushing those negative thoughts out of his mind. She grinned at him, then down at the baby.

"I think we shall." He placed a hand on the small of her back and began to guide her towards the closed door when someone on the other side knocked. Jack dramatically rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, making Elizabeth giggle. He trudged over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a young boy, who couldn't have been more then eleven or twelve years old. He had olive skin and a mess of dark hair. He was wearing no shoes and his clothes were worn and slightly too small. It had been so many years since Jack had seen the boy, he didn't even recognize him, and the boy, who had been too little at the time to remember, didn't recognize him either.

"Are you…?" he began to ask before pausing. He stared at Jack with wide eyes, studying him from his tricorn hat to his boots. His mother told him stories of Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Antonio Tómas. He'd grown up on them. And now here he was… standing face to face with his uncle, a living legend. "Are you Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack glanced at the boy. He'd learned from hard experience that owning up to his title sometimes got him into trouble. He was about to tell him his name was Smith when Elizabeth stepped forward, the sleeping baby still cradled in her arms.

"You can bet he's Captain Jack Sparrow." She looked at the boy and then to Jack, smiling proudly at her husband.

"Wow," the boy gasped. He stood there for a minute, just staring. It was like he was meeting a hero. Then he remembered why he was there, the promise of a schilling lingering in the back of his mind. "My mum sent me to find you. She said the innkeeper told 'er you were 'ere. She says to hurry. She says she's been waitin' for you to come and that you need to come with me fast."

"Slow down, lad," Jack said. He got on one knee, so that he was eye-to-eye with him. He didn't know whether it was a sudden gift from God that came with the birth of his own child or if it was some other kind of instinct, but something told him to level with the kid. "First, start my tellin' me yer name an' then tell me who yer mum is an' why she be lookin' for me."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed slightly. It seemed that strange women had a way of clamoring around her husband, which was disconcerting to say the least.

"We don't have time, come on, we have to go!" The boy grabbed onto Jack's jacket sleeve and began to tug.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon," Jack said over his shoulder to Elizabeth, shielding the lack of enthusiasm from his voice. "We'll go to the Pearl together!" he called.

* * *

Anamaria sat at Isabel's bedside, wiping the sick woman's sweaty brow with a cool, damp cloth. She'd left Isabel's daughter and her own daughter under the care of the inn keeper, who said she'd keep an eye on them so long as she got paid for it. When she heard from a bar tender the night before that Jack Sparrow was supposedly in town, she spent the rest of the evening trying to find her elusive half-brother. Word-of-mouth led her to the midwife's cottage on the hill, not far from the island's only church. By that time, it was the dead of night and she knew she'd have to wait until the next morning until she sent someone for him.

But frankly, she wasn't sure how much time was left. Isabel was fading and fading fast. Her temperature had rapidly increased and she kept calling Ana _mama_. She was now drifting in and out of unconsciousness and when she was conscious, she was mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

"Just a bit longer," Ana whispered. She wasn't used to this, tending for someone. She wasn't used to letting the softer side of her show, the side that had been hidden by a hard life as a pirate's daughter, and then becoming one herself. "Leo will be here soon and he'll be bringin' help. So just you hold on a bit longer. Don't go anywhere yet, you hear me?"

Just then, there was a light knock on the door. Ana practically flew up from her chair and nearly stumbled across the room in her haste. When she opened the door, her son was standing there, out of breath. Behind him stood her brother, his uncle. As soon as he saw her his face dropped and she thought for a minute he might turn and leave, but luckily he remained still.

"I should've known," was all he said, his face still expressionless.

"We don't have time for that," she said, irritated. She stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"So I've 'eard. 'Ave you a mind to tell me what's so important that ye took me away from me wife on the day we're supposed to bring our kid home?"

"Elizabeth had the baby," it was a statement, not a question. "What is it?"

"A girl."

"Oh." She wanted to smile, to be happy for him but as of yet, things were just too awkward. She would always be _the other woman's _child and in a way, she understood how he felt. She knew she would hold the same resentment if their lives had been reversed. "Named 'er yet?"

"Emily Anne. After my… our sister."

"Oh." Another beat passed.

"I thought ye said we didn't have the time…?"

"Leo," Ana turned down to her son, forcing a smile on her face. She was so worked up with all different kinds of emotions, she didn't rightfully know what to do. "Go downstairs with the girls. I'll be there in a minute."

"But—" he began to object.

"Now." Her voice was firm and unyielding, leaving no room for argument. The boy pouted and flashed his mother an angry glare before retreating towards the stairs. "Wait 'till yours is that age."

"Can hardly wait," he said, watching the boy go. "Did ye tell the boy not to tell me who he was? Did you not want 'im to know I was his uncle?" He folded his arms over his chest.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come if you knew," she admitted. She looked at the ground when she felt her nose tingle, her eyes burning. This whole thing was such a mess. She didn't know what she was going to do if Jack refused the child. She just couldn't afford to feed another mouth. She was barely making ends meet as it was. If things kept up the way they did, she'd have the sell the ship she'd worked so hard to acquire. Before she could stop herself, she felt the tears prickle her eyes and soon, they were falling down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands. She didn't want Jack to see her like this, to see her when she was weak. Things were awkward enough as it was.

So she just stood there and cried, daring not to look up at him. A minute had passed when she felt him take a step closer and heard him sigh. Before she could object, he had placed his arms around her. She pressed her face into his shoulder and just let him hold her.

"Ana," he said slowly. "What's goin' on? Is it Antonio? Has somethin' happened?"

"Did our father tell you about Isabel Eldora?" She forced herself to regain her composure and stepped back, quickly wiping the tears away. Jack nodded. She cleared her throat and shook her head, going on as if nothing had happened. "She's in that room, Jack. She's dyin' as we speak."

"Seems you always bring the best news," Jack said sarcastically, a slight chuckle in his voice. He smirked at her. His attempt to make her feel better hadn't worked, but the sheer gesture of it eased her anxieties just a little bit. She smirked back.

"That's not all."

"Of course not," Jack quipped. "Doesn't she 'ave a kid?"

"Yes. A daughter." Jack waited for her to continue. "Sierra. She'll be three in January."

"So what does any o' this 'ave to do with me?"

"She came here looking for our father. She doesn't know he's—"

"You didn't tell her?!" Jack said loudly. Ana shushed him. He lowered his voice to an angry whisper. "Why didn't you tell her?!"

"I couldn't!" she whispered back. "I didn't have the heart to tell a dyin' woman that her child's father was dead an' that there was no place else to send her kid!" Jack let out an irritated sigh.

"So, like I said," he continued. "What does any o' this 'ave to do with me?"

"Like _I _said. Sierra will 'ave no place to go once Isabel 'as—"

"No," Jack said quickly. Ana's eyes pleaded with him. She'd drop to her knees and beg soon if that's what it took. "No. The answer is no. I've got me 'ands full. An' you seem so bloody interested. Why can't you take her?"

"I can afford it, Jack! I can 'ardly afford to feed me own two, let alone another one!" He glared at her. "I would if I could," she said, her voice softening slightly. "But I just… can't."

"Then send 'er to Antonio!"

"Right, Antonio a father? Yer more daft than I thought."

"Ana—"

"Jack, please! She's just as much yer little sister as she is mine! That makes 'er just as much yer responsibility! She 'as no place left to go! If you don't take 'er, she'll end up in an orphanage or worse—she'll end up walkin' the streets 'ere like so many of the women you used to fancy."

"Watch it," he said sternly, pointing a finger at her.

"Jack," she started again, her voice more calm. "You an' Elizabeth have the room, even with yer own little one. I _can't_ take her, Jack. You are all she 'as left." Jack stood there, his eyes and face unreadable. She was dying to get inside his head, to know what he would say next. The silence was so loud…

"Let me speak to 'er mum," he said. His voice was dull, quiet.

"Thank you," Ana replied, her voice equal to his.

"I didn't say I'd do it," he said quickly. "Jus'… let me talk to Isabel first."

"In here." Ana slowly twisted the door knob, leading Jack into dark room. Just enough sunlight was seeping through the cracks in the window curtains to illuminate the bed. Isabel sat upwards, propped up against a mountain of pillows. Her sweat dampened hair was plastered against her forehead and her eyes were closed. "She's been in an' out of it all day," she whispered.

"What's wrong with 'er?" Jack whispered back, hesitantly following Ana into the room.

"We don't know. She couldn't afford to pay the doctors." Ana walked to Isabel's bedside and lightly shook one shoulder. "Isabel? There's someone here to see you." Nothing. "Isabel?" She shook her again. "Isabel!" This time she grabbed both shoulders and shook her hard. Isabel's head rolled to the side, her body limp and lifeless. She looked up at Jack, tears burning in her eyes.

Jack's brow was wrinkled, the rest of his face hard. He gently pushed Ana to the side and grabbed onto Isabel's arm, feeling for a pulse. He sighed heavily. "She's dead."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter was kind of depressing, but I needed to come up with a new storyline to keep _The King's Captain_ going as long as possible. I myself am excited to where this might go and I really hope all of you are too!

So what will Jack decide to do and whatever his decision, what will Elizabeth have to say? There will be much more Sparrabeth in the next chapter than there was in this one. I'm sorry for the lack of JxE goodness, but I hadn't realized how long Jack and Ana's interaction was going to be. I'm going to start on the next chapter once I get this one posted.

Please review and let me know your thoughts!

Thanks for reading! See you at Chapter 28!


	29. Decisions

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT—DECISIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Yay! I finally have something I can take credit for! While Jack'n'Lizzie are still (regrettably) not mine, Emily and Sierra are my creations.

**A/N: **Hello all! So when we last left Jack, he was faced with quite the challenge. With the death of one of Teague's former lovers leaves a parentless child. It seems as though Jack and Elizabeth are the child's only option. However, the solution may not be so obvious… Regardless of what said solution is, it will make way for the much needed Sparrabeth that was missing from the last chapter!

And to anyone who was wondering, Ana's daughter's name is pronounced "Oh-lee-vay-ah," (not the traditional _Olivia_).

Now, without further ado, on with Chapter 28!

* * *

August 6, 1783

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth in the room Jack had left her in. He said he'd be right back, but it had been nearly three hours. Gibbs had already been in to say the crew was getting restless twice now. She didn't know whether to be worried and afraid or whether to be very upset with him.

Emily was fussing. Elizabeth had tried feeding her, but she didn't want to eat. She had tried putting her to sleep, but she wasn't tired. She had no idea what to do. She was alone with her newborn and Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Shh, baby, shh," she soothed into her ear. She didn't like this. A bad feeling had begun to form in the pit of her stomach, making her feel uneasy. She wanted to know what was going on with her husband. She didn't like not being in the know. Perhaps something had happened and he needed her? She didn't know who that boy was. Perhaps he'd been paid by authorities to trick Jack into custody? What if he was hurt? He said he'd be right back… oh, where was he??

Elizabeth Sparrow was not one to sit back and wait for news to come to her. Shifting Emily from one arm to the other, she made her way out of her room and into the parlor. Lillian nor Mae were anywhere in sight. Instead she found Gibbs, waiting patiently as she had been impatiently, for Jack to return.

"Mister Gibbs?" He immediately looked up when she entered the room, rising to his feet.

"Aye?"

Bold as she'd ever been, she strode right up to him and began to hand over the baby. He instinctively held his arms out, though she could tell he was uncomfortable and wanted to object. "I need to find Jack," she said once Emily was nestled in the crook of the older man's arms. "Watch her head!" she cautioned, making sure she'd be okay. She leaned down and stroked her daughter's soft patch of hair before kissing her forehead. She looked back up at Gibbs. "If she keeps fussing, find Lillian. She'll know what to do."

Gibbs gave her an awkward look, but she left no more room for argument before she turned on heel and headed out of the cottage. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she stepped outside, pausing for a moment to adjust to the change in light. She'd been inside, recovering, since Emily was born and the bright glare of the sun made her eyes sting. Once everything came into focus, she walked towards the front gate. She hadn't taken three steps off of Lillian's property before she saw Jack.

His back was turned to her and he was facing the ocean. She half-walked, half-ran to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!" She pulled him to her and embraced him, but he didn't embrace her back. His body straight as a board, rigid. "Jack?" She pulled back, looking up to his face. "What is it, what's happened?" Instead of facing her, he looked at the ground and when he spoke, his voice seemed far away.

"Can we go for a walk?" he asked, still avoiding her eyes.

* * *

They took the twenty minute walk around the hill to the church where they were married in silence. After about five minutes had passed since leaving Lillian's, Elizabeth reached over and took his hand, relieved when she felt him tighten his grasp on hers. She thought he would want to go inside, where it was quiet and there were no distractions, but instead he led her around the backside of the old, stone building. They sat together under the shade of large tree and looked out at the smooth, glassy sea.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she finally asked, her voice quiet and unassuming. She didn't want to make him feel pressured or inadvertently make things worse.

"The boy?" he looked over to her, but his eyes were still far away. "He was Ana's son."

"So Ana sent him?" He nodded. "Well, what's wrong? Is Ana okay? Has something happened?"

"Do you…" he drifted off before clearing his throat and continuing. "Do ye remember that one night… when I told ye about all the women my father… all the other kiddies he has?"

"Yes," she said, angling her body so she was facing him, despite the fact that his was straight forward.

"His youngest…" he trailed off again. This in itself was upsetting. She knew Jack Sparrow well. She knew he was a master at words and for him to suddenly be at a loss for them meant that something was indeed, very wrong. "Well, 'er mum just died. She's alone. No place to go."

"That's awful," Elizabeth said quietly. "Has she no other family?"

"None." He fell silent. "Ana said she'd take 'er, but… she 'as no money." He sighed and lightly closed her eyes before standing up. Elizabeth remained seated, watching him as he took a few steps forward and shoving his hands in the pockets of his breeches. "Ana says we're the only ones who can care for 'er now." He suddenly whirled around to face her, his face coming alive with a wide range of emotions. "I don't know what to do, Lizzie. We are in no way ready to have two children! I 'aven't even had the chance to adjust to bein' a father of one! I don't know what to do, I'm not ready for this!" She stood up and walked to him. "I don't know…" She placed both her hands on either side of his face and leaned into him, kissing him softly. When she pulled back, his eyes were so sad. The sight broke her heart. "Tell me what to do, Lizzie."

"I can't," she whispered, offering him a sweet smile. "It's your decision to make." He rolled his eyes and let out another hefty sigh.

"Lizzie—"

"Listen to me," she said softly. She lowered her hands from his face and grabbed onto his hands. "I know you. And I have faith in you. I know you'll make the right decision, whatever that decision may be."

"But I don't—"

"And whatever it is you do decide," she said, placing a finger on his lips. "I will defend it until the day I die."

He pouted. "So ye won't tell me what to do?"

"I don't have to," she replied, shaking her head. "I told you. I know you'll do what _you_ feel is right."

He smirked slightly. "Some 'elp you've been."

She laughed and poked him in the shoulder. "Just know, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," she smirked herself, "that you have a loving wife…" she paused and smiled, "…and a beautiful daughter waiting for you when all is said and done." He smiled back at her and leaned down weaving his hand through her hair as he kissed her.

* * *

Ana sat on the beach, waiting for Jack.

She watched Leo and Oelivea playing in the waves and smiled. She loved her children. Sierra was sitting in her lap, her little head resting against her chest as she slept peacefully. She had no idea of the turmoil that was escalating around her. Ana brushed away a tear before it could fall into the little one's soft, curly hair. She'd only known the toddler and her mother for about four weeks, but that's all it took for her to fall completely off the edge in love with her. She was a pistol of a kid, that's for sure. And she'd never forget that one night…

_She was lying in bed, in the room she'd rented next to Isabel's. Leo was already fast asleep in the bed next to the one she was sharing with Oelivea. Her daughter was nestled in her arms, drifting off to sleep as Ana rubbed her arm with the tips of her fingers. _

"_Momma?" She heard Oelivea whisper._

"_Yes, darlin'?" _

"_I've always wanted a sister."_

_Ana's breath caught in her chest. "I know," was all she could say._

She came skyrocketing back to the present when she heard the sand rustle next to her. She looked over to see that Jack had sat beside her. He didn't say anything and neither did she. They sat together in silence for a few minutes before she finally decided to say something.

"I wish I could take her," Ana whispered. "I'm sorry to force this on ye, Jack."

"Ana…" he sighed. "I want ye to come with me."

"What?" Her head shot to his.

"Not… like that. Just come to the Pearl. Bring the kids, it won't take long, I promise."

"Why?"

His grin glinted gold. "Trust me."

* * *

"Jack," Ana sighed, irritated. She'd left the children under the supervision of the Pearl's crew. Leo was thrilled to be on a pirate ship and Oelivea and Sierra were mesmerized by Cotton's parrot. "I've been on the Pearl before, I know what the cargo hold looks like," she grumbled, following him through the narrow confines of the Pearl's underbelly.

"Not right now ye don't," he replied confidently. "Ye only stayed on the Pearl for a wee bit on yer way back to Shipwreck Cove to get yer kiddies, remember?"

"Aye," she muttered. They reached a door that Ana had never been behind before. Jack had always kept it locked. She crossed her arms and watched as he fumbled with a set of keys on his belt before finding the right one and turning it in the lock. He swung the door open and stepped to the side, allowing her to enter first. She eyed him skeptically before going in and what she saw made her heart stop.

Mountains of treasure and other goods of a shiny nature were lining the hold. She spun around to face him and he was smirking at him. "Jack! What is this??"

"Did a speck of honest piratin' a little while ago," he said. He was rocking on his heels and his hands were behind his back. "On a small little pirate vessel called the _Poseidon's Pride._ Ye 'eard of it?" Ana nodded her head as she walked around the stolen loot, running her hands over the golden goblets and expensive artifacts. "Turns out she'd just been successful in lootin' this from another ship. I thought it only decent to lighten the little ship's load a bit."

"Decidedly decent," Ana replied, her voice far away and dream-like.

"Take it," he said. Her eyes shot to his. He could not be serious.

"Don't tease me like that, Jack."

"M'not teasin'." Good God, he was _completely_ serious. "There's another child in the mix, now. I can't… M'not ready to take 'er an you wish you could. Well now ye can. Everyone wins. 'An you need this loot more'n I do."

"Jack, I…"

"No ship can outrun the Pearl," he reminded her. "There'll be plenty of other ships like the Poseidon's Pride that we can take down. Take it, Ana." Her eyes welled up with tears. No one had _ever_ done anything like this for her before. Pirates just didn't do things like that for other pirates. And her relationship with Jack in the past had been so… she would have never expected a gesture like this from her.

"Jack." She wanted to hug him, but she didn't. "Thank ye."

"Ye said ye wanted to keep Sierra with you," he sighed. "I'm only makin' it possible."

"This will take care of all three of 'em for a very long time," she chuckled. She turned around the face the treasure. She couldn't eye Jack given what she was about to say. "You're a good man, Jack. 'An I'm glad yer my brother."

"Ana!" She looked at him to see that he'd placed his hand over his heart dramatically, feigning shock. Though she wasn't all the sure he really had to fake it. "That's the first time ye've ever said such a thing."

"Watch it, Sparrow, or it may be the last," she grinned, pointing to him.

"Go get yer ship, bring it around an' I'll 'ave the crew, as much as they'll hem an' haw over it, help ye get it on board."

"Thank you," she whispered, repeating her gratitude.

"Eh," he waved his hand at her as if it were no big deal. But she knew he'd never know what it truly meant to her. In a way, he'd given her another child, which was the biggest gift anyone could ever give. He'd made her a mother of three. "Just leave ten percent so the crew can have their fair share," he added quickly. "If they don't get payment…" he drifted off, cringing.

Ana smiled and left the hold, leaving Jack by himself. He looked around and sighed.

He thought about Elizabeth and her faith in him. He hoped she was right. He hoped he had made the right decision.

* * *

August 7, 1783

Elizabeth awoke in the middle of the night and instinctively reached for the warm body that was supposed to be sleeping next to her, but all she found was an empty set of cold sheets. She sat up, looking around the dark cabin.

"Jack?" she called out.

"Shh," she heard his whisper from across the room. She stepped out of bed and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked towards the direction of the sound. She found him leaning over the edge of Emily's cradle. She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest, pressing her cheek against his back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Just watchin' 'er sleep," he whispered back.

"I take it you _couldn't _sleep?" She watched as he let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Are you thinking about Sierra?" she asked, her chin coming to rest on his shoulder as her hand ran up and down his back in a soothing pattern.

"I'm a coward." He suddenly turned from the crib and sauntered across the room, grabbing his rum bottle off his desk on his way to the bed. He sat down on the edge and took a lengthy sip.

"No," she shook her head and went to sit beside him. "You were given a decision that was nearly impossible to make."

"No," he corrected, "I was given a challenge and I ran from it." He took another drink from the bottle.

"Do you regret giving her to Ana?" she asked.

"That's what makes me so pathetic," he said angrily. "I don't regret it. I'm relieved that she's with Ana. What kind of father is that goin' to make me, eh?"

"Don't say that," she said sadly. "I know you, you're going to be an amazing father."

He again rose the bottle to his lips. "Ye don't have to stand up for me, Lizzie."

"Hey!" She took the bottle from him and set it down on the floor before taking his face in her hands and turning it so that he was forced to look at him. "You are my husband and I love you," she reminded him. "I will _always _stand up for you. Don't you remember what I told you? I will defend your choices as long as I live."

"I don't deserve you," he said, a sad smile on his face.

"Don't say that!" she cried again. "Do you love me?" He looked at her, his eyes filled with anguish. "_Do you love me_?"

"With all my heart," he answered, his voice small. This was not her Jack. The charismatic, carefree charmer was very far away, leaving a broken shell in his place.

"So you love me with all your heart and that makes you, what? Unworthy?" He continued to stare at her and she could tell he was still holding a lot in. "Jack, you can think what you like of yourself, I can't change that. I can't change the way you perceive yourself. But I know you trust me, so listen to me when I tell you that you are more worthy than any other man in this world. I would rather spend the rest of my days alone than being anyone else's wife. To hear you say these things… to hear you questioning your moral character after all the good things you've done… it breaks my heart."

"I never meant to do that," he said quietly.

"I know." She brushed some hair away from his face. "Just look at what you did for Ana and those children. You could have spent that treasure on whatever you wanted but instead you gave it to someone who really needed it. Does that not make you a good man?"

"S'pose it does," he said with a small smile.

"It does," she whispered reassuringly, nodding.

"I love you, Elizabeth." His words made her feel light-headed with happiness.

"I love you too, Jack," she answered, smiling at him.

"Lizzie?"

"Yes?"

He smirked. She was so thankful to see that smirk. "Kiss me."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, that's it for Chapter 28! I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading! See you all at Chapter 29!


	30. A Reason to Fret

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE—A REASON TO FRET**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **Hi everybody! The last few chapters have been stocked full of drama, so I figured it was time for some light-hearted Sparrabeth and baby action. So… why the ominous chapter title? You'll have to read to find out!

This chapter starts with a flashback that takes place between _Curse of the Black Pearl _and _Dead Man's Chest._ Before you read it, it might be a good idea to go back and just skim over the first part of "Storytelling," when Teague has the affair with Bess Smith. So, without further ado, on with Chapter 29!

* * *

_February 1, 1782_

_One captain watched another, careful to maintain his distance. He couldn't be seen. What he really wanted to do was rise from his chair, slowly make his way across the dirty, dank tavern, pull out his pistol and fire. He wanted to end that man's life the way he had ended his. And he sat there… his filthy pirate hands roving up and down the whore's thighs as she sat in his lap. He was finally in the same room as Captain Jack Sparrow, whose guard was down, and he couldn't do a thing about it._

_He was seething with anger and hatred, but he forced himself to remain calm and took another sip of ale from the glass mug in front of him._

_It had been roughly six months since Captain Nathaniel Smith… he clenched his teeth. No, not Captain. Not anymore. Nearly half a year had passed since Nathaniel Smith lost everything because that… that pirate. His rank in the Navy. His wife and children. His entire life had been turned upside down because of a deep, dark secret his so-called mother had kept from him his entire life._

_Six months ago, Bess Smith lay on her deathbed. Her husband, his father, had died eight years earlier. The elderly woman was surrounded by loyal household servants, her son and only child, and her beloved daughter-in-law, Mary. It was then that confessed something she'd been keeping to herself, something _he _wished she died with. The wealthy and respected George Smith was not his father. Teague Sparrow… a pirate she'd once had an affair with… was his true father. And that meant, much to his overwhelming despair, that Captain Jack Sparrow, the most wanted pirate in the entire world, was his __half-brother. As a captain himself in the Royal Navy, Smith had spent a lifetime trying to cage the infamous Sparrow. And now they had the same blood line._

_The months that followed nearly killed him._

_He first lost his honorable reputation. One of the servants that had been in the room at the time of his mother's death had let the secret loose. Before he knew it, it seemed the better part of London was talking about how he was the bastard son of a pirate. Even more people were whispering about his relation to Captain Jack._

_His station in the Navy was the next thing to be taken from him. With the escalating rumors swirling around his once-good name, his superiors told him he was a liability. They couldn't have someone with pirate blood working for them._

_The third thing to go was his wife, his beloved Mary. She couldn't take it anymore, she said. She took their three children to Sussex, back to the estate she grew up on. He begged her time and time again to come back to him, that despite the fact his father was not who he thought, he was still the same Nathaniel Smith he'd always been. But she wouldn't listen. He was served with divorce papers not long after._

_As it turns out, he really wasn't the same Nathaniel Smith he'd always been. With no income, he had to let all of his servants go. His home fell into disrepair for it was too large for one man to take care of on his own. That winter, there was a storm and a one hundred year old oak on his property was struck by lightning. The oak was adjacent to what used to be his youngest daughter's bedroom and within three hours, the entire house had burned down. With that final act, the loss of his home, he became a very different Nathaniel Smith._

_Jack Sparrow's reputation cost him everything. He would track the pirate down and he would make him pay. He had wanted to pay a visit to dear old dad, but he quickly learned that the aging seaman was living in Shipwreck Cove. If he, a former naval captain who had built his career on sending pirates to the gallows, were to get anywhere near Shipwreck Cove, he'd be dead in moments. So he'd go through Jack. _

_He finally tracked him down in Tortuga. He had wanted so desperately to kill him then and there, but he refrained. He would wait. He would wait until Sparrow was truly happy and had loved ones that would miss him. He wanted to cause as much pain for them as Sparrow had inadvertently inflicted on his own family._

_A year after first laying eyes on Jack Sparrow in that tavern in Tortuga, he heard that the pirate had gotten married. And what's more? His new bride was expecting their first child. Things were finally falling back into place for Nathaniel Smith._

* * *

August 10, 1783

Elizabeth's eyes shot open when Emily's cry pierced the silent night air. She instantly shut them again and let out a tired moan. She so missed being able to sleep all the way through the night. She was about to get up when she felt Jack moving beside her. She smiled when she felt the warmth of his body getting closer to hers. His arm wrapped around her midsection and he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I'll get 'er," he whispered. She slowly forced herself to sit up so she could see him as he climbed out of bed. She loved watching him and Emily together. Despite all his doubts, he'd proven himself to be a wonderful father to their little girl. Every time she saw him holding her it made her heart swell. He bent over the cradle in the opposite side of the room and she wished she could see the look on his face as her hardened pirate husband scooped the wailing infant into his strong arms. Emily's cries instantly softened. "That was easy," he said with a grin on his face, looking from Emily to Elizabeth. He walked back to the bunk with a slightly bounce in his step. "Per'aps she jus' needed to be 'eld."

"That was her hungry cry," Elizabeth told him, holding her arms out as Jack approached. He pouted slightly as he gently handed her the baby.

"I don't know how you do that," he said. He sat next to her as she balanced the baby in one arm and managed to unbutton her nightgown with the other. Jack reached out and placed his hand under Emily's head as she did so.

"You'll learn," she said, smiling at him reassuringly. "I only know because I had to figure it out… I'm the only one who can feed her right now. I had to learn."

"Maybe you can teach me."

"I won't have to."

* * *

August 11, 1783

Jack woke up before Elizabeth the next morning. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek before quietly making his way out of bed and getting dressed. Before putting his boots on, he moved over to Emily's cradle and peered down at the little one. Her wide, dark eyes stared back up at him. He smiled and ran his hand over her silky black hair.

He glanced over his shoulder back at Elizabeth, who was still soundly asleep. Sleep hadn't been something either of them had gotten a lot of in the week since Emily had been born. So he walked over to a large trunk under the window and pulled out an old blanket. Tying two ends of the worn fabric together, he managed to make a sling which he threw over his neck and under one arm.

"Alright, Miss Emmy," he whispered, "come to yer dad." He picked her up, careful to support her head as Elizabeth had reminded him to do time and time again. With one arm he managed to get the infant in the sling. He adjusted it so it was closer to his body. He wanted to be able to place an arm under his daughter at any given time.

On his way out the door, he leaned down to give Elizabeth one more kiss. He quietly closed the door behind him as he made his way out on deck.

"Mornin', Capt'n," Gibbs greeted him as Jack sauntered up next to him. His first mate was at the wheel that morning as the Pearl glided into a small port somewhere outside of Sicily. "Good mornin', Miss Emily," he added when he noticed the baby nestled against Jack's chest. "New invention of yers, Jack?"

"Aye," Jack replied, beaming proudly. "Wanted to take the nipper with me so Lizzie could get some sleep."

"Well, we're dockin' soon, like ye ordered," Gibbs informed him. "Ye might have to wake 'er up anyways."

"For now…" Jack sighed.

"Uh, Capt'n…?" Jack looked to Gibbs to see a fearful look in the older man's brow.

"What?"

"Is that…?" Gibbs motioned his head towards the port. Anchored not far from shore was a small vessel. She wasn't as large as the Pearl or as pretty as the Pearl, but she was a fast little ship. When she had the wind on her side, she could easily catch up to the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

"_The Evil Knight_," Jack confirmed. "Wonder what he's doin' here?"

"Lookin' for you, prob'ly," Gibbs said quietly, his voice ominous.

"Prob'ly."

Jack was a smart man. He knew full well that Nathaniel Smith, his older half-brother whom he'd never met face-to-face, had been watching him for some time now. He'd heard through word of mouth that Smith had lost his station, his family and his noble reputation and was out for vengeance. And he'd never been afraid of him in the least bit… until now. As he stood next to the wheel with his baby daughter against his chest and his wife sleeping in the cabin below his feet, he wondered if it might be wise to turn the ship around and head elsewhere.

"Thoughts?" Gibbs asked. Jack continued to stare at the Evil Knight. "Capt'n?" Nothing. No response. "Jack!" Gibbs jabbed him in the arm.

"What?"

"Your thoughts?"

"Oh. Nothin'. It's nothin'."

"The Pearl can take the Knight easily," Gibbs said, trying to assure his captain.

"It's not the Knight that concerns me," Jack said quietly.

"Good morning." Both men turned around quickly to see Elizabeth, fully dressed, walking up the steps towards them. She had a broad smile on her face. Jack shot Gibbs a glance that urged him to keep his mouth shut. Gibbs nodded without Elizabeth noticing. She walked to Jack and Emily, bending down to stroke her baby's hair. She then leaned up and kissed Jack, tugging lightly on the sling around his neck. "What's this?" she asked.

"Oh, nothin'," Jack said, smiling, hoping she wouldn't sense his uneasiness. "Just a little invention I came up with while ye slept."

"I see," Elizabeth replied. "Are we going ashore?"

"Uh…" Gibbs stuttered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, immediately sensing the trepidation on his face.

"Uh, are ye sure ye want to?" Jack asked her. "Ye've just been tired lately, is all."

"I feel fine," Elizabeth assured him. "I want to go ashore."

"Alright," Jack agreed, the thoughts in his mind betraying the word that had come out of his mouth. He shook off his apprehension. If Smith was to pose a threat, Jack would protect her. That's all there was to it. She and Emily were his to protect. And if that's what it came to… he would die keeping them safe.

* * *

Elizabeth waited on the shore, near the longboat. She now wore the sling that Jack had fashioned and Emily cooed against her chest. The three of them were getting ready to head back to the Pearl after several hours in town when Jack realized he'd forgotten to get a bottle of rum for a wager he miraculously managed to lose against Cotton's parrot. She slightly rocked the newborn in her arms as she waited for Jack to return.

"My, my." She turned around when she heard a refined, unfamiliar male voice behind her. A man who looked to be about Jack's age was approaching her. His clothes were quite worn, but appeared to be of a wealthy nature. "What a charming baby." His voice seemed genuine enough and his appearance did not suggest he was a criminal.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling at his compliment and then looking down to Emily.

"How old?" he asked, taking a step forward and peering down at her.

"One week today," Elizabeth told him.

"I see," he smiled and nodded. "Does she have a name?" he inquired.

Wait, what? "Excuse me?" Elizabeth's eyebrow went up warily. How did he know it was a girl? Emily was wrapped in a white blanket. Her gender was in no way apparent.

"Lizzie!" Elizabeth looked up to see Jack trudging towards her from a distance. His face looked angry, albeit panic-stricken.

"Good day, Mrs. Sparrow," the man said with a curt grin on his face before turning on heel and taking off. She watched as he headed in the opposite direction Jack was coming from, disappearing into a crowd of sailors that was coming ashore.

"What did he say to you?" Jack asked fervently when he reached her. "What did he… did he hurt you, did he hurt Emily??"

"Jack!" Elizabeth placed a hand on her husband's hand. "Why? Who was he?"

"Did he hurt you?!"

"No!" she said loudly. "We're fine, both of us. Tell me who he was."

"I…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't know," he said quickly. "Ye just… ye shouldn't talk to strangers, Lizzie, it's not safe."

"I'm not a child, Jack," she reminded him.

"I know that," he said. "But we 'ave one now to worry about, so be careful. You hear me? I want you to be careful."

"Fine," she said quietly. She was in no mood to argue especially when she knew there was something Jack wasn't telling her. She watched as he looked over his shoulder in the direction the man had gone. "Jack… he knew who I was," she admitted.

"What?" His head shot back to her.

"I didn't tell him my name, we barely conversed. And when he walked away, he called me Mrs. Sparrow. He also knew Emily was a girl without me telling him."

"We're leaving," Jack said firmly, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her towards the longboat.

* * *

Elizabeth lay wide awake in bed that night. Jack had told her everything about Nathaniel Smith, everything that he could. She was afraid for him. She remembered distinctively how hell-bent James was on getting revenge against Jack. What happened to Nathaniel, however, seemed much worse.

She was waiting for Jack to come inside. He was on the wheel that night, although she wasn't sure if it was because he actually had wheel duty or because he wanted to keep an eye out for the Evil Knight.

She felt so unsettled. She got out of bed and walked over to Emily's cradle, where she was sleeping peacefully. She sighed, watching the little baby who looked so much like her father. The more she thought about her encounter with Nathaniel Smith, the more unsettled it made her feel. And as her fear began to grow, she thought of Jack. All she could do for now was trust his word that everything would be alright.

Although…

…she wouldn't have been so quick to forget her trepidations if she knew The Evil Knight was silently sneaking up to the Black Pearl at that very moment.

* * *

**A/N: **A nice juicy cliffhanger to leave you all with! In the next chapter, we'll see more Nathaniel Smith (or the remains of his red-hot wrath at least). And we'll also see the return of an old friend who Elizabeth will very much need in the days to come. Who could it be? (I know it's blaringly obvious, who else could it be?) The next chapter or two will be pretty dark, I'm just warning you now.

Keep your eyes peeled for an update! Now go review! See you all at Chapter 29!


	31. Deja Vu

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY—DEJA VU**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **As I warned you, this chapter and the next are going to be, well, sad. No fret too much. There's no need for a character death warning (for anyone we actually care about, that is) and remember that I will never write a story of this length with an unhappy ending. I do like angst and drama, though and as depressing as it can be, it is sometimes necessary. Anyways. As stated at the end of the last chapter, we will see a more of Nathaniel Smith in this chapter. We will also see the return of a familiar face from the movies and I _refuse _to apologize for his/her presence!

So, with that said, on with Chapter 30!

* * *

August 11, 1783

The Evil Knight slipped silently through the Caribbean waters. She was not far behind the Pearl. Her captain stood at the helm, watching his opponent through a spyglass. He knew full well that his own ship would easily be taken down by the Black Pearl. He also knew that there was a very good chance that he would be killed in the battle that he was about to wage. But it would be worth it. Let Sparrow's crew do to him what they wanted. He was so far past where he wanted to be in life that if it slipped away from him that night, it wouldn't matter much anyways. He'd exact his revenge either way. Before the night was through, Jack Sparrow would be dead.

He could care less about his own crew that he had assembled for this very night. He just needed someone else to man the ship while he went after Sparrow. What happened to them after the Evil Knight fired upon the larger ship didn't matter to him. He just wanted the pirate who had stolen his life to pay for his crime.

"Captain Smith?" he looked over to see his first mate, Rodriguez, waiting patiently behind him.

"What is it?" he grumbled in response.

"We're getting closer to the Black Pearl, sir. Orders?"

"Douse the lamps," he muttered. "The fools haven't noticed us yet. Then wait for my order. We fire on her only when I say so, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Captain Smith."

"Good. Now on with you." With little emotion, he returned the spyglass to his eye and once again focused on the man he so passionately hated.

* * *

Elizabeth had Emily cradled in her arms as she rocked the infant to sleep. She hummed an old sea tune that she had heard Jack singing once or twice, watching with a happy smile on her face as the baby drifted off to sleep. She'd forgotten all about Nathaniel Smith as she held her daughter, the contentment such a small being brought her wiping her encounter with the ominous man from her head. She was about to stand up and place the baby back in her cradle when there was an deafening explosion and the ship lurched, nearly knocking her and Emily onto the floor. Emily instantly started to cry.

"Hold on, baby!" she cried, rushing up and placing the baby in the cradle. She knew exactly what was going on. She had to find Jack. Before she even made it halfway across the room, their door swung open and in he came.

"Lizzie!" his eyes were wide as he shouted her name.

"Jack!" she ran to him. "What's happening?"

"The Evil Knight," he said, breathless. His stance proved to her that he was trying to be strong and brave, but the look in his eyes suggested otherwise. "She's attacked."

"Smith must be daft!" Elizabeth cried. "He couldn't expect to take down the Pearl."

"No, he couldn't, but that's not what he's after," Jack said, moving past her. He went to the cabinet and pulled out the pistol they kept on the very top shelf. "Take this," he said, pressing it into her palm, "and lock the door once I've left."

"No!" She locked eyes with him. "This is exactly what you did to me the last time this happened and you swore you wouldn't do it again! Last time you nearly died, Jack, I can't go through that again! Let me fight with you, let me watch your back!"

"I have Gibbs to do that," he told her, irritation rising in his voice. "You are to stay here. End of discussion."

"You don't get to make this choice, Jack, I do." She grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"You listen to me, God damn it!" He suddenly turned on her and grabbed both of her arms, his hold on her tight. His sudden rage frightened her, to say the very least. He'd never done this before. "Nathaniel Smith is out for blood, do you hear me? He wants to make me suffer and the best way he can do that is to go through you an' Emily. Do you understand that, Elizabeth?" He shook her slightly. She nodded, her eyes wide and fearful. "If we both go out there, he will make you his first target. An' if somethin' 'appens to both of us, that perfect little bein' over there is left alone. I _cannot_ live with that."

"Alright," she managed to choke out. His grasp loosened on her and his face softened dramatically. He took her in his arms, his mouth close to her ear.

"I love you, Lizzie," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied, snaking her arms around him. He leaned down to kiss her and all too soon, it was over.

"Lock the door," he reminded her. Before she could wish him luck, he turned around and was gone. She did as she was told, fighting the frightened tears that burned in his eyes as she flipped the latch shut. She quickly rushed back to her daughter's cradle, trying to soothe the wailing little girl when she heard the battle begin. Memories of the last time this had happened flashed through her mind and she could no longer hold back the tears. She began to cry along with Emily.

She couldn't stop thinking about Jack and how she nearly lost him last time. She just wasn't strong enough for that to happen again, especially now that she had a child to think of.

Several moments passed and somehow through the chaos, she had managed to get Emily to stop crying. She'd have to remember that her daughter liked to have her belly rubbed. It seemed to placate her instantly and she had already fallen asleep. She heard from Lillian that children were prone to sleep through anything. The older woman was, once again, right.

She resorted to pacing, listening to the noises the battle was producing, the pistol clutched tightly in her fist. She was desperate to know what was going on, but she figured no news was—

"JACK!" she heard Gibbs cry.

_No. No…_

It was like a horrible form of déjà vu. She grabbed the extra key to their cabin out of the desk drawer and locked the door behind her, keeping Emily safe. Promise or no promise, she needed to make sure Jack was okay. She couldn't take it any longer and to hear Gibbs, who was usually so reserved, scream like that only told her that her worst fears were coming true all over again.

When she made her way on deck, she saw that the majority of the Evil Knight's crew was lying dead or close to it on the deck. Those who were still attempting to put up a fight were clearly being taken care of by the stronger, more experienced members of the Pearl. The remains of the Evil Knight were smoldering nearby, slowly sinking beneath the inky dark ocean water. There had obviously been little powder on board the Knight.

As she continued to move forward, her heart pounding so hard she thought her chest would break from the pressure, she saw him and everything stopped. He was on his back with several crew members around him. His head was propped up underneath what must've been Ragetti's jacket, for the younger man was kneeling in front of his captain. His hands were pressed against Jack's lower abdomen and they were covered in blood. Marty was standing nearby, a look in his eye that suggested he would annihilate any enemy who got too close.

"JACK!" his name escaped her lips in a frazzled scream. She ran to him and fell to her knees, not even wincing in pain as she felt the splinters bury into her skin. "Get away from him, get away!" she cried, shoving Ragetti to the side. Ragetti said nothing but backed off a little bit, watching as she covered her hands over the three bullet wounds that surrounded his naval. "Jack, Jack? Can you hear me?" she asked, her voice frantic. His eyelids were fluttering, but when he heard her voice, he tried to raise his head to see her. "Stay down, Jack, just stay down!"

"Li—Lizzie—" His voice was weak and hardly sounded at all like his voice at all. "Lizzie—"

"Shh, Jack…" Her voice was threatening to break at any moment. "Where is Gibbs?!" she screamed, looking up to Marty, her hands still over Jack's bullet wounds. She could feel the blood gushing out of him. Marty looked around, uncertain. "FIND HIM!" He turned and ran off. She looked back to Jack, her mind swirling. This was too much, it was too surreal. Any minute now she would wake up from this nightmare. Emily would be crying. Jack would wrap an arm around her and kiss her shoulder and say _I'll get 'er._

"Lizabeth!" Ragetti suddenly shook Elizabeth's shoulder, motioning behind her. She whirled her head around and saw the bloody, beaten form of Nathaniel Smith stumbling towards them, a sadistic smile on his face. This man was not only out for vengeance, he was _insane._ One too many screws had been knocked loose since he found out Teague was his father. At the sight of him coming towards them, his unstable insanity perfectly clear, something inside her snapped and her blood began to boil. He had done this. He'd taken a ridiculous, unjustified vendetta way too far.

She had dropped her own pistol when she saw Jack and was now unarmed. She grabbed at the remaining pistol on Jack's belt, the other one lost on deck somewhere. She aimed at Smith and rose to her feet, but the cruel grin remained his face remained. Her fury was uncontrollable now. When words finally found her, they came out in an anger, bitter, shaky voice that would have terrified Davy Jones himself.

"You!" she spat, cocking the pistol. "STAY THE _HELL_ AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Some of the fighting crew paused to look at her, but she failed to notice. Before she was fully aware of what she was doing or could wait for someone else to do it for her, she fired. She didn't wait to see where the bullet had hit him. She turned back to Jack, dropping the pistol on the ground. She didn't need to know she'd even hit Smith, for the sound of his knees hitting the deck as he fell dead was enough.

* * *

An hour passed. Jack's wounds had been tended to. The déjà vu was refusing to let Elizabeth be.

Her husband was completely unconscious and his pulse was faint. Yet despite what she kept thinking, she knew this wasn't like last time. It was far worse. Jack had been shot three times in his lower abdomen and Gibbs had already tried to tell her that he wouldn't… She angrily told him to shut up and get out. If he had no faith that Jack would recover, she didn't want him anywhere near him.

Ragetti was the only crew member brave enough to cross paths with Elizabeth. She had wanted to throw the rum bottle by Jack's bedside at his head and she would have had it not been for the sleeping baby in the room. Instead she forced herself to be civil and accepted when he offered to take the baby into the navigation room that was being converted to a more permanent child's room. She and Jack hadn't been planning to put her there until she was able to sleep through the night, but she wasn't sure she wanted her in the room with Jack in the state that he was. She might have been too young to comprehend in the slightest bit what was happening… but still…

Elizabeth was now sitting beside her husband. Every once in awhile she would place her fingers on his wrist or neck, afraid each time that the faint beating there would be gone. She was so angry with everyone. She was angry with the crew for not having watched out for him more when they knew why Smith was attacking. She was angry with Smith himself. Mostly she was angry with Jack.

"Why did you not trust me?" she whispered. "How could you not trust that I could have fought with you?" He remained as he was. "Why didn't you tell me about Smith sooner?" She felt the painful pounding in her chest return and she felt dizzy. She stood up and began to pace around the cabin. "How could you do this to me, Jack?" she asked loudly. "This is all your fault! If you would have just let me have your back like I suggested this never would have happened! God!" Angry tears were now spilling down her cheeks. "You can't do this! You can't leave me, you can't! We have Emily now, you said so yourself! She needs you, Jack, she needs her father! And I need my husband! You promised me this wouldn't happen again, you promised everything would be fine! Well you lied to me, Jack, you broke your promise! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

She was so worked up and full of conflicting emotions that she collapsed onto her knees and screamed out an agonizing cry. She was thankful no one came to check on her. She lay there, a crumpled heap on the floor, sobbing harder than she ever had before. After a few moments of this she looked up to see Jack still unconscious. She continued to cry, the sobs coming out as strangled, choking noises as she crawled on her hands and knees towards Jack's bedside. Still on her knees, she grabbed his hand.

"Please, Jack, wake up!" she begged. "Please, please! I need you!" She was wheezing now. She used what little strength she had and crawled up onto the bed, lying down beside him. She placed her head on his chest, letting the tears fall onto the fabric of his clean shirt. If he didn't wake up then she would surely die with him.

* * *

Another hour passed. She had pulled Jack's desk chair up beside the bed and was now sitting in it, her knees pulled up to her chest, her face buried in her hands. Her eyes were squeezed shut. The reality had become too much and she needed to hide herself from it. She was less angry now, but the feelings were still overwhelming. The only one who could make it better was Jack and he wasn't there… not really.

The last time she checked his pulse, it had grown weaker. Gibbs had come in about twenty minutes ago to tell her they'd be back in Sicily by tomorrow afternoon. There they could get Jack to a doctor and he might… survive. The thought that he _might_ survive made her chest and stomach burn. She wanted to hear _he will survive_. "Might" was simply not good enough.

She heard the door open but didn't bother to look up or even move. It was likely Gibbs again or even Ragetti to tell her that Emily was hungry or restless or needed to be changed. The boots were heavy, slow and cautious against the floor. She knew whoever it was must be standing right behind her now. She felt a warm, masculine hand on her shoulder… it was not Gibbs' hand.

She slowly rose her head, too fearful to wipe her damp cheeks or eyes. She turned her head to face the owner of the hand and was greeted with the comforting smile of a face she certainly was not expecting to see.

"Hello, Elizabeth," his voice was quiet, sweet and smooth. Her breath caught in her throat from the shock.

"Will?"

* * *

**A/N: **Okaaaaaaaay. So I think that's a good place to stop. Being tormented by wondering what purpose Will has on the Black Pearl is quite the cliffhanger. I just want to remind you all that I am a devoted Sparrabeth fan, but I still like Will Turner. I just happen to believe he's not the one for Elizabeth, that's all. I know some people hate the poor guy vehemently, I'm just not one of them. And I won't update till you review!! I'm too diabolical for my own bloody good…

Thanks for reading! See you all at Chapter 31!


	32. An Old Friend

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE—AN OLD FRIEND**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **My goodness gracious, the response to this chapter has been overwhelming (in a good way)! Thank you all so much for your reviews, they've been so wonderful and encouraging. And as a thank you present, I've decided to get right on with it and update.

I know a few of you are panicking over Jack. I just want to take this opportunity to tell those of you who _are _freaking out to take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Good. And to those of you who are seething at the thought of Will being around, repeat. Inhale. Exhale. The only WxE there will be is only in the platonic sense (that means _friendship only_). The point is, Elizabeth needs someone to talk to, to vent to, while Jack is… elsewhere, so to speak. When this tragic turn of events is said and done, Elizabeth will OF COURSE still be with Jack. So don't worry!

If there are any of you out there who have been, against all logic and doubt, addicted to daytime TV, you'll recognize that I borrowed a gesture from a recent _One Life to Live_ episode—a sweet little gesture that Nash did to Jessica I'm having Jack do to Lizzie.

Without further delay, on with Chapter 31!

* * *

August 11, 1783

"Will?" No other words would come to her. "Will!" A few more tears escaped from the corners of her eyes as she jumped up from her chair, pushing it behind her. She threw her arms around him. She'd been so desperate for a trusted friend to talk to. Jack was the only person on board she would ever share her feelings with and he was… the thought only made her cry harder.

"Shh, Elizabeth," he whispered. She felt his hand briefly smooth down her hair before he pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to choke out, wiping her tears. When she focused on Will's sad face, an awful realization hit her and she suddenly felt nauseas. She flew back to Jack's side, grabbing onto his wrist. His pulse was still faintly beating. She turned back to Will, rage filling her. "No!" she shouted. "No, you can't have him! 

You can't take him from me, I won't let you!" Her small fists began to beat against Will's chest, her fury overtaking the rest of her emotions.

"Elizabeth!" He tried to grab onto her wrists.

"No!" she cried again. "No, he's not dead yet, you shouldn't be here! You can't take him away!"

"Elizabeth, stop!" He finally managed to stop her blows and watched, a swell of sadness going through him as she was once again racked by uncontrollable sobs. She collapsed against him. He'd only ever seen her like this the night her father died. "I'm not here for Jack," he said gently.

"You're… you're not?" she asked, her face understandably confused. "Then… then why?"

"Others did die tonight, did they not?" he reminded her.

"Yes," she nodded, a small sigh of relief that he was not there for Jack escaping her.

"Gibbs told me what happened," Will said. He was being so quiet, so gentle and soft. After all that had happened between her and him, he was still the sweet, noble man she always knew. He looked exactly the same. And as devoted as she was to Jack and as desperately in love as she was with him, she _did _miss Will. Just not the way she would have if things had ended differently and she chose to stay with him. "I thought you could use a friend." She nodded. He was right. She could use a friend.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You know he'll be alright, Elizabeth," Will told her, placing a hand on her arm. "He wouldn't leave you behind."

"I needed that," she sniffled. She sat on the edge of the bed and took Jack's limp hand in her own. She motioned for Will to sit in her now-vacated chair. "Gibbs told me… Gibbs said he didn't think Jack would make it." She was talking to Will, but she couldn't tear her eyes from Jack. He'd grown so pale. He was so broken, so frail. Jack had sustained a lot of injuries since she had been with him, but not like this. She forced herself to look away, at Will. "Is he going to… will he be alright?"

"I don't know," Will confessed. "I can't predict death. I only know when it has already happened."

"Oh." She tried not to sound so disappointed.

"You know, Elizabeth," he leaned forward slightly, "if anyone can stare death in the face and turn around and be alright the next day, it's Jack. You have to have faith in him." He looked at her and smiled. "He has too much to live for."

"That's what I keep telling him," Elizabeth replied. "I keep reminding him of the Pearl, and me, and Emily…"

"Emily?" Will's eyebrow went up. Elizabeth looked at him then back to Jack. She rose her husband's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Wait with him?" she asked tentatively. Will looked at her, apprehension in his eyes. "I need to go get something. I'll be right back. I just… I don't want him to be alone in case… in case…"

"In case he wakes up," Will finished for her. "You don't want him to wake up alone." She nodded and he watched her go, his eyes still sad. A part of him knew he would never get over her. But… she was happy with Jack and that's the only thing he really cared about. He looked to the pirate and a small smile crossed his face. "Thank you, Jack," he whispered. "Thank you for taking care of her. But she still needs you, so don't give up. I don't want to ferry your soul to the next world. I want you to stay here. Stay with Elizabeth and—"

Before he could finish, the door opened and Elizabeth came in, closing it with the use of her foot. Her eyes were fixed down on the bundle in her arms. Will immediately knew what it was. He rose to his feet as she walked over to him, a smile finally on her face.

"This is Emily," she said quietly. A sleeping baby with rosy cheeks and a full head of dark hair was cradled in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Will told her. He didn't have to lie. She was truly a gorgeous baby.

"She looks like Jack, don't you think?" Elizabeth asked, still smiling.

"She certainly does," Will agreed. "But I see some of you there, too." There was a comfortable moment of silence as they looked at each other.

"Thank you for being here," she told him. He nodded.

* * *

Will was gone. Elizabeth had been so glad to see him, but knew he couldn't stay very long. He had a totally separate life to attend to and so did she. Emily was once again asleep in her cradle. Elizabeth had thought about bringing her to her separate room, but she was comforted knowing the child she and Jack created together was there, with both of them.

Elizabeth sat at Jack's side, stroking his hair. There had been absolutely no sign of him waking up at all. He hadn't shifted in his sleep, there'd been no fluttering of eyelashes. How could this happen _again_? She'd already done this. She'd already sat by his side, waiting with bated breath to see him open his eyes.

They'd already been given so many second chances. How many more were they going to get?

She missed him. She wanted to hear his voice and see the glimmer in his dark eyes. She wanted to hear his deep, throaty laugh. She wanted him to talk to her. But he couldn't. So she would have to talk to him. She opened her mouth and just started talking. And once she _had _gotten started, she just couldn't stop.

"Hello my darling. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but perhaps if you can it will remind you of how much I need you.

"Jack, there's too much here for you, there's too much you'd be leaving behind. I know you must be in pain right now and maybe being unconscious is easier than being awake. And once you wake up and just let me know you'll be alright, you can sleep all you want, I won't mind. But please, please wake up just so I can stop worrying about you. The not knowing is torture.

"You've already done this to me once, you know. Let's have this be the last time.

"Oh, Jack… we've already been through so much. I was almost already dead before you even knew my name, do you remember? I should have died that day, Jack. But you rescued me. You saved me in more ways than you know. I've never told you this before, Jack, but the very first time I saw you, I was yours. The minute you looked into my eyes you stole away a piece of me and I know I'll never get it back.

"So what am I supposed to do then, Jack? If you're the one who holds my heart, what do I do if you die? You've always told me how strong I am and how I'd be okay if something ever happened to you, but Jack, that can't be true. So much of who I am is a result of being with you. If I lose you… if I lose you, I know I am destined to lose myself.

"And what about Emily? I know how much you love her, Jack, so if you can't stay for me, then stay for her. A year ago I lost my father and you've just lost yours. We can't let that happen to our little girl, we can't. She's going to need you, Jack. If you leave us now, she'll have no memory of you. She'll see herself in the mirror every day not knowing the father she takes after so much.

"It's safe for you to wake up, Jack. Smith is gone, I took care of him myself. That's why Will was here. Did you know that? Did you know Will came? It was wonderful to see him. But let's not give him a reason to come back. He told me how strong you were. You should have heard the compliment he paid you. He said that you were the only person he knew who could stare death in the face and be alright in the end. Now all you have to do is wake up and prove how right he was.

"I love you, Jack. Please… please come back to me."

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his hand. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She didn't want to cry again. And she knew Jack wouldn't want her to cry, either. When she opened her eyes again and looked back at him, she gasped.

A pair of dark eyes were looking back at her.

"Jack!" she cried. She got off her chair and sat on the bed beside him, holding his hand close to her heart. She looked up for a moment, as if looking to the heavens. "Oh, thank God, thank God, _thank God…_"

"Elizabeth," his voice was so, so weak. He didn't even sound like Jack. As soon as he spoke, he squeezed his eyes shut and winced in pain. _"Lizzie."_ He moved his mouth again as if he was trying to keep talking.

"Shh, my love, shh," she placed a finger over his lips. She smiled at him. "It's alright, you don't have to speak." He was trying to focus on her, his breathing ragged. "You have to stop…" her voice cracked as the tears she was trying to hold in fell anyways. "…stop doing this to me." She openly wept now. She felt him tug weakly at her hand. She looked down at him, squeezing the tears from her eyes. She allowed him to weakly pull her hand down, watching as he pulled her fingers pack so her fist was open. He took one of his own fingers and she felt him trace a heart against the palm of her hand.

"Told you," he continued, using all the strength he could muster. "M'not… m'not… goin' anywhere." He let his head fall back and he took in a deep, frayed breath. "Smith?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Dead," Elizabeth told him. "I killed him myself." Jack's eyes opened and through his struggle to keep them that way, he smirked.

"Pirate."

She held his hand against her cheek. "Your pirate."

* * *

**A/N: **See? I told you all would be fine! The last four chapters have been very, very dramatic so I promise it'll be blue skies for awhile after this. Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading this story. Now go review!!

See you all at Chapter 32!


	33. Sweet Moments III

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO—SWEET MOMENTS III**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **Wow. I cannot believe how long this story has gotten. At this point, as I feel the story hitting its stride and getting ready to come to a close, some big decisions need to be made. **I am posting several new polls regarding the continuation of this story, so go vote! The first is up now and the second will be up in a week or so. This is very important because I need to be ready for planning out the rest of the story! **With that being said, let's move on!

As you might have guessed from the chapter title, this chapter is another little series of sweet moments between Jack, Lizzie and now, little Emily. Since they haven't had much time to be a happy family yet, that's mostly what this chapter entails.

Now, on with Chapter 32!

* * *

August 15, 1783

The captain of the Black Pearl stood at the wheel, their hands gripped tightly on the wooden pegs. Brown eyes were fixed ahead on the open, limitless sea. It seemed like the past few weeks had been full of nonstop drama and activity… the feeling of being outside with a sun kissed face and the scent of the sea breeze lingering in the air brought on a wave of peaceful calm.

"Capt'n Sparrow!" So much for peaceful calm.

"What is it, Gibbs?"

"I hate to interrupt, capt'n, but…"

"What? Spit it out, already."

"Yer husband's askin' for ye."

Elizabeth smirked and rolled her eyes. "Again?"

"Aye."

She sighed. "Alright, Mister Gibbs, take the wheel."

"Aye, Capt'n."

She handed the wheel over to the ship's first mate and made her way down the stairs towards the main deck. She made a left and rounded the corner towards the cabin. As she opened the door, she paused, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark contrast in light. She stepped inside and took off her hat to see Jack, sitting up in bed, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Honestly, Jack, our little Emily isn't even two weeks old yet and she's more mature than you," she said, laughing. She sat on the bed beside him. "What is it?"

"Joshamee Gibbs has a slippery tongue, Lizzie."

"And do you know this from experience?" she teased, arching an eyebrow.

"S'not funny."

"I thought it was rather clever, actually," she said, a triumphant smile on her face. "What makes you say that, Jack?"

"He referred to you as _Captain Sparrow_. Mind explainin' why he'd do such a traitorous thing?"

"Oh, Jack," she leaned in and placed a hand on his face before kissing him gently. When she pulled back his pout had softened, however slightly. He was so utterly adorable that she found her resolve crumbling and she could no longer resist him. She crawled up onto the bed beside him and nestled against him. She placed her head against his chest, closing her eyes and relishing in the soft, steady beating of his heart. They'd come so close… she was so glad to have him still there, with her. "I didn't ask them to call me _Captain Sparrow _you know."

"I know," he sighed. She smiled when she felt his hand move up to the back of her head, smoothing down her hair.

"And it's only temporary," she reminded him.

"I know, I know."

"Until you get better."

"Aye." He let go of another dramatic sigh. "I jus' miss me ship, that's all."

"And she misses you," she told him, trying to pacify the longing she knew he must be feeling.

Jack chuckled. "Did she tell ye that?"

"Yes." She bent her head down and kissed his chest.

"Ye know, Lizzie…"

"Hmm?"

"I greatly trust ol' Joshamee. He's a good man as far as pirates go. But while I'm… down an' out, so to speak, ye know there's… uh… there's no one I'd rather have captainin' the Pearl other than you." She pulled back to look up at his face, which was now deadly serious. Coming from Jack, this was a huge compliment. "Yer doin' a good job, Lizzie, an' I love ye for it."

"I love you, too," she leaned down and kissed him. It was long and slow, but full of heat and reassuring warmth.

"Now," he said when she pulled back. "Back to the wheel with ye… Captain Sparrow." She reluctantly got off the bed, kissing him a final time as she went.

"Aye aye, Captain Sparrow."

"Oh, an' Lizzie?"

She turned back to face him. "Yes?"

"When ye come back, could ye bring me a bottle of—"

"Yes," she sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

August 27, 1783

The Black Pearl was anchored off Cape Delgado off the coast of Africa. Jack was getting stronger and stronger every day. His recovery had been long and had tried his patience greatly, but he was managing to hang in there. Elizabeth knew that in another week's time he'd be back at the helm. And while the Pearl's crew had treated her with utmost respect while she'd taken over for her wounded husband, she knew they wanted their captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, back in command.

The ship had stopped for the night to give the crew, who had been working around the clock as of lately, some much needed rest. Jack laughed when she told him her plans and she understood why he saw the humor in it, for rest was all he'd been capable of since Smith shot him. She knew if he hadn't had Emily, he'd have gone mad already. It was an interesting role reversal, she had to admit… Jack had taken to caring for their baby in his recovery and Elizabeth had taken charge of the ship. That wasn't to say she spent _no_ time with her daughter, for she did, more than a lot of the wealthy mothers in England did. But every time she saw Jack holding Emily, she knew that their little girl would grow up her daddy's princess. _A pirate princess_, she mused.

Her heart swelled with joy and she felt complete when she saw her husband and child together. Several times she'd walked in on Jack telling her all kinds of stories from her past. Emily's dark little eyes would be staring up at him, just taking it all in. While she wasn't sure if the baby understood the stories Jack was telling her, the connection, the bond that was being made was far more important.

With the ship anchored, Elizabeth's shift at the wheel had come to an end, and not a moment too soon. She yawned as she said her goodnights to the crew who was to stay on watch with the first guard shift and headed for the cabin. She opened and shut the door quietly, so as not to wake up Emily, should she be sleeping. When she turned to face the bunk to see how Jack was, the sight made her feel warm inside.

Jack was asleep, his head against the pillows. Emily was lying on her stomach, rising and falling on top of Jack's chest as he took in each breath. She was also asleep, her face turned to the side. Jack's hands were resting over the infant's back protectively. Elizabeth quietly made her way over to them and leaned down, brushing the soft patch of hair on Emily's head before kissing her. She then leaned up slightly, kissing Jack's forehead. When she pulled back, Jack was rustling slightly. He blinked open his bleary eyes and looked at the baby, then to Elizabeth, before smiling.

"Guess I dozed off," he whispered, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," she told him, smiling.

"At night?" Jack's eyes widened. She nodded. "Guess I more'n dozed off."

"Looks like someone else dozed off, too," she whispered. She placed her hand over Jack's and they both looked down at the baby. "I know it sounds daft," she sighed, "but every time I look at her, I see you in her eyes."

Jack smiled. "Ye see, that's the thing about kiddies," he told her. "Because every time _I _look at 'er, I see you."

* * *

September 8, 1783

Jack stood at the railing, inhaling deeply. He still wasn't up to his usual speed, but after hours of _persuasion_ he finally got Lizzie to agree to hand over the wheel and let him be captain again. Or at least co-captain. After a few hours, he'd grow tired and needed a rest. His first day back on deck, he tried to ignore what his body was telling him. Pirates, after all, _did not _get tired. After an hour or so of this, he began to feel tired and almost collapsed. Pintel and Ragetti had to practically carry him back to a panicked Elizabeth.

Once he'd gotten into the swing of things and learned that it was alright to go knock back some still-needed extra sleep, things ran quite smoothly. The Black Pearl was back in the Caribbean. Elizabeth was within eyeshot, walking around with a cooing, smiling Emily in her arms. He smiled. Life was good.

* * *

September 10, 1783

"Are we almost there?" Elizabeth asked. She had Emily against her in the sling Jack had invented and she was fussing.

"Almost, almost," Jack replied, waving a hand at her. "See!" He suddenly shot his hand up, pointing at their destination. "Right there! We've arrived."

"Oh, Jack," Elizabeth sighed happily. She placed a hand under Emily and patted the baby on the bum. "It's just as beautiful as I remember." And it was. This hadn't been the first time they'd returned to that lush, uninhabited spit of land they'd been initially forced to visit two years ago. It certainly would not be the last. The small island held a special place in both of their hearts because of the memories they had of each other.

He remembered the her beautiful porcelain skin glowing with the embers of that bonfire. He remembered recognizing a spirit similar to his own, one that could not be captured or tamed by anyone.

She remembered catching her first glimpse of the man inside the pirate. She remembered seeing a longing in his eyes when he talked about freedom… and when he looked at her.

And now both of them wanted to share it with the child they had created.

"Look, Emmy," Jack said, reaching down and playfully rolling one of Emily's big toes between his fingers. "Remember that story I was tellin' ye? The one where yer mum went an' burned up all the food and the shade and the _rum_? That's it! It 'appened right over there."

"Oh, please," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You just know, my sweet," she looked down to the baby, "that had I _not _burned the rum, neither of your parents would be here right now. And neither would you."

"Thank heavens for that." Elizabeth looked up when she heard Jack's warm voice. He was smiling at her. She leaned into his open arm and sighed. Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: **That's a good place to stop for now. **Don't forget to vote so I can come up with a game plan for this story! **Thanks for reading!! See you all at Chapter (can you believe it) 33!


	34. Pillow Talk

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE—PILLOW TALK**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

**A/N: **I just want to give a quick thanks to those of you who voted in the poll (and to ciel, who couldn't vote but told me her choice anyways!). I'll leave it up for another couple of days before posting a new poll. I've planned out quite a few upcoming chapters for this story. There will, of course, be lots of milestones for Emily (first words, first steps, first birthday, first Christmas, etc.). A problem will soon arise with the new Keeper of the Code and the Black Pearl will be headed for Shipwreck Cove, where we'll catch up with Anamaria and finally get to meet Antonio. Another one of Jack's siblings will come into the mix shortly thereafter, and don't worry, they won't be evil. And I've gotten lots of great feedback about the "Sweet Moments" chapters, so expect a lot more of those soon because 1784 will be a fairly quiet year for the Sparrow family.

So anyways… there's not a lot I can summarize for this chapter. It's mostly some good old fashioned JxE fluff. Jack'n'Lizzie are enjoying a quiet evening alone together, talking about the past, their shared memories, confessions and regrets.

Now, without more of my rambling, on with Chapter 33!

* * *

September 12, 1783

The Black Pearl glided seamlessly through the tranquil Caribbean waters. It was just a few minutes before midnight, yet Jack and Elizabeth were both wide awake. Emily was sleeping peacefully in her newly finished nursery. Gibbs was at the wheel, leaving both of them with an easy, relaxed sense of security. And they had made love for the first time since before their daughter was born.

The cabin was illuminated with the soft glow of three or so candles, making his tan skin look smooth and kissable and her golden hair soft to the touch.

Elizabeth had ended up wearing Jack's shirt and she was now straddling his waist, running her hands up and down his bare chest. She couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over his body. She glanced up to his face to see him smirking at her and she grinned, lost in the deep brown pools of his own eyes.

That was one of the things she loved about their relationship. They could sit there and stare at each other for hours, not saying a word. And in their silence a million things were spoken. With his eyes alone, he'd tell her how beautiful she was and how he'd die a thousand deaths to protect her. With his eyes, he told her how precious she was to him and how he'd gladly take three more of Smith's bullets if it meant keeping her safe.

When he looked up into her eyes, eyes the color of tea and honey, he heard her whispering in his ear and still not a word was spoken. She told him how lost she'd be without him by her side and how her world was in balance because he was her husband. She told him how with every kiss he gave her and how every stoke of her hair made her feel a kind of settled certainty she'd never felt before.

Her eyes moved down his abdomen to the healing bullet wounds around his navel. Her thumb mindlessly traced one and as she could see his chest rising and falling with each breath, could feel the warmth radiating off of his body, she was again reminded of how close she'd come to losing him. She remembered the mind-numbing waiting as she could practically feel him slipping away from her. She remembered how faint his pulse was, how pale his skin became and how unsteady and ragged his breathing was. Her nose burned and tears welled up in her eyes. She immediately squeezed her eyes shut and in that simple action, she continued to speak to him.

_I'm scared, Jack._

"Lizzie," his voice was soft and warm. She felt his fingers tighten on her hips and she shifted backwards as he sat up. In an instant, his arms were around her. She placed her own arms around his neck, burying her face against them. "I'm alright, luv," he whispered, "I'm still here."

"What about next time, Jack?" she asked, clearing her throat and wiping away a few stray tears. "This is already the second time this has happened. The odds of us continuing to be this lucky are so slim… and your body can't take the continual stress, all the injuries. And this time, Emily wasn't old enough to understand what was happening to her father but she's going to get older and she's going to catch on and—"

"Listen." He placed his hands on either side of her neck. "I don't think there's a lot I can say to ye that will make it better. An' there's nothin' I can do to change what's already happened. An' there's nothin' I can do to predict the future. But what I can do is remind you that we've gotten a second chance an' tell you that we shouldn't be wastin' it by worryin' about what comes next. All we can do is take things one moment at a time an' take each step with stride, our heads held high. Does that sound like a plan to you, Lizzie dear?"

She looked at him for a moment, the ever-present smirk on his face. His confidence was overwhelming and not only that, contagious. "You are a master of words, Jack Sparrow. Has anyone ever told you that?"

He thought for a moment about reminding her it was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, but decided to let it go. He'd let her get away with it, just this once. "People 'ave told me a lot of things 'bout meself."

"Anything I should know?" she asked, a coy smile tugging at her lips.

"Speakin' of things we should know…" He shifted positions again, laying her back on the mattress. Both of them propped up on their elbows, facing each other. "Ye 'ave yet to tell me what it was you an' our good friend, Will Turner, talked about while I was nappin' just a short while ago."

Elizabeth sighed. "I never told you because it's really not important," she told him. That was not a lie. Nothing that would happen between her and Will would really matter. They had a sordid past, true enough, but she was with Jack now. That's the only thing that mattered. "Why do you want to know, anyways?"

"Why not know?" he asked. The look on his face suggested that he was not going to drop this anytime soon. "If it's not important, then why not share?" He grinned.

"You really want to know?"

He nodded, the grin still present.

"You won't believe me."

"Sure I will."

"When Will was here," she scooted closer to him, tracing a finger over his chest, outlining the ink of the _Lizzie _tattoo, "all we talked about was you." Jack let out a languid, low chuckle. "We did!" she insisted.

"Me?" He rolled onto his back. "You expect me to believe that your former dearly beloved dropped by from the land of the dead because he was in the neighborhood? An' wanted to talk about _me_?"

"Alright." Jack was laughing at her. This would not do. She flew up from her position next to him and again straddled his waist. She then proceeded to wriggle her fingers all over his chest, making him laugh even harder. "My word," she sat back, smoothly running the palms of her hands from his waist towards his heart. "Captain Jack Sparrow is _ticklish._ My, my, I do believe I can use this to my advantage."

In the blink of an eye, he shot his hands up and grabbed her wrists, imprisoning them in his grip. "A secret, my dear Liz, I expect you to take to the grave." They paused for a moment, their eyes locked. "You really only talked about me?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Will was here to collect those who died during the battle," she continued. "Gibbs told him what happened. He came in here to see how I was fairing."

"That's because he still loves you," Jack said. She looked away, the notion that he spoke the truth tugging at her heart a little bit.

"That may be," she replied, nodding her head. "But I'm with you. I'm _your_ wife, remember?" He smiled up at her. "He came in and reminded me of how strong you were. I believe his exact words were, 'If anyone can stare death in the face and walk away unharmed, it's Jack.' I really needed a friend and he was there. I'm thankful for that."

"Me too," he sighed. She could tell by the way his eyes no longer met hers and the way he chewed the inside of his cheek that he was about to admit something he _really_ didn't want to. "I couldn't be there for you when ye needed me and… and I'm glad he was." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you, Jack." She half slid, half fell into his open arm, settling into the crook between his elbow and his chest. His arm snaked around her back, holding her to him, and his head bent down, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Lizzie dear," he replied.

"Tell me something, Jack."

"Anything ye want to hear, darlin'."

"Did you ever think we'd be lying here together, and that I'd be talking about Will as a part of my past?" she asked, her eyes fluttering up to his face to see the expression that would flash across it. He smirked. Classic Jack.

"Certainly not," he told her. "That's not to say I didn't think about it, though."

"Were you _jealous_?" she asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice. The sad smile on his face was enough to make her instantly regret asking him. "Jack?"

"I don't know that _jealous_ is the right word," he admitted. "Lizzie, when you want somethin' that 'appens to belong to someone else… an' ye think that that somethin' will _always _belong to that someone else, ye get used to feelin'… ye come to terms with it, ye know? Now that's not to say that it didn't make me want to punch a hole in somethin to see you two together, but I learned to accept the fact that you were his and would always be his. I had to."

"Jack, I—"

"I thought endlessly about forgettin' the blacksmith and takin' ye as me own anyways. That's what pirates do, isn't it? Take what ye can and give nothin' back. I thought about jus' comin' out with it an' letting you decide what to do, even if I knew ye wouldn't choose me."

"Jack—"

"Let me finish, Lizzie." He paused and took a deep breath. "I started to think about… what that might do to you. What kind of turmoil, unease, whatever you want to call it, might arise. So it seemed like me an' Will had somethin' in common after all. We both only wanted you to be happy. An' if that meant lettin' you go to live a life with someone else, then that's what I was goin' to do." He looked up to her with uncertain eyes. "Go ahead. I've said my piece."

"How long?" she asked. "How long did you feel this way?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "Day one," he answered. "Do you remember openin' yer eyes and lookin' up at me that day in Port Royale? When I pulled ye from the bottom of the ocean?"

"Since then??" She was stunned.

"Sort of," he sighed. "When you opened yer eyes and looked up at me, I saw somethin' there that I hadn't seen yet."

"You believe in love at first sight?" She had always known Jack was a secret romantic, but she had no idea it ran this deep.

"I don't know that I believe in _that_. Full blown love seems…" He drifted off slightly. "I do believe that you can see someone, just once, an' be changed forever. I didn't know who you were, Lizzie. I had no idea you were the governor's daughter when I pulled you to the surface that day. You looked up at me with those pretty brown eyes of yers and I got lost. An' I haven't quite been found yet." He chuckled. "That, my luv, is the kind of lost you never want to be found from."

Once again, she was overwhelmed by his sincerity. She had always known there was a different man lurking inside the pirate. But she never would have imagined he was this wonderful.

"I know what that feels like," she whispered, closing her eyes as he kissed the top of her head again. He began to hum the familiar tune of a song she taught him long ago as they danced around a roaring fire, essentially the only two people in the world. She drifted off to sleep, the steady beating of his heart and the soft comfort in his voice all she needed as a reminder of the happy life she'd built with her captain.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, how cute. That's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading, now go review! See you all at Chapter 34!


	35. Surprises for Jack

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR—SURPRISES FOR JACK**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**_A VERY IMPORTANT A/N_**

Hello everyone! Well, I just sat down and outlined the rest of the story. I've really felt like this story has hit its stride and needs to come to a close soon before it becomes redundant. As much as I would like to keep it ongoing, it was never my intention for it to drag on and on and on (like I do with these A/Ns). I know a few of you were hoping for it to be upwards of 50-100 chapters, but it's just not possible. At this point in the story, Jack and Lizzie are starting to settle into a routine of normalcy, which provides great fluff, but I think we can all agree that 70 more chapters of _just _fluff would be tiresome.

Including this chapter (34), there will be six more chapters (maybe one or two more) and an epilogue. **I've posted a new poll just for the writing of the epilogue, so make sure you go vote! **I'll be posting a few more polls before the end of this chapter, and will let you know to vote as they appear. Because you've all been so wonderful, I'd like to let you make a few decisions for Jack'n'Lizzie to show my appreciation and heartfelt thanks for sticking with me throughout the story.

You'll also notice that the dates in which Jack and Lizzie's adventures occur are starting to spread out a little bit more. 1783 will come to a close in the next two chapters and before you know it, we'll be in the middle of 1784. This is because I wanted to include the birth of their second child (which we read about briefly in the introduction) before the story ends. Because they have been so popular, there will be three more "Sweet Moments" chapters, two of which will highlight some of Emily's first milestones and one for Lizzie's second pregnancy.

Thanks again so much for all of your kind reviews and support. I will continue to write Sparrabeth stories after this is finished. Check out my profile for info on what you can expect to see next. Now, on with Chapter 34!

* * *

November 16, 1783

Jack stood at the railing; Emily was nestled against his chest in the sling, her dark brown eyes smiling up at him. He took in a deep breath and smiled, closing his eyes. The smell of the ocean air never failed to exhilarate him, even after all these years at sea. And he didn't quite know why, but the salty scent always seemed to linger a little longer when he was in Tortuga. He looked down at his daughter and grinned. This was the first time they'd returned to the pirate town since she'd been born.

He looked over when he felt a hand press against his back. Elizabeth had come to stand behind him and was leaning in, gazing down at the baby. She pinched one of Emily's toes and smiled when the baby giggled. "She's too precious for words," she said, looking up at Jack.

"Precious when she's far from me face," Jack told her. Elizabeth's eyes flashed to his in a mild state of anger. "I don't mean like that," he rolled his eyes and playfully swatted at her. "She keeps at grabbin' me braids."

Elizabeth laughed. "She liked the beads that hang from them," she concluded. "Well don't worry. You'll have a day free of grabbing. I'm taking her into town with me while you and Gibbs round up some new crew members."

"An' who says yer goin' into town all by yer onesies?"

"I won't be by my _onesies_," she said, mocking him as she took the baby from him. Emily fussed and Elizabeth quickly patted her on the back, placating her. "I'll have Emmy."

"Oh, right," Jack sarcastically slapped his cheek. "An infant makes an excellent bodyguard. How could I be so daft?"

"Jack, no harm is going to come to me in broad daylight," she informed him. "Besides, most of the people here are pirates and that means most of them recognize me as their king… they wouldn't dare cross me. And if we _do _come into some trouble and I can't find you, I'll head straight to Lillian's. Mae told me she's good with a pistol. We'll be safe there."

"I still don't like you goin' out alone," he grumbled.

"Oh, psh." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "We'll be fine."

"I'll send Gibbs with you!" Jack suddenly announced, his face lighting up.

"You need Gibbs with _you_," she reminded him. "And I handled Smith just fine! Really, Jack, you're being ridiculous."

"Fine," he muttered. "But just know that—"

"I know," she said softly, placing her fingers over his mouth. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with trepidation. "You'd die if anything happened to me. I'll be alright, Jack. Tortuga's a small town. You'll know if something's going on and you'll come to our rescue, like you always do."

He said nothing but simply smiled before leaning in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. After another half an hour, the Pearl had anchored in the same sheltered cove she always took refuge in. Jack and Gibbs plus a few others stood on the shore, Elizabeth and the baby at Jack's side. The rest of the crew remained on board to make repairs and spruce up the ship, mostly because it was agreed upon that Tortuga wasn't nearly as much fun in the day as it was at night.

"Three hours, Lizzie," Jack said, taking a firm grip on her arm before she walked away. "If you're not at the docks in three hours, I'm comin' to look for you."

"I'll count on it, then," she said with a smirk, her eyes flashing as she walked off.

Gibbs stood at Jack's side, shaking his head and chuckling. "That woman's gonna be the death of you," he said.

"Don't I know it." Jack sighed and shook his head as he and the crew headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Lillian was in her garden, admiring how nicely the new hibiscus bush was coming in when something caught the corner of her eye. She looked up to see Elizabeth Sparrow, a bundle in her arms, trudging up the hill towards her house. She dropped the shovel and hoe she had been holding and got to her feet, wiping her dirty hands on her apron and heading for the front gate. When she pushed it open, Elizabeth noticed her and smiled.

"Elizabeth, dear!" Lillian threw her arms open and embraced the young woman. Elizabeth hugged her back, both of them being careful not to crush the sleeping infant in between their bodies. "And this must be Emily!" She sighed. "She's gotten so big! My, how they grow up fast."

"I know," Elizabeth nodded, looking down at her daughter. "I can scarcely believe it myself."

"Well, you're married to Jack Sparrow, so I feel I don't need to ask you what brings you to Tortuga," Lillian said with a laugh. "But come in, child, and tell me what you've been up to these past months."

"Oh, Lillian, I would love to, but I'm afraid I haven't the time," Elizabeth said. Lillian looked at her, confused. "Jack's made me promise to meet him at the docks in three hours and I have a very important errand to run. And I hate to ask you this, but I need your favor."

"Well go ahead, dear, ask away."

"Would you watch Emily for me? I can't exactly bring her with me and Jack's not in the position to watch her either as he's rounding up a few new crew members."

"After the battle with Nathaniel Smith?" Lillian's eyebrows went up in concern while Elizabeth's went up in surprise.

"You know about that?"

"Of course, love, everyone knows about that. How's Jack?"

"He's… fine," Elizabeth sighed. "Thank God, he's fine."

Lillian shook her head. "That husband of yours is able to run through the raindrops without getting wet, I tell you." She paused. "I would be delighted to watch the wee-one," she continued, taking Emily from Elizabeth's arms.

"Oh, thank you so much! Will five schillings be enough?"

"Don't you dare think about paying me," Lillian said, folding her available hand over Elizabeth's. "You just run along and leave everything to me. And I'll see you before three hours are over."

As Elizabeth walked away, she took the folded piece of parchment out of her pocket. The elaborate design of Jack's name was still there, unaffected since the time she'd first drawn it. She smiled. Now she would have the opportunity to surprise her husband.

* * *

Getting a tattoo was not nearly as painful as the brand on her arm had been, nor as painful as childbirth, but excruciating nonetheless. As Elizabeth walked towards the docks, Emily asleep in her arms, she wondered how Jack was able to stomach so many. His strength continued to astound her as she glanced down at her chest. Her blouse was buttoned up almost as high as she could make it. She hoped Jack wouldn't notice, but she wanted to leave the tattoo a surprise for later that night.

"Yer late," he grumbled as she approached him.

"And yet you didn't come looking for me," she said, sarcastically clicking her tongue. "You'll understand why later and then you won't be so cross." He only rolled her eyes and pecked her lips. She looked down the dock at the row of six or seven men, presumably the Pearl's newest recruits. "Are these them?"

"Aye," Jack nodded, walking towards them. "Listen up, gents!" he shouted. They all looked to him. "This here be Mrs. Sparrow. She's just as much a member of this crew as you are so I expect you to treat her with respect. _Anyone_ who lays anythin' other than eyes on her deals with me, am I understood?" They all gave a hearty _aye-aye_. Jack nodded at them, turning back to her, a smile on his face.

"Pleased?" she asked.

"Very much." He was leaning in to kiss her again when a female voice was heard over their shoulders, calling Jack's name. She couldn't have been more than twenty years old and she had long auburn hair that fell just above her waist. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her lips were full, like Jack's.

"Excuse me," she said in a small, timid voice when she reached them. She looked at Elizabeth and then to Jack. "Are you Captain Sparrow?"

"Yes," they both answered. Jack shot Elizabeth a glare to which she responded with a smirk. The young woman looked confused.

"_I _be Captain Sparrow," Jack replied, tearing his eyes from Elizabeth. He looked the young woman up and down suspiciously. "And you are…"

"Oh, forgive me!" She set the large, leather sack she was carrying on the ground. "My name is… my name is Rebecca Landon." Elizabeth's eyes shot to Jack just in time to see his jaw drop. "Do you know of me?"

"Good God, they just keep comin' out of the woodwork, don't they?" he asked, turning to Elizabeth.

"Jack!" She angrily swatted his arm to which he scowled. He turned back to face one of his many little sisters.

"Aye, I know who ye are," he answered, breathing deeply through his nose. She smiled, clearly a smile of relief.

"I overheard my mother's former employer telling one of the girls you were in town. He didn't want me to know because, well…"

"He knew ye'd come straight to me," Jack concluded. "What's with the sack?"

"Well… you see…" She was nervous and Elizabeth immediately felt sorry for her. "I was hoping I could join your crew?" Jack looked at Elizabeth warily. She rolled her eyes, irritated by his childishness.

"Where's your mother, Rebecca? Surely she'd be heartbroken if you left," Elizabeth said, trying to reason with the girl. If Rebecca was anything like she herself had been at that age, she was impulsive and privy to making rash decisions without thinking them through.

"My mother was taken by the pox nearly a year ago," Rebecca said, her face showing little emotion. But Elizabeth could see the sadness that swirled behind the girl's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry t'hear that…" Jack was looking at the ground as he spoke. But still, Elizabeth was proud of him for speaking at all. "What about yer little brother, lass? Don't ye need to take care of him?"

"My brother ran away to sea when he was fourteen," she told him. "I haven't heard from him since." There was an awkward silence as Jack nodded. "Please, Captain Sparrow… I won't take up much room. And I can do anything you ask me to. I know how to sew and how to cook. I can clean almost anything. Please, sir… there's nothing left for me here and I don't want to end up like—"

"Alright," Jack said, holding his hands up. He looked conflicted, but Elizabeth was proud of him. She'd have to show him how proud she was later… He looked at her. "This is my Lizzie," he nodded in her direction. Rebecca smiled. "An' this 'ere is our Emily. Lizzie works quite a bit with me an'… well, I s'pose it would be beneficial to have another woman on board to help take care of the babe and any future little ones."

"Do you mean it?" Rebecca's eyes were bright with hopeful tears. Jack looked at Elizabeth again. She only smiled at him. He turned back to the girl and nodded. "Oh, thank you Captain Sparrow!" She jumped at him and threw her arms around his neck. She immediately pulled back and fidgeted with her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"S'alright, lass," Jack said, sighing. "And no more of this _Captain Sparrow_ business." Elizabeth and Rebecca both stared at him. "I'm yer brother. You callin' me Captain Sparrow… it's icky. Ye can call me Jack."

* * *

Elizabeth entered the cabin late that night to find Jack staring mindlessly out the window. He'd disappeared not long after dinner to personally show Rebecca around the ship, at his wife's request, and she hadn't seen him since. He didn't look over to her as she walked across the room towards him but when she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her cheek against his back, he purred his approval.

"I noticed you set up a hammock for Rebecca in Emily's cabin," she said quietly, kissing his back through the fabric.

"Aye," he replied, just as quietly. "We'll have to build an extra set of bunks in there."

"Jack." She pulled back, tugging on his belt loop, indicating that she wanted him to face her. He did, his eyes wide. "I'm so proud of you."

"I only did what was right," he sighed again, looking at the floor. She placed her hand under his chin and tilted his head towards hers.

"You did," she nodded. "You could have told her to get lost and you didn't. I'm so proud of you," she repeated.

"If sellin' 'erself was the only means she had to…" Jack paused as he grimaced. He shook his head. "No woman should be forced into that. I'm just glad I was able to give 'er another option." He looked off, as if staring into the future. "And she'll be good for you as well. It'll be nice for you to have another woman around to talk to."

"It will," she nodded. She had to admit, she was very excited to have the company of another girl. But she was mostly excited for Jack to have the opportunity to get to know another one of Teague's children… another one of his siblings. She looked up and saw the consternation in his eyes. "But don't worry, my love," she leaned into his chest. "You'll always be the first one I go to."

"S'good to know." She felt his chin come to rest on top of her head. "So." He pulled back slightly. "Are ye goin' to tell me what you were up to in town today or do I have to guess?"

She smiled coyly at him and began to back towards the bed, unbuttoning her blouse as she went. She watched with delight as his eyes went wide, awaiting the prize he was sure to get once her top was off. But he instantly frowned when he saw the white bandage over her heart, prickled with dots of red.

"Lizzie," he stepped forward. "Did ye hurt yerself?"

"Now that's exactly what I asked you when you had yours done," she said, lightly tracing her fingers over the spot where his tattoo was. His eyes briefly went wide again and he smiled as realization hit him. She took his hand and placed it over the bandage, looking up at him with serious eyes. "Would you do the honors?"

He didn't nod or even say anything as he unraveled it. There it was, a perfect tattoo to match his own, permanently etched over her heart.

_J-A-C-K._

"Oh, luv," he whispered as his forehead fell down to lean against hers. "No one has ever… ever done anythin' like this before."

"Jack?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Lizzie." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, breathing in her scent. "My sweet, sweet Lizzie."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for Chapter 34! Look for Chapter 35 either tomorrow or the next day! Thanks so much for reading, now go review!


	36. Sweet Moments IV

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE—SWEET MOMENTS IV**

**DISCLAIMER: **Rebecca and Emily are my creations and belong to me. Jack and Lizzie (who I wished I owned!) do not.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! First of all, I just have to say how _nice_ you are to me! I was so afraid you'd all be really mad that I decided to end the story sooner than expected. I hereby dedicate this chapter to **thelastpirate**, for suggesting the idea for Emily's first word. It is too cute and I'm only sorry I didn't think of it myself… perfect for any child of Jack's!

So, without much else to say (**except to remind you all to vote in the poll in my profile!**), let's get on with Chapter 35!

* * *

November 29, 1783

Elizabeth and Rebecca sat cross-legged, facing each other at the bow of the ship. One of the Pearl's sails, which had been recently damaged in an unexpected storm, was spread out between them. Each had a needle and thread in hand to mend the black sail, as they were the only two on board the ship who knew how to sew. With Emily napping and Jack at the wheel, Elizabeth had little else to do. And she was glad for the female companionship. They'd spent the better part of an hour talking and giggling, something she had missed.

Rebecca told Elizabeth all about her family… how she only met Teague once in her childhood, about the damaged relationship she had with her mother before her death, and about the letter her younger brother left before running away to sea. As Elizabeth watched the young woman talk, she realized that she'd probably been waiting for someone to confide in for some time. She smiled, glad she was finally able to do so.

"Elizabeth?" She looked up to see Rebecca looking at her. The young girl smiled. "Tell me how you and Jack met?"

Elizabeth smirked. "I fainted," she confessed, "and fell straight to the bottom of the ocean. When I opened my eyes again, a pair of dark eyes were staring down at me. And I have to admit… I've been addicted to those dark eyes ever since."

"Did you marry shortly after?"

"No!" Elizabeth tried not to laugh, but failed. "Forgive me," she said, looking up at Rebecca's confused eyes. "Jack and I… we've been through a lot to get to this point."

"I see," Rebecca nodded. "Stories about the two of you are fairly rampant, you know."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Remind me to tell you about the time I killed him." She looked up in time to see her eyes grow wide. After a moment or two, her expression softened.

"You know, I didn't expect him to let me join the crew," Rebecca admitted. Elizabeth watched her as she spoke. Her eyes seemed sad. "He's so notorious and… and his reputation is so… and he's a pirate."

"And he's also your brother," Elizabeth reminded her.

"My brother _and_ a perfect stranger," Rebecca sighed. "He didn't have to do what he did for me."

"No," Elizabeth said, agreeing. "He didn't have to do what he did for you. You'll come to learn, though, that Jack's not like other pirates. He may be all the things you described him as. His notorious reputation can be a blessing and a curse at the same time. But I never would have met him if it weren't for his heart. He didn't have to save my life that day, but he did."

"He's a good man," Rebecca said, smiling.

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed, catching a flash out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see him standing at the wheel, staring out to sea. "Yes. He's a good man."

* * *

December 9, 1783

Elizabeth woke up that morning due to a soft pair of lips and a scruffy beard ticking her chin. Before she opened her eyes, she could smell the warm scent of spices, rum, salt, and the softest hint of vanilla that encompassed his fragrance. She felt his warm hands on her waist, trailing up her side. She smiled and let out a throaty purr when she smelled something else. She opened her eyes to see him grinning down at her. She sat up slightly and saw a tray of breakfast sitting on his desk… breakfast for two.

"Jack!" she gasped.

"Happy anniversary, luv," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek. Her mind was flooded with memories then. They'd been married for a whole year. She remembered that morning like it was yesterday, waking up to find his letter, his scent still all around her. A year ago that day, she'd found out she was carrying their child, which was, undoubtedly, the most wonderful thing they'd ever created together.

The Black Pearl had been anchored in Tortuga that day. Now she was anchored off the coast of Greece. But while the location had changed, and a few scars had been added between Point A and Point B, the love they shared had only gotten stronger. She looked up into his brown, sweet eyes and her heart swelled with her feelings for him. She leaned up, placing her hand on the back of his neck, lowering his mouth to hers.

"Happy anniversary," she replied, the smell of breakfast again catching her. "You brought me breakfast?"

"Aha!" Jack jumped off the bed and walked to the desk. Within moments, he had returned with the tray. "I brought _us _breakfast. In bed!" He was so proud of himself, which she couldn't help but find adorable. "And you, Mrs. Sparrow, are not only looking at your waiter but your chef as well."

"You cooked this?" Her eyebrows went up.

"I did," he nodded. "You'll be pleased to know that you'n'me are the only two individuals on this ship." She looked up at him as she took her first bite. His cooking was always a pleasant surprise. "The Pearl is ours for the day. The crew is in town an' Emily is with Rebecca."

"Oh, Jack," she sighed, swallowing. "You always manage to surprise me."

Jack smirked and wagged his eyebrows at her. "Ye better hurry up an' finish that breakfast so I can surprise you again."

* * *

December 25, 1783

"Jack… Jack!"

"Lizzie…" He grunted. "Hold still, luv!"

"Oh, Jack!" She was sweating now with effort.

"Lizzie!" They were done.

They both stepped back to admire their work. They'd been working for the last twenty minutes or so the move the heavy, elaborate dollhouse Jack had built by hand to the center of the room. Jack was content to leave it where it was, but Elizabeth wanted it front and center for when they brought Emily into the room.

"See?" She patted her husband on the back, breathing hard. She looked up at him, so proud. He'd been toiling on that dollhouse for weeks now and it was beautiful. And he thought he wouldn't be a good father… She leaned against him, smiling as his arm went around her. "It's gorgeous," she whispered. "She's so lucky."

"No," he sighed. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm the lucky one." They stood there together, a comfortable silence between the two of them, before he spoke again. "Do you want to go get 'em or shall I?"

"I'll go," she replied, squeezing his rear on her way to the door. He glanced at her, a smirk on both their faces. She stepped into a pair of slippers and shut the cabin door behind her. The European air was cold and she shivered when she got outside, wishing she'd brought a coat with her. The ship was quiet, as the crew had already gone ashore. They would have all spent their Christmas in the Caribbean, but Jack told her that the fireworks in Paris on New Year's Eve were not to be missed.

She quickly made her way across the deck to the cabin Emily and Rebecca shared. She noiselessly pushed the door open and first went to the crib. She found the infant smiling up at her with her father's eyes. "Happy Christmas, baby," Elizabeth whispered, scooping the four-and-a-half month-old into her arms. She then moved over to Rebecca's bed and playfully tousled her hair. "Wake up, Bec," she said, a little louder, using Jack's pet-name for the girl. "It's Christmas morning, come spend it with us."

"What?" she sat up, blearily rubbing her eyes.

"It's Christmas!" Elizabeth repeated, smiling. "Come on."

"You want me to spend Christmas with you?" Her eyes were wide. Elizabeth only smiled, tugging on her hand.

The four of them spent the holiday's morning together. Emily was too young to open her own presents, so she sat in Elizabeth's lap while Jack opened them for her. Rebecca cried when she saw there were presents for her and both she and Elizabeth shrieked with laughter when Jack put on an impromptu puppet show with two of Emily's new dolls.

Jack watched his Lizzie and Rebecca show Emily the dollhouse, a smile on his face. If he had known that this is what family was all about, he wouldn't have spent so many years hiding from it.

_Who would have thought…_

* * *

December 31, 1783

_5…_

The fireworks would be going off any second now. Emily was in the sling against her father's chest. Elizabeth looked up at her husband, a smile on her face. If someone had told her two years ago that this is where she'd be, in France, with Jack Sparrow as a husband… She would have either fainted or laughed in their face. Oh, but how she loved that man, how she'd do anything for him.

She no longer lived in the governor's mansion in the lap of luxury. She didn't have servants and maids to do things for her. She wasn't done up like she used to be. No more fancy dresses or corsets. Most of the time she was sweaty from hard work and she hadn't bathed since the day after Christmas. She had a _P_ branded on her arm. Her hair was greasy. She smelled. She had a _tattoo_, for Christ's sake! She was a pirate. And yet… she was the richest woman in the world.

_4…_

Jack looked down at his wife. _His wife_. He never would have thought he'd ever get close to married. Even when he was engaged more than ten years ago, he still didn't really think he'd end up a husband. But now that he was now, he couldn't have been happier. And he was a father. _A father._ He looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. He reached to her tiny, pink toes and pinched slightly. She made an unpleasant face, to which he smiled. She might be cranky by having him wake her up, but she'd be terrified to have the booming fireworks do it.

She was so beautiful. It amazed him how something so small made him feel so much love.

_3…_

Elizabeth thought about Will. She wondered where he was on this New Year's Eve. She hoped his father was still with him. The thought of him being alone made her feel perfectly wretched. She supposed she would always feel guilt over the way things ended between them. When they were together, their relationship was wonderful. It was stable and secure. He gave her strength.

She looked up at Jack and smiled.

But then this pirate came along and captured her heart. When she opened her eyes after he pulled her from the bottom of the ocean, she was a different person. From that moment on, her life had changed. In his dark, mysterious, beauty, she saw a life she desperately wanted to have. And now that she was living that life, she couldn't have been happier. Jack embodied happiness. Being his wife, being at his side, was all she could have hoped for and more.

_2…_

Now the three of them stood there together. They might have been pirates, wanted by authorities in most countries. But they were a family and they were damn happy together. She felt him wrap an arm around her waist and he pulled her close to him, warm heat radiating off his body. She loved him so much.

_1…_

An eruption of _happy new year _resounded around them. She looked up to Jack's face to see him smiling at her, his grin glinting gold. Oh, how she loved that grin.

"Happy New Year, Jack." Her voice was quiet amidst the happy shouts and yells. But he heard her, loud and clear. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Happy New Year, Lizzie."

* * *

February 7, 1784

"Savvy. _Savvy. Saaavvvvvyyyyy._"

He kept repeating the word, but Emily stared at him in her wooden highchair, her face blank. She proceeded to chew on the head of one of her dolls, drooling all over herself and the toy.

"I don't think it's working," Rebecca said, slight amusement in her voice. She was folding laundry in the corner of the cabin she shared with her niece. Elizabeth was out on deck and Jack was avoiding his captainly duties to spend some time with his daughter.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Lillian said to expect Em to start sayin' 'er first words around half a year," he muttered. "I jus' figured it was only appropriate that her first word be somethin' piratey. An' I think Lizzie would have a conniption if it were _rum_, so I'm tryin' to send the wee-one in a different direction."

"Well, give her time," Rebecca sighed. "She'll learn."

"Aye, she will." He sighed also and turned around, offering to help even though he _really_ didn't want to, when a tiny little voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Savvy."

Rebecca's eyes went wide, as did Jack's. "Did you hear that?" she whispered. Jack nodded and whirled around. The doll's head was again in Emily's mouth, but she was smiling.

"Savvy?" He repeated, crouching down in front of her.

"Savvy."

Rebecca squealed with delight. "Get Lizzie, get Lizzie!" Jack cried. She nodded and continued to laugh, running to the door. She shouted Elizabeth's name and waved her arm frantically before going to Jack's side. Within moments, a panting, breathless Elizabeth was in the cabin.

"What, what is it?" Jack waved her over. She came beside him.

"Now, Emmy," he said gently. "Tell yer mama what ye told me."

"What?!" Elizabeth asked. _Emily was SPEAKING?_

"Say _savvy_," he coaxed.

"Savvy."

Rebecca erupted into another fit of laughter. Elizabeth yelped in surprise and Jack sat there, beaming.

"That's me girl!" He scooped the baby up into his arms and twirled around the room with her. Elizabeth watched the two of them, tears of happiness and pride forming in the corners of her eyes. _Only a child of Jack's…_

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I think that's a good place to stop for this chapter. I hope you guys liked it! I'll see you all at Chapter 36! Thanks for reading, now go review! **And don't forget to vote!! **Bye!


	37. Family Reunion

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX—FAMILY REUNION**

**DISCLAIMER: **Emily, Rebecca and now Antonio all belong to me. Everyone else is not mine.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I just wrote a huge chunk of the epilogue (the rest of it is pretty solid in my mind) and I am quite proud of it. I can't wait to share it with all of you! But anyways, back to _this _chapter. We're going to meet Jack's brother, Antonio, who is essentially a more immature version of Jack and has quite a corrupting influence. And Jack will get slapped. Whether or not he deserved it will be open to interpretation. :)

Now, without further delay, on with Chapter 36!

* * *

May 20, 1784

The Scurvy Devil wasn't more than a mile behind the Black Pearl. This pleased the ship's captain tremendously. His dark, shoulder length hair, wilder than the Caribbean Sea during a storm, flowed behind him with the wind. He held up his spyglass. He smiled. At this distance, he could vaguely make out Captain Jack Sparrow. This also pleased him.

"Captain?" His first mate threw off his concentration.

"What, Gregory?" The captain grumbled.

"We're comin' up on the Black Pearl, capt'n," Gregory informed him. The captain just turned around, staring at him blankly.

"I've noticed, Gregory." He looked back through his spyglass. "Kindly inform the crew that any daft gizzard who fires a shot or even thinks about stealin' somethin' shiny from the Pearl will be dropped off in a country with a foreign tongue and left to fend for himself. But not before dealin' with me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain." Gregory disappeared almost as fast as he had showed up.

"Soon, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," the captain sighed. "Soon."

* * *

Jack was at the wheel, Elizabeth not far away, tickling Emily into oblivion. He kept glancing away from in front of him to his wife and child. He smirked. He never would have thought that he'd welcome such a distraction. Now, he wasn't sure how he'd make it through the day without those distractions.

"Capt'n!" Gibbs came bounding up the steps. Elizabeth immediately scooped Emily into her arms, frightened by his outburst. Jack's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"A ship's approachin'," Gibbs panted, out of breath.

"Jack," Elizabeth moved up behind him. Jack turned to her, frowning at the terrified expression on her face. And who could blame her? He didn't need her fear to remember what had happened the last time they'd been approached by a ship. He leaned down to her forehead, brushing his lips against her skin. He moved in to tousle Emily's hair.

"S'alright, darlin'," he whispered, offering her a confident smile. "It'll be fine. Won't be like last time, I promise." She nodded, but her face was still worried and she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. He forced himself to turn back to his first mate. "Colors, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Jolly Roger," Gibbs continued.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried his name again.

"Have someone fetch me spyglass," Jack ordered. Gibbs nodded and disappeared back down the steps from whence he came. Jack turned to his wife and ran his hands up and down her arms before rubbing his hand on Emily's back.

"It's okay, luv," he said, again kissing her forehead. "I won't let anythin' happen to you."

"I'm not the one I'm worried about it," she replied. Before he could offer more words of comfort, Rebecca had appeared behind them, Gibbs trailing at her feet. Jack looked over his shoulder to see the crew preparing their weapons and that some of them had already gone below deck to prepare the cannons.

"Your spyglass, Jack," Rebecca passed it to him. Jack nodded his thanks and immediately stepped to the railing to get a good look. The ship was fast approaching. But instead of turning around and barking orders, he only smirked. "Jack?" Rebecca's face told of her confusion.

"Jack??" Elizabeth repeated for her, tugging on her husband's sleeve. Why wasn't he saying anything? And what was that smirk for? She knew more than anyone that now was not the time to be cocky.

"It's the Scurvy Devil," he announced.

"Oh, thank the good Lord!" Gibbs sighed a breath of relief and backed against the wheel.

"The Scurvy Devil?" Rebecca asked, her nose wrinkling. "Does that describe the ship or the captain?"

Jack laughed. "Both." He turned back to Gibbs. "Tell the crew to abandon their posts. We won't need to fight." Gibbs nodded and flew back down the stairs, shouting orders in Jack's stead.

"Jack, now is hardly the time for arrogance," Elizabeth said, irritated, as she walked up to him. "We need to be prepared! Just because you think you can take her doesn't mean—"

"Lizzie," he said calmly, collapsing his spyglass and tucking it under his belt. "Don't worry." With that, he walked away, not speaking another word. Elizabeth gritted her teeth. She loved her husband and that would never change, but sometimes he was just so damn infuriating and so nonchalant that she could stand to slap the daylights out of him. She handed Emily off to Rebecca and followed him down the stairs.

"Do you care to share your great insight with me?" she asked, breathing through her nose to stay calm. The Scurvy Devil was pulling up alongside the Pearl. Jack shot her an irritated glance and waved his hand at her. This _really _pissed her off. She was about to punch him with great force in the arm when the captain of the opposing ship presented himself.

"Captain Sparrow!"

Elizabeth looked at the other man and then to Jack. Both men were smirking.

"What are _you_ doin' 'ere? Shouldn't you be sackin' some helpless port in Spain or passed out in a pub somewhere?" Jack called in response. Elizabeth had yet to determine if this exchange was friendly or sarcastic.

"I thought that was your job!" the other man called back. Jack laughed. Friendly?

"You comin' aboard or would you rather shout at each other all day?" Friendly. She knew Jack wouldn't invite another captain on board the Pearl unless he trusted them, Barbossa being the only exception. He only put up with Barbossa for a short time because he had to. She watched, trying to get Jack's attention for an explanation, as the other captain gallantly swung the short gap between the two ships and landed with a _thud_ in front of them.

For a few moments, the two men just stood there, looking at each other. Then the other man noticed her and smirked, eyeing her up and down. Jack, noticing this, stood in front of her.

"Watch it, she's married," he said quickly.

"Not to you, I hope." Jack smiled. "Oh, good God." The other man laughed heartily. "Well, Ana did say you were gettin' hitched, last I spoke to her. This must be the lucky lady then…" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and took Elizabeth's hand, kissing it languidly when Jack said:

"She's also the Pirate King."

The man's eyes grew wide and he instantly dropped her hand. He looked up at her apologetically.

"I'll forgive you this once," Elizabeth said, clearly annoyed. "Jack, do you care to introduce me to your friend or do I need to ask him who he is myself?"

"Lizzie," Jack placed his hand on her back, his voice clearly conveying his own annoyance. She narrowed her eyes… how dare _he _be annoyed with _her_! "This is me little brother, Antonio."

"It's a pleasure, dear sister." Antonio clasped his hands together and bowed to her, much in the same way Jack usually did.

"A pleasure," she replied coolly. Under normal circumstances, she would have been much more polite, but she was too miffed with Jack to behave in such a way. Before more could be spoken, Rebecca appeared, a fussing Emily with a limited vocabulary in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt, but—"

Antonio saw fit to interrupt her interruption. "And who might this lovely young lady be?" He grasped onto her available hand and kissed it, much as he had kissed Elizabeth's.

"Yer sister," Jack said with a chuckle. Antonio grimaced and dropped her hand.

"Ye really ought to tell me these things ahead of time, you know."

"You really ought to keep your lips to yourself and then there wouldn't be a problem at all," Jack said, still chuckling. "So what brings you to this side of the world?" Elizabeth stared at him, open-mouthed. He hadn't even bothered to introduced his brother to Emily! And this _after_ he had avoided telling her who Antonio was! What was she, a dirty secret?

"Come on, Rebecca," she said quietly, taking the girl by the elbow and leading her away. She'd deal with Jack later.

* * *

The Pearl turned around back to Tortuga only an hour after she left. Antonio had told Jack it'd had been almost a year since he'd been to the wildest port in the Caribbean, and to Jack this was unacceptable. Elizabeth had put Emily down for a nap and Rebecca was spending some much earned time with the family she didn't even know. This did not upset her, but Jack's behavior still continued to annoy. For all intensive purposes, she didn't exist when Antonio was around. She'd come to know Jack as an incredibly sweet, sensitive, intuitive man, but in the last few hours that was all thrown out the window.

She was lying on her back on the bunk, staring up at the ceiling. She was so confused. This was certainly not what she expected from Jack. He'd done so much to prove to her that he wasn't what she once thought he was. Why was he acting like such a—

The door swung open and Jack waltzed in, whistling, not a care in the world. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, facing the wall, pretending to be asleep. She could 

only hope he hadn't noticed she was awake when she came in. The sun was going down outside. Surely he wouldn't question a nap at this hour. She heard him move about the cabin quietly, and he had stopped whistling. He'd taken the bait.

She heard his footsteps growing closer and the bed dipped. She felt his hand brush through her hair, the other hand running up her side. She wanted to open her eyes, roll over and let him kiss her until they were both dizzy. But she didn't. She wouldn't let herself give in. He leaned down and she felt his soft mouth brush against her temple. Yes, she would do it. She'd let him kiss her until they were both dizzy. Angry or not, she just couldn't resist him. But by the time she had decided to give in, he was gone and she was alone again.

She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She knew that Jack's family was complicated. Maybe things always hadn't been so copasetic between him and his brother and that's why he never told her they were close now. Whatever his reasoning was, she was sure he had a perfectly good explanation. She smiled.

What a fool she was for that man…

* * *

She would have let it go.

She wouldn't have gotten angry.

But it was four o'clock in the morning and Jack hadn't returned from his reunion with Antonio. Gibbs had come in three hours ago, saying that Jack told him to tell her not to worry. She wouldn't. But instead she was pissed off.

She stood at the cabin window, watching the two men as they drunkenly rowed back towards their ships. She watched, seething, as Jack rowed to The Scurvy Devil to drop off Antonio and the buxom redhead that sat on his lap. Once Jack had rowed out of sight, she positioned herself next to his desk. She wanted to see the sheepish grin on his face when he came sneaking into their cabin.

A few moments passed and she heard his key in the door. He tiptoed in, his face down, as he shut the door quietly behind him. He took a few steps into the room before looking up and seeing her.

"'Ello," he said, trying to be charming.

"Jack," she said warmly, warding off any suspicions that she was as angry as she was. She held her arms out to him and he smiled, clearly relieved. When he was close enough, she let her expression drop. His face immediately fell and his eyes widened. Before he could dodge out of the way, she hauled back and slapped him hard across the face, a _crack_ resounding throughout the cabin.

"Ouch!" He whirled around, facing her. "What the 'ell did I do to deserve that?!"

"How dare you!" she shouted. At this point, she didn't care if she woke the crew. "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?"

"I told Gibbs to—"

"Yes, that makes it better, doesn't it?!"

"What?!"

"You treated me terribly earlier! And you know it! You completely brushed me off and acted as if I was just some girl you knew when your brother came around! And you didn't even have the gall to explain to me who he was until he was on this ship! You became arrogant and obnoxious like I wasn't even here!" She marched to the bed and sat on the edge of it, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said pitifully, his face scrunched. He moved to sit beside her and tried to touch her shoulder, but she turned away from him.

"Sleep on the floor, Jack," she said coldly, trying not to look at his face. She knew if she locked eyes with him, she'd be done for. She turned into the mattress and closed her eyes, but she was met with the deplorable look he'd given her. She listened as he arranged a sleeping spot on the floor. A good twenty minutes passed. She'd been waiting for his breathing to become steady, indicating that he'd gone to sleep. But that indication never came. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't like the notion of going to bed angry.

In the large scheme of things, Jack was a good husband. Hell, he was the best husband. She wanted to make sure he still knew that. So she got out of bed and walked over to him. The moonlight pouring in the window allowed her to be able to see his face. He looked up at her, his eyes worried. She knelt down before settling against his chest, relieved when he wrapped an arm around her.

"Why didn't you tell me more about him?" she whispered.

"Dunno," he whispered back. "He tends to bring out some bad habits in me," Jack said softly. "But I've no excuse for how I acted. M'sorry, Lizzie. I really am."

"I know," she placed a hand on his chest.

"An' I didn't touch a single girl the whole night, nor did I even look at one," he said. She laughed. He didn't need to tell her that. She knew he would always stay faithful to her.

"I know, Jack. I know."

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it for Chapter 36! I wanted to write a nice bit of fluff with a teensy bit of drama woven in. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, now go review! See you all at Chapter 37! **And don't forget to vote in the poll! **


	38. Daddy's Girl

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN—DADDY'S GIRL**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating over the weekend, but I needed to take a break from this story to gather my thoughts on it. To those of you who read TKC and have also been following _Lies_, that story is now finished, so feel free to check it out. So anyways, back to this story! Before this chapter is over, it will have jumped to May 1785 (so make sure you pay attention to the dates before each entry). As I've said before, Jack and Elizabeth's lives have settled into a pattern of normalcy. In fanfic terms, that basically means fluff, fluff and more fluff. I myself am a huge fan of Sparrabeth fluff, but I think we can all agree that 40-50 more chapters of it is monotonous, to say the least. So to any of you who might be irritated that that's why its ending soon and jumping ahead a bit, that's why. I've already written the epilogue/last chapter and I'm quite proud of it… have no fear, it ties things up rather nicely.

So without any more of my babbling, on with Chapter 37!

* * *

July 31, 1784

Captain Jack Sparrow was a man of many accomplishments.

He had traveled around the world many times. In his travels, he'd experienced many cultures that most people could only dream about. He'd tasted more _delicacies _than he cared to remember and had more acquaintances in different places than the majority of people had in the one place. He knew the tunnels in Singapore like the back of his hand… maybe even _better _than the back of his hand. He'd seen fireworks in Paris and sailed in gondolas down the canals in Venice. He was fluent in four languages, a skill which had given him the upper hand in many precarious situations.

With the aid of his travels, he'd managed to build a notorious reputation for himself. Legends that involved his name reached port months before he ever did. When he was twenty-one years old, he managed to sack Nassau Port. Legend claims he did so without firing a single shot, but he knew the truth. He fired a shot—_one _single shot, just to focus attention on himself. His relationship with sea-turtles was still a mystery to him, but everyone else had it figured out. And he wasn't _really_ lying, was he? Someone somewhere came up with the sea-turtle story… he just didn't deny it, that's all. His swordsmanship and skills with a pistol were feared by many.

Even death was something he could add to his list of _been-there, done-that's._ He was one of the few who could say he'd been face to face with a mythological sea beast with razor sharp teeth and breath more foul than the stench of a thousand rotting corpses. He'd been to the infamous Davy Jones' locker and he'd made it back. He'd not only seen the illusive green flash, he'd been the cause for it. In his one lifetime, he had faced skeletal pirates (been one, too), an undead crew composed of human and sea-creature parts, a man with a beard of tentacles and the entire Royal Navy and East India Company. And he'd lived to tell the tale… or, at least embellish it a little.

Yes, Jack had been many places, met many "people" and had enough stories of those experiences to write a book and a half. If someone had told him in the midst of all of that that his greatest memories would involve a short little individual, with a mess of dark curly hair and an infectious laugh, he'd have laughed himself. And yet, being a father was the best thing he'd ever done.

He was sitting on a beach in Belize in nothing but a simple shirt and breeches. His feet were buried in the warm sand and the sun was kissing his chiseled features. He watched with a content smile on his face; his wife, his Lizzie, had each of Emily's hands in her own. Their beautiful little girl, the most perfect thing they'd ever created together, had been taking her first steps with assistance from her parents for quite a while now.

Elizabeth was gently swaying Emily back and forth, making her shriek with giggles as the waves kissed the tops of her toes. Lizzie looked over her shoulder at Jack and smiled. She scooped Emily up into her arms and blew a raspberry on her belly, making her laugh even more, as she began to walk up the beach towards Jack. When she got about two or three feet away, she set Emily down on her feet. She made sure the toddler was balanced on her feet before slinking away and sitting down next to the girl's father.

"What are ye doin'?" he asked her, making sure to keep one eye on Emily as he did so.

"Let's just see what she does," she replied, her voice smooth. He looked at her, a grin flashing across his face. He never would have thought that she'd be the calm, resolute parent. And it was true, too. When it came to matters regarding their Emily, _he_ became the neurotic one while she kept her cool. He couldn't help but wonder how she did it.

"She could step on a conch shell or… or somethin'," he grumbled, moving to get up. Elizabeth gently grabbed his elbow and pulled him back down.

"Then you can kiss it and make it better," Elizabeth said with a slight giggle. "But for now, let's see if she can take her first steps on her own." Jack stopped himself from muttering something he'd regret later and instead clenched his teeth before turning to face Emily again.

She looked around, almost uncertainly. "Da!" she chirped. Jack moved to go to her again, but Elizabeth shushed him and made him sit back down. She bent down and gathered a handful of sand in her chubby little fingers. It looked as if she were going to plop down and start digging her way to China when she straightened up and looked towards her parents.

"Come on, baby, come to mama!" Elizabeth leaned forward on her knees and held her arms out. Emily dropped the sand and made a gurgly sound. "Come to mama!" she repeated. Emily wavered slightly before moving her leg and taking a very hesitant step forward.

"That's it, Emmy," Jack encouraged. "That's it, come on…"

Emily gurgled again and began taking her first steps, all on her own. When she reached her father, he grabbed her into his arms as Elizabeth shrieked her praise over and over again.

There once was a time when Jack considered a good time to encompass plenty of drink. _Lots and lots of drink_. A party was sitting in a tavern in Tortuga with a woman of questionable reputation on his lap, or even two, one on each knee. There'd be a salty band of pirates playing their instruments and a brawl or two in the midst. But less than a week after his daughter took her first steps, he was enjoying a very different kind of party…

* * *

August 4, 1784

Elizabeth was in her cabin, rummaging through the drawers of Jack's desk for the locket she'd stowed away for this very occasion. Every few seconds or so, she'd let out a frustrated sigh and puff her hair out of her face. _Where was it, where was it…?_

She was too little to remember her own first birthday, but later on in life she'd heard her father's stories and even gotten the chance to read her mother's diaries. When she was a year old, her mother presented her with a small, heart shaped locket encrusted with tiny, white freshwater pearls. On the back of the locket there was an _E, _engraved for _Elizabeth_. Her mother had kept it for her until she was seven, and only actually gave it to her while on her deathbed. Now the _E _could stand for _Emily_. If only she could find the… AHA! She caught a glimpse of silver in the back of the drawer and reached for it when the door burst open. Elizabeth whirled around and clutched the locket behind her back.

"Elizabeth!" Rebecca was breathless, but smiling broadly. "Come on, you have to see this!"

"What, what is it?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's Jack… he's… well, come on!" Rebecca lunged forward and reached for Elizabeth's arm. She pulled her out of the cabin and across the deck towards Emily's cabin. When they reached the cabin door, Gibbs was coming out. He was shaking his head and Elizabeth could tell by the look on the older man's face that he was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Not in a thousand years did I ever expect to see _that_," he muttered. Elizabeth watched him with wary eyes before darting inside.

In the center of the room was a little round table, perfect for the height of a toddler. The delicate, china play set they'd gotten in France for Emily's birthday was spread out over it. When Elizabeth said she had one just like it as a girl, Jack knew their own girl had to have it. Emily, who was still slightly unbalanced on her feet, was gripping the table and she made a happy giggling noise when she saw her mother enter the room. The thing that had made Gibbs so delightfully uncomfortable, however, was Jack. He sat in one of the tiny, child-sized chairs with a pink bonnet on his head, sipping imaginary tea out of one of the cups.

"What?" he asked with a sarcastic grin on his face. "Not my color?"

* * *

May 1, 1785

Elizabeth had heard what Lillian told her, but the words refused to sink in. She was sitting down, but still felt lightheaded, like everything was spinning. She was overcome with a sudden urge to throw-up, but suppressed it by closing her eyes and chewing at her bottom lip. _No, don't… don't cry…_ When she opened her eyes, the tears fell anyways, streaming down her cheeks and rolling down her chin.

"Why, Elizabeth!" Lillian gasped. The older woman came around to the other side of the bed and lightly took hold of her shoulders. "What's wrong, love? Why are you crying?"

"We're not ready!" She gratefully took the handkerchief that Lillian offered her and wiped her cheeks. "Jack and I just talked about this not more than a month ago… he said he wanted to wait for Emily to be older before we… before we…" Lillian continued to stare at her, puzzled. "He's not ready for another child, he doesn't want one right now!"

"Oh, come now." Lillian placed an arm around her and encouraged her to lean back in a maternal gesture. "Do you really think Jack won't want this baby? That's utterly preposterous. Jack _loves _you, so much, and he loved that little Emily of yours. Any fool can see that. So this is a little unexpected. You and Jack are wonderful parents and this isn't anything the two of you can't handle."

Elizabeth left Lillian's with the older woman's words echoing through her mind. The reassurance from such a motherly figure made her feel better, but only slightly. She walked slowly towards the shore, where she'd anchored the longboat. She had somehow managed to convince Jack to let her go ashore with the crew while he stayed on the Pearl with Emily. There had once been a day when Jack would have eagerly joined the crew, but Elizabeth was proud to notice that he'd taken a preference to quiet nights with her and their daughter.

The crew had dispersed the instant their feet touched land. Ragetti, the pirate-turned-gentlemen, offered his arm to Rebecca as she stepped out of the longboat. Elizabeth had noticed the two spending an excess amount of time together as of late and she couldn't help but wonder what they'd been getting up to… She didn't disapprove of a relationship; neither of them really had a lot of family and they really seemed to genuinely like each other. But since Jack had known Rebecca, he'd gradually taken to the role of protective older brother and she knew he'd had wary feelings towards the coupling.

As she pushed off from the shore and started rowing back to the Pearl, her mind switched back to the more important matter-at-hand. Just three days earlier, as the first symptoms of her pregnancy started to rear their ugly heads, she'd prodded his thoughts on another child and was disappointed, if not fearful, at what she heard.

* * *

_Three days ago…_

_Elizabeth crouched in front of the chamber pot adjacent to the cabin, breathing heavily as a result from heaving up that morning's breakfast. She was thankful that Jack was at the wheel and that Rebecca and Emily were having another one of their tea parties… She didn't want to have to explain her illness to anyone, not when she herself wasn't quite sure what it was. She subconsciously knew, having experienced them before, but without knowing Jack's thoughts on another baby, she was unable to determine what to think herself._

_She'd been nauseas more than not. _

_Her monthly visit had yet to grace her with its presence._

_She'd been tired and irritable._

_Her breasts were slightly swollen and tender._

_All the signs pointed to the fact that she was in fact pregnant. She sighed and went to clean up after herself. They'd were headed for Tortuga and she could use her friendship with Lillian as an excuse to find out for sure._

_That night, as she sat up in bed watching Jack move about the cabin, preparing for bed himself, she decided the time was right to test the waters. "Jack?" she called his name, fiddling with her calloused fingers while desperately trying to hide the nervousness from her voice. She didn't want him to think something was up when she had no real reason to fret yet. _

"_Aye?" he responded, though she could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. He'd caught Ragetti and Rebecca smooching in the galley just a few hours ago and it was only through Elizabeth's intervention that the young man wasn't thrown in the brig. _

"_How would you… what I mean to say is… what are your thoughts on expanding our family?" She watched him, her heart beating a mile a minute, as he stopped and eyed her suspiciously._

"_Why…?" His eyes grew wide with sudden realization. "Did that codfish come to you to ask for Rebecca's hand?! Because I tell ye now, I'm in no mood to—"_

"_No, no, he hasn't," she said quickly, cutting him off. _

"_Oh." He went back to removing his affects. "Then whatdoye mean, Lizabeth?"_

"_I just mean… well, Emily's getting older. She'll be two by the end of the summer and I thought… maybe… she'd like to have a playmate."_

"_She's got Rebecca," he said nonchalantly, hanging his belt on the bunk post._

"_Well, someone her own age, then."_

"_Yer not pregnant are you?" he asked her, his eyes wide again._

"_No!" She said, laughing as if he were being silly. But inside, her head was swimming._

"_Well," he sighed. Not a good sign. He crawled onto the bed beside her. He came to rest on his stomach, propped up on his elbows so he could still see her face. "The way I see it… I think we should wait, ye know? Till she's a few years older and doesn't have as many… needs, so to speak."_

"_She's a child, Jack. All children have needs." She hoped the panic wasn't obvious in her voice._

"_I know, but… I just mean, life on a pirate ship is difficult enough as it is. I'm just sayin' that it might be beneficial to wait 'till she's better able to care for herself." He rolled onto his back and reached for her, pulling her down to his chest. She settled in the crook of his arm and rested her head against him, able to hear his steady breathing and heartbeat. She closed her eyes, her mind still whirling with fear, when she felt him run his fingers through her long hair. "Besides. We're not ready for another little one yet."_

* * *

She stood in the doorway of Emily's cabin, watching Jack as he told her a bedtime story. He was such a good father to their child… and she had absolutely no doubt that he would be a good father to the one she was carrying.

Her only obstacle was telling him.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so Lizzie's pregnant again and Jack has no clue.

There's one more chapter left before the Epilogue and the end of the story. I've planned it out for it to go full circle—it'll end where it started, in the introduction. But I will make it go a _little_ farther, so you can be there for the birth of Baby Sparrow #2! Thanks for reading, now go review! See you all at Chapter 38!


	39. A New Legend is Born

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT—A NEW LEGEND IS BORN**

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine!

**A/N: **Here we go, guys, the last chapter before the epilogue! In this chapter, Elizabeth will tell Jack that she's pregnant… again. Then the chapter will end with Elizabeth going into labor at a most inopportune time, and as the chapter title might suggest, a new little one will be brought into the world by an unlikely "midwife."

Thank you all so much for sticking with me this long! You guys seriously rock!

Now, without further ado, on with Chapter 38!

* * *

May 1, 1785

Elizabeth stood in the doorway of Emily's cabin, watching Jack as he told their daughter a bedtime story. She loved catching moments like this, when her fearsome pirate husband had his guard down. She'd caught him without his title, just as _daddy_ many times… whether it was wearing a pink bonnet at a tea-party, playing with the beautiful dollhouse he'd built himself, or telling Emily stories, as he was now. He was such a good father to their child. She had absolutely no doubt that he would be equally as good a father to the child she was carrying now.

Her only obstacle was telling him that she _was _pregnant. She knew from that very disappointing conversation they recently had that Jack wasn't ready for another child. She also knew how he got when he was afraid. He became reclusive and withdrawn and often-times avoided her. She couldn't handle that now. Pregnant and alone were two things she could not cope with together.

She continued to watch as Jack's voice quieted, his story coming to an end. Emily had fallen asleep a good fifteen to twenty minutes ago, but he kept on. It was as if he were afraid she'd wake up. But the toddler's head was to the side, her eyes closed peacefully and her favorite doll (which she carried with her everywhere) was tucked under her arm. Elizabeth wished she'd been there to give her a kiss goodnight before she fell asleep, but she knew Jack had taken good care of her.

With a _now or never_ attitude, she crept into the cabin. She came up behind Jack and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, leaning into him and looking down at the sleeping little girl. Jack slightly leaned back into her and sighed contentedly.

"What took ye so long?" he asked quietly.

"I went to visit Lillian," she told him. "You know how she can get… she wanted to hear all about our adventures. I think she gets lonely sometimes."

"Aye. Let's hope ol' Gibbsy gives her a visit later."

Elizabeth laughed. "He was just arriving as I was heading back to the Pearl. He appeared to have a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers with him."

"Gibbs and _wine_? Not _rum_?" Jack chuckled. "That in itself is odd." She was silent, the memories of her conversation with the midwife again running through her head. Jack turned to look up at her, sensing her uneasiness through her noiselessness and the sudden rigidness of her body. "What is it Lizzie? Luv?"

"Let's go to our cabin," she said as she looked down at his large, brown eyes. She did her best to force a smile on her face, but she knew it must've looked fake. He nodded and quickly leaned down to brush a final goodnight kiss on Emily's forehead. He pulled her blankets up a little before following Elizabeth out of the room. She watched him as he gently shut the door behind him and locked it. Should there be an unexpected attack in the middle of the night, he wanted to make sure she was secure. When he finished, he looped the keys back onto his belt and looked over to Elizabeth, whose sad eyes told the story of her trepidation. He took her by the hand and walked her back to the cabin. Once inside, he guided her over to the bed and sat her down. She watched him while she fidgeted with her wedding band as he pulled his desk chair over to face her.

"Now Liz," he said with a deep breath. He leaned forward and his voice became soft and soothing. While his calmness overwhelmingly made her feel better, it also had an incredible ability to make her feel even worse. She could only imagine how his face and posture would change when she told him. "Tell me what's botherin' ye, darlin'."

"Um…" _Tell him, Elizabeth, just tell him! _The words refused to come out. She couldn't make herself speak. There had been so many occasions over the course of their relationship where she found herself talking and talking and talking and unable to shut up… and now, when she needed words the most, they became illusive.

"Did somethin' happen?" He was truly concerned now. His eyes had grown wider and his eyebrows were practically hiding under his bandana. He leaned even farther forward, placing his hands on her thighs. "Did somethin' happen in town? Did someone do somethin' to ye?" He knew too well what could happen to a woman, a woman alone, in Tortuga. If she'd been touched or hurt in any way, he'd never forgive himself for letting her go by herself. "Tell me, luv. Please tell me."

"No, nothing happened," she reassured him, relieved herself to see his expression return to normal. "Jack, I… I haven't been feeling well lately." His eyes were locked on hers, the look in them begging her to go on. "And I've… had my suspicions as to why…" His eyes suddenly went wide. She knew he knew. "I'm pregnant, Jack." She could feel her nose burning as her eyes became watery. Jack wasn't saying anything and his eyes had gone from boring into hers to looking off to the side of her, avoiding her face completely. "Jack? Jack, please say something."

He didn't. He didn't say anything. He stood up and turned his back to her. His entire frame was tense and rigid. "How did this happen?" he asked quietly.

"Well, it's not as if I did this on my own!" she cried. He whirled around to face her and she was mildly relieved when he looked directly at her.

"But we were so careful! And we wanted to wait! We were going to wait 'till Emmy was older!"

"I know," she said, her voice cracking. This time it was _her_ who hid her face from _him_. As she could feel the warm, salty tears dribbling down her cheeks, she suddenly felt hot and needed to hide. She covered her face with her hands and within seconds of doing so, she could hear Jack's heavy footsteps coming closer to her. She felt the bed dip beside her but couldn't make herself show her face. She could feel the warmth of his body as he got closer to her and soon she felt his arms wrap around her. She leaned against his chest, giving into his embrace.

"Shh, luv, shh," he whispered. "Don't cry."

"But you're so unhappy!" she sobbed. The notion of him being distraught over a child that they had created _together_ completely unhinged her. "How can I not cry when you don't want our baby?"

"Oh, come now," he said, pulling away from her. She forced herself to look at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I never said I didn't want the baby, did I?" Well, no… She shook her head. "I'm surprised. I'm… very surprised. But I'm not unhappy." His eyes grew serious. "I could never, _ever_ be unhappy about havin' another child with you."

"Really?" she asked, sniffling. He sighed. Her lack of faith in his reaction was disappointing, but he'd let it go. He couldn't really blame her, anyways.

"Of course," he said softly. He grinned. "Pirates don't really follow plans, anyways. Even if they happen to be _their own_ plans." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Savvy?"

She laughed. "Oh, Jack." She took a deep breath. "I love you." She leaned in closer to him and pulled his head down by placing her hand on the back of his neck.

"I love you too, Lizzie," he whispered before she softly pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes, remembering how unearthly beautiful she was when she was pregnant with Emily. She was positively radiant. She was a goddess, his goddess. And that's not to say she wasn't absolutely gorgeous when she _wasn't _pregnant, because she absolutely was. But there was something about seeing his wife, his Lizzie, round and glowing with his child growing inside her, that made his heart stop. Being a father was the greatest joy he'd ever known. And now he was going to experience that all over again.

She pulled back to see him smiling at her. "What?"

"We're havin' another baby," he grinned.

She laughed again and took hold of his hand, placing it against her flat stomach. "Yes, Jack. We're having another baby."

* * *

October 4, 1785

Elizabeth smiled as she leaned against the Pearl's railing, watching Jack across the deck. He had one hand on the mighty ship's wheel, the other wrapped around Emily, who was balanced on his hip. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him with the little girl, her hands resting against her round, slightly protruding stomach. It would be another few months before their family of three expanded to a family of four, and she couldn't wait to give Jack another child.

She watched with amusement as Emily reached for one of the braids that dangled off his chin. Jack reached up himself to stop her, but he was too late. She grabbed onto both braids and gave a mighty tug. Jack gave out a pitiful yelp, which was mostly dramatics as both of the toddler's parents knew how hilarious she found pulling her father's hair. She giggled, which made Jack laugh. He reached down and tickled her belly.

Elizabeth had seen Jack in many different roles and she loved every single one of them. She even loved the ones that got him, and on occasion both of them, in trouble. However, the role she loved the most was his role as a father. After first meeting the man, she would have never expected him to fall into parenthood so easily. There was once a time when the legendary, great, fearsome Captain Jack Sparrow would die to protect his reputation. It seemed now, though, that he could care less about his reputation. He was content to sit on the floor and have tea parties with a two year old.

"Thinkin' about me?" Startled from her reverie, she looked up to see Jack standing beside her, Emily tugging at the sash around his waist. Ironically, she'd been so caught up in thinking about her husband, that she hadn't noticed him walking towards her. She quickly looked to the wheel to see Ragetti teaching Rebecca how to steer. She silently wondered how they convinced Jack to let that happen…

"As always," she replied, forcing herself to tear her gaze from the two. Ragetti was an… interesting… fellow, to say the least, and Rebecca was a very smart, sensible young woman. There had to be more below the surface for her to be so far gone for him.

"Much activity?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face as his eyes darted down to her belly.

"Feel." She smiled and took his hand, placing it against her belly. Jack smiled back and Elizabeth nodded towards their daughter. Jack grinned knowingly. He leaned down close to her.

"Here, Em." He very gently took her little hand in his and placed it against Elizabeth's stomach. "Do you remember what that is? Do you remember what yer mum and dad told ye?"

"Baby!" she cried happily.

"Yes!" Jack cried back. Emily laughed and clapped for herself. "That's the baby!"

* * *

December 24, 1785

The sun had been hiding behind dark, ominous clouds all day. Cold sheets of rain poured down against the Black Pearl as she headed for Tortuga. The ship rocked helplessly against the waves, despite her captain's expertise at handling such situations.

Elizabeth was too far along to be of much help, much to her dissatisfaction. She was propped up in Rebecca's bunk, watching and clapping as her sister-in-law played with her daughter on the floor. They had been hoping to be in Tortuga by now, for her due date was only two weeks away. Her second pregnancy had gone much smoother than her first, giving Jack and the crew the freedom to escape the Caribbean and do some much needed pirating. Tortuga was now about four or five hours away, but with the weather the way it was, it could take much longer.

The ship rocked and Elizabeth felt a sharp pain shoot through her back. Rebecca, who under Jack's request, was keeping an eye on the pregnant woman. As the ship lurched again, her eyes darted up to her.

"Elizabeth?" The look of pain on her face was evident. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth knew she wasn't alright. She'd felt that pain before. She quickly shook her head and shifted her positions. When she did so, she felt a warm liquid gather between her legs. "Oh, God…" she whispered. Rebecca was quick on her feet and at Elizabeth's side.

"What? What is it?" Her face was as white as a sheet with worry. Emily, who was too young to notice that anything was happening, continued to play with her dollhouse.

"Get Jack," Elizabeth said, grasping her stomach. "Get him now!" Rebecca grabbed her cloak on the way out the door and was gone. Elizabeth kept a worried, watchful eye on her daughter as the ship rocked. Within moments, the door swung open and Rebecca came in, Jack behind her and Gibbs behind him. "It's coming, Jack!" she cried. "The baby's coming!"

"Now?!" Jack's eyes were wide as water dripped off his clothes and onto the floor.

"Yes, now!"

* * *

Two hours passed and the Pearl was still nowhere near Tortuga. In fact, Elizabeth's labor had progressed much faster than the ship had, much, much faster than her labor with 

Emily. Jack, with Gibbs' help, had managed to get Elizabeth to their own cabin. Neither of them wanted their daughter to be in the room when the baby was born. Both knew there'd be too much blood and too much screaming for her to comprehend. The experience would only frighten her.

Jack reluctantly agreed to leave her in Ragetti's care. With a crew as large as his, the young man would not be missed and Rebecca was needed with him and Elizabeth. He left Gibbs in charge during the storm. As for Elizabeth, she was in immense pain.

"Get it out! GET IT OUT!" she screamed. Both Jack and Rebecca were sure her shouts could be heard outside above the thunder and pouring rain.

"Hold on, Elizabeth, hold on," Rebecca said, trying to remain calm. She dabbed the beads of sweat off her forehead with a damp cloth. Elizabeth breathed persistently through her nose and clenched teeth.

"I need to push!" Elizabeth cried. "It's coming _now_! Where is Jack?!"

As if able to hear her, the door burst open. Jack stepped in, dripping wet, cursing under his breath.

"Where's Cotton?!" Elizabeth snarled. Out of the entire crew, Cotton was the most experienced when it came to medical matters and the clear choice to deliver the baby. But the old man was nowhere in sight.

"Lost a finger," Jack grumbled.

"What?!" Rebecca and Elizabeth both cried in unison.

"In the storm!" Jack explained. "Caught in the rigging. Lost a finger. Damn bird! I blame the bloody bird, ye know!"

"JACK!" Elizabeth roared.

"Jack, the baby, what do we do??" Rebecca asked, her eyes full with worry. Jack smirked at her, pulling all his charm. "No, don't you look at me! You know I can't stand the sight of blood, I'll faint before the baby's even born!"

"GET IT OUT!" Elizabeth screamed again. Jack let out a frightened, frustrated scream himself and rushed to the edge of the bunk. Elizabeth was propped against the wall, her legs facing the room. He fell to his knees and looked up at his wife.

"Do ye trust me, Lizzie?"

"Of course," she managed to get out. She struggled to sit up a little more and spread her legs, making it easy for him. Jack was going to deliver their child. She was in too much pain to be afraid or to even appreciate how monumental this was. She gripped the sheets with one hand.

"Hold 'er hand!" Jack instructed, pointing to Rebecca. Rebecca nodded and grabbed onto Elizabeth's hand, letting out a slight whimper as Elizabeth gripped back. He swallowed nervously. "I can do this," he said under his breath, not even believing his own words. "I've seen Lillian do this, it can't be so hard…"

"Jack…!"

"Alright, alright!" Jack wailed. He whined. "Uh… push, Lizzie!" He heard her grunt and he grimaced at what he was looking out. He kept reminding himself that this was the birth of his child. It was a beautiful thing. There was just blood… and goo… and blood… "Good girl, good girl! Keep pushin', darlin', keep pushin'!"

"I am!" she puffed. She screamed and Jack suppressed the urge to scream as well. His stomach lurched as the ship continued to rock. Was this really happening? Was his wife really giving birth in the middle of the ocean, during a storm, no less? Elizabeth screamed. Yes. Yes she was. Oh God, oh God, the head was coming…

"Keep pushin'!" He hoped his voice wasn't as uncertain as he felt. He remembered watching Lillian when Emily was born… He gently placed his hands on the emerging head. As she kept pushing, everything felt surreal and slightly hazy. It was just as if he switched into this take-charge mood and went through the motions. He wasn't exactly sure how much time passed until a little cry was heard.

Elizabeth fell back, panting and breathing hard. Rebecca's face was scrunched up in a mixture of queasiness and curiosity. Jack stared, his eyes becoming wet and glossy, at the wailing infant in his arms. He couldn't believe he'd just done what he'd done. He'd brought a son into the world.

"Jack?" he heard Elizabeth's tired voice and looked up to see her watching him expectantly.

"It's a boy, Lizzie…" He smiled. "We have a son."

* * *

Another three hours passed and the storm was long gone as the Black Pearl sailed into Tortuga harbor.

The sheets to the bunk had been changed and with Jack's help, Elizabeth had put on a clean nightgown. Once the ship was anchored, they'd bring the baby straight to Lillian to make sure he was perfectly healthy. Emily was curled up in the bed next to her mother, fast asleep. Jack brought her in about an hour ago to meet her new little brother. Jack sat on Elizabeth's opposite side, smiling down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"Jack Sparrow the Second," she sighed. "He's perfect…" She paused and looked up at her husband as he reached in to brush his finger against the boy's cheek. "I think he takes after his father."

"Captain Jack Sparrow the Second," Jack corrected.

"Oh, he's a captain already, is he?" Elizabeth asked.

"O'course." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You did wonderful, luv. Need I tell you how proud I am?"

"You brought him into this world, Jack," she replied, leaning against him. "We'll have to make sure he knows what a hero you are." Jack smiled and kissed her again. He had his Lizzie, his beautiful Lizzie. And he had two children. _Two children._ Life had never been better.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Another baby! I love babies, drinks all around! Well, that was the last chapter before the epilogue and the end of the story! I'm telling you all now, I'm not planning for the epilogue to be very long, as most epilogues aren't. So don't be upset if it's shorter than you expected! **And this is your ****last****chance**** to vote in the poll!**

But for now, let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks so much for reading, now go review! See you all at the epilogue!!


	40. Epilogue

**THE KING'S CAPTAIN**

**EPILOGUE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Yes, the kiddies belong to me! Jack'n'Lizzie still, even after this entire story has been written, _do not_ belong to me. Someday I'll get over it… I hope…

**A/N: **Here it is you guys, the very last installment of the story! I'm kind of sad it's coming to an end. My birthday is tomorrow (Friday 7/25) and I wanted to finish this story before then. As I said at the end of the last chapter, this epilogue is not particularly long; I wanted to make it short and sweet. However, if you're still having Jack'n'Lizzie withdrawals, there are many talented writers on this website who can fill your void. I have also written several other Sparrabeth stories and have a few more in the works. Check out my profile for more info!

I would like to take this opportunity to thank every single person who reviewed, especially those of you who reviewed every chapter or almost every chapter… you know who you are! I'm sure you read this all the time, but I'll say it again anyways. This story would never have been completed if it weren't for you. Without your awesome feedback and support, I probably would have given up before ever writing a second chapter. You guys rock and I love y'all! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much.

Now (for the last time), without further ado, on with the epilogue!

* * *

July 22, 1792

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" A quiet voice effortlessly sang the words to the song her mother had taught her, barely audible over the distant crashing of the waves on the rocks below. The voice was so soft it could only belong to a child. The child took long strides as she made her way through the sea-grass, a light breeze ruffling her dark hair. She could hardly bare the anticipation of what was soon to come. She'd heard the legends all throughout her childhood and couldn't wait for sunset. She paused and turned around, taking a few short steps backwards. "Come on, Jack!" she called, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the setting sun.

"I'm comin'!" her little brother called back, breaking into a brisk jog to catch up. His tattered coat fanned out behind him. A tri-corner hat sat atop his head, dark brown, almost black waves falling from underneath. The splitting image of his father had his mother's heart, and so he stopped when he realized the other little girl was no longer by his side. He waited patiently and held out his hand as she caught up. "Hurry up, Gracie," he urged as she took her older brother's hand. She smiled up at him with admiration, wanting nothing more than to play with the "big kids."

"Jack, Emily, my darlings!" The children looked over their shoulders at the voice that beckoned them. "Don't go too far," it was their mother, who glowed not only from the sunlight surrounding her, but as a result of the full roundness of her stomach. Their two-year-old little sister, Madeline, was perched on her hip, wriggling with the desire to be let down. She finally gave in and let the toddler down to the ground, who ran as fast as her little legs would carry her to catch up with her older siblings. "And please watch out for your little sister! Make sure she doesn't get too close to the edge."

Elizabeth Sparrow stood upright, placing her hands on the small of her back as she did so. "Pretty soon, I'm not going to be able to carry her around anymore," she said with a slight chuckle, never tearing her watchful eyes from the four children.

"I don't think she wants you to, anyways," Rebecca laughed. The two women linked their arms together, walking at a pace that wasn't too fast for either of them. Rebecca's stomach was almost as big and round as Elizabeth's, being only a month behind in her own pregnancy. She'd been married to her dear Ragetti for a year and a half now and couldn't be more pleased that Jack had finally accepted him… well, tolerated him, at least.

"I see it! I see it!" They heard Emily cry, jumping up and down with excitement. She turned around to face her mother. "Mama, it's there!" Sure enough, the Black Pearl bobbed calmly offshore below them, her crew barely visible as they rummaged around on deck, securing the ship. It was nearly the same crew that had fought side by side with the children's parents ten years ago in the most intense battle any of them would ever take part in.

Elizabeth continued to live aboard the Black Pearl until Grace was born. However, having three _very_ curious children running around, who all took after the ship's notorious captain, the "close calls" proved to be coming a bit too close, and Jack offered generous payment to his crew if they would help build two modest but lovely cottages by the sea, one for his wife and children and one for his younger sister and her future family.

As for Jack, he split his time evenly between his ship and his family, or so he would say. He often spent more time with his family, much more… several extra days, and sometimes even weeks, content as he ever had been. He never would have imagined that anything would take the place of his beloved Pearl, but he found that watching his children play on the beach, or telling them stories at night, or patiently teaching them every skill he knew was all he really needed to be happy.

He was surprised to find that the crew didn't mind their extended stays on land as much as he thought they would. They'd gotten older themselves, and breaks from the hard work at sea were required more often now. His crew had remained fiercely loyal to their captain, and if they got restless, Jack trusted them to venture of to sea and be back for him within the month.

He could not, however, completely ignore the call to the sea, and when he was gone, Elizabeth missed him with her entire being. He was never gone long, however, and he was never absent for a birthday or Christmas. Lizzie smiled and rested a hand on her protruding stomach, knowing he would be back and in her arms soon.

"Well I think we'd catch up to the children faster if you were to sit me down and just roll me along," she replied with an exasperated smile. "Jack better be ashore soon, or I assure you, this will be the last child he ever fathers."

"He'll be here," Rebecca said, reassuringly. "You know he wastes no time getting to land to see you and the children."

"I know. Besides, he promised he wouldn't miss the green flash…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off slightly. "…even though he_ is_ late." The two women looked at each other, the same thought running through their heads.

"He's always late!" they said in unison.

"Well, nat'rally," a strong voice came from behind them. They whirled around and Lizzie's face lit up at the broad, gold-flecked smile that greeted her. "I 'ave a reputation to uphold." She held her arms out as he walked towards her, the smile never leaving his face. When he reached her, he caught her lips in a firm, yet sweet, kiss and gingerly rubbed her belly. "And how are we this evenin', Mrs. Sparrow?"

"Better now," she smiled, her fingers tracing his jaw-line. She glanced over to see Ragetti warmly greeting his wife. It _still_ felt odd to think of him as an in-law, considering how she once met the man… Once he was finished, he turned to Elizabeth and gave her an elaborate bow. She and Rebecca laughed while Jack just gave him an odd look.

"How are ye, Mrs. Sparrow?" he pulled away from his wife to acknowledge Elizabeth, giving her an in-law appropriate hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Anxious," she replied, the emotion evident in her voice. The four of them began walking through the grass towards the children, who were, as of yet, oblivious to their presence.

"Understandably so, but I assure ye, Mr. Turner will be ever the whelp-eunuch he was ten years ago," Jack stated matter-of-factly, eliciting an elbow to the ribs from his wife. "Sorry, luv, couldn't resist." He said with a cheeky grin. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and smiled, well-used to Jack's antics after so many years with him.

"I don't think they've realize you're here yet," she whispered to Jack, releasing his hand as they approached the four children who stood close to the cliff's edge.

"Good," he whispered back. "Oi!" he shouted, four little heads whipping around to see him. "What's the meaning of this, ye scabrous dogs, all of ye should be hard at work! I should throw the lot of ye in the brig for such idleness!" Emily and Jack erupted into a fit of giggles whilst Grace cried out and ran to her father's open arms, throwing her arms around his neck. Little Madeline followed suit and Jack shifted his eldest daughter to one knee to make room for the other, kissing her on the forehead and Gracie on the cheek.

"Look, daddy!" Grace said, tugging at his jacket sleeve. She opened her mouth wide to reveal the vacant space where a tooth had once been.

"Would you look at that," Jack said in awe. "I bet that one earned ye a shiny trinket."

"Uh-huh, I got a whole schilling for it!" Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head, turning his attention to the other two.

"And how are me eldest? Lookin' after yer mama well, I trust?" Emily smiled and Jack nodded his head.

"Did you bring us something, father?" he asked enthusiastically, knowing full well that Jack always brought back a little toy or ornament from his travels.

"Ye bet I did, for all of ye," he replied, winking. Rebecca and Elizabeth glanced at each other, smiling.

"Mother, how much longer will it be?" Emily cried out, gazing out towards the horizon. Elizabeth smiled. Her inquisitiveness and sense of adventure could rival her father's.

"Soon, my love," she assured her. Jack stood upright and moved beside Elizabeth, scooping Madeline into his arms and blowing a raspberry on her cheek. He balanced the small child on his hip, snaking his available arm around his wife's waist.

True enough, the sun was melting quickly behind the ocean, casting a soft, orange glow over the water. The two families, one small, one large, stood together silently, watching with great anticipation as a flash of green appeared on the horizon.

* * *

_**TWENTY-ONE YEARS LATER…**_

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel of the Black Pearl, the inky black sky looming overhead and reflecting a thousand twinkling stars onto the glassy ocean surface. After so many years at sea, the mighty ship was still going strong as one of the last pirate ships to roam the ocean waters. He smiled to himself. He was on his way to the Caribbean to visit his three sisters, their families, and their parents.

"Tired yet?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Noah Sparrow, his younger brother and first-mate, approaching him.

"No, but I bet yer hopin' I am," Jack chuckled. "Few more days, Noah. Mum and dad will be happy to know ye haven't gotten yerself killed yet."

"Well, I'll just remind them that my brother is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow the Second. He looks out for me." Noah replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I just passed Mary. She told me to tell ye that they children are waitin' in their cabin for their bedtime story."

"Of course," Jack sighed. "Take the wheel." Noah nodded and stepped up to the wheel, watching as his older brother made his way down the steps and towards the children's cabin, a cabin that he had once occupied as a child. Being on the ship flooded his mind with memories of his childhood, of his parents. His mother's golden hair would be fluttering in the breeze and she'd be telling him how much he looked like his father, how he was the splitting image… His father, a living legend many years retired from a hard life at sea, would be at the wheel. His dreadlocks and dark hair all around him.

"_Son!" _He would say. _"Come 'ere an' I'll teach ye how to be a proper pirate…"_

He finally reached the room and he pushed the door open quietly, in case the twins were already asleep. A boy and a girl, appropriately named Jack Sparrow III and Elizabeth Sparrow, after his renowned parents, were wide awake. They'd be seven in three weeks time.

"Dad!" Elizabeth wailed. "Jack's hoggin' the covers again!"

"Am not!" Jack whined back.

"Are too!"

"Alright, alright," their father held up his hands and came to sit on the edge of the bed. "There be plenty o' covers to go around. Now. Yer mama says ye be waitin' for yer bedtime story." They nodded, eager grins on their little faces. "Well then, my luvs, what shall it be tonight?"

"The princess and the pirate!" Elizabeth cried out excitedly.

"Yes, yes! The princess and the pirate!" her twin brother repeated.

"Okay," Jack said with a chuckle. He shifted forward, his dark eyes coming to life as the story began. It was their favorite story. It was a story of peril and adventure, of triumph and occasional defeat. But more than anything… it was a love story. "Once upon a time, many years ago, there lived a princess and a pirate and they fell in love. Now it all started with a piece of Aztec gold…"

_**THE END**_


End file.
